Porque me amaste
by anatripotter
Summary: Harry, después de vencer a Voldemort, huye del mundo mágico tratando de olvidarse de los peores años de su vida.Ocho años después de su huida, Ginny se cruza en su camino, y él, frío como una piedra, tratará de parecer indiferente a ese encuentro. Pero Gi
1. Chapter 1

**todos los personajes, asi como el mundo de Harry Potter, pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien debe estar disfrutando de sus millones en alguna isla paradisiaca. Yo en cambio tengo que batallar el dia a dia, sobreviviendo, y despuntando, de vez en cuando, el vicio que tengo por la escritura. Lo demas, historia mia...**

**Historia: Porque me amaste**

**Hola!!! bien, se que no es jueves y mucho menos viernes, pero me dije, despues de hacerlos esperar, tenia que dejarles algo... y bueno, decidi subir esta historia, que no es gran cosa, pero como siempre digo, se deja leer.**

**Quizas alguno e ustedes le encontrara similitud con "Amor por contrato". puede ser, porque a estas historias las comence a escribir, en simultaneo. Asi que si no les gusta, tienen la libertad de decirmelo y dejar de leerla. Espero comentarios y sugerencias seran bien recibidas. como siempre, y no se por que todas son Harry/Ginny. No puedo escribir acerca de otras parejas. Alguien por ahi me dijo que si podia traducir al ingles una de mis historias. no se cual quieres traducir, porque me enviaste un mensaje privado. Comunicate comigo nuevamente, y de verdad, no tengo problemas en que lo hagas, solo que, quiero leerla antes de que sea publicada. **

**Y tengo en mcarpeta (Osea que no sale de mi mente, dos historias que si tengo tiempo comenzare a escribirlas pronto. Aunque, todavia tengo pendiente la continuacion de "quien llamo a la cigueña" Ya la publicare algun dia... no se alteren!! **

**ahora si els dejo esta historia espero que sea de su agrado y ya saben, si mandan tomates, el kilo de estos en Argentina está por las nubes!! y ni que hablar de la papa, pataa, o como la llamen en cada uno de sus paises.**

**Ah, me olvidaba!! la historia, esta basada en una canción que canta Celine Dion "Because you loved me"**

Capitulo 1

Reencuentro

Harry había partido hacia muchos años, escapando de la realidad que le pintaba el mundo mágico. Asqueado de ser una celebridad sin pedirlo, se refugio en el anónimo mundo muggle, allí podría hacer una vida "normal". Pero además de escapar de su fama, había huido para no tener que sufrir. Años amándola como a nada en el mundo y todo para que, para que ella, la hermosa y colosal Cho Chang, le rompiera el corazón de la manera más bestial, dejándolo humillado y destrozado.

Ocho años habían pasado de su partida, y esa tarde, caminando por una calle del Londres muggle, pensaba que así acabaría otro día de asquerosa rutina. De trabajar en una lujosa oficina, de bienes raíces, donde seguía amasando una considerable fortuna. Y todo para que, para no tener con quien compartirla, para estar completamente solo. Porque Harry Potter, el famoso niño que vivió, había decidido que ninguna mujer lo volvería a tratar, como lo había hecho Cho. Nunca más tendría una pareja y mucho menos se enamoraría.

"_Camino a través de esta calle vacía_

_En el boulevard de los sueños rotos_

_Donde la ciudad duerme_

_y yo no soy el único, y camino solo_…"

Se sintió hastiado… pasó por un comercio, y se quedó mirando la vidriera. Desde dentro una mujer lo miraba sensualmente, tratando de seducirlo. El sonrió, pero falsamente. Sabía lo que ella quería, "_siempre desean_ _eso" _solía pensar, y él se había convertido en un hombre de encuentros casuales. Sólo una noche y adiós, sin llamadas, sin compromisos. A lo sumo tenía una mujer sólo un mes y luego la botaba. Una distinta cada mes, nunca las repetía. No quería problemas. Decidió no seguirle el juego y continuó caminando. Hoy no quería eso, hoy deseaba estar solo.

"_Mi sombra es la única que camina a mi lado._

_Mi corazón vulnerable es lo único que está latiendo_

_A veces deseo que alguien allá afuera me encontrase._

_Pero hasta ese momento, camino solo_."

De pronto ensimismado en sus pensamientos no vio por donde caminaba y tropezó con una persona. Era una muchacha, bonita y no muy alta. Ella, no había atinado a mirar por donde caminaba.

- Yo… disculpe usted – dijo ella colorada y lo miró a los ojos - No sé en qué estaba pensando… - lo miró nuevamente, él estaba algo fastidiado. Esa muchacha lo miraba insistentemente.

- Descuide, yo también lo siento… no me fije… - De pronto la muchacha levantó la mano y sin pedir permiso, movió el pelo que tapaba la frente de Harry, encontrando su característica cicatriz en forma de rayo, y sonrió.

- ¿Harry? – lo miró. Él estaba algo molesto, alguien en su seguro mundo muggle, lo había reconocido. Retiró la mano de la muchacha de su cara. – Harry eres tú! Harry Potter!! – y se abalanzó dándole un fuerte abrazo. Harry no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera la abrazó.

- Disculpe… - dijo luego que la muchacha se separara – ¿La conozco?

- ¿Vamos, no te acuerdas de mí? – dijo torciendo los ojos – ¿Es que el cabello rojo, las pecas en la cara no te dan una pista de quién puedo ser? – la miró detenidamente, no podía ser… ella era muy pequeña e insignificante… no podía estar frente a…

- ¿Ginny Weasley? – ella asintió, volvió a sonreír y se abalanzó nuevamente hacia la humanidad de Harry.

- ¡Vaya creo que me has reconocido! – sonrió. – ¿Qué haces por aquí? Digo es que hace años que no te vemos… yo… Ron estará contento, cuando le cuente que te he encontrado... ¡mira lo que son las casualidades!! – él se puso serio.

- Escúchame, Ginny – la miró – yo, estoy bien así. Me fui del mundo mágico porque no tengo nada más que hacer ahí – ella torció los ojos – Yo no quiero tener nada que ver, con eso. Así que… te pido por favor, aquí nos saludamos y no nos vemos más…

- ¡Vamos, Harry! – dijo escéptica – ¿Es qué tanto puedes cambiar? – le tomó las manos. Harry se sentía algo intimidado por aquella muchacha decidida a entablar un diálogo, que él quería terminar rápido. – Tanto al punto, de olvidar a quienes más te quieren¿A quienes en ocho años te han extrañado?

- Eso no me interesa…

"_Lee entre líneas que carajo está mal y todo está correcto_

_Chequea mis signos vitales_

_Para saber si aún sigo vivo y camino solo."_

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo cambiando de tema…

- Yo… trabajo en bienes raíces…

- ¡Veo que te va bien! – e hizo una fugaz mirada de arriba abajo a la lujosa vestimenta del joven.

- No me quejo… ¿y tú?

- Trabajo en el ministerio de magia, en el Departamento de Relaciones Muggles – sonrió – tengo un buen cargo y sueldo, por lo que me decidí y dejé la madriguera. Vivo sola en un departamento, por aquí cerca.

- Bueno, debo irme… – le dio la mano. Ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós Harry… - lo saludó y luego reaccionó - ¡Espera! - sacó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió algo – Este es el número de mi teléfono móvil – Harry la miró sorprendido – Sí¡tengo que estar al tanto de la tecnología muggle, Harry! – le guiñó el ojo, divertida – Llámame si quieres charlar… - y se marchó. Harry la miró irse y desaparecer doblando en la esquina. Miró el papel y tuvo deseos de romperlo. No quería noticias del mundo mágico, no ahora que estaba tan nostálgico. Sacudió sus pensamientos y sin saber por qué, guardó el papel en el bolsillo. Y siguió su camino.

_"Camino solo... Camino solo…"_

Ginny llegó a su casa y se sentó en una espaciosa butaca, pensando en lo que había pasado hace unos momentos. Se había encontrado cara a cara, con él. Con la persona que jamás pudo olvidar… con la persona que había amado y que con profundo dolor veía de lejos amando a Cho. Pero estaba cambiado. Tenía la mirada dura, de alguien que había sufrido, de alguien a quien una malvada le rompiera el corazón. Hasta sus palabras eran frías, carentes de sentimientos. El antiguo Harry le hubiera preguntado acerca de Ron Y Hermione, pero éste no. Se levantó del sillón para hacer algo de comer, totalmente convencida de que esa era la primera y la última vez que lo vería, después de Hogwarts. Porque, si cómo él dijo _"no quería saber nada del mundo mágico"_ el pequeño trozo de pergamino con su número telefónico debería descansar ya, en el primer cubo de basura que Harry encontrara en esa calle.

-+-+-+-

La semana siguiente, Ginny fue a trabajar al Ministerio como lo hacia siempre. Se cuidó de no mencionar su sorpresivo encuentro con Harry, a sus familiares y amigos. No quería darles falsas esperanzas. Después de todo Harry no había dado señales de vida, por lo que las sospechas de Ginny acerca del triste destino del pergamino, parecían tener fuerza. Los pasillos de su departamento, estaban en el cuarto piso. Caminó rápidamente. Estaba harta de los cumplidos de los magos jóvenes. Varias veces había rechazado a estos. No tenía apuro en casarse. Tenía una vida normal. Había tenido varios novios, uno en particular más serio que otros, con el que había intentado una convivencia, frustrante la mayoría del tiempo en que duró, pero ahora no se encontraba con ánimos de entablar una nueva relación. Llegó a su oficina, que compartía con su amiga y desde hace dos años cuñada Hermione Granger Weasley. Sonrió al verla y dejó su capa en un perchero, cerca de la puerta.

- ¡Buenos días señorita Weasley! – dijo Hermione con cierto tono de sarcasmo – ¡Me alegro que se haya dignado en venir!

- ¡Disculpe usted, señora Weasley! – y las dos reían – es que parece usted que se ha olvidado… – Hermione la miró – Hoy era el desayuno con el secretario del primer ministro muggle. – se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Pensé que ir desde mi casa sería lo apropiado¿no te molesta?

- Lo siento Gin, es que realmente lo había olvidado. ¿Y, cómo resultó?

- ¡Como siempre! – dijo bufando – antes de empezar a darle los detalles del encuentro entre los dos ministros, el muy estúpido me pidió que le hiciera un par de trucos de magia a su hijito – Hermione rió – Todo estuvo bien, hasta que cansada convertí al crío en un sillón.

- ¿Qué hizo el secretario?

- Al principio rió, luego al ver que pasaba el tiempo y yo no volvía al chico a su estado original… se alarmó.

- ¡Eso está mal, Ginevra! Yo… estas cosas agrietan las relaciones entre los dos mundos…

- Está bien, al final lo hice, el mocoso estaba encantado y luego…

- Entonces¿para cuándo la reunión?

- Quedó en avisarme, por teléfono… ¡el muy imbécil!

- Esperemos que ese pequeño incidente no alargue la cita – Dijo Hermione y siguió con su tarea. Ginny se quitó su chaqueta quedando con una blusa y una falda de jean y botas marrones. Vestía elegantemente y se veía sensual con ese atuendo, razón por la que varios magos que trabajaban en el ministerio querían conquistarla.

A media mañana, estando enfrascada leyendo algunos pergaminos para enviar a los gobernantes muggles, sonó el teléfono celular. Hermione sonrió complacida, según ella era el secretario confirmando la cita de los ministros. Ginny observó el número de quien la llamaba. No era conocido. Rápidamente atendió.

- Si, habla Ginevra Weasley¿quién habla? – silencio, la persona que estaba del otro lado parecía estar pensándolo bien – ¿Hola¿Hay alguien? Digo¿no es temprano para molestar?

- ¿Ginny? – la voz de Harry pareció helar la sangre de la pelirroja – no cuelgues, yo… soy… Harry – ella trató de emitir sonido pero no pudo, al ver su cara de asombro, Hermione se preocupó.

- ¿Ginny¿Quién te habla? No es el idiota de Dean otra vez¿verdad?

- ¿Es Hermione? – preguntó nervioso Harry.

- Si, ella trabaja conmigo – dijo Ginny – si quieres…

- No, por favor, yo no quiero… ¡no digas mi nombre! – suplicó Harry

- Okay… James – sonrió Ginny a Hermione y ésta preguntó a señas quién era. Ginny no dijo nada – Pensé que no me llamarías…

- Yo… estuve… ocupado, he tenido que viajar – dijo con la más fría voz.

- ¿Y para qué llamaste? – Preguntó Ginny.

- Quisiera saber si puedes almorzar conmigo, hoy… Hay un restaurante… - Ginny se levantó y salió al pasillo conciente de los oídos de Hermione, que trataban de averiguar con quien hablaba. – si quieres…

- Bien, pasa por mí.

- Yo no iré al ministerio – dijo cortante – sabes que no quiero saber nada de ese mundo…

- Está bien¿nos encontramos en _Battersea Park_?

- ¿Por qué ahí?

- Es donde usualmente almuerzo – Harry pareció pensar la opción.

- Está bien – dijo luego – ¿A las 12:30 te parece?

- Te esperaré en la entrada de la cafetería, cerca del zoológico….

- Nos vemos, Ginny…- colgó el teléfono y se metió en la oficina.

- ¿Y bien?

- Quedamos en almorzar

- ¿Quién es ese misterioso James?

- Nadie que te interese…

**Nota de la autora:** la canción, es una traducción ligera de Green Day "Boulevard de los sueños rotos"… que me pareció especial para acompañar ese momento del capitulo…

Bien… espero comentarios a cerca de este nuevo emprendimiento literario… y muchas gracias a Sandra… mi compañera en este camino, porque sin sus correcciones, esto sería cualquier cosa!!

Saludos y hasta la próxima (eso si, no esperen que actualice periodicamente, o semanalmente... esto de tratar de progresar economicamente, es una lucha diaria... asi que no se cuando vuelva a poner el proximo capitulo. lo bueno es que esta corregido y solo tengo que sentarme un segundo y publicarlo. ¡Deseenme suerte!!

Saludos Silvia

Silvia


	2. Almorzando con Ginny Weasley

**Hola!! Se que han pedido que actualice esta historia, y se que algunos se enojaron cuando publique de las otras y de esta no. PEro me estoy planteando seriamente seguirla... aunque les digo que no soy de esas que abandona el barco antes de hudirse... necesito seguirla, tengo solo seis capitulos escritos y no se como terminará. Quizas la haga de doce capitulos, pero no mas... creo que la historia no da para mucho. solo entiendan esto, es solo historia, no esperen encontrar el compendio de la real academia española, o que con mis escritos puedan encontrar la cura de algun mal que azota el universo. Son historias, vacias, con el solo proposito de entretener... no espero ganar algun premio, solo alegrarme a mi misma, y si con ello alegro o entretengo a otras personas bienvenido sea!!**

**Dicho esto, les aclaro que aunque ahora, no se note, las similitudes o escenas parecidas a "Amor por contrato" apareceran... y se los advierto, esta sera una historia corta, de capitulos cortos... creo que a partir del seis se alargaran un poco, pero solo un poco...**

**Ahora si, les dejo el mini capitulo... no me maten por lo corto, y nuevamente le agradezco a Sandra, mi betalectora de amortentia, los errores corregidos!!**

**Capitulo dos**

**Almorzando con Ginny Weasley**

Ginny dejó de trabajar a las 12 y rápidamente salió de su oficina para ir a su cita. Realmente no sabía que intenciones tenía Harry al invitarla a almorzar, así, sin razón aparente, pero a ella le pareció estupendo pensar que él, aunque muy en su interior y aun despotricando cosas contra el mundo mágico, lo extrañaba. Sino ¿por qué molestarse en guardar su número de teléfono y llamarla? _"pobre Harry"_, se encontraba pensando cuando caminaba por el parque casi llegando a las puertas del zoo, donde se encontraba la cafetería_,"de seguro está tan solo…"_ Llegó antes del horario convenido y se sentó en una banca, a esperarlo. Los ocasionales transeúntes la miraban raro. Casi todos tenían ropas cómodas y ella se arrepintió de ponerse falda. Aunque no era tan corta, dejaba ver algo sus piernas delgadas. El tiempo no era el ideal, pero al menos no llovía, sacó un par de pergaminos que tenía que revisar, y espero. A las 12:35 hrs., apareció Harry. Ella, aun leyendo, no se dio cuenta de que él estaba parado frente a la banca. Estaba de traje y corbata. Le sentaba bien el color azul marino, y la camisa era de un celeste fuerte. Su marca personal, el cabello negro azabache algo despeinado y sus ojos que la miraban, con una expresión vacía, sin brillo detrás de sus anteojos redondos. Ni siquiera sonrió… Ginny pensó que él lo tenía prohibido.

- ¡Hola Harry! – dijo ella. Él se sentó en la banca, y estiró la mano. Ginny abrió los ojos y estaba a punto de reír, pero para no molestarlo estiró la mano y lo saludó.

- Hola Ginny, lamento el retraso – Ginny se dio cuenta de la hora – una reunión se alargó…

- No hay problemas – se levantó - vamos a pedir algo y comeremos por ahí…

- Espera… - dijo – no pensarás comer por ahí… ¡tirados en el pasto! – y arqueó una ceja. Ginny rió con ganas.

- ¿Qué¿Es demasiado vulgar para ti? – lo miró – siempre como por ahí, sentada en el césped y observando a la gente. Se me hace realmente aburrido sentarme a una mesa en un restaurante…

- ¿Es porque estás sola? – la miró a los ojos.

- Sí, me molesta… - dijo seria – Supongo que tú siempre estarás acompañado…

- No siempre, pero disfruto de una buena comida – miró hacia la cafetería – dudo que tengan algo realmente sano…

- Bueno no lo sabremos, si no lo probamos – Se encaminó hacia el negocio. Era pequeño pero bastante agradable. – Buenos días¿puede decirnos la especialidad de la casa?

- Bueno, mi marido es experto en comida china – Harry hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- No, no me parece buena idea¿no tiene algo más sustancioso? – preguntó Ginny.

- Podemos hacerles pescado frito con papas…

- ¡Eso me parece perfecto! – sonrió Ginny – Prepárenos dos raciones para llevar y… - miró a Harry – ¿qué vas a beber?

- Agua – ella sonrió.

- Una botella de agua, y una gaseosa cola – Se sentaron y esperaron a que les entregaran su orden. Cuando vino la señora, les dio el paquete y Harry pagó. Salieron y Ginny comenzó a caminar seguida de Harry, que no tenía idea de cómo se le ocurrió salir a almorzar con ella. A simple vista se veía que sería un total fracaso.- Creo que aquí es el lugar indicado. – Se sentó en una gran banca, cerca de un frondoso árbol. Desde allí se podía ver un pequeño lago con barcas, donde la gente paseaba. Otros hacían deportes, o leían, tirados en el verde césped.- Me encanta este lugar…

- ¿Vienes siempre? – preguntó Harry algo molesto. Ginny se dio cuenta que él se encontraba algo incómodo debido a su atuendo.

- ¡Desectructúrate un poco Harry! – rió – ¡Quítate el saco y la corbata! – El la miró, algo serio.

- No creo…

- Vamos… ¡No estás en una reunión importante! – volvió a reír. Harry se quitó el saco y desajustó la corbata. Ginny se acercó y la desanudó guardándola en un bolsillo del saco. Inmediatamente tomó su ración y comenzó a atacar el pescado –¡Soberbio! – Harry tomó de mala gana la vianda desechable y comenzó a comer.

- Nada mal – dijo – aunque me hubiera gustado tener una mesa y sillas – se agachó rápido, pues las patatas casi le manchan la camisa.

- ¡Ey!, parece que no aprecias lo bueno de ser magos… ¡_Mensa_! – dijo Ginny y de la nada apareció una mesa. Luego otro movimiento de varita hizo aparecer dos sillas – ¡Su orden señor! – y rió ante la mueca de fastidio de Harry – ¡Vamos… a que te pareció excelente! – No contestó y siguió comiendo.

- ¿Qué son esos papeles que leías? – dijo al cabo de un rato de profundo silencio.

- Pensé que no te interesaba nada del mundo mágico – dijo Ginny mirándolo fijamente.

- No es que me interese, es solo que… no sé qué hablar contigo…

- Está bien – dijo y se limpió la boca para tomar un sorbo de gaseosa – Son pergaminos, documentos de futuros encuentros con el primer ministro muggle, tú sabes, en la oficina estoy encargada de las relaciones entre los dos ministerios.

- ¿Y Hermione? – Preguntó.

- Ella se encarga de regular y crear leyes de convivencia entre los dos mundos – rió – Dejó el rollo de la P.E.D.D.O, cuando llegó al ministerio. Se dio cuenta que era una causa perdida. Más cuando perdió a su secretario… – lo miró – realmente te extraña. – Él pareció hundirse en la vianda y no dijo nada. Ginny continuó hablando. – Ron – él la miró – Está en la oficina de aurores, es muy bueno, pero no tiene un buen compañero… tú sabes, siempre pensó que ustedes dos...

- ¡Ya basta! – Ginny se sobresaltó – no quiero que me cuentes nada de ellos, no…

- Entonces¿para qué me querías ver? – Harry se quedó helado. Realmente no tenía un motivo, no sabía que responderle a esos ojos castaños que lo fulminaban. – Sabes yo… creo que es porque en un lugar, en el fondo de tu ser… extrañas a todos…

- No digas bobadas – bufó – yo, solo quería algo de compañía.

- ¿Algo de compañía? – rió – ¿Es que acaso el gran empresario de bienes raíces, Harry Potter, no tiene una larga lista de bellezas que le haga compañía?

- ¡Veo que has estado investigando! – arqueó una ceja.

- Bueno… me pareció raro verte ese día – Suspiró – así que tengo mis contactos. Trabajar en relaciones muggles puede ser muy conveniente algunas veces…

- ¿Qué más has averiguado? – inquirió.

- Que tienes mujeres… una al mes, distintas, no quieres compromisos, ni relaciones largas… si tú quieres que sea una de tus chicas mensuales…

- No mal interpretes mi invitación – dijo serio – esta no sería en todo caso la cita perfecta – ella lo miró sin entender – digo, comer comida barata, sentado en un parque, no es lo ideal para conquistar a una mujer…

- Y entonces¿para qué me llamaste? Sabes que yo no podría hablar de otra cosa que no sea del mundo mágico…

- ¡Está bien, quieres contar, cuenta! – bufo nuevamente – yo sólo me sentaré y no diré nada.

- Perfecto…- Ginny comenzó un relato pormenorizado acerca de lo pasado en su familia durante los ocho años en que no vieron a Harry. De cómo Bill cansado de lidiar con los celos por Fleur, la había dejado y comenzado una relación con una muchacha que trabajaba en Gringotts. De Charlie y su nuevo empleo en el colegio Hogwarts, como profesor de Cuidado Criaturas Mágicas. De los gemelos y su rápida y exitosa expansión por todo el mundo con sus "Sortilegios Weasley" y hasta de Percy, quien pidiendo perdón, regresó a casa como el hijo pródigo y sus padres lo perdonaron… se casó con su antigua novia y vive cerca de la Madriguera. De Ron y Hermione, que cansada de esperar que él se lanzara, lo encerró una noche en su departamento y le hizo ver… que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. En este punto a Ginny le pareció que Harry hizo el intento de sonreír, pero quedó en eso. Era raro para ella verlo ahí, sentado en esa silla, sin expresión alguna… sin ganas de reír o de llorar, parco, sin vida.

- ¿Y tú? – ella se sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué de mí? – se levantó, y recogió sus cosas. Él hizo lo mismo. Ginny sacó su varita – ¡_Evanesco_! – y las sillas con la mesa desaparecieron.

- ¿Qué hay de tu vida?

- Lo que te dije… trabajo en el ministerio…vivo sola…

- ¿No tienes algún novio, o pretendiente?

- ¡Claro que tengo pretendientes! – rió – pero son todos aburridos. Y novios, he tenido varios… con uno he logrado convivir, pero terminó siendo un desastre… ¿y tú? – Ginny puso el dedo en la llaga.

- No tengo nada que decir...

- ¡Vamos, Harry! – se paró en frente impidiéndole caminar – Apuesto a que tienes una fila esperando por ti. – Y le guiñó un ojo. Harry se sintió por segunda vez intimidado por la pelirroja.- por lo menos, tener una chica al mes, me lo corrobora.

- Nada especial – dijo sin sentimientos – no tengo ganas de formar parejas. Es algo estúpido. Para qué hacerlo si al final… – se calló, recordando a Cho y la manera en que lo engañó con…

- No todas son como esa bruja… - dijo Ginny pareciendo adivinar el pensamiento de Harry – ¿Sabes algo de ella?

- No, ni quiero saberlo. – dijo mas serio que nunca. Ginny pudo observar como sus ojos verdes se oscurecían.

- Yo si sé – él la miró – Da lástima… Ella después de que te dejó, creyó que estar al lado de Malfoy le traería buenos dividendos – Harry se puso pálido, no le era grato recordarla. Ginny no pareció notarlo, porque continuó hablando – Pero cuando atraparon a Malfoy y le confiscaron sus bienes, ella quedó en la calle. Conciente de su reputación, nadie le dio empleo…

- ¿Y qué hace ahora?

- Se prostituye en…- Harry se estremeció – ¿Te interesa saberlo¿Crees qué puedes rescatarla?

- No tengo la mas mínima intención de hacerlo – dijo – Creo que se ha hecho tarde. ¿No tienes que trabajar?

- No. La entrevista con el secretario del primer ministro muggle dio sus frutos, así que me dieron la tarde libre – Sonrió.

- Tu trabajo debe ser extraordinario – dijo.

- Si, pero no voy a hablarte del mundo mágico, no cuando no quieres oír ni la palabra magia.

- Si, es cierto. Yo en cambio, tengo que irme – Le dio la mano, a lo que Ginny sonrió, se acercó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.- Nos vemos…

- Dame tu número así …

- Será mejor que no – dijo parco – yo te llamaré – y diciendo esto se puso el saco y caminó por la senda para desaparecer de la vista de la muchacha. Ginny se quedó sonriendo. A fin de cuentas, él la había llamado para saber del mundo mágico. Él aunque se negaba a admitirlo, lo extrañaba horrores, y ella iba a ser la causante de la vuelta del niño que vivió. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero ya se le ocurriría una muy buena idea.

Harry llegó a su oficina y se sentó en su silla. Se restregó frenéticamente los ojos tratando de poner en claro sus pensamientos. Había tenido el estúpido impulso de llamarla, y sin ningún motivo invitarla a almorzar. Su secretaria lo interrumpía con un papel para firmar. Cuando ésta se marchó, continuó recordando. Ella estaba feliz, contenta con su mundo y él parecía un muerto en vida. Ella tenía unas ganas envidiables de vivir y él cada vez que abría los ojos a la mañana rogaba por una muerte dolorosa. Porque a pesar de haber elegido esa vida, la odiaba. Al final de la jornada terminó dándole la razón a la pelirroja. La única razón de llamarla, era porque a pesar de haber sufrido horrores, y desengaños amorosos, extrañaba el mundo mágico. Extrañaba las navidades en casa de los Weasley, extrañaba sus amigos y todas las aventuras que estar allí implicaban. Sus ojos se nublaron. A pesar de aceptarlo, se juró que no volvería a verla. Que la puerta de entrada al mundo mágico que Ginny representaba, debía cerrarla y perderla de nuevo. No quería volver a sufrir. Ya no más.

Nota de autora. bien, cortito como patada de enano... Espero haber cumplido sus expectativas... He leido todos los fics que me han pedido leer, pero no tengo tiempo de poner un review... espero poder hacerlo algun dia de estos.

Cuando escribi este capitulo, tengo que ser honesta, tenia en mi el demonio antiCho Chang (Habia leido el quinto libro, y comenzado a sentir aberracion por este personaje). Pero compartiendo con el foro de amortentia (Q.E.P.D, espero no por mucho tiempo) me di cuenta que estaba siendo algio injusta con ella. Asi que de alguna manera pienso reinvindicarme en este fic...

Si, Harry esta "destrozado" por el engaño, pero tambien por la sobreexposicion publica en el otro mundo. Por eso se fue... creo que necesitaba algo de paz...

Dejen sus opiniones al respecto. Y mañana o el martes, prometo subir otro capitulo de amor por contrato... De aprendiendo, ya tendran noticias pronto... Estoy segura que antes de fin de año, pongo otro capitulo... Es broma! ya sabran de mi!!

Saludos Silvia


	3. Segunda cita

**Capitulo 3**

**Segunda cita**

Los días pasaron y aunque Ginny pensaba la manera de encontrarlo, no podía. A Harry nuevamente lo había tragado la tierra. Ni siquiera había podido localizar su número en el celular, porque él, muy inteligentemente lo había bloqueado para que nadie conociera su número. Fastidiada, volvió a su tarea habitual.

En una de esas mañanas, ella estaba en una reunión importante. Su jefe, les explicaba los pormenores de la junta entre los Ministros y las normas que tendría que llevar a cabo Ginny, porque ella era el nexo, para que esto fuera un rotundo éxito. El celular de ella, comenzó a emitir un sonido, cada un minuto. Ella no podía atender, porque estaba prestando atención a lo que su jefe le indicaba.

- Bien – decía el jefe – el señor Ministro desea que por favor Ginny no realices hechizos a las personas – Todos rieron, ella solo asintió colorada. Sonido de celular – Además, deberías vestir de traje, con falda, tu sabes, algo formal. ¡No se te ocurra ir como una rockera! – todos rieron – la última secretaria que tuvimos fue vestida de punch…

- ¡Punk! – corrigió Ginny – no se preocupe, sé como debo vestirme, mi cuñada, aquí presente es hija de muggles. Ella será mi asesora de vestuario – El celular volvió a emitir un sonido. Ginny trató de no darle importancia, pero todos ya estaban algo fastidiados de escucharlo.

- Si, señor – respondió Hermione – yo le diré lo apropiado – carraspeó – conozco de protocolo muggle… – nuevamente el celular.

- ¡WEASLEY, ATIENDE EL MALDITO TELEFONO! - gritó el jefe

- Lo siento, señor Harrington – bufó, buscando su teléfono – ¡es que tengo un mensaje de texto! – Lo tomó y lo leyó. _"¿Misma hora, hoy? James"._ Ginny sonrió y salió un segundo al pasillo, para responder. _"Misma hora, mismo lugar. Ropa cómoda, Gin"_ mandó el mensaje, y al rato le llegó la respuesta. _"okay, aunque fastidiado. J.". _Entró con una sonrisa a la oficina. Hermione la miró preguntándole, y ella sólo se encogió de hombros. Cuando la reunión terminó, la castaña la alcanzó en el pasillo.

- ¡Espera, Ginny! – dijo. La pelirroja se dio vuelta y la miró sonriendo – ¿no me dirás quién te envió los mensajes?

- Sí, fue un amigo que conocí… trabaja en el Londres muggle…- Hermione sonrió.

- ¿El misterioso James¿Un nuevo pretendiente? – la miró, ella sonrió – ¿Es muggle¿Sabe que eres bruja?

- Sí lo sabe, y aunque le fastidia un poco, creo que cederá…

- ¿Y, qué decía el mensaje?

- Que almorzáramos juntos…- Hermione hizo un bufido alegre

- ¡Wow¿Va en serio la cuestión? – Ginny la miró.

- ¡No¡Sólo es un amigo! – y se puso roja – bueno… no puedo mentir, está hermoso, más alto, más atlético ya no queda rastro de aquel Ha… - se calló.

- Pero entonces… ¡ya lo conocías!! – Hermione la miró fijamente

- No trates de utilizar legeremancia conmigo, cuñada… – sonrió – Sí, lo conocí hace un par de años – mintió – estaba en el Ministerio muggle… en ese entonces se parecía a un… hámster – rieron – y ahora, no me molestes, debo ir a casa y luego encontrarme con él. – Le dio un beso.

- ¡Adiós y suerte!!– Mientras su compañera se marchaba, Hermione dudó. Conociéndola, y aún viéndola tan entusiasmada, pensó que nunca se quitaría el estigma de Harry de sus hombros.

Harry fue el primero en llegar esta vez. El mensaje de llevar ropa cómoda, lo había intrigado, pero conciente de los lugares a los que seguro ella lo llevaría a almorzar, decidió ponerse unos jeans y una remera, color negro. Le incomodaba estar con ropa casual. Casi siempre parecía un hombre mayor por sus trajes. Se sentó a esperarla en la misma banca. Mirando hacia el zoo, de pronto sintió un leve plop, y al dar vuelta la cara, casi se murió del susto… Ella se había aparecido a su lado, riendo de la cara de Harry. El la miró con reproche.

- ¿Cómo puedes, aparecerte a esta hora del día, y con esa soltura?

- Ay, Harry – todavía riéndose – ¡Si vieras tu cara!- Le dio un beso, él, algo parco, lo devolvió – Mira, la gente está demasiado ocupada en su vida para fijarse en los demás.

- ¡Aun así, deberías ser más precavida! – dijo molesto.

- Creo que lo que te molesta es que tú te reprimes hacerlo… - él la miró sin entender – Te mueres por hacer magia!!

- Estás equivocada…

- Apuesto a que después de nuestro primer almuerzo, te fuiste directo a buscar la varita… - él miro para otro lado, la pelirroja había acertado, pero no iba a darle la razón.

- ¿Ya pensaste qué comer?

- Tengo ganas de comer Hot Dogs– Harry arqueó la ceja – Vamos¿no estás aburrido de esa pose _"que asco"_ de Malfoy?

- No me compares con…

- ¡Pues tienes la misma actitud que ese idiota! – dijo ofuscada – Podrías ser algo más… Harry de Hogwarts…

- Ese Harry murió… – dijo, y se levantó – ¿Quieres comer hot dogs? – ella asintió – ¿Dónde¿Ahí? – Dijo señalando a la cafetería que visitaron la cita anterior.

- No – sonrió ella levantándose del banco – Vamos por el sendero, hay un señor con un carrito que vende los mejores hot dogs del lugar… y me atrevo a decir que los únicos – y rió. Harry no dijo nada. Ginny prácticamente se colgó del brazo de Harry. Era demasiado alto para ella, y Harry caminaba demasiado erguido. Llegaron al lugar donde Ginny pidió tres hot dogs con mostaza, acompañados de papas fritas y una gaseosa de cola. Harry pidió dos hot dogs y a regañadientes una gaseosa, dietética. Caminaron hasta un sitio cerca del lago. Ginny se sentó en el pasto.

- Aquí, vas a comer… ¿en el suelo? – dijo escéptico.

- ¡No me pedirás mesa y sillas! – bufó Ginny – Hoy comeremos aquí – A regañadientes, él se sentó.- Debo decirte que me sorprendió verte con esas fachas. Lo miró de arriba a abajo y Harry se sonrojó. – ¡Pareces más joven!

- Si, y tú¿vas a trabajar al ministerio vestida de esa manera? – Ella llevaba unas bermudas de jeans, y una musculosa color negro que resaltaba su blanca piel. Acompañaba el atuendo con unas zapatillas de lona, y el cabello recogido en una coleta.

- ¡No! Fui a casa a cambiarme – mordió su almuerzo – pienso pasar toda la tarde en el parque – lo miró.- ¡Espero que me acompañes!

- Yo…

- Vamos Harry, siempre he venido cada vez que me lo pides… ¿Acaso no puedes complacerme por una vez? – lo miró, él sólo se dedicó a comer y no dijo nada. - Cierto…

- ¿Qué? – dijo al fin.

- ¡Estás dentro del sarcófago! – él la miró – Muerto en vida. No te interesan las cosas bonitas del mundo…

- No empieces…

- ¿Qué no empiece? Pero¿para qué me invitas, entonces? No te entiendo. Me dices que quieres almorzar y vienes aquí y no dices nada, no ríes… parezco una idiota, riendo sola. Tú sólo te quedas con cara de lechuza, mirándome como si no me entendieras… no es justo…

- Lo siento, así soy…

- No, así no eres. Tú eras más alegre. Tú eras como mi hermano Ron, no tan idiota, pero eras divertido.

- ¡Ese Harry murió! – dijo con voz dolida – Ese Harry fue asesinado, por una maldita mujer, que…- respiraba entrecortadamente, prefirió morder el hot dog y atragantarse con todo lo que tenía para decir pero no dijo.

- De todas maneras… ¡eres un imbécil! – él la miró – realmente te creí más inteligente Harry… Le estás dando a Cho la importancia que no se merece… - lo miró a los ojos. El nuevamente se vio abrumado por los de ella. – diciendo que renuncias a vivir por ella, haciéndote pasar por un insensible, porque ella te engañó. ¡Cielos! Deberías agradecer que te dejara. Mejor temprano que tarde… quién sabe lo que podría hacerte después… mírala...

- Yo no quiero hablar de ella – dijo parco.

- ¡Pero te rehúsas a vivir por su causa¡Eres patético!! – él la miró con sus ojos aguados – Mira, ella creyó ser la mujer más avispada del mundo, porque te dejó por Malfoy. ¿A dónde la llevó esa actitud? Yo te lo diré… la llevó a vender su cuerpo por monedas, porque nadie …

- ¡Ya basta! Te invité a almorzar para hablar cosas… diferentes… - Ella se quedó callada y decidió comer su hot dog. El miraba hacia el lago, donde algunas parejas se paseaban en pequeños botes. Ella tenía toda la razón. El estaba dándole una importancia a su antigua novia que no se merecía. Pero así y todo aun dolía. Giró la cabeza para mirarla, ella había terminado de comer y puso sus manos hacia atrás. Su cara se vio iluminada por el sol del mediodía. Los rayos se reflejaban en la melena pelirroja dándole un aura especial.

- Me encanta tomar sol después de comer – sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados. – Te parecerá estúpido venir a comer aquí, todos los días – lo miró. El no contestó – Pero es que los días lindos no son muchos, así que los aprovecho.

- Tienes razón – la miró – yo… me la paso en la oficina, rara vez salgo a comer afuera. Siempre pido algo y como mientras trabajo.

- ¡Saltándote la rutina! – rió. Y sucedió el milagro. En la boca de Harry pareció aparecer una sonrisa – ¡Vaya¡Veo que si¡Y dos veces en el día!

- No te alteres – dijo - yo… tienes razón… y ¿qué hay con tu trabajo¿Estabas ocupada cuando te mandé el mensaje?

- ¡Claro!! – bufó – ¡El encuentro de los ministros tiene al ministerio con los pelos de punta! Ron es el encargado de la seguridad, y me atosiga a cada rato para que le dé los itinerarios, y los horarios. ¡Está tan perfeccionista!!

- ¿Ron¿Estamos hablando de Ron¿Mi amigo de Hogwarts, perfeccionista? – preguntó incrédulo. Ginny lanzó una carcajada que algunos transeúntes se dieron vuelta para verla.

- Si, aunque no lo creas…

Pasaron toda la tarde platicando de muchas cosas. Después de tomar sol, decidieron caminar por la orilla del Támesis, y más tarde se aventuraron a entrar al zoológico. Ginny era la más divertida. Harry sólo la acompañaba. Cuando ya se hacía de noche, y algunos farolitos del sendero se encendían, Harry decidió que ya era tiempo de despedirse.

- Pasé una buena tarde Ginny – ella se sorprendió.

- Yo también – y le sonrió – Harry me voy…- Le dio un beso en la mejilla – Bueno, ya sabes mi número, si quieres llamarme, para almorzar de nuevo…

- Está bien – ella ya se marchaba… - ¡Ginny!

- ¿Si, Harry?

- Yo… me preguntaba… si... tienes algo qué hacer el sábado – ella lo miró extrañada – Es que tengo una fiesta, de negocios… muy importante, y tengo que llevar pareja – ella rió.

- ¿No hay chica de mayo?

- ¿Eh?

Tienes una chica cada mes… - sonrió – ¿No tienes una chica de mayo?

- No – la miró – quisiera ir con una amiga¿qué dices? – ella pareció pensarlo, pero luego asintió.

- ¡Está bien¿A qué hora¿Dónde nos encontramos…?

- Pasaré a buscarte, si me das la dirección de tu casa – ella se acercó y le dio una tarjeta de presentación.

- Entonces hasta el sábado…

- Ginny, es vestido de cóctel – ella sonrió.

- De cóctel, entonces¡Hasta el sábado Harry!!– y moviendo su mano desapareció. Harry luego de analizar sus palabras, suspiró profundamente y no supo por qué, pero ya se estaba arrepintiendo de invitarla.

El resto de los días que quedaban hasta la fiesta fueron bastante agitados para ambos. Harry no volvió a reunirse con Ginny a causa de un viaje de negocios surgido de imprevisto, y Ginny con lo ocupada que estaba por la reunión cumbre de los Ministros, ni siquiera chequeaba los mensajes que le podían llegar de su amigo. Cuando por fin terminó la jornada, el viernes por la noche, recordó que tenía una cita con Harry y cayó en cuenta de que no había tenido noticias de él en cuatro días. Pareció que Harry estaba pensando lo mismo, pues nada mas pensar su nombre, el sonido de su celular, la sobresaltó. Tenía un mensaje: _"Recuerda, sábado a las 6:30 pm. ¡De cóctel! James."_ Ella sonrió. Y luego se le vino el alma al piso. ¡No tenía que ponerse! Rápidamente, utilizando los polvos flu, le preguntó a su cuñada qué vestido usar para la fiesta.

- Vente para casa, ahora – dijo Hermione – ¡Tengo varias prendas que pueden servirte! – sin pensarlo, se lanzó por la chimenea y llegó rápidamente.

- ¡Ginny, eres despistada! – dijo Ron gruñendo.

- Si, hola Ron – bufó sacudiéndose las cenizas – ¿Hermione?

- En nuestro cuarto, allí te espera – dijo sonriendo. Ginny subió las escaleras de dos en dos y llegó a la habitación de su hermano. Ahí estaba Hermione, metida en el clóset, sacando cuanta prenda encontraba y murmurando por lo bajo.

- ¡Hermione! – dijo Ginny sorprendida – ¿qué diablos haces?

- ¡Debería matarte Ginevra! – bufó su cuñada – ¡Por qué no me dijiste que lo necesitabas, con tiempo! El vestido que tenía pensado, está arruinado, ahora no se qué de…

- ¡Oh no! – dijo Ginny sosteniendo un vestido blanco muy bonito, que tenía manchas de humedad y signos de haber sido roído – ¿Esto me ibas a prestar? – Preguntó arqueando la ceja.

- ¿Era de cóctel no?… - la miró – la invitación…

- Si… pero… ¡esto es para un cóctel en un convento! – rió – Quiero causar una buena impresión - Se puso roja – una muy buena, si me entiendes…

- ¡Vaya¡Cómo que estás entusiasmada! – rió su amiga. Se metió en el clóset nuevamente y luego pegó un grito de triunfo – ¡Si¡Sabía que te encontraría! – Ginny se asomó a verla. Tenía un montón de suéteres en la cabeza y en la mano un vestido negro.

- ¡Déjame ayudarte, mujer! – le tendió la mano y la sacó de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba. Luego miró el vestido. Era demasiado simple – no creo, es…

- ¡Es perfecto! – dijo Hermione – Anda pruébatelo. – Ginny de mala gana, fue al baño y regresó al minuto. Hermione abrió los ojos y aplaudió sonriente - sabía que te quedaría perfecto. Ginny ese es el vestido que usé, la noche que salí con tu hermano… ¡y luego lo atrapé! – Ginny hizo cara de asco.

- Supongo que te lo habrás quitado para hacer… - la miró. Hermione reía roja.

- ¡Claro¡Si no, Ron lo hubiera destrozado!!

- ¡Ya cállate Hermione!! – dijo roja Ginny – No sé, es demasiado… ¡simple!!

- ¡Sí! Porque lo espectacular de este vestido es que es tan simple que te hará resaltar a ti – Ginny la miró sin entender – ¡El joven verá tus impresionantes curvas!! Y no estará cegado por la belleza del vestido – Ginny se miró al espejo. En verdad Hermione tenía razón. Se veía muy bien. Su cuñada se acercó por detrás y levantó su largo pelo rojizo – Mira, recógete el cabello, él podrá ver tu cuello… - Hermione miró la nuca con los ojos bien abiertos…- ¿Qué diablos te tatuaste Ginny?– Esta le bajó la mano, dejando caer su cabello.

- Yo… nada… fue una estupidez… - casi no podía hablar.

- Pero es… es…

- ¡Sí! Sé lo que es, y déjame decirte que estoy arrepentida… – sus ojos se aguaron – por qué crees que Dean… hizo… – no quería recordar.

- Pero, tienes que decirle… a James… si piensas en él como algo serio…

- ¡Yo no pienso en él como algo serio! – Hermione torció los ojos – ¡Es verdad! Sólo somos amigos¡vamos a la fiesta como amigos!

- Si¿y por eso quieres causar una muy buena impresión? – Ginny se puso roja. Se miró al espejo y no contestó.

- Creo que lo dejaré suelto.

- Así todo esa estupidez que te hiciste – sonrió su amiga – sigo pensando que el pelo recogido te queda mejor. Además el vestido te tapa eso… Anda hazme caso y tendrás un rotundo éxito.

Harry estaba algo nervioso. No sabía por qué la había invitado. Se preguntó qué poder estúpido le había hecho decir esa frase. Pero ya era tarde para ponerse a pensar y arrepentirse. Estaba parado frente al edificio donde vivía Ginny y con el dedo apretando el portero eléctrico. Ginny contestó rápidamente.

- ¿Si?

- Soy yo – dijo parco.

- Ah¿Quieres subir? – preguntó Ginny.

- No, mejor te espero aquí.

- Está bien, enseguida bajo – Harry pasó su mano por el cabello. Pensó que se veía estúpido. Con las mujeres que había salido cualquier truco de seducción le resultaría efectivo, pero tratándose de Ginny… con ella no quería trucos, tenerla sería volver al pasado. A ese mundo al que estaba empecinado en no volver. Miró hacia la calle. Estaba en un vecindario de clase media. La calle tenía la concurrencia de un sábado por la tarde, cuando todos salen a divertirse. La puerta del edificio se abrió. El se dio vuelta y quedó pasmado.

nota: se que este fic, es demasiado superficial, pero bueno es lo que hay... dejen su opinion al respecto!!

Saludos Silvia


	4. La fiesta

**Capitulo 4**

**La fiesta…**

No podía emitir palabra alguna. Frente a él estaba su eventual compañera. Pero totalmente diferente a como la había visto los últimos días. Ginny sólo sonrió y bajó los escalones que la separaban del joven. Harry seguía mirándola. Estaba muy hermosa, pensó. Tenía puesto un vestido negro con espalda descubierta, y un amplio escote al frente que mostraba mucha piel. Se ceñía en la cintura y dejaba caer una amplia falda tableada, que llegaba a las rodillas mostrando unas delgadas piernas. Unos zapatos de tacón dorados, y cartera al tono completaban el atuendo. El cabello estaba recogido en un simple retorcido, que dejaba ver su rostro y los hombros. Estaba maquillada suavemente, lo que hacía verse, según pensamiento de Harry, muy, pero muy, pero muy…

- ¿No es esto de cóctel? – dijo Ginny y él pareció despertar – Hermione me dijo que esto se usa para cóctel…

- No, está bien… – se acomodó los anteojos – sólo que… te ves bien. –dijo y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla. Ginny sonrió.

- Gracias, tu tampoco estás nada mal – Harry tenía un traje negro, con camisa celeste, y una corbata a rayas. Zapatos negros y su inconfundible cabello alborotado, lo había aplastado cuidadosamente con gel. – aunque…- Ginny se acercó y con los dedos hizo un rápido movimiento dejándolo como siempre – ¡Así estás mucho mejor! – Harry bufó – ¡más sexy! – y rió. Después de un momento él sonrió.

- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos… tomaremos un taxi.

- ¿No tienes carro? – dijo escéptica.

- No, nunca me gustó manejar…

- ¡Vamos¿Me vas a decir que en ocho años viviendo como muggle, nunca tuviste un mísero carro?

- No a todos les gusta manejar…

- Apuesto a que tú prefieres las escobas…- Harry no dijo nada y la condujo al taxi que los esperaba.

La fiesta se llevaba a cabo en un exclusivo salón, del hotel Hyat de Londres. Estaba adornado para la ocasión. Cuando Harry llegó todos se dieron vuelta para mirarlo. Ginny tembló un poco al ser ella también blanco de las miradas. Pero Harry le tomó la mano, la miró y caminaron ante los curiosos ojos. Un mozo se acercó a su encuentro y les ofreció una copa. Harry tomó dos de champagne y le ofreció una a Ginny. Ella estaba contenta y algo nerviosa, por lo que decidió aceptarla pero no tomar mucho, pues no quería terminar tirada en el suelo, y causando sensación, conciente del efecto que producía en ella, esa bebida muggle. Después se dirigieron hacia un grupo de hombres algo mayores.

- ¡Harry! Muchacho – dijo uno de bigotes. Era alto y desgarbado. A su lado una mujer más joven, de aspecto vulgar, miraba a Harry y a Ginny insistentemente. – ¡Que alegría! Pensé que no vendrías.

- Ya lo ve, Andrew – serio. El hombre miró a Ginny.

- Harry, Harry – dijo la mujer, con una voz melosa – ¡Hace tiempo que no te veo! Creo que después que dejaste a mi prima, ella se desilusionará porque estás acompañado – dijo mirando a Ginny. Esta sonrió.

- Vamos Betty – dijo el amigo de Harry – No creo… tu prima… bueno¿No vas a presentarnos a tu compañera?

- Disculpen –la tomó de la mano – Ella es Ginevra Weasley… una amiga – La mujer lanzó una sonrisa burlona. Ginny se sintió fastidiada. – Ginny, ellos son mi socio Andrew Mac Cormac – ella le tendió la mano – y su esposa Betty – la saludó cordialmente.

- ¡Mucho gusto! – sólo dijo Ginny y bebió un sorbo de la champaña.

- Disculpa un minuto Ginevra – dijo Andrew – te voy a quitar un momento a tu compañero. Ven Harry aquí está el señor Fawlish, muy interesado en nuestro nuevo proyecto…- Harry miró a Ginny y esta le sonrió, mirándolo irse. Volteó y se dio con que aquella detestable mujer la miraba de arriba abajo. Ella le sonrió

- ¡Vaya¡Así que por ti, dejó Harry a mi prima¿Eres modelo?

- ¿Modelo¿Yo¡No! Trabajo en… el ministerio.

- Ah – dijo la mujer – ¡debe ser un trabajo realmente aburrido! – Ginny la miró seria – mira aquí viene Emma – Ginny se dio vuelta y vio a una espectacular morena que se paró al lado de la otra mujer y bebía una copa.

- ¡Betty! – suspiró – ¡él esta aquí! – sonrió – ¡es ahora o nunca! Hoy me lo llevo a la cama de nuevo – Betty rió, y Ginny sintió sus orejas calientes.

- ¡Emma¿De quién hablas?

- ¡De Harry! – la miró – de quién crees… - miró hacia Ginny viendo los ojos insistentes de su prima que la señalaban – ¡Oh, lo siento! – dijo un tanto avergonzada – Yo…

- No te preocupes – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Bueno es que tú sabes… ¡hombres! – dijo tratando de aliviar su nerviosismo.

- Emma – dijo Betty – ella es Ginevra Weasley.

- Emma Jones – dijo la mujer tendiéndole la mano a Ginny. Esta sonrió y le devolvió el saludo.

- Querida prima, Harry esta acompañado esta noche…

- ¿Qué? – dijo volviendo la cara hacia Betty, con ojos saltones – dime quien es…

- Si hablas de Harry Potter, está conmigo – dijo Ginny. Y rozó suavemente su muslo, acariciando la varita. Esa mujer era muy alta, y si quería golpearla estaba preparada para defenderse…

- Así que eres la chica de mayo… – se acercó la mujer con los dientes apretados.

- Supongo que tú eres… ¿abril? – sonrió Ginny – No, te equivocas.- Las dos mujeres se quedaron mudas – no soy la chica mayo. Conozco a Harry desde los diez años. Hemos ido al colegio, juntos. Es amigo de mi hermano.

- ¿Así que lo conoces desde pequeño? – dijo Emma más interesada ahora en Ginny – Me puedes dar información útil…

- Mira, lo que puedo decirte es que con esos…- Harry la tomó por la cintura, rozándole algo la piel de la espalda, y sorprendiéndola.

- Disculpa Ginny – ella lo miró y sonrió – ¿te importaría bailar conmigo? Ella asintió. - Hola Emma, Betty si nos disculpan – Harry aun tomándola de la cintura la llevó a la pista. Puso su mano derecha en su cintura y con la otra le tomó la mano – ¿Te estaban molestando esas víboras? – le dijo casi al oído.

- La tal Emma, casi me saca los ojos cuando le dije que estaba contigo – rió – ¿Era la chica abril?

- Sí – dijo escuetamente.

- ¡Wow! – él la apretó a su cuerpo. Ginny se tensó – ¿Por qué la dejaste?

- Es… después que… me di cuenta que es igual a…

- Entiendo – la miró.- No necesitas completar la frase.- Ella puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

- Ginny… gracias por acompañarme.

- Ni lo digas… - bufó – viendo la clase de mujeres con las que te relaciones¡la agradecida debo ser yo! – y rió.

- ¿Por qué? – él se separo un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué¡Harry! Mira esa Emma – ambos se fijaron en la mujer – alta, morena¡es despampanante! – Harry sonrió – Si así era ella¡me imagino las otras! Y ahora estás aquí, bailando con…

- ¡No digas que no eres hermosa! – ella se sonrojó – Hasta el viejo verde de Fawlish notó lo bonita que eres…

- Vamos, lo dices para levantar mi autoestima… – sonrió la muchacha – sigue haciéndolo¡porque funciona! – Harry lanzó una carcajada.

- Eres… gracias por todo – le besó la frente y continuó bailando.

Después de estar tres horas en la fiesta, Harry decidió que era tiempo de marcharse. Saludó a todos sus socios y los empresarios amigos y tomando del brazo a Ginny salieron del salón. Cuando llegaron a la calle, Ginny se dio cuenta que no había llevado abrigo adecuado, y aunque estaban en primavera, Londres no dejaba de tener noches frías. Se llevó instintivamente las manos a los brazos, como dándose calor, mientras aguardaban un taxi. Harry pareció darse cuenta, porque inmediatamente se quitó el saco. La ayudó a ponérselo, y rió mas cuando a Ginny le sobraba más de un cuarto de manga. Ginny le sacó la lengua y sin que nadie la viera, tomó la varita de su pierna, y le hizo un hechizo encogedor. A los pocos segundos Harry miraba como su traje Armani, era seriamente arruinado.

- ¡No te quejes! – le dijo Ginny – cuando lleguemos a casa terminaré el hechizo ¡y tendrás tu costoso saco como nuevo! – El le acomodó el cuello del saco – Gracias¿cómo sabias que tenia frío?

- Tienes erizada la piel del escote– Sonrió, mientras ella se sonrojaba – supuse que era por el frío. Miró hacia la calle por si venia un taxi.

- Harry¿caminamos un rato? – él la miró – es muy temprano para irme a dormir. – El asintió y se pusieron en marcha. Miraron los escaparates de las tiendas, que a esa hora se encontraban cerradas. Ginny suspiró por un par de botas de color negro, que tenían un precio muggle para ella exorbitante. Luego pararon a comer un hot dog en un barcito abierto. – ¿cuántas? – preguntó Ginny sacando a Harry de su silencio.

- ¿Cuántas que? – preguntó.

- ¿Cuántas han sido? Tus conquistas…

- No te hagas un…

- ¿Una por mes? – él asintió - ¿Por qué?

- No quiero compromisos – dijo parco – no los necesito. – ¿y tú? – Ginny pareció pensar.

- No muchos… tuve unos cuantos novios sin importancia… y luego Dean… no soy mujer especial para los hombres… - no dijo más nada.

- Vamos¡todos estaban mirándote en la fiesta! – rió Harry.

- Deja de reírte¿quieres? – dijo fingiendo enfado – ¡y mira quien habla! Todas en la fiesta hablaban de tu nuevo look – rió – ¿Cómo decían en el baño de damas…¡Sexy salvaje! – Harry la miró y lanzó nuevamente una carcajada – Cielos Potter dos de esas sonrisas en la noche es demasiado para mi corazón… - El sonrió.

Pasearon aproximadamente una hora hasta que llegaron a una plaza, con una gran fuente al centro. –

- ¡Me encanta esta plaza! – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Yo no tengo un lugar favorito – dijo Harry con las manos en los bolsillos – sólo …

- ¿Sólo eras feliz en un campo de Quidditch? – preguntó Ginny. Este miró al suelo y no dijo nada… - ¡Vamos Harry! Te conozco demasiado, sé que en el único lugar donde alcanzabas la felicidad era jugando al Quidditch, no puedes negarlo. Es más – él la miró –te apuesto lo que quieras, que sé que es lo primero que harías si te decidieras a volver… y más, sé qué te haría volver…

- Anda, deja de decir bobadas…

- ¿Tienes miedo a ser tan transparente conmigo, Potter? - nuevamente esa sensación de ser intimidado por ella, lo invadió cuando la vio.- Veo que aun usas el truco de la oclumancia – rió. El se puso rojo – Pero está bien, cierra los ojos, trataré de adivinar… - Harry cerró los ojos. Quería probarla, saber cuán transparente era, y cuanto esa pelirroja lo conocía. De pronto sintió un zumbido en los oídos y al querer abrir los ojos no pudo hacerlo. A los pocos minutos. El ensordecedor sonido desapareció, pero aún no podía despegar los ojos.

- No puedo…

- Tranquilo, Potter – escuchó su risa, tan contagiosa – Te hice un hechizo mufliato, por eso el zumbido…

- ¿Y por qué no puedo abrir los ojos? – dijo fastidiado.

- ¡Para que no hicieras trampa! – le pegó en la frente con la palma de la mano – Sabía que cuando escucharas el ruido en tus oídos abrirías los ojos y harías trampa.

- ¡Bueno ya déjame abrirlos! –Ella hizo el contrahechizo.

- Pero no los abras, sólo cuando cuente hasta tres… 1, 2, 3¡taram! - Harry abrió lentamente los ojos y su corazón casi estalló de la emoción… ahí delante de él, se encontraba… - ¿te conozco o no? – dijo ella sonriendo.

- Mi saeta de fuego… - Harry tomó la escoba con las manos temblorosas – Ginny yo…

- ¿Acerté o no? – él asintió aun mirando a su mayor reliquia. Cómo no iba a acertar. Era lo que mas anhelaba, sentir el frío de la brisa en su cara cada vez que volaba en su escoba… Ella tenía en su mano una tremenda escoba. Harry la miró – sí, la mía es una nueva versión de saeta… - se la mostró - "Saeta de hielo". Es más rápida que la de fuego…

- Lo dudo… - dijo Harry acariciando su vieja escoba.

- ¿Quieres probar? –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. El, cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras, ella estaba subiéndose a su escoba – Alcánzame si puedes… - y dando una patada al piso con su zapato de tacón, se elevó en el aire – Vamos¿es qué te has olvidado como volar?- Harry la miró y sonrió. Se subió a su escoba, pateó el suelo y se elevó. Al principio le costó un poco, pero luego, al sentir la brisa fresca de la noche sobre su piel, le imprimió mayor velocidad y la alcanzó a los pocos metros. Era raro, hasta hace poco, menos de dos semanas, sentía que su vida no podía encontrar una brújula, con la cual guiarse y continuar. Ahora su brújula estaba a su lado, montada en una escoba, y se veía bastante bien.

Ginny decidió acelerar un poco más y Harry la siguió. Ella reía divertida. Harry después se lanzó en picada hacia el suelo, y pudo realizar sin problemas el amago de Wronsky. Instantes después se elevaba hacia donde estaba Ginny que aplaudía, con una gran sonrisa en la cara. La noche estaba oscura, y no había nadie en la calle, por lo que el peligro de ser vistos, era nulo. Estuvieron volando, al menos, una hora. Momento en el que Ginny le hizo entender que ya era hora de ir a su casa. Bajaron cerca de un callejón a metros del edificio de Ginny. Permanecieron en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. El portero los miró raro. Los dos estaban elegantemente vestidos, despeinados y con sendas escobas en la mano. Ginny sonrió, y miró a Harry a los ojos. El tenía los suyos vidriosos. Ginny pensó que era a causa del aire fresco y del paseo. Pero aun así, verlos brillantes, era como ver que Harry lentamente salía del coma.

- He pasado una noche agradable Ginny – dijo – Gracias.

- Bueno, sólo lo hice porque eres un buen amigo – Se acercó lentamente. Harry tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado quería marcharse, no quería arruinar la magnifica noche que había pasado. Pero por otro lado, ella se le hacía tremendamente irresistible. Ginny se quitó el saco y lo volvió a su talla original. Harry se lo puso.

- Bueno… yo me voy – dijo y se acercó a darle un beso. Ginny lo tomó del cuello y lo sorprendió dándole un tremendo beso en los labios. Al principio trató de zafarse, pero ella era demasiado insistente. Sólo atinó a poner sus manos en la cadera de Ginny y devolverle el beso. Al cabo de unos instantes, que parecieron varios minutos, se separaron. Harry tomó aire. Parecía atontado y Ginny sonreía, algo colorada.

- Buenas noches Harry – Dijo como en un susurro. Harry la miró, la tomó de la cintura y volvió a besarla, esta vez fue más efusivo. La apretó contra su cuerpo y ella se colgó de su cuello. Cuando se separaron respiraban entrecortadamente – Quieres… ¿quieres subir? – Preguntó nerviosa. El asintió. Subieron los escalones y traspasaron el lobby. Una vez en el elevador, retomaron la sesión de besos y caricias que cada vez eran más subidas de tono. Harry había perdido el control. La noche había sido un fracaso para él. Todo lo que había planeado, ella lo estaba tirando por la borda. Se había decidido tratarla como una buena amiga y ahora, una vez llegados al piso donde tenía el departamento Ginny, sólo deseaba que la pelirroja abriera la puerta rápidamente así la hacia suya. Ginny de los nervios no podía encontrar la llave para abrir la puerta. De pronto sintió la cálida mano de Harry deslizarse por su pierna y levantar la falda del vestido. Ella lo miró con sus ojos castaños encendidos. El sonrió y lentamente rozando la piel de su muslo le sacó la varita. Ginny sonrió. El, con un leve movimiento pronunció _"Alohomora"_ y haciendo clic, la puerta se abrió. Ni siquiera llegaron a la habitación. Estaba desesperado por sentir a la joven… la pasión los derrumbó en el sofá de la sala. Una hora después decidieron seguir el encuentro en la habitación. Ginny estaba plena. Su deseo más profundo, el que albergó durante toda su vida se había hecho realidad. Ella se entregaba a la pasión y Harry Potter, su único, su gran amor, aquel que llegó a pensar imposible, la convertía en la mujer más feliz del planeta. Había sido suya. El estaba ahí, a su lado en la cama, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Luego su sueño se vino al suelo. El se levantó rápidamente y se vistió.

- Me voy – dijo serio.

- ¿No te quedas a dormir? – dijo ella y se reprendió por sonar tan idiota.

- Nunca duermo en casa de una mujer Ginny, no después de… - se puso la camisa y saltando en un pie terminó de ponerse los zapatos. Ginny trató de no darle importancia al asunto. Si ese era su juego, lo jugaría sin remordimientos.

- Harry – éste la miró desde la puerta – No te preocupes por cerrar la puerta de entrada – Harry quedó atónito. Ella, aún recostada en la cama, se dio vuelta como para dormir – se cierra mágicamente – él masculló un adiós, y se fue. Ginny sonrió y se quedó dormida.

Harry salió rápidamente del apartamento y mientras esperaba el elevador, se apoyó contra la pared y se restregó los ojos. _"¡eres un idiota! Te propones no pensar en ella como mujer, y lo primero que haces, es acostarte con ella"_ Suspiró, _"diablos es… perfecta. No te atrevas a enamorarte, no puedes, está prohibido…"_ el elevador llegó y él subió _"No volverás a verla nunca más, Potter. Aunque te mueras de las ganas… Otra mujer no volverá a jugar contigo"._

Nota de la autora: muchas gracias por todos los comentarios favorables… a los que no son tan favorables, también les agradezco el tomarse unos minutos para criticar estos escritos… cada una de sus palabras son tenidas en cuenta.

La escena de la plaza y el vuelo de la escoba, la pense mientras escuchaba la cancion de Coldplay Fix you. Estaba en el escrito original, pero mi beta, Sandra, me dijo... "Traducela, y como yo no se de inges (Me hago la bobva, se un pocoi de ingles pero tampoco soy una experta) Decidi quitarla. Me arrepiento de eso... pero bueno quedo ahi, como una anecdota. Hasta el próximo encuentro, que espero no se torne tan largo…

P/D: si son seguidores de aprendiendo... termino de corregir algunas cositas y en unos dias les doy la sorpresa... no crean que es un mensaje del dia del inocente adelantado. Esta vez va en serio!!

Saludos Silvia


	5. La chica de mayo

Hola! nueva entrega de este fic. Se que tardo mucho en subirlo, pero decidi que con este me iba a tomar todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. se que tiene capitulos cortos, pero desde el principio lo pense asi. Hasta este capitulo fue corregido por Sandra, Pottercita; y aunque renegué demasiado, porque como buena escorpiana, me enferma que me corrijan, se lo agradezco de corazón.

No me pregunten cuando actualizo "Aprendiendo"... Por favor, tengo que estar realmente segura de que algo es bueno (al menos para mi) antes de subirlo... tenganme paciencia. Me estoy poniendo vieja y gruñona... y el calor que hace por estoslados, no ayuda. Al menos a mi no me cortan la luz, y el agua... un saludo para todos los que viven y sobreviven la caliente Buenos Aires, y para todos aquellos que sufren un infortunio particular...

Espero que les guste.

Capitulo 5

La chica de mayo

Harry se perdió nuevamente en el mundo muggle, cuestión que puso algo de cabeza a Ginny. Sin embargo, después de la magnifica noche del sábado, ella estaba radiante.

Estar a su lado, haber sentido su piel... había hecho que se situara en una nube muy alta, de la cual no quería bajar.

Pero desafortunadamente, el correr de los días y la falta de noticias de su amado, la hicieron bajar abruptamente de aquella nube. Y aquella expresión radiante, con la cual saludó a Hermione el lunes al llegar al trabajo, para el jueves era sombría, oscura y llena de tristeza.

Ginny se preguntaba qué había hecho mal. Para ella había sido perfecto, pero quizá para él, quien estaba acostumbrado a mujeres sofisticadas le había resultado una porquería. Suspiró.

Con su brazo apoyado sobre el escritorio, y su cabeza sobre la palma de la mano, miraba sin mirar, y sin prestar atención a los requerimientos de su jefe.

Varias veces en la semana Hermione había escuchado al señor Harrington, reprenderla por no hacer el trabajo como lo hacía habitualmente. Luego, volvía a su escritorio y se dejaba caer, sin un atisbo de que le importara su desempeño en el trabajo. _"¿Por qué diablos tuve que pasar por esa calle?"_ Pensaba. _"¿Por qué me topé con él¡8 años sin noticias y justo yo lo encuentro!"_ Suspiraba "_Ginevra, tú no naciste para ser feliz con los hombres, definitivamente…"_

- ¿Qué pasó esta vez Ginny? – preguntó Hermione, pasándole la mano delante de su cara, y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Nada! – dijo desanimada – Sólo redacté mal un informe, que pasaron al ministerio muggle y no sé... El jefe me dijo que la próxima…

- ¡Pero Ginny! – dijo alarmada – ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidada¡Tú no eres así – la miró – Dime qué te sucede. Estás así desde la cita con el misterioso James…- Ginny la miró y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- No puedo… ¡no puedo ser tan idiota Hermione! – cayeron algunas lágrimas y rápidamente las limpió.- ¡Mírame¡Me prometí a mí misma que después de lo de Dean, nadie me haría llorar! – Hermione le pasó la mano por la espalda – ¡Pero él aparece y da vuelta mi mundo! – suspiró – El, el único que podría hacerme perder el control de mi vida.

- ¡Ginny! No es para tanto. Ese James, apenas lo conoces… Y... Yo pensaba que, el único que podría hacerte… bueno en verdad, de él no sabemos nada hace tiempo. – Ginny la miró y se secó las lágrimas.

- Es él… – Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida – Harry. Lo encontré de casualidad hace algunas semanas. El me pidió que no les dijera nada… no quiere saber nada del mundo mágico. Demasiado dolor. Creo que aún no supera lo que pasó con... tu sabes quién…

- Si, lo sé, pero yo pensaba que James… - Hermione ató cabos – ¡Claro, Harry James…! Y¿cómo está?

- Cada día más guapo, y su cuerpo...

- ¡No me refiero a eso! – dijo, dándole un golpe en el hombro – ¿Cómo está emocionalmente?

- Muerto en vida – dijo triste – no quiere saber nada sobre sentimientos… de ninguna clase. Cree que todo el mundo mágico lo defraudó, aunque realmente sólo haya sido Cho quien lo hizo... Harry cree que aquí ya no tiene lugar.

- ¡Pero eso es una idiotez!

- ¡Por Merlín, Hermione¡no conoces un corazón destrozado! El se ha creado esa coraza para protegerse.

- Y cómo es que tú…

- Yo pretendí hacer que volviera...- bajó la mirada –Sólo que fui una tonta al involucrarme más de lo que debía. El es frío, distante, no ríe casi nunca y se priva de expresar cualquier signo de debilidad emocional. Pero esa noche… Yo volví a sentir al Harry que conocí en Hogwarts. Ese joven dulce, tierno, apasionado. Pero después volví a la realidad, cuando Harry se marchó y me dejó. Desde entonces no he sabido nada de él.

- Vamos¿y no crees que esté arrepentido?

- ¡Claro que lo creo! – bufó – ¡Sí pudieras ver a las mujeres con quienes se relaciona¡Yo soy Scabbers al lado de ellas!

- No lo digo por eso – sonrió – quizás Harry pensó que podía manejarlo, pero no contó con que tú lo tomaras por sorpresa y lo atraparas– Ginny torció los ojos –-¡Sí¡Eso puede ser! talvez Harry se sintió demasiado expuesto luego de... estar contigo... y por eso se marchó rápido. Sí... quizás por eso no te ha llamado. ¡No quiere verte para no sucumbir!

- Hermione¿has estado leyendo alguna de esas novelas muggles rosas?

- ¡Ron lo hace! - rieron – le parecen de lo más románticas. Toma algunas ideas para cuando estamos…

- ¡Basta! – se levantó – voy a buscar ese maldito reporte, para corregirlo y luego me voy. No tengo ganas de trabajar hoy – y antes de marcharse, agregó – Te pido por favor que no le cuentes a Ron que he visto a Harry. No quiero que se haga ilusiones de verlo, porque talvez Harry desaparezca para siempre – Se fue. Hermione derramó algunas lágrimas. Extrañaba tanto a su amigo de la escuela, a su hermano, que hasta a veces dolía.

Los días siguientes continuaron igual de desoladores para Ginny, aún más cuando pasaban muy rápido y Harry seguía perdido. Por lo que, a pesar de sentir ese poderoso deseo de remover cielo, mar y tierra y de utilizar todos sus contactos en el ministerio muggle, no lo buscaría. El lo había decidido así y ella respetaría su decisión. Al fin y al cabo, le quedaba el consuelo de que al menos una vez, Harry había respondido a sus caricias.

Harry en cambio, estaba enojado aun más con la vida. ¿Por qué diablos tuvo que pasar por esa calle y encontrarla¿Por qué diablos había decidido llamarla e invitarla a almorzar¿Qué poderosa razón lo había hecho invitarla a la fiesta? Y lo peor de todo... ¿por qué la había pasado tan bien? _"Diablos, Ginny es una excelente bruja, sabía perfectamente que volar en la escoba bajaría mis defensas. Volar es lo único que extraño del mundo mágico. Arriba soy libre, libre y feliz. Ella lo sabía... por eso lo hizo. Y yo caí como un tonto. No puedo volver a caer en su juego. Tengo que volver a encontrar mi coraza. Tengo que volver a ser el Harry muggle. El otro murió."_ Pero luego sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que el otro Harry estaba muy dentro de su ser, y que aquella noche, Ginny lo había despertado, y lo había hecho salir a la superficie. Y lo peor para él, es que había disfrutado la sensación de sentirse mágico otra vez.

Se levantó de su escritorio, en el despacho que tenía en su casa y se dirigió a un armario de madera, cerrado con candado. Buscó la llave en su llavero, el candado hizo un leve clic. Lo sacó y tomó aire. Abrió la puerta y sonrió. Dentro estaban todos sus tesoros más preciados. El álbum de fotos que Hagrid le regalara al final de su primer año; la última copa de Quidditch que ganara con su casa Gryffindor; el trofeo al mejor buscador; un par de copas por servicios al colegio; la insignia de capitán, una snitch dorada empotrada en un estuche de terciopelo, la cual había atrapado en el último partido de su séptimo año. La orden de Merlín primera clase que le otorgó el Ministerio, después del último encuentro y destrucción de Voldemort. Y lo que más deseaba ver... en un estuche de cuero negro, que abrió con cuidado. La sacó... 28 centímetros, madera de acebo, centro de pluma de cola de fénix. Su vieja varita vibraba dentro del estuche. La tomó con cuidado, como cuando la comprara hacía ya 14 años, y una luz brillante iluminó la habitación. Recordó el movimiento de un hechizo particular "Swish y fleak" y mirando hacia su escritorio, enfocó sus pensamientos en una silla. _"Wingardium leviosa"_, dijo, y la silla se elevó tambaleante hasta alcanzar una considerable altura. La bajó y sus ojos volvieron a tener el brillo de aquellos días en la escuela. Se sintió pleno, vivo, lleno de energía. Cerró el armario, pero su varita fue a descansar en la manga de su camisa. Después le encontraría un lugar más seguro para llevarla todo el tiempo.

"_No quiero, no voy a llamarla"_ se encontró diciendo al cabo de un rato_. "No volverás a caer… no esta vez, Potter… te verá como un idiota del cual burlarse, igual que lo hizo…."_ De rabia apuntó la varita hacia un cuadro y lo destrozó. _"Definitivamente no volverás a pasar por lo mismo"_. Decidió continuar su trabajo. Sería mejor tener la mente ocupada en los bienes raíces que en la pelirroja.

Dos días después, Hermione se encontraba sola en su oficina trabajando en los borradores de unas leyes de cooperación mágica en el mundo muggle. Ginny estaba reunida con todos los implicados en la reunión del ministro de magia y el otro ministro. La reunión se llevaría a cabo en unos días, y todos estaban algo alterados (sobre todo Ron, quien era el encargado de la seguridad, en ese evento), y querían que no hubiera imprevistos. Hermione, estaba concentrada en su tarea pero pronto su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por el sonido insistente de un celular. Lo primero que hizo fue chequear el suyo. No era. Después miró para el escritorio de Ginny y vio el plateado celular que centellaba una luz azul y que sonaba insistentemente. Rápido lo atendió, pensando que podría ser el secretario del ministro, esperando noticias de la reunión.

- ¿Si?, está hablando con Hermione Granger… digo Weasley ¿Quién habla? – nadie respondió – ¿Bueno¿Señor secretario¿Es usted? mire…

- ¿Está… Ginny? – dijo una voz algo temblorosa. Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano hecha un puño, para no gritar de la emoción. Había reconocido la voz de su amigo del alma, de Harry. – Yo quisiera hablar con ella… si puede ser… - Hermione respiró hondo y decidió seguirle el juego. Después de todo lo había prometido.

- ¿Eres James? – preguntó

- Sí…- dijo vacilante la otra voz – ¿Ella está ocupada? Puedo hablar más tarde…

- ¡NO! – gritó – No, no te apresures… hola soy Hermione, Hermione Weasley, la cuñada de Ginny. Verás me casé con Ron… Su hermano… ¡Ronald Weasley! Hace dos años. Somos felices¿sabes? – se mordió el labio por lo estúpida que sonaba – Así que eres James… ¡Me alegra escuchar tu voz y conocerte aunque sea por teléfono!

- Si… si... claro. Hola, soy James…

- ¿James qué? – Preguntó ella. Quería corroborarlo, aunque ya lo sabía.

- James… James… - no se le ocurría nada. Hasta que – James Black.

- ¿Black? – dijo y ahogó una risa – Vaya, tienes algo que ver con…

- ¡No conozco a nadie Black! Soy el único de mi familia que vive. – Dijo para no responder más preguntas. Sabía que estaba hablando con la bruja más inteligente de su clase, por lo que si ella seguía preguntando, lo descubriría. – ¿Ginny no está? bueno, Hermione – La muchacha sintió un dolor en el corazón. El la había llamado como lo hacia en la escuela. – Perdón, Señora Weasley…

- No te alteres, Ha… ja, ja¡James! – hizo como que reía para tapar el error de nombrarlo - de seguro Ginny no se refiere a mi como "señora Weasley" cuando está contigo. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre y tratarme de tu, si lo deseas…

- ¡Sí, claro! – suspiró –Bueno dile a Ginny que la llamó más tarde...

- Hermione¡voy a matar a Ron, esta cada día más idiota! – la voz de Ginny sonaba algo ofuscada, mientras entraba a la oficina. Hermione le hacía señas desesperada, y su amiga, no se percataba de nada. Ella miraba un par de pergaminos.

- ¡Espera, aquí está ella, JAMES! – Ginny levantó la vista y Hermione le hizo señas con los ojos. Ella preguntó sólo moviendo los labios, y Hermione con una gran sonrisa asintió. La pelirroja largó al suelo los pergaminos y de un tranco se lanzó sobre el escritorio y trató de tomar el celular. Hermione rió esquivándola, y estuvieron al menos unos segundos forcejeando por el teléfono. Hermione ganó y Ginny se revolcó en el suelo. – ¡Espera James! Ginny acaba de entrar... ¡fue un placer hablar contigo! Espero que un día de estos podamos vernos. Aunque déjame decirte que ya te aprecio mucho. Me pareces que eres una persona fantástica¡y mira que sólo he escuchado tu voz! – Ginny estuvo a punto de golpearla, al ver que Hermione no soltaba el teléfono.

- Si, para mi también ha sido un gusto hablar con usted, señora Weasley...

- ¡Dime Hermione! – dijo entusiasmada – Bueno¡nos vemos! Espero que algún día Ginny te traiga a casa. Creo que Ron, mi esposo, se llevará de maravilla contigo. El único amigo al que apreciaba, desapareció, así que ahora necesita uno…- Ginny le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Del otro lado de la línea no emitieron palabra alguna. Sin duda esa frase le habían llegado. Ginny tomó el celular y Hermione comenzó a hacerle morisquetas.

- ¿Si, hola? – dijo nerviosa.

- Hola... – dijo también nervioso.

- ¿Cómo estás? Digo... ¿qué has estado haciendo?- Preguntó Ginny indiferente y luchando con Hermione, quien le seguía haciendo caritas y riéndose en silencio – ¡Lárgate! – dijo en voz alta.

- ¿No quieres hablar? – pregunto él.

- No... sí, sólo estaba diciéndole a Hermione que se fuera.

- Ah…

- Bueno¿para qué llamas?

- Quiero verte… - hizo una pausa- digo, me gustaria que nos encontraramos...

- ¿Ah… si?

- Sí¿te parece qué almorcemos en el parque¿A las 12:30, hoy?

- No – dijo segura.

- ¿No quieres verme? –Preguntó con un tono afligido en su voz

- ¡No! No es eso, sólo que… tengo… un almuerzo con… el subsecretario del ministro muggle, para ultimar detalles, tú sabes –Hermione, quien aún se encontraba ahí, le decía "mentirosa" en voz baja, Ginny sonreía.

- Ah, bueno será mejor que…

- ¡Pero podemos cenar! – dijo alterándose. Hermione le decía "eres una coqueta!" Y Ginny no aguantando le tiró una carpeta que le dio en la cabeza.

- ¿Cenar?

- Sí¿quieres venir a mi casa? – y se puso roja. – Podría cocinar algo… _"pero si tú cocinas que apestas!"_ Dijo Hermione.

- Yo… - Sabía lo que eso implicaba, y dudó un momento…- Está bien – _"¡Si!"_ dijo Ginny en voz baja, ahogando un grito de euforia – Pasaré por tu casa… ¿a las 7?

- 6 – dijo - creoq ue a las seis sería perfecto.

- Bien, a las 6 entonces. - suspiró - tu... ¿tienes mi escoba, no?

- Ahí la dejaste la última vez… – Ginny sonrió.

- Si…. Bueno – carraspeó – Hasta las seis entonces.

- Te estaré esperando – Colgó el teléfono y se tiró en el respaldar de su silla – ¡Hoy no te me escapas Potter!

- Eres una… ¡descarada Ginny! – dijo Hermione

- ¡Mira quién lo dice! – sonrió – la mujer que se puso un vestido súper sexy y encerró a mi hermano dos días en su departamento. ¿Tengo que recordártelo?

- ¡Era una buena causa! – rió su cuñada – El muy idiota no se daba por enterado que lo amaba.

- Esto es lo mismo… y más – ella la miró – Tengo que hacer que Harry vuelva a nuestro mundo y de paso me lo quedo para mí, así mató dos pájaros de un tiro.-

- Y dime gran chef¿qué cocinaras hoy? – Ginny se puso blanca – Porque no me dirás que… ¡lo envenenarás, si lo haces tú!

- Le pediré a Dobby que cocine algo – sonrió – después de todo trabaja para mamá, y si sabe que la cena es para su adorado Harry Potter, no le costará nada. Si no acepta, siempre me queda el "Servicio de comidas a domicilio". Aunque él no es muy adepto a la comida chatarra. De todas formas para cuando acabe con él, se comerá hasta un gato vivo – Y sonrió.

- Eres de lo peor, amiga, de lo peor.

- ¡En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale!

Ginny llegó temprano a su departamento cargada con bolsas de mercado. Estaba decidida a hacer algo decente para cenar, aunque como dijera Hermione, fuera un rotundo fracaso como cocinera _"¿Por qué no herede la buena cocina de mi madre?"_ bufó mientras pelaba un sin fin de papas y cebollas, para hacer la salsa. Pero después de varios intentos y unas cuantas ollas arruinadas, se dio por vencida y tomó la libreta de direcciones. _"Estoy segura que puedo encontrar algún restaurante decente, que me traiga comida a casa"_. Treinta minutos antes de las seis, con la mesa preparada y ella vestida para la ocasión, se dispuso a esperarlo. La comida había llegado a las cinco, así que ella sólo tenia tuvo que calentarla en el horno a microondas. Tan absorta en sus pensamientos estaba, que no escuchó cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió. Luego, escuchó un leve movimiento detrás de ella. Como si nada y aun cantando, tomó la varita que estaba en la mesada y se dio vuelta rápidamente.

- _¡Expelliarmus_! – gritó apuntando con la varita.

_- ¡Impedimenta!_ – le respondieron, la varita de Ginny voló lejos – ¡cielos, eres buena! – rió.

- ¡No es gracioso Harry! – dijo ella enojada – ¡Casi me matas del susto! – él se acercó y le dio un beso indiferente en la mejilla. Ella se extrañó. – ¿Y desde cuándo usas la varita?

- Yo…

- ¿No dijiste que no querías saber nada del mundo mágico?- Ginny lo miró.

- Bueno…

- ¡Vaya! Al fin te diste cuenta que con esa actitud no llegabas a nada.

- Si, pero…

- Bueno, llegaste temprano, aún falta media hora para las seis.

- Si, es que…

- No importa, si quieres podemos sentarnos en el sofá a escuchar algo de música…- El se acercó y sin decir nada más le dio un apasionado beso, que la dejó sin aliento. Cuando se separó él le sonrió de una manera que a Ginny la llenó de pasión. – O mejor podríamos ir a…

- Eso suena más tentador...– Sobra decir que no cenaron a las seis, como lo habían previsto.

Tirados en la cama, Harry acariciaba un mechón rojo del cabello de Ginny que caía por su cara. Ella estaba mirándolo sin pestañear, y sonreía. No entendía cómo en tanto poco tiempo, él la hacía sentir de esa manera. Harry a su vez, la miraba pensando en cómo esa pequeña mujercita lo hacía sentir vivo. De pronto sonrió. Se acercó lentamente y posó sus labios sobre los de Ginny, haciéndola temblar. Cuando se separó por fin habló.

- ¡Me muero de hambre! – Ella arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó atónita.

- Dije que me muero de hambre – y rió – no he probado bocado desde el desayuno…

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Vamos a cenar y luego te cuento – Le besó la mano, ella lo tiró hacia su cuerpo – No... Ginny, tengo hambre en verdad… - la besó.

- Quédate donde estás… – Ginny se levantó rápido y se puso su ropa interior y la camisa de Harry – Traeré la cena a la cama – Cuando iba por la puerta Harry abrió la boca para hablar.

- ¿Es que nunca comeremos en una mesa, como todo el mundo? – y rió.

- Ja, ja –respondió ella - ¡gracioso! –Media hora más tarde la cena había terminado, Ginny acomodó todo en una bandeja y lo llevó a la cocina. Harry se recostó en la almohada y cerró los ojos... el perfume de Ginny estaba impregnado en las sábanas, aspiró profundamente... rosas y jazmines, adivinó. _"¿Por qué ella me hace sentir así?" "No puedo dejar que ella me arrastre hacia su mundo, no puedo… Harry debes encontrar tu coraza… debes…"_ Ginny entró al cuarto. Sus piernas desnudas y la piel de su cuerpo que se podía vislumbrar bajo la translúcida camisa, lo hicieron olvidar la última frase que rondaba por su cabeza… y otros fueron los pensamientos que inundaron al joven y le hicieron hervir la sangre. _"Sí, definitivamente debo encontrar mi coraza… pero esta noche no será el momento…"_ y sonrió. Ella llegó a la cama y se sentó. El Harry la miraba con deseo. Ginny lo sabía y sonreía.

- Estuvo bien… - ella lo miró y se sonrojó – La cena, estuvo deliciosa.

- Ah – sólo dijo y se ató el cabello en una coleta.

- Déjalo suelto – suplicó enderezándose y soltando el cabello de Ginny.- Así puedo oler mejor tu perfume– Se acercó a su cuello y lo besó. Ginny sintió su piel erizarse y deseó estar en sus brazos otra vez. Harry pareció entender el mensaje que el cuerpo de la pelirroja emitía, pues en un rápido movimiento estaba sobre la chica. Ella susurraba algo, pero él demasiado ocupado tratando de quitarle la camisa no la oyó.

- Harry… - pudo decir ella más tarde, mientras él atacaba con sus manos la delicada piel de su espalda – Quédate a dormir, por favor…- El la miró. Ella lo sorprendió con un suave beso. Harry pareció batallar con sus pensamientos. Qué hacer. El Harry muggle le gritaba desesperado que se marchara, que arruinaría todo si se quedaba. Pero el Harry mágico, estaba golpeando al Harry muggle para que se callara y lo dejara en paz.

- Está bien – respondió.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Si? – Preguntó con sus ojos fulminándola, ya no podría aguantar mucho tiempo más…

- Quiero ser tu chica de mayo – El se separó un instante, dejando su cuello. La miró a los ojos y perdiéndose en ellos, asintió, no supo porqué, pero eso en aquel momento, no importó.

Nota de la autora: bien, ya aceptó ser la chica de mayo... falta ahora saber que sucederá entre estos dos. No lo esperen muy pronto... prometoq ue el proximo capitulo sera un poco mas largo...

dejen su opinion, buena o mala... Gracias

Saludos Silvia


	6. Reflexiones

**Hola a todos¡Feliz día de la amistad para todos los que celebran el 14 de febrero el día del amigo… se que en España, puede que sea así, pero si no es así, la que me comento eso no era española y lo siento!!!**

**Cumplo en informarles que pronto habrá mas actualizaciones de los otros fics… **

**Ya saben que con este fic me tomo una licencia larga, para actualizar, así que no me presionen!!**

**No tengo a quien declararle mi amor, en este día, así a todos los que me conocen a través de mis escritos y por mail, les dejo esto… espero que les guste…**

**Gracias a Sandra que beteó la mitad de este capitulo, porque la otra mitad, le invente después de darme cuenta que era un capitulo re cortito… ahora quedó corto, y no se quejen, que desde el principio lo plantee, con esta estructura.**

**Ahora si, a leer!!**

**Capitulo 6**

La mañana lo despertó con el golpeteo insistente de algo contra la ventana. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró en una habitación que no era la de él. Bajó un poco la mirada y sonrió. La espesa melena roja se encontraba desparramada sobre su pecho, bien cerca suyo. Y un par de delgados brazos lo rodeaban. Ginny estaba recostada sobre él. La sensación era realmente buena. Enfocó la vista en la ventana y vio una lechuza rojiza en el alféizar. Algo mareado por las emociones que sentía, se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse. Ginny lentamente salió de su letargo y lo miró. Harry no se había dado cuenta que ella había despertado. _"Cielos pensó la chica, estoy en el paraíso… él está aquí y yo…"_

- ¡Veo que tienes experiencia en vestirte rápido! – dijo sonriendo. El se dio vuelta y la vio envuelta en la sábana, apoyada en su brazo, y mirándolo. Sonrió.

- Yo… tengo que…

- ¿Irte? – preguntó – ya sé…

- Creo que tienes una lechuza… - Harry señaló a la ventana. Ella enroscó la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo, y se levantó. Abrió la ventana y sacó el pergamino. Lo leyó rápidamente. – ¿Malas noticias?

- No… es de Ron – él la miró, había estado peleando con el cinturón, y se sobresaltó – Mañana es la reunión con el ministro muggle – se tiró a la cama nuevamente – y hoy tenemos reunión a las 10 – El miró el reloj.

- O sea dentro de una hora y media…

- Diablos… ¡son las ocho treinta! – dijo ella remoloneando en la cama. – ¿Por qué te despiertas tan temprano? – rezongó.

- Yo… tengo…

- Si ya sé¡tienes que irte!- Dijo ella un poco fastidiada. El se sentó en la orilla de la cama para ponerse los zapatos. Ginny aprovechó y se lanzó sobre Harry besándole insistentemente el cuello – ¿no quieres quedarte a desayunar?– El pareció meditarlo, la oferta era demasiado sugestiva.- Puedo hacer tus tostadas favoritas… y tengo algo de… – Volvió a besarlo – Pastel de melaza – Le ronroneó en el oído. El dio un respingo – ¡creo que es tu favorito!

- Si, tu mamá…

- Le pedí que me hiciera uno…- sonrió coqueta – ¿te quedas?

- No – dijo sécamente y se levantó, enfilando hacia la puerta.

- ¡Harry! – dijo ella con los ojos aguados – ¿Quieres que sea tu chica de mayo? – El la miró sonriendo.

- ¡Ya te dije que sí! – se dio la vuelta – ¿Almorzamos en el parque hoy? – Ella sonrió.

- Depende de lo que tengas pensado almorzar… - lo miró.

- Pizza – y salió de la habitación. Mientras esperaba en el pasillo por el elevador, se sintió realmente estúpido. Tenía un cúmulo de sensaciones que ni siquiera había sentido con… se puso serio "_Harry, sólo será tu chica de mayo. Nada más."_ El ascensor llegó rápidamente y alejó de él, cualquier pensamiento perturbador. Pero a medida que descendía, Harry se preguntaba lo qué realmente sentía por Ginny... ¿Amor? No, eso era demasiado... ¿pasión¿lujuria? Sí, eso si. Ella era distinta a esas mujeres insulsas con las que se topaba. Con ella compartía algo, no sabía qué, pero era algo que lo volvía completamente animal, lo hacía perder la razón. Al salir del edificio, le habría encantado desaparecer para llegar rápido a su casa. Pero no. Usar la varita y realizar unos cuantos hechizos estaba bien... aparecerse, era demasiado. Hacerlo, sería aceptar abiertamente que quería volver al mundo mágico, y eso, Harry Potter nunca lo iba a demostrar.

- - - - - - -

- Soy su chica de mayo – se sorprendió diciéndole a Hermione cuando llegó esa mañana a la oficina. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. Decirle a su cuñada que se estaba equivocando no era bueno, al menos no ese día. Ginny se veía tan feliz. Y ella no era quien para quitarle esa sonrisa de los labios.

- ¡Wow! – dijo después de un instante – eso es…

- Lo mejor… – dijo Ginny en un susurro, pues la reunión estaba por comenzar y todos los asistentes estaban llegando- … es que se quedó a dormir anoche – Hermione la miró – Bueno, no es que hayamos dormido toda la noche – se sonrojó.

- ¿Era lo qué querías, no? – Ginny la miró.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Eres su chica de mayo, bien… ¿pero qué pasará cuando mayo termine? Ya estamos a diez, sólo te quedan 21 días de sexo y pasión. ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue junio? – Ginny la miró sin saber qué responder. La realidad era, que la sensación de estar con Harry la había hecho olvidarse de ello. ¿Qué pasaría cuando mayo terminara? Sus ojos se aguaron nuevamente y dejó caer una lágrima - Yo… soy una estupida Ginny - dijo Hermione abrazándola – Tú vienes y me cuentas lo maravilloso que la has pasado, y yo…

- Tienes razón – dijo y se pasó la mano por la mejilla. Ron se acercaba y no quería preguntas molestas por parte de su hermano. A él no sabría qué contestarle. – Pero debo disfrutar el día a día – suspiró – con él las cosas deben ser así. – De pronto su celular sonó. Era Harry preguntando, sí estaría libre para el almuerzo. Ginny le envió un mensaje respondiendo que sí, y que se encontrarían en el parque, a la hora de siempre.

Los días pasaban lentamente para mayor placer de la pelirroja. Almorzaban juntos y dormían juntos por la noche. Harry ya ni siquiera se molestaba en preguntar si se quedaba o no. Lo hacía y Ginny lo dejaba. Era una especie de ritual, en que todos los días por la mañana, él se marchaba y ella feliz, lo despedía. A veces Harry se perdía por un día o dos, y no la llamaba, y aunque esto la angustiaba, sabía que tarde o temprano él daba señales de vida.

Hermione, en cambio analizaba la situación más fríamente. En su opinión, su cuñada se estaba tirando a un mar plagado de tiburones. Y no sabía si de ahí saldría entera o con los vestigios de ser devorada, por una relación tormentosa... ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer para levantar a su amiga una vez que Harry la desechara cuando el mes finalizara. Porque aun extrañándolo y queriéndolo como lo quería, Hermione estaba escéptica del cambio de Harry. Ella lo vio destruido que había quedado después que Cho Chang lo engañó, y sí lo que Ginny decía resultaba ser cierto, sería muy difícil que esa relación terminara con un final feliz.

Uno de los días en los cuales Ginny se encontraría con Harry en el parque de siempre, el celular de ella sonó. Y aunque se encontraba en su oficina, enfrascada en una discusión sobre el encuentro pasado entre los ministros, rápidamente tomó el teléfono, dejando al subsecretario del ministro muggle con la palabra en la boca. Ocurría siempre, cada vez que él llamaba, no quería hacerlo esperar mucho.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola Ginny – La voz de Harry sonaba suave y sensual del otro lado del auricular– ¿Estás ocupada?

- Sí, tengo algo de prisa, verás estoy en una reunión…

- Bien – dijo cambiando el tono de voz a uno parco - No te molestaré mucho entonces… - ella dejo de sonreír. Algo en el tono en que Harry le hablaba, la hizo angustiar.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Sí - suspiró- mira, sé que habíamos quedado en comer juntos en el parque - Ginny bufó - pero... yo... acabo de darme cuenta que tengo anotado en mi agenda, un almuerzo hoy en casa de los MC Cormac...

- ¿Y?

- Y no podré almorzar contigo – dijo secamente.

- Bueno¿algo más? – dijo ella inexpresiva.

- No te molesta¿verdad?

- Claro que no… – chasqueó la lengua – si en verdad no estaba pensando en ti y en ese almuerzo.. – agregó sarcásticamente, aunque Harry no lo notara - mira tengo que cortar, la reunión ya sabes… llámame luego…

- Pero déjame que… - Ginny colgó. Estaba furiosa, seguramente allí se encontraría con la tonta y escultural mujer que era Emma, "La chica de abril", y él se quedaría toda la tarde... o quizá toda la noche...

- Señorita Weasley – dijo el subsecretario del ministro muggle. Ella lo miró. Era un joven de tez clara y cabello castaño que la miraba insistentemente – Tengo que hacer un acta sobre nuestra reunión, debemos llegar a un acuerdo.

- Entiendo Terrence – dijo ella amargamente.

- O, si lo desea, podemos almorzar... en el lugar que usted escoja – Ella lo miró. Realmente podría ser una buena idea. El teléfono sonó otra vez. Ginny volvió a mirar a Terrence y viendo que su anterior cita se había ido por un caño, aceptó la invitación. El sonrió abiertamente.

- Hola – dijo secamente.

- Soy yo, otra vez… – dijo Harry – ¿se puede saber por qué me cortaste el teléfono?

- Te lo dije – suspiró – tengo un cita con Terrence, el subsecretario del ministro muggle¿por qué no me escuchas cuando te hablo?

- ¿Y es tan importante esa reunión que me atiendes así? – su voz sonó realmente molesta.

- En realidad... sí – sonrió – Terrence me acaba de invitar a almorzar, y como tú estás ocupado, bueno él es un joven muy…

- ¿Vas a almorzar con él? – dijo y su tono de voz se agudizó al final de la frase.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo haré¿Tienes algún problema? – no respondieron del otro lado –bien, como te dije, tengo cosas qué hacer, adiós – colgó nuevamente, y miro a su interlocutor, tratando que no se le notase el cabreo que tenía – disculpa Terrence es que algunas personas no comprenden que… - El celular sonó nuevamente y Ginny se puso roja de la rabia – ¡¿Y ahora, qué quieres?¡ – casi gritó.

- ¡Qué anotes una dirección! – gritaron del otro lado.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque necesito que la anotes!

- Te dije que estoy ocupada¿Acaso no entiendes?

- No te tomara mucho tiempo

- ¿De dónde es y para qué quieres que la anote?

¡Quiero que vayas a cenar esta noche… conmigo!

- ¿No estarás ocupado con tus grandes amigos? – silencio – Digo, quizás, se te pase el tiempo y no llegues a esta supuesta cena… o quizás se te olvide que tienes algo mas importante que yo, anotado en tu agenda…

- Solo quiero que anotes una dirección, para que cenemos juntos… ¿Es mucho pedir?

- ¡Yo no voy a cenar a restaurantes caros!

- ¡No es un restaurante Ginevra! – dijo Harry ya desorbitado.

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó ella – ¿y entonces de dónde es?

- ¿Vas a notar o no?

- Sí no me dices…

- ¡Anótalo u olvídalo! – Ginny tomó un talonario y pluma y esperó.

- ¿Y¿no vas a decirme la dirección? – Escribió rápidamente y arqueó una ceja - ¿Y qué hay allí?

- Mi casa… - Ginny abrió los ojos y casi suelta el teléfono que sostenía con su oreja apoyada en el hombro.

- ¿Tú… casa? – preguntó escéptica.

- Te espero a cenar ahí a las seis – dijo parco – se puntual… ¡sí es que Terrence no te tiene muy ocupada! – y colgó. Ginny no podía creerlo. Harry Potter el enemigo público número uno de las citas en casa¡la invitaba a ella a cenar!… ¡y en su propia casa_¡"el mundo está realmente loco!" _pensó sonriendo.

El almuerzo con Terrence fue demasiado aburrido. El subsecretario del ministro muggle, no entendió razones cuando Ginny lo llevó a cenar a un puesto de comidas callejero, y se enfadó bastante con ella, cuando su hermosa corbata, de diseñador francés, se había manchado con mostaza. Pero a decir verdad, ella no tenía la cabeza para reuniones protocolares entre los dos mundos. Ginny, había puesto a trabajar toda la maquinaria cerebral tratando de entender la actitud de Harry. Por un instante, se puso contenta, por el cambio de planes. Que él la invitara a cenar a su casa, cosa que nunca antes, de acuerdo a su propio testimonio, había hecho con ninguna mujer, era esperanzador. Pero, si debía ser honesta, no confiaba mucho en un cambio y en la manera demasiado rápida en que este se había dado. Harry no era una persona tan simplista. Su personalidad era compleja. Tenía que entender que el duro revés sentimental, que había tenido hace años, aún hacía mella en su corazón. El engaño de Cho había hecho mas que dejarlo mal parado en toda la comunidad mágica. Pero a pesar de que Ginny sufriera tanto cuando Harry convirtió a Cho en su novia oficial, en ese momento entendió que no podía culparla por haberlo dejado por otro. ¿Acaso era culpable por no quererlo? Ginny arrugó la frente al pensar en la antigua novia de Harry. _"¿Es que no puede haberse equivocado¿Acaso esa mujer no puede enamorarse de otro hombre que no sea Harry¿Por que culparla de algo que quizás ella no buscó, pero que se dio, así¿Era culpable de haberse enamorado o sentirse atraída por el enemigo de su novio? Y en el caso de que ella no lo haya hecho con la intención de herir a Harry… ¿Por qué culparla y tratarla como escoria por seguir a su corazón"_ Mientras devoraba su sándwich, y miraba sin prestarle atención a su compañero de almuerzo, ella entendió, que Cho no podía ser tan mala… ella no tenía la culpa de no querer a Harry. Quizás se equivocó de proceder… tendría que haber terminado con Harry para dar rienda suelta a lo que vivía clandestinamente con Draco Malfoy. Entendió que a pesar de todo, no debía ser ley que todas las chicas con las que Harry se relacionó debían estar perdidamente enamoradas de él, solo porque ella lo estaba… solo porque Ginny nunca pudo superar, eso que sintió desde el primer instante en que sus ojos castaños se cruzaron con esa mirada esmeralda, profunda, triste, de aquel niño tímido, en la estación King Cross. Salió de su mundo de cavilaciones para observar que Terrence la miraba, con detenimiento y preocupación. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, y el joven suspiró aliviado.

- Por un momento pensé que le había dado un sincope – dijo, tratando de beber la gaseosa por un sorbete. – o que se hubiera atorado con el sándwich…

- Lo siento – dijo ella limpiándose la boca con una servilleta descartable. – es que me quedé pensando…

- En qué, si puedo saber…

- Bueno… - lo miró. ¿Debía decirle la verdad…? confesarle que no habia estado tan atenta a su conversación¿Podría ese joven ser lo suficientemente discreto para que ella, le contara intimidades de su vida? Se tomó un minuto para responder – en la reunión… no quisiera que el secretario del ministro, me pida otra demostración de magia – rieron.

- No se preocupe Ginevra… - dijo él- creo que la transformación que le hiciste a ese crío maleducado de su hijo, lo hará pensar dos veces en cometer esa falta de ubicación. – sonrieron.

- ¿No te parece que soy demasiado joven para que me trates de usted?

- Bueno… no quiero ser grosero…

- No lo eres, y nunca lo serías – sonrió – Al menos no conmigo… – agregó tomando un poco de gaseosa - si alguna vez quisieras propasarte conmigo, siempre recuerda que le pasó al hijo del secretario – Terrence se puso blanco. Ella lo miró y no aguantó la carcajada.

- Muy graciosa… – otra mancha de mostaza terminó por arruinar la corbata Cristian Dior. – ¡Vaya!! Creo que tendré que pasar esto como gasto protocolar.

- Lamento no haber comentado que odio comer en lugares cerrados. Siempre como en estos carritos de comida rápida.

- Dime Ginevra… ¿tu novio no se queja?

- Eh… - midió bien las palabras antes de contestar – no tengo novio… estoy saliendo con alguien, pero nada serio. ¿Y tu?

- Yo… - suspiró – soy casado

- No lo imaginaba... ¡digo, eres joven!

- Bueno… cuando me di cuenta que era la indicada – rio – no quise que se me escapara…

- Brindo por ti y tu felicidad – chocaron las latas de gaseosa.

- Y esa relación no seria que tienes… ¿llegará a buen puerto algún día?

- No, lo sé – dijo errática – en verdad, él ha tenido malas experiencias, y no cree en las relaciones formales… y a largo plazo – suspiró.

- En todo caso… - la miró – Se que apenas nos conocemos y que quizás me creas un completo desubicado, pero… ¿puedo darte un consejo? – Ginny asintió - disfruta lo mas que puedas… uno nunca sabe cuando esas relaciones se transforman, de "De vez en cuando" a "Para siempre…"

- ¡Ojala Merlín te escuchara!! – dijo riendo. –

- De todas maneras… si puedo darte otro consejo, no presiones mucho. Si el hombre con el que estás, ha sufrido una decepción muy grande… debes darle el tiempo para que él confíe nuevamente… y se convenza, que tú no eres como las otras… las que lo engañaron.

- El problema – dijo Ginny perdiendo la mirada en la lata de gaseosa – el problema es que él me dé tiempo, para hacérselo ver…

- Bueno… las mujeres son buenas para eso… - sonrió – Ustedes saben como hacer que un hombre cambie su manera de pensar.

- Bien – dijo Ginny levantándose – ya te he destruido la corbata, he almorzado contigo, nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en lo referido a las dos comunidades – se acercó y le dio la mano – y me has dado unos buenos consejos sobre cómo manejar mi problema sentimental. Gracias Terrence, fue grato almorzar contigo.

- No tienes por qué… ¡para mi también fue muy divertido!! – dijo mostrando la corbata – ¡Y te mandaré la cuenta de la tintorería!! – rieron.

- Haré algo mejor… - miró para todos lados, y cerciorándose de que nadie la viera, saco la varita e hizo el hechizo para limpiar – Bien… ahora esta mejor… aunque te compraré una nueva.

- ¡Mira que es cara!

- ¿Ey, para que están los gastos extraprotocolares? – dijo guiñándole un ojo. Terrence se fue caminando por el sendero y ella se quedó un segundo mirándolo. Si, con Harry era necesario pensar cada paso, antes de darlo… Era cierto que el calendario estaba en su contra… de mayo quedaban menos de tres semanas, y si Dios creo el mundo en seis días, y el séptimo descansó… Claro que ella no era Dios… sonrió. Pero era Ginevra Weasley, y un Weasley nunca abandona la pelea, antes de dar todo de si...

Nota de la autora. Bien, para los que esperan desesperadamente un capitulo de cualquiera de mis historias, aquí les dejo este… se que no es de los otros dos, pero…es lo que hay

Mañana creo que subiré el de amor por contrato… ya esta terminado, pero tengo que convencerme de que esta mas o menos para publicarlo…

En este capitulo, quise congraciarme con Cho… si, esto es para Sandra y vicus, que odian que odien a Cho… Esta historia no tendrá muchos capitulo, porque no es santo de mi devoción… no se por que la publique pero bueno… ya esta hecho y tengo que tener la responsabilidad de terminarla…

En capítulos venideros, aparecerá Cho… creo que busca algo… solo esperemos a ver como reacciona Harry ante esto, y como reacciona Ginny…. Aunque puedo decirles que Cho consigue lo que quiere… pero no les diré mas… porque si no les cuento el final de fic,

Dejen reviews…


	7. En casa?

Hola a todos! Como ven, no me olvido de nadie… se que esta historia, ha tenido una inusual repercusión, y aunque no sea santo de mi devoción, tampoco significa que no me gusta… después de todo, esta surgió por una catarsis que debo hacer luego de escribir los capítulos de amor por contrato… como diría el famosísimo filosofo del medio televisivo Silvio Soldán… _"¡no puede haber tanta maldad!"_ (Chiste para los amigos argentinos y de las zonas aledañas que pueden ver televisión de este país)

Desde el comienzo, les dije que a esta la sigo mas relajada… no quiero apurarme con los tiempos. Tengo otras historias más que seguir, y si no quiero ser como el pato, que hace tres cosas, pero las hace medio mal, denme tiempo. Siempre les cumplo, al menos respeten mi decisión de tomarme esta historia con más calma.

Desde el principio dije que pondría capítulos cortos, y esta historia no tendrá mas de doce capítulos o quizás menos… De esta historia no haré una maratónica telenovela! Hoy no aparece Cho, ni en el capitulo que viene tampoco… o quizas si… quien sabe… De seguro apareceran los Weasley!

Capitulo 7

En tu casa?

Luego del revelador almuerzo con el subsecretario del ministro muggle, Ginny llegó a su casa, para prepararse para la cena de la noche. Se preguntaba por qué Harry había decidido romper con la regla número uno de su manual de supervivencia: no llevar a ninguna mujer a su casa. _"De seguro, no le gusta la mía"_ pensó, pero decidió no darle largas al asunto y se metió al baño. Aproximadamente media hora antes de las seis, ya preparada, salió a la calle. De buena gana hubiera preferido aparecerse, pero pensó que si Harry había vivido ocho años al estilo muggle, de seguro tendría empleados en su casa que no sabrían de su condición (entiéndase mago) y que se asustarían de verla aparecerse de la nada. Tomó un taxi, algo nerviosa. Estar en su casa significaba para su esperanzado corazón adelantar un paso la relación, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones. Con este Harry no podía darse esos lujos. Cuando el taxi llegó a la dirección, Ginny bajó rápidamente y se paró frente a la casa con la boca abierta. Era una mansión, muy elegante, ubicada en uno de las calles más exclusivas de Londres. Subió los escalones de la entrada y apretó el botón del timbre. Al cabo de unos minutos, abrió la puerta un hombre de cabellos grises y ojos saltones. El hombre la miró de arriba abajo y arqueando una ceja, le dirigió la palabra.

- Buenos tardes, jovencita, ¿En qué puedo serle útil?

- Yo… - Ginny lo miró desconcertada – Vengo a ver al señor Harry Potter…

- ¿Por qué asunto? – Ella ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Asunto personal…- Contestó parcamente.

- Disculpe usted, pero el señor Potter, jamás atiende sus asuntos "personales" en su casa. Siempre está ocupado para darse esos lujos – y alzó la ceja desdeñosamente, mirándola de arriba a abajo, que hizo a Ginny casi montar en cólera.

- Escúcheme, él me invitó… así por que no va a llamarlo y preguntarle por mi, si no es mucha molestia para usted – agregó con sarcasmo. El hombre, solo frunció la boca - ¿entiende?

- Si señora… – el mayordomo se fue, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Ginny, que ya estaba con un humor de perros, pero que era demasiado curiosa, en vez de quedarse parada en la puerta, aprovechó para deslizarse adentro. Cuando llegó al hall de entrada, quedó maravillada. La mejor casa, mejor decorada y con estilo, que seguramente hubiera visto en una revista muggle de decoración, se quedaba corta con esta. Simplemente era fenomenal.

- Señor Potter, mil disculpas por interrumpirlo, señor – dijo el mayordomo.

- Elías, pasa… - Dijo serio Harry, que estaba hojeando unos papeles en su despacho.

- Allá afuera hay una señorita que pregunta por usted…

- ¿Nombre? – dijo aún con el ceño fruncido, leyendo uno de los documentos que tenía en la mano.

- No me lo dijo señor…

- ¿Cómo es? Digo, puedes describirla ¿no?

- Por supuesto, señor – dijo pomposamente - No es muy alta, bonita, y de cabello rojo – Harry que había estado absorto con sus negocios, se fijó la hora en su reloj pulsera y sonrió.

- ¿Ginny está aquí?

- Oh, mil perdones señor – agregó apenado.- No se me ocurrió pedirle que se identificara… ¿Debo preguntarlo?

- Deja Elías, yo voy a recibirla – el mayordomo se quedó parado como no sabiendo si quedarse o seguirlo. Después de un instante, optó por lo segundo. Harry atravesó la estancia rápidamente y cuando llegó a la sala se detuvo. Allí estaba la mujer que había encontrado por casualidad en aquella calle y que no sabía por qué oscura razón, ahora estaba en su casa. Ella miraba fascinada la arquitectura de la propiedad y no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada. Para ojos de Harry estaba deliciosamente hermosa. Levaba un vestido azul, strappless, cuya falda tenía pequeñas flores en color dorado. El cabello estaba atado en una simple coleta, revelando su delgado cuello, demasiado expuesto, y demasiado tentador para el animal de caza en que se había convertido Harry con solo mirarla. En sus pies, tenía sandalias el mismo color de los detalles del vestido. Lentamente Harry se acercó a la chica y la tomó de atrás, posando su nariz en su cuello y aspirando el dulce perfume de su piel. Ginny sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar. El mayordomo se quedó pasmado por la escena. Nunca en los años que llevaba trabajando para Harry Potter lo había visto actuar de esa manera. Como si tuviera sentimientos. Harry la tomó de la cintura, la hizo girar y sin decir nada le dio un suave beso en los labios. Ella se separó bruscamente, aunque se derretía por el gesto, debía demostrarle que estaba enojada por como la había tratado por teléfono. Harry la miró sin entender.

- ¿Estuvo ameno el almuerzo Harry? – y seria se sentó en un espacioso sofá. El la siguió con la mirada, luego de salir del shock hormonal que le causó ver las delgadas piernas de Ginny, la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

- ¡Lo mismo puedo preguntarte yo! – dijo y su voz noto enfado. Ginny lo miro. – supongo que tu queridoTerrence estuvo demasiado atento ante semejante acompañante… - agregó mordaz.

- Bueno, sabes que odio comer sola…

- ¿Y por eso tenias que aceptar ir a comer con cualquier idiota?

- ¿Que es eso Potter, noto algo de celos en tus palabras? – El chasqueó la lengua

- Ni lo sueñes, linda… Los celos son algo que murieron en mi… no siento amor, por lo tanto no siento celos de nada,- la miró- ni de nadie… - se levanto. Ginny se sintió desilusionada al escuchar esta declaración – ¿Quieres algo de beber? Elías! – el mayordomo se acercó rápidamente.

- ¿Desea algo señor? – Ginny lo miró.

- Si, tráenos algo de beber – la miro – ¿qué quieres?

- Por mi no te molestes… - dijo ella indiferente mirando una amplia vitrina llena de objetos de arte. Harry bufó.

- Tráeme un Whisky – el mayordomo salió y volvió al rato con la bebida – Gracias puedes retirarte.

- La cena será servida cuando el señor disponga – Harry asintió y el mayordomo se fue.

- No me contestaste – ella se dio vuelta para verlo – Estuvo ameno tu almuerzo con ese… con ese con el que almorzaste?

- Si… - dijo suspirando. Harry tensó la boca – bueno, tu sabes… nos la pasamos charlando de cualquier cosa, menos del trabajo

- Me lo imagino… - dijo serio.

- Lo hicimos, y punto…

- ¿Qué hiciste? – dijo alarmado

- ¡Almorzar! – lo miró – ¿qué pensaste? – preguntó divertida.

- Nada – dijo mirando su vaso de Whisky.

- ¿Creíste que me iba a acostar con un desconocido?

- ¿Por qué no ibas a hacerlo?

- Porque soy tu chica de mayo…- dijo sonriendo. – cuando doy mi palabra, la cumplo.

- No tienes obligación…

- Es linda… la casa – Dijo ella para cambiar de tema. Él la miró y bebió un trago.

- Gracias. En realidad yo no tuve nada que ver con la construcción ni la decoración… Solo le pedí a la compañía constructora que refaccionara esta vieja propiedad, la decorara, y me vine a vivir…

- Todo es impersonal en ti, veo… - sentenció ella.

- La gente se apega demasiado a las cosas… al igual que con las personas. – argumentó él – Ese tipo de gente pierde demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo, en tomarle cariño a los objetos que se rompen y luego ocupan un lugar en el espacio y no te sirven para nada. Lo mismo pasa con las personas, pones todo de ti, para que una relación funcione, pones toda tu ilusión en una persona que indefectiblemente terminará… - Iba a decir "traicionándote" pero callo de repente – en fin, por eso es bueno usar las cosas y cuando no las necesitas, las tiras…

- ¿Como tu a tus mujeres? – dijo ella con un ligero tono de angustia

- No deberías sorprenderte… - dijo él aun mirando su vaso. Por alguna razón, se sentía expuesto ante esa mujercita, y no le gustaba para nada. Ella solo estaba ahí para el sexo, y no para que lo escuchara… odiaba a los tipos que relataban sus penas de amor… él no era de esos, y mucho menos lo haría con ella… no especialmente con ella. – Es algo que estaba claro desde el principio – Ella asintió.

- ¿Por qué el cambio? – lo miró. El se puso algo rojo – ¿Digo esto no rompe las reglas? Tus condiciones, claro…

- No te entiendo….

- Que una mujer venga a tu casa… y duerma aquí…- él sonrió

- ¿Acaso quieres dormir? – ella se puso roja y él aprovechó para romper la tensión. La tomó de la cintura y la besó, ella olvidándose de la discusión anterior, puso las manos en la oscura cabellera y respondió con la misma intensidad, en que sus labios eran atacados. Lo amaba, pero a veces él la exasperaba. – Ven te mostraré la casa…

- No quiero ver la casa… – dijo ella ronroneando. Harry entendió. Y sin mediar más palabras la llevó a conocer su habitación.

De la cena no hubo ni noticias, pues casi todo el tiempo en que Ginny estuvo en la lujosa mansión solo conoció el cuarto de Harry. Y no era porque él no hubiera querido mostrársela. Pero Ginny pensaba que ya tendría tiempo de recorrerla, ahora lo importante era aprovechar cada minuto con él. Los días pasaban y el mínimo momento que pudiera disfrutarlo, contaba. La habitación, para Ginny reflejaba la absoluta masculinidad de Harry. Las cortinas eran oscuras, y todo el mobiliario era de un roble lustroso, que contrastaba con las paredes azules, al igual que la mullida alfombra. A una mujer cualquiera, le hubiera resultado demasiado tétrico, pero a Ginny esa fascinación por la oscuridad, fiel reflejo del ánimo del dueño de casa, le parecía lo mas sexy. Suspirando, y mirando hacia todos lados, se ilusionó pensando que algún día ella podría cambiar la decoración de esa parte de la casa. Por su parte, Harry estaba recostado a su lado mirando el techo de su habitación. Tenía una sonrisa que a Ginny se le hizo ridícula. Ella lo miro y le dio con un almohadón para que se le quitara. El reaccionó y la atrapó con sus brazos dándole un sonoro beso que la hizo reír.

- ¡Déjame! – intentó protestar.

- ¿Por que me lo pides, si no es lo que quieres? – rió él.

- Vamos Harry, ¿qué pensara tu empleado? No hemos bajado a cenar… - él la miró.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- No… solo que el pobre hombre estará ya dormido parado, esperando a que bajemos….

- Elías sabe… - le acarició el cabello – si yo no lo llamo, no me molesta…

- ¡Lo tienes bien entrenado! – rió. Luego acarició la amplia cama, y las sábanas de seda – ¡Cielos Harry esta cama es genial!!

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Claro, yo quisiera tener una así! ¡Es tan cómoda, y parece que durmieras en una nube!

- ¿Eres exagerada, sabías Weasley? Es una cama como cualquier cosa… le das demasiada importancia a las cosas… deberías entender que son cosas, que cuando no sirven se desechan…

- ¡Si! Pero eso no quita de que la cama sea genial… y sí, le tomo demasiado cariño a mis cosas… - lo miró – porque a mi me cuestan demasiado para poder tenerlas… - él relajó el semblante.

- La tuya tampoco es mala.

- ¡Pero no es esta! – Suspiró – ¡debe valer una fortuna! Apuesto a que yo debería gastar varios sueldos, si quiero tener una así…

- Creo que si – dijo y acomodó la almohada para dormir.

- ¿Que haces? – le preguntó

- Tengo sueño, he tenido un día demasiado agotador y quiero dormir… – él la miró.

- Okay… - solo respondió y acto seguido, sin decir palabra alguna, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Harry se quedó pasmado y no pudo decir nada, hasta que la vio subiendo rápidamente el cierre del vestido y buscando las sandalias debajo de la cama. – ah! ¡Aquí están bandidas! – dijo agachándose y sacándolas con algo de esfuerzo. Se sentó en la cama y se dedicó a ponérselas, sin mirar aun a su acompañante.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – Sólo pudo preguntar.

- ¡Que no es obvio, me visto! – dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Eso ya lo veo! – contestó ofuscado – ¿no vas a quedarte a dormir?

- Bueno Harry… – subió a la cama y le dio un corto beso – eso esta en una de mis reglas. – sonrió. El la miró sin entender – Nunca duermo en la casa de un hombre. – Tomando su varita, y sin decir mas desapareció, dejándolo sentado solo y mirando hacia el sitio donde ella había estado segundos antes.

Ginny apareció en su casa riendo. Jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado la cara de Harry al escuchar esa frase. "_Tómate una cucharada de tu propia sopa cariño"_ Rápidamente se sacó el vestido, las sandalias volaron de sus pies, mientras caminaba, se puso el pijama, y cuando estuvo a punto de acostarse, un fuerte "_Crack_" la sobresaltó y la figura de Harry apareció a los pies de la cama. Ginny no sabía si reír o preocuparse de la imágen que veía. Harry visiblemente despeinado, con el torso desnudo, se había puesto rápidamente los pantalones sin tiempo a abotonarlos y descalzo, la miraba con ganas de matarla. Ella se hizo la indiferente y se acostó como si nada. El con las manos en la cintura del pantalón para que no se cayeran al suelo, chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo al cabo de un minuto – ¿qué se supone que haces Ginevra?

- ¡Harry! – dijo haciéndose la sorprendida – ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué… qué hago aquí? – se acercó por un costado – ¿qué haces tu aquí? Esa es la pregunta correcta…

- ¿Yo? – rió – ¡esta es mi casa, aquí duermo!

- ¡Pero se supone que estabas en la mía! – gritó – ¡y que ibas a dormir en mi cama!

- Ya te dije que esa es una de mis reglas… no duermo en la casa de un hombre…

- Pero creí que si yo rompo algunas de mis reglas, ¡tu podrías romper algunas de las tuyas! – agregó exasperado. Ella solo se dedicó a acomodar los pliegues de la sabana- ¿Y bien? – lo miro.

- ¿Me lo pediste?

- ¿Eh? – dijo el torciendo los ojos.

- Que si me pediste que durmiera contigo, que me quedara en tu casa…

- ¡Eso se sobrentendía, cariño!! – A Ginny le dio un vuelco el corazón, por primera vez él le había nombrado cariñosamente. Ya antes le había dicho princesa, pero cariño, nunca; eso significaba para ella algún rastro de sentimientos en el joven – ¿acaso ahora te comió la lengua un ratón?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó aun algo atontada, por el efecto de ese calificativo que le dijera Harry.

- ¿Por que te fuiste?- se sentó, algo mas calmado.

Ya te lo dije, no suelo dormir en casa de un hombre…

- ¡Pero si tienes sexo! – dijo sarcásticamente.

- ¿Vas a tardar? – él la miró, y bufó.

- ¡Eres el colmo! – El se quitó el pantalón y se acostó – Hiciste todo esto para que yo…

- Bueno, tu cama es espectacular… - lo abrazó y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, dándole un sugerente beso, que Harry aceptó mas que gustoso – pero extraño la mía.

El primer rayo de luz de la mañana dió de lleno en la cara de Ginny, dejando ver todas sus pecas. Harry se había despertado unos minutos antes y se dedicaba a contemplarla. Ella era realmente distinta a todas. No hacía preguntas, no lo molestaba constantemente, y no pedía más de lo que él podía darle. Y a veces se preguntaba por qué. Por qué ella era así. _"Quizás porque se siente tan sola como yo. Quizás porque Dean le rompió el corazón como Cho lo hizo conmigo. Quizás porque ella también tenga prohibido el amor"_. Un movimiento de la pelirroja lo hizo salir del trance y mirarla. Era una tentación constante hacerlo. Ella se había dado vuelta, y había quedado boca abajo, dejando su espalda desnuda, aunque su cabello tapaba parte de esta. El sintió el deseo de sentir su piel y lentamente se acercó al cuerpo de la joven y comenzó a recorrer la espalda con sus labios, desde la cintura hacia arriba. Ella sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera por toda la columna, se despertó, y comprobó que eran los labios de Harry quienes le producían esa sensación. Rió seductoramente.

- Es una bonita manera de despertar Harry – dijo algo excitada.

- Buenos días, hermosa – dijo él sin dejar de besarla – ¿dormiste bien? – ella asintió con los ojos cerrados, estaba disfrutando plenamente el momento. De pronto él corrió el pelo de la joven para dedicarse a besar la parte más sensible de Ginny, y observar detenidamente su parte favorita, su cuello. Era gracioso para él, le encantaba besar esa parte de su cuerpo, pero nunca se había detenido a verlo… Y fue cuando dio un respingo y dejó de acariciarla.

- No te detengas…

- ¿Qué diablos es lo que tienes en la nuca Ginny?

Nota de la autora: espero que haya colmado sus expectativas. No se gasten diciendo que el capi fue corto, porque ya les advertí que serían cortos. Aparte, con eso de que el guión de los diálogos no sale cuando subo el doc, tengo que estar poniéndolo después, y se me hace tedioso. Todavía me duelen los dedos de tantos guiones que tuve que poner en el capitulo de aprendiendo!

Dejen reviews.

Lo lindo es que Harry está ablandándose un poco... Pero veremos que sucede ahora que vio, eso que Ginny tiene tatuado en el cuello… ¿Qué será?

No los voy a hacer esperar mucho… ahora que solo me falta el epilogo de aprendiendo, tendré tiempo para dedicarme a esta y a amor por contrato… solo que mis problemas personales, me superan… entiéndame, y discúlpenme!

Saludos Silvia


	8. Confesiones confusiones

**Hola! Bueno, como les dije hace algún tiempo, una vez que termine aprendiendo, voy a terminar lo que tengo publicado y me tomare un año sabático… ¡Mentira!**

**Como están? Me imagino que sorprendidos, pero no tanto como yo… acabo de terminar el capitulo de Amor por contrato y bueno… me dio por publicar este. De todas maneras, este fic y el otro vieron la luz casi en simultaneo… es como haber tenido Harry mellizos, pero diametralmente opuestos de personalidad, aunque físicamente fueran iguales... Uno es pulcro y educado, a pesar de tener una mala experiencia amorosa. Dispuesto a alejarse de todo para no sufrir. El otro (mi hijo favorito) Rebelde y sexy, maldito por naturaleza, cínico y hipócrita, mal hablado y gamberro, dispuesto a acercarse a aquellos que lo hicieron sufrir con el firme propósito de vengarse… pero que en la intimidad se muestra como un cachorrito de león… Aunque el primero no es tan quedado! Los dos derrochan sensualidad, pero cada uno a su manera… allá estarán ustedes coincidiendo conmigo o no. o a cual eligen de los dos. De seguro Paloma tendrá algo que decirme.**

**Perdonen el retraso de todo. Estuve enferma, de gripe, depresiva, en busca de mi empleo ideal… ese que no me quite mucho tiempo y que me de las oportunidades que deseo en la vida. **

**Me dejo de tonterías (Por no decir boludeces) y les dejo el capitulo… es mas largo que lo común, pero bueno… ya se va a acercando el final… así que disfrútenlo.**

**Hablemos de lo que tiene Ginny en la nuca. Bien, la que ganó fue esa chica que decía que tiene un tatuaje debajo de la oreja con el rayo de Harry… amiga, me ganaste de mano. Yo tengo intenciones de hacerme un pequeño colacuerno húngaro, pero en la cadera… Aunque la fantasía de tatuarme el rayo en la nuca, siempre está presente… ey, una vez leí un fic inconcluso donde Harry tenia un tatuaje mágico, que se movía por su cuerpo… que bueno seria tener uno así!!**

**Say no more…**

**Capitulo 8**

**Confesiones… confusiones**

- ¡Mierda! – masculló en voz baja la chica, al tiempo que rápidamente se sentaba y soltaba su cabello para tapar lo que tenía en la nuca. El se había quedado de rodillas en la cama con una expresión de terror.

- ¿Ginny qué es?

- Es un… es un… ¡es un tatuaje Harry! – dijo ella tomando su camiseta y poniéndosela.

- ¡Sé lo que es! – dijo aun sorprendido - … pero es… es…

- ¡Deja de tartamudear! ¿Qué, acaso nunca has visto un tatuaje?

- Si… – tragó saliva- pero no… es mi… ¿cicatriz? – ella se puso roja

- ¡Claro! ¡Es un símbolo de nuestro mundo! – se puso el pantalón pijama – es el símbolo de la caída del mal… Personalmente creo que no debe ser exclusiva tuya.- El la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Y que me dices de la frase? – ahí se quedó muda, y el color de su cabello había teñido su cara, casi dejándola carmesí – Porque que te hayas tatuado la cicatriz… está bien, pero que diga… "Hecha para Harry Potter" – ella se sentó en la cama y lo miró. El se apoyó en la almohada como esperando una explicación. Ella entendió que debía darla, pero no sabía como empezar. Y optó por la verdad.

- Bueno… - carraspeó – todo fue muy confuso – él la miraba atento, cosa que a ella la ponía nerviosa. Sus ojos verdes ni pestañeaban para no perderse ni un detalle de lo que tenía que decir – Cuando cumplí los diecisiete… yo… mis amigos me hicieron una fiesta… estábamos en verano y el alcohol…

- Te emborrachaste – ella asintió – pero aun no entiendo.

- La culpable fue Luna… - él rió burlonamente – Ella sabía que yo estuve enamorada de ti, durante… mucho tiempo – De repente, la sonrisa de Harry se borró de su cara – pero que ya no era así… - _"Bravo Ginevra, sigue mintiendo"_ se decía – Entonces me retó a una competencia de alcohol…

- ¿Y aceptaste?

- ¡Por supuesto! – se defendió – un Weasley nunca teme a las pruebas – él sonrió – la verdad es que la que perdía debía hacer algo que el otro quisiera… y perdí.

- ¿Que tiene que ver el tatuaje y más, la frase?

- Ese fue el desafió que ella me puso, que me hiciera un tatuaje y que ella elegiría el modelo.

- Entonces…

- Yo estaba tan borracha que ni siquiera me di cuenta cual era la prueba. Luna, pensando que yo… tu sabes, ideó este tatuaje… y eso es todo…- lo miró avergonzada. El no dijo nada un instante y luego la miró.

- ¿Por eso, Dean Thomas te dejó?

- Si… - y su voz tembló. Harry entendió que ese temblor significaba que ella aun quería a Dean, y sin saber por que sintió como un golpe furioso de sangre le inundaba la cabeza.

- ¿Y no le explicaste que fue una tontería? – le preguntó mas molesto por lo que acababa de sentir, que por la actitud de Dean Thomas… de quien pensó que era un imbecil sin remedio…

- No – lo miró – porque en el fondo era verdad… – él la miró con los ojos abiertos. – Yo en el fondo de mi corazón siempre supe que el tatuaje decía la verdad… que yo - suspiró –estaba hecha para ti… que yo…

- Ginny… – dijo con temor – no te atrevas a decirlo – Ella se acercó pero él se levantó rápidamente, dejándola sola en la cama. Buscó el pantalón nervioso.

- ¿Por que te vas? ¿Temes escucharlo?

- No lo digas… yo…

- Te amo Harry – El bajó los hombros y cerró los ojos. Ella se acercó lentamente – Yo, he sido una tonta. Todos estos años me he estado engañando, pensando que fuiste una fantasía adolescente… pero ahora que estoy contigo, no puedo seguir fingiendo que esto es solo…

- ¡No lo digas! – él se dio vuelta y la miró – Yo nunca… no podría… ¡tu sabes! ¡Esto es temporal! ¡Yo no voy a cambiar mi opinión cuando mayo termine Ginny!

- Eso lo se perfectamente - respondió tercamente - ¿Que diablos importa si te amo o no? – lo tomó del brazo, y suavizó su voz – Sé que esto acabara cuando mayo termine, que no volveré a verte, ¿Que puede molestarte, si te amo?

- Eso hace diferente las cosas… - trató de zafar, ella no lo dejó.

- ¿Acaso no fue lo mismo con las demás? – él la miró – ¿acaso te importaron los sentimientos de las otras mujeres con las que estuviste a la hora de dejarlas?

- ¡Yo no quiero tener esa carga contigo!

- ¡Yo no te la pido! – gritó furiosa – solo quiero estar contigo, mayo, solo un mes, y seré feliz el resto de mi vida. ¿Qué tengo de especial para que tú no quieras que te ame?

- No… no tienes nada de especial, entiendelo. Sólo que yo… no quiero toparme contigo y sentir culpa.

- ¿Acaso planeas volver al mundo mágico? Porque es la única forma en que podamos encontrarnos… – _"Diablos, por qué lo haces Ginny, por qué tienes siempre que ser tan directa"_ pensó Harry – ¿tienes intenciones de hacerlo?

- Yo no planeo volver… me voy… no sé… yo no quiero que tu te hagas falsas ilusiones… - y diciendo esto último desapareció

- Contigo nunca me haré ilusiones Harry Potter. Eres como un cometa, cuando crees alcanzarlo, cierras el puño para atraparlo y solo tienes partículas en suspensión. Contigo nunca llegaré al núcleo. Moriré congelada antes de llegar a tu frío corazón.- Y con una enorme desesperanza se recostó en su cama.

/

Temía ver a su cuñada a los ojos, porque si lo hacía, vería la expresión _"te lo dije"_ impreso en ellos. Hermione no le dijo nada, conciente de que su amiga ya de por si sufría, por el idiota de Harry, que ahora venirle con una cantaleta, que la harían sufrir mas. Ron no entendía qué pasaba. Cuando ellas hablaban en susurros, él apenas podía agarrar una frase, y esto lo molestaba. Porque era evidente que a su hermana le sucedía algo y que su mujer lo sabía. Pero lo peor, era que sabía que Hermione nunca se lo contaría, porque ella sabía esconder secretos.

Ginny se sentía devastada… no podía entender por qué Harry no quería seguir con lo pactado… ¿por qué ahora tenía remordimientos? Y solo podía sacar en claro que los hombres son para las mujeres como esas máquinas muggles con las que se desplazan, los automóviles… ¡imposibles de entender como funcionan! Lo peor de todo, era que lo extrañaba horrores, y su trabajo en el ministerio no la ayudaba a olvidar… todo la hacía recordarlo… si leía el diario y veía los resultados del torneo de Quidditch… ahí estaba Harry, en sus recuerdos, montando espectacularmente su escoba tras la escurridiza snitch. Si su celular sonaba, sus ojos brillaban de ilusión pensando que era él, invitándola a almorzar en el parque… y eso era lo peor, ir al parque sin él, sola. Ya no disfrutaba de los súper deliciosos hot dogs, del señor del carrito, porque Harry no estaba a su lado.

Suspiró… habían pasado cinco días de la huída de Harry y ella estaba sumida en la desesperación… desesperación por sentir nuevamente su cuerpo cerca, volver a ser suya… aunque sea lo poco que quedaba de mayo… pero él no daba señales de querer lo mismo. Cansada de esperar, se resignó… no volvería a verlo, aunque doliera… El lo había decidido así, y ella no podía hacer nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Todavía estaba en el ministerio, cuando una voz la hizo salir de su mundo de pensamientos negativos… miró hacia arriba y vio a una pálida Hermione que le hablaba rápidamente. Ella estaba como en una especie de cámara a prueba de ruidos porque no la escuchaba. Sacudió su cabeza y al fin pudo entender el por que de la mirada de su cuñada.

- Dean… - Ginny se sobresaltó – está afuera y quiere hablar contigo.

- ¡No!! – dijo ella alarmada – no quiero verlo… él no puede… no quiero…

- Dice que quiere arreglar las cosas contigo… que se equivocó…

- ¿Que se equivocó? – dijo ella furiosa – cuantas veces… ¿cuántas veces se hubiera equivocado, si yo no lo hubiera dejado a la primera…?– jadeó – dile que se aleje… ¡no puede acercarse a mi!! Llama a Ron…

- Ginny, se que aun te duele…

- Aun me duele… - se levantó – no tienes idea cuanto me duele… cada vez que me acuerdo… – su rostro se puso pálido – no quiero volver a verlo Hermione… lo que tenga que decir… que se lo diga a Ron… yo con él no quiero ni cruzar una mirada – Hermione salió por la puerta y entró al cabo de varios minutos.

- Menos mal que entendió…

- No puede hacerse el loco aquí… sabe lo que le espera…

- De todas maneras… no te dejará en paz… quiere hablar contigo a como dé lugar…

- ¿Si? pues que espere sentado – Fue hacia el perchero y tomó su abrigo – me voy… no tengo ganas de trabajar hoy.

- Ginny, has estado así una semana… cuando superaras lo de Ha…

- ¡Cállate!! – la miró furiosa – no lo nombres… él no existe aquí… así que…- sus ojos se aguaron – por favor… no he podido superarlo en años y sólo era el amigo de mi hermano – sonrió – ¿crees que podré superar en días lo que pasó estas ultimas semanas entre él y yo? – la abrazó – nunca, compréndelo.

- Algún día tendrás que empezar a vivir sin él…

- Ya lo hice una vez… – la miró – y Dean es el resultado de eso… ¿Crees que tengo ganas de vivir otra vez así?

- Ginny…

- Adiós Hermione… salúdame a Ron… - y sin decir nada mas, dejando a su cuñada preocupada salió de su despacho.

/

Ya había pasado… ella lo había dicho y él había escapado como una rata. ¿Pero qué tenia diferente esta vez de las anteriores? Nada. Todas las mujeres con las que había estado, terminaban enamorándose de el… y él sin ningún tipo de remordimientos, las dejaba… y lo peor es que con la mayoría interactuaba a menudo… y menos culpa tenía. ¿Por qué con ella era diferente? Aún recostado en su cama, trataba de encontrarle una razón a su actitud. Tenía a Elías preocupado… tanto, que el mayordomo le preguntaba qué le pasaba, que estaba en cama desde hace días, sin ir a trabajar.

- Elías… ¿es que no puedo quedarme en casa?

- No es eso señor – se excusaba el hombre – la verdad es que usted me tiene algo… preocupado – Harry lo miraba sin entender – Nunca falta a trabajar, siempre está tan arreglado… y ahora lo veo un tanto… demacrado – él sonrió.

- ¿Tu lo crees?

- Si… hasta me atrevo a decir que usted… está algo cambiado.

- ¡No! – dijo serio – no, soy el mismo de antes…

- El Señor Potter de antes, no se dejaría estar… si me permite…

- No te lo permito – dijo serio – Yo estoy bien… sólo necesito algo de descanso… eso es todo.

- La señorita pelirroja no ha venido por aquí… - él lo miró. "_Y justo tenías que referirte a ella."_

- No tiene por qué hacerlo… - dijo parco.

- Es que yo pensé que usted quizás…

- No te pago por pensar… – dijo duramente. El hombre bajó la cabeza...

- Si, en verdad… lo siento si me he metido en algo que no me incumbe…

- No. Yo lo siento Elías… - dijo apenado – aunque te hayas metido en algo que no te interesa, no debo contestarte así… de verdad lo siento…

- Quizás caminar por el parque le haga bien.

- ¿El parque? – dijo arqueando la ceja.

- Es que últimamente usted disfrutaba del parque…

- ¡No! – dijo él – definitivamente el parque, no…- El mayordomo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a ordenar el cuarto. Harry lo dejó hacer sus quehaceres y se perdió en sus pensamientos. _"el parque… ir ahí, significaría admitir que me importa"_ De pronto, recordó el extraño tatuaje en su cuello. "Hecha para Harry Potter" Sonrió picaramente. No pudo dejar de comparar esa frase con las que tienen la mayoría de las muñecas en el mismo lugar del cuerpo. Solo que Ginny no era una simple muñeca de plástico, y no tenía la frase "Made in Taiwán", en su nuca… La tatuada en el cuerpo de la pelirroja era mas personal, mas íntima mas sensual, y aunque aborrecía pensar eso, la frase lo excitaba de una manera inusual. _"En verdad ella parece hecha para mi… me imagino la cara de Dean cuando lo vio… aunque a ella le afectó que yo lo nombrara… ¿qué estoy haciendo? admito que quiero estar con ella… admito que me muero por besar su cuello… admito que estoy desesperado por hacerle el amor… admito que…_

- Señor… debería levantarse un rato… debo cambiar las sábanas. – él salió de la cama sin objetar, y se sentó en un sillón cerca de la ventana. El día estaba soleado, pero hacía algo de frío… a pesar de que era primavera.

- ¿Londres es tan enigmática, no crees Elías? – el mayordomo no respondió. El miró hacia Elías, que estaba estirando las sábanas. _"¡Cielos Harry esta cama es genial!!"_ recordó las palabras de Ginny – le gustaba mi cama… – dijo sonriendo, en voz alta.

- Perdón señor, ¿dijo algo? – él, rojo, negó con la cabeza.

- Yo… ¡digo que mi cama es genial!!

- Si, ya lo creo… aunque es demasiado presuntuosa… - Harry asintió y volvió a recordarla _"¡Claro, yo quisiera tener una así! ¡Es tan cómoda, parece que durmieras en una nube!"_. Sonrió.

- Si… - se escuchó nuevamente en voz alta – ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Señor?

- No pongas esas sábanas Elías… Mejor pon las de satén negro…- El mayordomo lo miró con picardía.

- ¿Espera a alguien señor?

- No… creo que… sólo ponlas, ¿si? – y se levantó de su asiento – Voy a salir… antes de seguir con la cama, por favor, prepara el baño. Debo mejorar este aspecto de vagabundo que tengo.

- Bien dicho señor.

/

Ginny había decidido dar una vuelta por el parque… se sentía abrumada. Estaba claro que por esta situación, estaba perdiendo muchas cosas. Lo principal era que su rendimiento en el ministerio estaba siendo seriamente afectado. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, Hermione tenía razón. Debía dar un paso hacia adelante y olvidar, aunque el proceso fuera lento y doloroso, pero debía hacerlo. Ya Harry una vez había desaparecido de su vida, hace años, y ahora no era diferente… aunque en sus brazos había sido por primera vez mujer, aun teniendo experiencia, ella sentía que con Harry, fue su primera vez… Emitió un largo suspiro, y caminando decidió regresar a su casa. Sus piernas la llevaban como si supieran el camino de memoria. Si por ella y su mente fueran, se hubiera quedado sin reacción en el parque. Levantó la mirada, y se vio parada en el mismo lugar en que lo vio por primera vez después de años… Sonrió. _"Maldito destino"_ dijo entre dientes y siguió caminando. De pronto una mano la tomó del brazo con fuerza. Ella salió de su "mundo Harry", miró quien la tomaba y palideció. De todos los lugares donde pensaba encontrarlo, nunca pensó que fuera ahí...

- ¡Hasta que por fin te encuentro! – dijo la voz fría.

- Suéltame… no tienes por qué…

- ¿Vives por este vecindario?

- Dean… - dijo ella nerviosa – sabes que no puedes… ¡aléjate!!

- ¡No, esta vez no voy a dejarte escapar!! – dijo levantando su voz – Tengo que hablar contigo… siento que las cosas no quedaron claras entre nosotros.

- No tienes nada que aclarar… – ella retrocedía, mientras el joven trataba de acercarse – Ya todo quedó dicho ese día. ¿O tengo que recordarte cuan claras me quedaron?

- No, no puedes… tienes que entender que mi actitud estuvo justificada…

- ¡Nada!! ¡Nada en el mundo justifica lo que hiciste!!

- Vamos, entremos a tu casa… ¿vives por aquí no? Te he seguido… no debes estar lejos… - la tomó nuevamente, pero Ginny de un tiró de soltó de esa garra que le lastimaba el brazo.

- ¡Aléjate de mí!!

- No entiendes… ¡YO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO!! – dijo levantando mas la voz y acercándose amenazante – es algo que debemos resolver ahora… y creo que tu y yo lo haremos – intentó asirla nuevamente – ¡llévame a tu casa!!

- ¡Déjame en paz!! – ella sacó la varita – ya no soy la idiota que se deja llevar por tu carácter… te largas, ¡o te juro que me pagarás todas las que me hiciste!!

- ¿Yo te hice? ¿Y que hay de ti? Tenías sexo conmigo y lo nombrabas… ¿crees que pude soportar eso? Y sin mencionar tu asqueroso tatuaje…

- Déjame en paz, lo nuestro terminó… ya di vuelta la página de esa historia de terror que viví a tu lado… y vivo mi vida…

- ¡Pero yo aun no la termino!!

- ¡Yo si! – y sin decir mas desapareció. Estaba tan nerviosa que había olvidado quitar las barreras antiaparición, por lo que se vio parada frente a la puerta de entrada de su departamento. Suspiró aliviada y agradeció que ninguno de sus vecinos anduviera por el pasillo. Buscó la llave y antes de que pudiera ponerla en la puerta, esta se abrió. El pánico la atacó nuevamente. No supo por qué pensó que Dean… Tomó su varita y entró sigilosamente… Al poner un pie en el piso del living, un camino de velas se encendió. Ella aun con la varita en la mano, decidió seguirlo. Estaba alterada y confusa… primero encontrarse con el infeliz de Dean… y obligarse a recordar todo lo que pasó, para no volver a cometer el mismo error… y ahora esto… "_Dean me las vas a pagar caro, si te metes en mi vida de nuevo!"_ Pensó. El camino moría en la puerta de su cuarto. Abrió la puerta, entró cautelosamente y una vez frente a la cama quedó estupefacta. No era la suya… esta era demasiado grande, el doble de la anterior, y era tremendamente familiar. Estaba rodeada por candelabros de diferentes tamaños e infinidad de velas, grandes, chicas, redondas, blancas, rojas, todas desprendían diferentes perfumes e iluminaban el cuarto dando un ambiente romántico… Miró nuevamente la cama, y de inmediato la reconoció. Era la cama de…

- Harry… - susurró, e inmediatamente después se vio envuelta en esos fuertes brazos y sintió la nariz del joven rozar su cuello y aspirar su perfume.- Harry… - volvió a decir.

- Pensé que si la traía aquí… y yo llevaba la tuya a mi casa… – le besó el cuello – podrías contemplar la posibilidad de quedarte de vez en cuando a dormir allí… - la hizo girar dejándola de frente. El la miraba a los ojos – ¿no te importa?

- Claro que no… – dijo ella y sus ojos se aguaron – Harry no sabes lo… - él la interrumpió poniendo los dedos en sus labios.

- No te engañes… – la besó. Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y se dejó besar – sólo será mayo… no me pidas mas.

- No te exijo mas de lo que puedes darme, Harry – atacó nuevamente sus labios. El la alzó y la llevó a la cama, dejándola a merced de su cuerpo y sus manos que la recorrían con desesperación… - Solo quiero poder decirte que te amo – él jadeó – Solo eso…

- No podré corresponderte nunca… - dijo en un susurro - solo quiero que lo entiendas…

- Sólo lo que tengas para darme… - comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja provocando en Harry una sensación de angustia y deseo de morir en ese momento… de total y completa excitación.- Te amo Harry… - no pudo continuar. El decidido, había callado su voz con un beso ardiente, su lengua acompañaba la acción haciendo que Ginny se sintiera en el paraíso. Las manos de Harry recorrían su cuerpo y trataban de hacer caer las defensas inexistentes de Ginny. Es que ella deliberadamente había decidido dejarlo avanzar… es mas, estaba esperando el momento de que lo hiciera. Atrás quedaba el angustiante encuentro con su exnovio Dean. Ahora todos sus sentidos los ocupaba ese joven de cabello negro, que peleaba por desabrocharle la falda. Ella rió coqueta y él la miro. Sus ojos verdes la fulminaban de deseo… ella sin dejar de mirarlo, desabrochó la falda y le sonrió.

- Gracias – dijo y se perdió en su cuello. Ella decidió hacer lo mismo, y sin delicadeza, le abrió la camisa, haciendo que todos los botones volaran hacia cualquier lado. – ¿estás algo apurada, no?- rió.

- Tú me provocas esto y mucho mas… - dijo ella, levantó levemente su cabeza para besar el cuello de su amante. El levantó la suya, para facilitarle la tarea, y cerró los ojos. Estaba disfrutando como nunca de una mujer… pero a pesar de esas nuevas sensaciones, tenía miedo… miedo de que esto fuera más que pasión. Cuando Ginny mordisqueo con suavidad la nuez de Adán, se convenció de que debía dejarse llevar. De pronto sintió como sus delicadas manos, bajaban decididas por el torso, para luego apoderarse de su cinturón y lo desabrochaban, mientras él le quitaba el resto de su ropa. Instantes después, sin dejar de besar sus pectorales, ella se encargaba de abrir su pantalón y meter su mano por entre…

- ¡No lo hagas! – dijo en un gemido ahogado – diablos eres… - bajó la mirada para ver sus ojos castaños, encendidos. Rápidamente se separó para quitarse la poca ropa que le quedaba encima. Ella estaba completamente desnuda. Se veía tan sensual, su blanca piel, y su cabello rojo fuego, contrastaban con el negro satén de las sábanas… era una imágen digna de una obra de arte… y esa noche sólo él iba a disfrutarla – eres hermosa Ginny… – dijo dándole un suave y profundo beso. Ella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Fue su manera de decirle que estaba lista para recibirlo… y él no se hizo esperar…

Harry despertó sobresaltado, al amanecer. Había estirado su brazo para atraerla hacia su cuerpo y ella no estaba. Se sentó algo confundido… había pasado la mejor noche de su vida… Le hizo el amor varias veces esa noche… con una sola no bastaba para disfrutarla plenamente. Había dormido relajadamente, abrazado a ese cuerpo cálido y suave, y ahora que se despertaba, ella no estaba. Se sintió vacío. Solo fue un instante, porque cuando sintió esa sensación de angustia o de perdida en su estomago, ella entro a la habitación… y Harry sonrió aliviado, verla fue ver salir el sol… Tenía puesta su camisa y unas bragas de color blanco… no tenia sostén… El la miró extasiado. Su camisa apenas tenía unos botones… los demás vaya a saber donde diablos habían ido a parar, en el fragor de la noche. Sonrió. Ella traía una enorme bandeja. Recién entonces, se dio cuenta que se moría de hambre. Ginny llegó a la cama y él se sentó recibiendo la bandeja. Estaba desnudo, solo cubierto hasta la cintura, por la sábana. Ella se acercó y lo besó. El casi deja caer la bandeja de las ganas que le tenía… Ella sonrió.

- ¡Buenos días! – dijo en una voz cantarina. Tomó una tostada, la untó con mantequilla y se la ofreció. El se había recostado apoyado en un codo. Sus abdominales se marcaban haciendo que Ginny suspirara. Ese hombre era realmente perfecto, pensaba la chica. Mordía la tostada con ganas – pensé que dormirías un poco mas… - lo miró.

- No… yo... – _"no te atrevas a decirle que extrañabas su cuerpo" _– tuve frío – ella sonrió.

- ¿Pensaste que me había escapado? – rió coqueta. El la miro serio – ¡es solo una broma, tontito!! – se acercó y le dio un corto beso en la comisura del labio. – ¿qué tienes que hacer hoy?

- Debo ir a trabajar…. Antes debo llegar a casa y cambiarme… obvio que antes me bañaré, porque…

- ¿Hueles a sexo? – él se puso rojo y asintió – será que a mi me encanta como hueles después de… - tomó un sorbo de té. Harry estaba poniéndose rojo, no estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de intimidad - yo tengo que trabajar… sabes, el ministerio...

- ¿Quién pensaste que era anoche? – ella se sobresaltó.

- No sé de que hablas… – y perdió el color. Harry lo notó enseguida, dejó la taza y le tomó las manos que temblaban.

- Vamos… tu sabes todo acerca de mi vida con… - se calló – tu sabes quien… Pero yo no sé nada de tu vida. – le acaricio la helada mano – Estabas algo molesta anoche cuando llegaste… además tenías la varita en la mano… te note con algo de miedo, cuando te abracé… ¿Quieres contarme algo de tu vida?

- ¿Es que acaso te importa? – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- No… tienes razón… solo que te vi algo…

- Dean – dijo ella y él la miró. No supo por qué sus músculos se tensaron.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- El… las cosas no quedaron bien entre él y yo… - suspiró – yo no quiero volver a saber de él… me cambié de casa para que no me molestara… pero, de alguna manera se enteró, o me siguió y me encaro donde nos vimos por primera vez, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿A la vuelta de tu calle? – ella asintió - ¿Pero tu le hiciste entender…?

- Claro, pero él estaba algo… obsesivo – él le soltó las manos y tomó la taza para seguir desayunando. Ella puso su mirada en la taza. _"Harry no debe saber la verdad… nunca"._

- ¿Entendió al fin? – dijo ofuscado.

- Yo le dije, pero él…

- supongo que no le habrás puesto tanto énfasis en tus palabras… al fin y al cabo… - se levantó de golpe y comenzó a vestirse…-

- Harry – ella se levantó.

- Me tengo que ir… - se dio cuenta que ella llevaba su camisa – Bueno, me aparezco en mi casa.

- Harry, no pienses…- ella trató de acariciarle el cabello, pero el estaba enojado… no entendía por que súbitamente había tenido esa sensación de rabia, de querer romper cosas, de romperle la cara a Dean; le quitó la mano casi violentamente. Ella instintivamente se tapó la cara, con temor.

- Ginny… - la miró sorprendido por su reacción – ¿no voy a golpearte sabes?

- Yo creí que… Harry no te enojes conmigo, yo soy la que no quiere estar con Dean… estoy contigo, no lo olvides...

- No te pido explicaciones – dijo algo extrañado y confundido. Se acercó y le dio un beso – Nos vemos luego… te llamo, ¿si?

- ¿Como quedamos? - dijo

- Hasta que mayo termine…

- Está bien… pero debes saber que me debes algunos días…– sonrió coqueta – Creo que hasta mitad de junio… sería un trato justo.

- De eso hablaremos más tarde – y desapareció. Ella se tiró a la cama y sonrió. Lo notó diferente… le hizo el amor de manera diferente… y aun así, se juró no hacerse ilusiones. Si eso pasaba, y Harry se iba, el golpe en el suelo sería realmente duro.

* * *

Nota de la autora: se acabo el capi… dejen sus apreciaciones, y por favor que sean lo suficientemente sustanciosas para que pueda responderles… saben que como en los negocios "su pregunta, no molesta" y ya estoy a punto de publicar el ultimo capitulo de aprendiendo… espero que cumpla con sus expectativas.

Díganme que les pareció el capitulo de hoy… Cuando escribi lo del tatuaje, estaba viendo a mi muñeca Barbie ¡ojo, la tengo ahí, pero ya no las uso! Pero el logo "made in Taiwan" lo tiene en la parte baja de la espalda. Lugar que me pareció poco propicio. Después me fije en una viejita, de mi sobrina y me dije, estaría bueno…

En el próximo creo que aparecerá Cho, y de seguro Harry se enterara que paso entre Dean y Ginny… por boca de quien menos se espera…. Chan! Suspenso a toda hora!!

Saludos Silvia


	9. Sorpresas

Capitulo 9

"**El tiempo pasa… nos vamos poniendo viejos…" **

**Hola mis amigos!! Estoy muy contenta de encontrarme nuevamente a través de mis palabras con ustedes, fieles seguidores de esta historia que realmente tenia olvidada. La razón es simple, mucho trabajo, poca incentivación literaria, y mucha lectura de nuevas novelas… a pesar de eso, como siempre digo, nunca deja algo por la mitad y aquí estoy tratando de llevarles un poco de mi, a través de mis escritos…**

**Ya saben que esta historia esta llegando a su fin, así que a no desesperar, porque le estoy dando mas atención que a "Amor por contrato", pero a esa también la sigo, solo que estoy en un punto de quiebre, y deseo hacerlo bien, no cualquier paparruchada… a partir de la culminación de esta me dedicare a publicar una historia a la vez, tener dos historias es altamente estresante, creanme… mas que nada, porque a los lectores nada los conforma… hay gente que no entiende realmente que esto es un fic, y que si todo fuera tan simple como en la vida real… en fin.**

**Una lectora que no recuerdo el nombre, me ha llamado irresponsable. En verdad me dolió el término, porque me llama así, dando por excusa que no actualizo tan rápido como ella quiere… amiga te contesto, tengo una vida, otras obligaciones, que si dejara de lado por dedicarme a mi hobby, realmente aceptaría que me llamaran irresponsable! Entiendan que esto es un entretenimiento, no es a lo que me dedico, por lo tanto respeten mis tiempos, que por razones de la individualidad de los seres humanos son distintos a los de los demás…**

**Dicho esto, les dejo con el capitulo… mas largo de lo que los tengo habituados en este fic, pero creo que quedo bien… aunque la palabra final la tendrán ustedes como siempre.**

**Capitulo 9**

**Sorpresas**

El hecho de estar con Harry el resto de mayo le dio un impulso renovado al estado de ánimo de Ginny. Cada vez que llegaba a su trabajo, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, y se la pasaba haciendo bromas a todo el que tuviera la desgracia de pasar cerca de ella.

Ron era de todos el que mas intrigado estaba por el repentino cambio de su pequeña hermana. No podía dejar de notar el color rosado de sus mejillas y ese extraño brillo en sus ojos castaños. Hacía tiempo que ella no se mostraba así, como si estuviera feliz. Ni siquiera la perspectiva de un posible encuentro con su problemático exnovio, la hacia cambiar de humor. El pelirrojo estaba algo enojado con las dos mujeres que le quitaban el sueño, porque ninguna de ellas fue capaz de enterarlo de las últimas noticias, con respecto a la aparición de Dean Thomas nuevamente en la vida de Ginny. El, mas que nadie sabía lo que había sufrido su hermana en manos de ese imbécil, por lo que quería estar al tanto de su próximo encuentro. Esta vez no iba a llegar tarde. Esta vez, no iba a dejar que Ginny sufriera lo que sufrió en manos de ese desgraciado…. Esta vez, no iba a dejar que Ginny se interpusiera entre él y ese infeliz, esta vez, le iba a dejar en claro que con su hermana nadie se mete, y sale airoso.

La mano de Hermione lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. El le sonrió como siempre, y sin avisarle la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo para darle un beso. Hermione puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello y le correspondió. Se separaron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ya? – dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

- Dos años… - dijo él poniendo uno de sus rizos rebeldes detrás de la oreja.

- ¿Aun no te has cansado de mí? – preguntó, mientras jugaba con uno de los botones de su camisa.

- Mmm… - dijo poniendo cara de pensativo. Ella le dio un golpe suave en su brazo.

- No te esfuerces en fingir – él la miró sin entender – por mas que pongas esa cara, ¡yo se que tu nunca piensas!! – rió.

- Graciosa…. – dijo Ron fingiendo enojo – si no te conociera te diría que te picó el mismo bicho que a Ginny – ella se puso seria – ¿sabes que le sucede?

- No… - dijo tratando de salirse de su regazo.

- Hermione…

- Sabes que en algunos temas es algo reservada…

- Si, pero lo es con cualquiera menos contigo…

- Y si así fuera… - dijo ella al fin saliéndose de su abrazo – sabes que si ella me confiara algo, nunca sería capaz de divulgarlo a todo el mundo.

- Bien – dijo él acomodándose la camisa – pero… - la miró – si es algo grave…. ¿Me lo dirías verdad? – ella se ruborizó.

- Claro Ron… - dijo sonriendo – si Ginny estuviera metida en un problema serio, te aseguro que serías el primero en saberlo.

- ¿Dean no la ha molestado nuevamente verdad?

- Quédate tranquilo… - dijo ella acariciando la melena masculina- no la molestará.

- Lo mismo pensé antes, y ese desgraciado se atrevió a molestarla en el ministerio…

- Y yo lo puse en su lugar – dijo ella seria – y cuando le habló a cuadras de su casa, ella fue la que… - Ron se puso blanco de repente y se acercó a su mujer.

- ¡Eso no me lo habías comentado! – chilló – ¡y Ginny tampoco fue capaz de mencionarlo! ¿Es que acaso no se dan cuenta de lo peli…

- Pensé que Ginny…

- ¿Que Ginny me lo diría? – bufó – ¿Hermione, por qué siempre soy el ultimo en enterarme de las cosas?

- Tranquilízate… ella lo puso en su lugar – él bajó la mirada – Ron, él no va a molestarla nuevamente... no ahora que...

- ¿No ahora que, qué Hermione?

- Ahora, ella no es la misma…

- Si, seguro – dijo incrédulo.

- Si… - dijo serena y acariciando la pecosa cara de su novio – sabes que antes ella se aferraba a Dean para…

- Si lo sé – dijo terco – ¿pero qué tiene de diferente ese pasado con este presente? La causa que la llevó a estar con Dean fue… - el sonido de la red Flu lo interrumpió. La cara sonriente de su hermana apareció entre las llamas verdes.

- ¿Hola, están decentes?

- Graciosa – dijo Ron, mientras ella y Hermione reían – ¡Veo que amaneciste muy animada!

- El solo ver tu cara, ¡me anima considerablemente! – Hermione lanzó una risita cómplice con su cuñada.

- Hola Ginny – Dijo.

- Hola amiga, feliz aniversario… ¡dos años, que aguante!

- No creo que hayas interrumpido nuestro desayuno para hacer uno de tus comentarios sarcásticos. – argumentó Ron – Si tienes algo que decir, suéltalo y desaparécete.

- Si… tengo algo que decir, pero si sabía que tú ibas a despertarte con ese humor – miró a su amiga – de eso seguro tú tienes la culpa, ¿no? – Hermione se rió.

- Te aseguro que no es por la falta, ¡quizás sea por el exceso!

- ¡Ya cállate! – chilló Ginny. – ¡Es de mi hermano de quien estas insinuado implicancias sexuales extraordinarias!! – y simuló tener ganas de vomitar.

- Eh… ¿estoy aquí saben? Y por si no se dan cuenta, me abochornan con esos comentarios – dijo Ron.

- Abochornado estarías si Hermione tuviera algún motivo de queja con respecto a tu… tu sabes… capacidad amatoria.

- Enana… - dijo ya exasperado. Ella rió.

- Bueno yo solo quiero avisarle a Hermione que llegaré tarde a trabajar…

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó su hermano.

- Porque… yo… tengo problemas en casa…

- ¿Quieres que vaya? – dijo Ron preocupado.

- ¡NO! – se apuró en contestar, y luego agregó sonriente – no es nada que yo no pueda solucionar.

- Dean… acaso él…

- Ron… -dijo Ginny levantando la mano e impidiendo la pregunta. – es un problema doméstico… nada por qué preocuparse.

- Está bien… has lo que tengas que hacer, yo te cubro – dijo Hermione.

- ¡Gracias!! - ya se iba cuando su hermano la llamó.

- ¡Ginny!! – ella volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa – eh… sabes que hoy es el aniversario de Hermione y mío…

- Si… por si no lo recuerdas, te acabo de felicitar antes del sermón tuyo de cada día - dijo ella sonriente – Aún sigo felicitando a Hermione por tener tanto tesón y aguantarte! – rieron.

- Si, claro – dijo chasqueando la lengua – lo cierto es que…

- Lo cierto es que el sábado en el almuerzo mensual de la madriguera quiero hablar con la familia… y necesitamos que todos estén allí para el fin de semana… ¿entendiste bien linda? ¡TODOS! – dijo Hermione, haciendo hincapié en la ultima palabra.

- Hermione… - dijo ella dubitativa – Yo no creo que…

- No sé lo que tengas que hacer, pero trata de que TODOS, estén… ¿quedó claro?

- Tu sabes… – dijo apagada, tratando de hacer entender a su cuñada, pero Hermione la interrumpió.

- Si quieres que siga manteniendo la boca cerrada, asegúrate de estar el sábado… - y recalcó – ¡TODOS!

- Veré lo que puedo hacer…. Pero no te prometo nada.

Ginny se levantó sobándose las rodillas, por estar tanto tiempo arrodillada frente a la chimenea de su departamento. Hermione le había jugado una mala pasada. Ella sabía perfectamente a que se refería cuando su cuñada se refirió a que _"Todos los de la familia debían estar"_ Ese todo implicaba a Harry… y ella no estaba segura si Harry estaría de acuerdo. Trató de encontrar las palabras exactas, pero no sabía como encararlo. Se convenció que él tendría una mejor predisposición con el estómago lleno, así que mientras Harry estaba en la ducha, ella se encaminó hacia la cocina. Con un movimiento de varita, las sartenes y la cafetera ya estaban en las hornallas, y un rico aroma de huevos y tocino, inundaba la cocina cuando Harry entró secándose el cabello. Observó la manera tan graciosa en que ella iba de un lado al otro, preparando la mesa, sin percatarse de su presencia. Sonrió. Podría acostumbrarse a esa imagen tan fácilmente…. Se puso serio. No, definitivamente, eso era algo que no podía hacer… acostumbrarse a esa pelirroja le haría más difícil la despedida. Dejó la toalla a un costado y sin hacer ruido se acercó, para abrazarla por la espalda. Difícilmente podía estar cerca de ella sin tocarla. Suspiró cuando sus labios buscaron su cuello. Ella al sentir ese tibio contacto, dejó la sartén y dándose vuelta rápidamente, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo besó… suave, delicadamente, demostrándole cuanto le gustaba que la sorprendiera. Se separaron lentamente, mientras ella trataba de acomodar su negra cabellera. Sonrió.

- Es imposible… - dijo Ginny, suspirando con resignación. El rió.

- ¿Si? no me había enterado… - dijo con sarcasmo.

- Siéntate, el desayuno está casi listo…

- ¿Y qué…

- Tu favorito…

- ¿Hay...

- Si, está en la mesa y por favor sólo come una rebanada de pastel… - él se sentó en la mesa, modestamente decorada con un florerito azul con jazmines y rosas blancas. Tomó una rosa, pequeña y cuando ella se acercó, la sentó en sus piernas, y con un movimiento de manos, colocó la rosa detrás de una de sus orejas. Ella se sorprendió, pero sin decir nada, le dió un beso corto en los labios. El sólo sonrió.

- Tu desempeño en la cocina ha evolucionado bastante – dijo llevándose el tenedor cargado de huevo y tocino a la boca- esta delicioso.

- Me alegra que reconozcas mi esfuerzo culinario… - dijo ella sonriente.

- Siempre alabo tus proezas… - dijo él dándole un beso en el cuello.

- ¿Estamos hablando solo de mis proezas en la cocina, o en todos los ámbitos? – dijo ella con picardía. Harry rió.

- En todos los ámbitos, creo… -ella le dio un golpecito en la nuca

- Tonto…

- ¿Estabas hablando con alguien por teléfono? – dijo él tomando un sorbo de café. Ella tosió cuando estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el jugo de naranjas.

- ¿Que?

- Que si estabas hablando con alguien por teléfono…

- No… no estaba hablando con nadie por teléfono – dijo.

- Pero yo te escuché hablando con alguien…

- Eh… si, pero no estaba haciéndolo por teléfono, por la red Flu…– dijo ella levantándose para traer una servilleta. El la miró esperando una explicación mas convincente – nada de que preocuparse… - Ella levantó la mirada – ¿quieres mas pastel? – dijo indiferente.

- No – dijo limpiándose la boca y bebiendo un poco de jugo – lo que quisiera es que me dijeras con quien estabas hablando por la red flu.

- ¿Acaso te parece importante que te lo diga? – dijo ella.

- Bueno… - dijo algo molesto, por su negativa – debe serlo porque no me lo quieres decir…

- No te lo quiero decir porque es algo que no te concierne…

- ¿Y que puede ser tan poco importante para que no me interese? – dijo ya molesto, y sin intenciones de esconder su estado de animo. – ¿es algún nuevo pretendiente que tienes? – ella lo miró y soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Celoso? – él no contestó- Solo estaba hablando con Ron.

- ¿Qué quería?

- Si te lo cuento… - lo miró. Era su oportunidad para tener un si de su parte. Si era lo bastante lista, podría lograr que él aceptara. – tendrás que hacer algo que yo te pida… sin peros, ni negativas… - lo miró retándolo – ¿te atreves al desafió?

- Ginny… - dijo mirándola - no estoy para juegos…

- Vamos, Harry Potter… -dijo acariciando su mejilla – ¿acaso tienes miedo? – él no respondió – ¿eres una gallina?

- ¡No lo soy! – dijo molesto, cuando Ginny comenzó a cacarear como una gallina, y mover los brazos, como si aleteara. – déjalo ya, Ginevra…

- Entonces… ¿Tenemos un trato? – él no dijo nada - ¿haces lo que te pido, si yo te cuento la conversación que tuve con mi hermano?

- Está bien… - dijo resignado. Ella sonrió triunfante, y le dio un beso en los labios. El suspiró- ¿qué quería Ron?

- Nada…

- ¿Nada? – dijo exasperado – ¿me hiciste prometer algo por nada? – ella solo se encogió de hombros – me estás engañando… – agregó alzando una ceja en clara desconfianza – ¿hablaste con Ron verdad? – ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras bebía un sorbo de jugo.

- En realidad yo quería hablar con Hermione…- rió - le dije que no iría a trabajar hasta después del almuerzo.

- ¿Por que no vas a trabajar?

- ¡Porque debo ir a comprarle un regalo a Hermione… - dijo contenta. – y a Ron!

- No es el cumpleaños de Hermione… – dijo mordiendo con ganas su tarta de melaza – y mucho menos el de Ron. Estamos en mayo. Hermione cumple los años en setiembre, y Ron en marzo. Tus hermanos gemelos cumplen años el día de los inocentes… en abril. Bill los cumple en noviembre, no recuerdo cuando los cumple Charlie, y creo que Percy los cumplía en mayo no? Pero dudo que quieran festejarle el cumpleaños a tu hermano… aparte, para qué entonces querrías comprarle un regalo a Hermione y Ron, eh? – ella asintió asombrada…

- Wow… -dijo riendo – Simulas demasiado bien el no querer saber nada de nuestro mundo.

- No querer saber nada del mundo mágico, no significa que quiera olvidar a gente querida… y borrar los recuerdos… los buenos recuerdos – agregó ante la mirada escrutadora de Ginny – No me contestaste para que eran los regalos…

- Es su aniversario de casamiento… - Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido – Si yo también cada vez que lo pienso me sorprendo mas… ¡dos años juntos! – bufó – Siempre estuve convencida de que ella no aguantaría ni dos días la convivencia con mi querido e insoportable hermano – rieron.

- Bien… - dijo tranquilo. Desde que ella le comentara de su encuentro con Dean, él habia estado un poco angustiado, de que por alguna razón esos dos volvieran a verse, y las chispas de la pasión entre ellos se avivaran... ¿como quedaría su trato? Sabía que ella estaría con él solo mayo… eventualmente estaría de acuerdo en alargar la fecha hasta mediados de junio…. O hasta fines de ese mes, pero nada más. Si Dean aparecía antes de lo imaginado…. Tragó con dificultad el trozo de pastel. No tenía ganas de imaginar como iba a seguir, si Dean le quitaba a Ginny de su vida. Por alguna razón, esa idea no le gustaba en absoluto. La voz de Ginny lo trajo nuevamente a la cocina. Ella había estado hablando, pero él, perdido en sus pensamientos no le había estado prestando atención.

- … y habrá un almuerzo en la madriguera, el próximo sábado… - dijo dubitativa. Harry no respondió. Recordó con melancolía los días en que los almuerzos en la madriguera eran épocas felices. Después de aparecerse, y ayudar… una vez saciados los apetitos con los deliciosos platos de la señora Weasley, venía el Quidditch, con todos los Weasleys, y Hermione. él, riéndose de las barbaridades de los gemelos, de las chanzas y bromas hacia Percy, el estirado hermano de Ginny… - ¿tu que opinas?

- Parece que será bastante agradable – dijo en un tono impersonal, tratando de que no se notase, la idea que súbitamente apareció en su cabeza, de presentarse en la madriguera, y festejar con sus antiguos amigos - de seguro la pasarán bien…

- Bien… - dijo Ginny esbozando una enorme sonrisa, y abrazándolo – porque nos esperan a la hora del almuerzo pero yo creo que deberíamos ir…

- ¿Que? – Preguntó - creo que conjugaste mal un verbo…

- ¿Si? – dijo ellas como restándole interés a sus palabras, pero por dentro, un nudo de nervios se le atoraba en el estomago – ¿que dije?

- Dijiste que _**nos esperan**_ a la hora del almuerzo…

- Si, pero yo creo que deberíamos ir un rato antes, para que ayudemos en algo ¿no?

- No – dijo serio y la quitó de su regazo para levantarse. Ginny se quedó parada, mirándolo, mientras él comenzaba a moverse por la cocina de un lado al otro, rascando su húmeda cabellera – ¿les hablaste de mi? – dijo en un tono rudo. Ella negó moviendo la cabeza. Si decía una palabra, no iba a poder aguantar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir – te dije claramente que… - la miró. Sus ojos aguados. Tenía un cúmulo de reproches en la garganta, a punto de estrellarse contra la figura frágil que tenía en frente. Suspiró y trató de no sonar tan duro con ella – sabes que no quiero…

- Harry…

- No, sabías que no quiero volver… - la miró – ¿por qué me haces esto?

- ¿Qué te hice?

- Les dijiste a todos que yo….

- Solo a Hermione, lo sabes…

- ¡Ella es la que menos quería que se enterara! – gritó.

- Pero no puedo… no podía tener un secreto así….

- ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

- No… - él la miro sin creerle – ¡Te lo juro, nadie mas se ha enterado de que estás en Londres! – dijo angustiada.

- Bien, porque no pienso ir a la madriguera…

- Hermione quiere que vayas…- dijo. El bajó los hombros.- me dijo que hiciera lo imposible para que estés allí. Que tenía que decir algo... ¡no sé! – dijo acercándose – sabes que yo no le he dicho nada a nadie de ti… - lo abrazó – tenemos un acuerdo, ¿no? No iba a romperlo, pero Hermione me dijo que si no ibas, abrirá la boca… y le dirá a todo el mundo de tu llegada… ¿que podía hacer?

- No le hubieras dicho a Hermione de mi existencia en un principio… - dijo serio. Aunque tenía ganas de devolverle el abrazo, permaneció erguido, y con los brazos a un costado del cuerpo.

- Sé que no quieres que nadie te vea involucrado conmigo – él la separó un poco y la asió de los brazos.

- ¡No seas tonta! – dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella no pudo aguantar más, y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, acompañadas de un profundo sollozo – ¡no se trata de eso! Se trata de que no quiero regresar… No llores… - ella comenzó a chillar más fuerte, y él la atrajo a su cuerpo para darle consuelo – no llores, tontita – trató de calmarla hablándole con ternura. Sus labios se posaron en la cabeza dándole suaves besos en la roja cabellera. Aspiró el perfume a manzanas de su pelo, embriagándose, perdiéndose… maldiciendo todas y cada una de las artimañas de las que esa pequeña diabla que tenía entre sus brazos se valía para salirse con la suya… y hacerlo desistir de todas y cada una de sus convicciones. – Ginny…

- Lo siento… - dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto – ¿pero que puedo hacer? Si no quieres ir… está bien.

- No me manipules con el llanto o la culpa – dijo obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus pestañas oscurecidas por el llanto se mostraban húmedas, él se acercó para darle un suave beso en cada uno de sus ojos. Ella los cerró instintivamente, disfrutando de ese tierno gesto de parte de Harry.

- No quiero que…

- Está bien… - dijo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella separándose bruscamente.

- Que tu ganas… iremos a ese bendito almuerzo – ella abrió los ojos sin poder creer – y no pongas esa cara de sorpresa – la atrajo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo.

- Pero es que… si realmente tú no quieres…

- No soporto ver esa cara de perrito abandonado que pones… y si Hermione me extorsiona, pues no tengo otra alternativa…

- ¡Te amo!! – dijo Ginny atacando con ímpetu sus labios. El la tomó de la nuca, e intensificó el beso. Sus lenguas danzaron un rato en la boca del otro y se separaron. Harry estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la respuesta de Ginny.

- Pero esto te costará caro…

- ¿Hasta mediados de julio? – dijo ella.

- No… - respondió, aunque no muy convencido. La idea de tenerla hasta esas fechas, no le resultaba para nada molesta- Pero el tiempo que estemos, te aseguro que me cobraré una a una todas estas concesiones que te estoy brindando..- la alzó, y ella enroscó las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

- Y ten bien presente que estaré muy feliz de pagar el precio que me impongas… - sonrió- ¿que tienes en mente? – dijo mirándolo con picardía. El la besó con desesperación. Cuando se separó, no podía esconder mas las ganas de tenerla debajo de su cuerpo.

- En el cuarto te lo digo…. – fue lo único que pudo expresar.

--

El sábado por la mañana, la señora Weasley se levantó temprano para organizar la casa y recibir a los invitados. No entendía por qué, su hijo menor le había pedido adelantar un día la reunión familiar del mes. Aunque, la mayoría de ellos pasaba regularmente por la casa paterna, era una especie de mandato implícito que al menos dos domingos al mes, se reunieran para estar todos los Weasley juntos, ponerse al corriente de sus ajetreadas vidas, y disfrutar de un día en familia como cuando eran pequeños. Y a pesar de que la mayoría de ellos ya tenía su propia familia, ninguno era capaz de negarse a un día en casa. Para todos ellos, la madriguera aun era "su casa." Bill vivía en una sencilla casa, en Twilcross, los gemelos tenían una vida un tanto alocada, en un departamento sobre su tienda de bromas. Ron y Hermione, habitaban un duplex, al sur de Londres. Percy, tenía un departamento en el centro mismo de Londres. Charlie continuaba soltero y en Rumania. Y Ginny… la señora Weasley suspiraba preocupada cada vez que pensaba en su pequeña hija. Ella y el señor Weasley, pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando su hija menor decidió que ya era tiempo de volar del nido. Pero a pesar de su negativa, la apoyaron. Sabían que su hija no había tenido buenas experiencias en cuanto a sus relaciones amorosas. Merlín sabía, lo mal que le cayó su novio. Demasiado posesivo, serio y con esa mirada fría... Ginny cambiaba completamente cuando estaba a su lado. Se volvía invisible, casi inexistente. En esos momentos ni su madre la conocía. Con cuanto alivio recibió la noticia de que esa relación se terminaba, y con cuanto placer volvió a ver a su chispeante y ocurrente hija resurgir. Sonrió. Solo le faltaba saber lo ocurrido con "su otro hijo", el que le había acercado la vida cuando se hizo amigo de Ron. Harry… era su otra preocupación, aun más que su hija, porque él estaba solo en el mundo. Suspiró resignada. El ruido de un plato que se rompía en la cocina, y el grito de su hijo menor llamando a su esposa, la transportó nuevamente a la realidad y dejando el almohadón sobre el viejo y desgastado sofá de la sala, fue hasta la cocina. Allí estaba Hermione, tratando de reparar un viejo plato. Ron la ayudaba tratando de recoger los trozos.

- Ten cuidado… – le decía mientras alejaba las manos de su mujer, del estropicio - si te cortas…

- ¡Deja de cuidarme tanto, Ron! – dijo ella pálida y molesta – ya te dije que no estoy moribunda, solo estoy… - miró hacia la puerta y vió a la señora Weasley que arqueaba las cejas – ¡Señora Weasley! – chilló.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó entrando a la cocina y de un movimiento de varita, hizo desaparecer el plato averiado.

- Hermione, está un tanto alterada… – respondió Ron por ella.

- No es eso… - dijo ella un tanto nerviosa – solo quería comer un poco de pastel…

- Déjame que te sirva, querida – dijo ella – no quiero que me dejes sin vajilla – Ron emitió una risita burlona, y Hermione resopló.

- ¿Hay suficiente pastel de melaza? – dijo ella.

- Si, no te preocupes – dijo la señora Weasley acercándole una porción.

- ¿De verdad? – Insistió- ¿No necesitaríamos hacer más? por las dudas…

- ¿Por las dudas qué? – preguntó Ron – Hoy te has levantado algo rara…

- Deja de decir tonterías… - resopló – ¡aunque viniendo de ti, eso seria un milagro!

- ¿El qué? – dijo Ron, con la boca llena de pastel

- El dejar de decir tonterías – La señora Weasley rió.- ¡Deja de comerte todo el pastel!! – dijo pegándole en la mano. Ron suspiró.

- Hermione, ¿sabes que no podré aguantarte? si el que… - Hermione le abrió los ojos, y dejó de hablar.

- Ustedes dos están muy misteriosos… – dijo la señora Weasley, mirando a su hijo. Ron de repente sintió calor en las orejas, y bajó la cabeza, porque una mirada más de su madre, y confesaba todos sus pecados desde que tenía diez años.

- Nada que usted pueda imaginarse, señora Weasley… - dijo tranquila Hermione, aunque miraba hacia todos lados, como esperando la llegada de algo o alguien, y se estrujaba las manos nerviosa.- ¿Llegarán todos a tiempo? – miró a su suegra – ¿Sabe si alguno no podrá venir hoy? Como cambiamos la fecha habitual…

- Pues, los demás vendrán seguramente antes del mediodía, porque tu sabes que no mueven un dedo para ayudar… no sé si vendrá Ginny.

- Oh, si… – dijo Hermione en un tono amenazante – mas le vale que se presente, porque si no…

- ¿Te sucede algo con mi hermana Hermione? – dijo Ron – Anoche las escuché discutir por teléfono… me pareció raro porque ella siempre que quiere hablar contigo, lo hace por la red flu.

- Nada que te interese… - dijo ella cortante.

- Pero… no es nada referido a tu sabes quien, ¿no?

- ¿Quien? – dijo ella dando un brinco de la silla.

- Pues tu sabes… - miró a su madre que estaba de espaldas a ellos, acomodando una alacena, y gesticuló _Dean._ Hermione negó con la cabeza, y suspiró.

Una vez que abriera los ojos, Harry se dio cuenta de que, hoy volvería a encontrarse, con todo aquello, de lo que se alejó hace años. El mundo mágico. Miró a Ginny que ya estaba bien despierta y lo observaba detenidamente. Esa sonrisa que ella tenía cada vez que se despertaba… se acomodó más en la cama, y ella instintivamente, se acercó y lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho masculino. Harry levantó su brazo, y le acarició perezosamente el cabello.

- No es necesario que vayas… - dijo ella, sin mirarlo. El continuó pasando su mano por esa suave cortina pelirroja, con la mirada fija en un punto determinado del techo.- Hermione comprenderá… - agregó, él seguía sin contestar- no creo que lo que tenga que decir sea tan importante… tu sabes que Hermione, es un tanto melodramática, exigente… si no quieres ir, por mí está bien… - levantó la cabeza y lo miró – en serio Harry, no quiero que te sientas presionado por… mí. – dijo casi inaudible- yo entiendo… Hermione tendrá que…

- Ginny – dijo él finalmente, y luego carraspeó – te dije que iría, y lo haré – ella sonrió tímidamente – solo tengo que adaptarme a la idea…

- Yo ya lo hice – dijo ella, y lo abrazó, él sonrió – pero si tu necesitas mas tiempo para acostumbrarte a la idea, puedes quedarte en la cama, mientras yo preparo las cosas…

- ¿Las… cosas? – dijo él mirándola.

- Si, tu sabes, se levantó, y de un salto comenzó a moverse por la habitación.- mientras tu te quedas ahí, yo prepararé el desayuno, nada extravagante porque después en casa comeremos como si no hubiera mañana – él rió - además, conociendo a mamá habrá pastel de melaza para tirar, y conociéndote a ti, te atiborrarás de pastel, y jugo y cerveza… y el almuerzo, tu sabes como comemos los Weasley… salvo la presumida de Fleur, pero bueno, ella no come mucho por la figura… aumentó casi veinte kilos después de tener a Victoree, entonces, no está tan hermosa como cuando se casó… ¿lo recuerdas?

- Lo dices con tanta alegría… - dijo Harry, sonriéndole.

- Bueno, después de lo que comentaba de mi antes de casarse, es como una especie de venganza, decirle cada vez que la veo, _"Hola Fleur,¿me parece a mi, o bajaste unos gramos desde la ultima vez…?_- él rió – _si, son ideas mías, sigues tan gorda como siempre"_

- Que mala eres…

- No es ser mala, es ser realista… quédate allí, ¿llevarás la escoba?

- ¿La…escoba?

- ¡Si, para jugar al Quidditch! Sabes que si llegas, lo primero que harán después de comer, es largarse al huerto a jugar Quidditch, Charlie llegó el viernes desde Rumania, así que…

- Ginny…

- Tu no te preocupes… descansa y relájate, yo haré todo- Y salió del cuarto. Instantes después, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la ducha, y la voz de Ginny que tarareaba una canción. Harry tuvo que reconocer, que escucharla contenta, era algo bueno.

Ginny había despertado con una energía inusitada, a diferencia de su compañero de cama, que no tenía intención de moverse ni siquiera del cuarto. De todas maneras, no iba a presionarlo. Entendía perfectamente el comportamiento de Harry. Después de todo, uno no regresa después de ocho años de ausencia como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sabía que Harry temía por la reacción de todos y cada uno de ellos. Aunque estaba segura que lo que mas temor le causaba a Harry era la actitud de Ron frente a su regreso. De todos, Ron era el que mas lo había sufrido, y mas esfuerzos había hecho para localizarlo, aunque no obtuviera ningún fruto de su denodada búsqueda. Después de dos años, se resignó a su ausencia, aunque cada vez que Hermione hablaba de su desaparecido amigo, Ron emitía una opinión cargada de resentimiento. Mientras habría la ducha, y se quitaba la ropa de dormir, pensó en como iba a presentarse a su familia con su acompañante… ¿cómo iba a presentarlo? ¿Como amigo íntimo? _"¡hola, miren lo que me encontré por el camino!! ¡Wow, es Harry! ¿No se encuentran tan sorprendidos como yo?... no, eso es una estupidez Ginevra, lo mejor será decirles la verdad… Bien, volví a ver a Harry hace unas semanas, pero ahora vivimos juntos, sin compromisos, y cuando con suerte, termine junio, él desaparecerá de mi vida, y no volveremos a verlo…"_ Se miró al espejo mientras se ataba el cabello en una coleta. Y se sintió tan vacía… _"¿Que haré cuando Harry no esté mas en mi vida?"_ sus ojos se aguaron y decidió meterse bajo la ducha, así las lagrimas se confundían con el agua… Aun no terminaba mayo, y también quedaba parte de junio, y si eso sucedía, si Harry definitivamente se iba de su vida, se convenció que lo mejor sería que se fuera de la misma forma en que llegó, de improviso. Al menos el dolor de perderlo, no se llevaría los últimos días que les quedaran juntos.

Los nervios de Hermione fueron acrecentándose considerablemente. Tanto que casi al mediodía, la señora Weasley le pidió que se sentara y se tranquilizara. Ron podía comprenderla… también estaba nervioso, aunque no había razón para que su esposa estuviera tan nerviosa… Ella estaba as decidida que él en ese asunto. Entendía que lo que iban a comunicar, causaría alegría y sorpresa, pero también sabía que los demás esperaban que eso tarde o temprano sucediera… Pero aun así Hermione, estaba más nerviosa, los últimos días, y sus nervios rozaban el límite desde la conversación que tuviera con Ginny la noche anterior. ¿Que le había comunicado su hermana que la dejara con esa ansiedad? no eran nervios negativos, de eso estaba seguro. Hermione estaba exacerbada, esa era la palabra correcta. Tenía una ansiedad, y la sonrisa de su rostro la delataba. Lo que le dijera Ginny la tenía feliz, nerviosa pero feliz… si solo hubiera aprendido legeremancia… _"Harry era bueno en legeremancia…"_ Pensó. Y de repente, su rostro se puso serio. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en su amigo. Había decidido que no iba gastar tiempo pensando o hablando de él, si Harry decidió alejarse de todos ellos por culpa de Cho. _"Desconsiderado, mal amigo",_ y otras cosas, se le escapaban de su pensamiento, cada vez que algo le recordaba a Harry. Aunque también, le dolía la ausencia. Este momento lo había tenido en su mente, y Harry siempre estaba a su lado, como sucedió desde el primer día que se vieron. La realidad era diferente a sus sueños. Harry no estaba, y él debía resignarse a eso. Aunque dolía, y la ausencia calaba hondo. Se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella lo miró y le brindó una sonrisa.

- No estés nerviosa, te hará mal…

- Ron – dijo ella acariciándole el rostro- no puedo evitarlo… ¿crees que les caerá bien?

- Que dices, te adorarán mas, lo sabes…

- Si, pero... – Hermione miró el reloj de la familia Weasley. Todos estaban en casa, salvo la aguja que decía que Ginny estaba en su nuevo domicilio… y la de Harry decía _"Perdido"…_ No entendía que magia tan poderosa había hecho Harry para permanecer aun perdido estando tan cerca. Suspiró – ¿a qué hora vendrá Ginny?

- No lo sé… - dijo mirando también el reloj. - Mira, su aguja está cambiando. – Señaló el reloj y Hermione se puso pálida de repente.

- Ron… - dijo tomándola del brazo y pellizcándolo- quiero agua, ahora…

- Pero…

- ¡Ahora Ron!! – dijo ella chillando – por favor…

- Está bien… - dijo yendo hacia la cocina – solo espero que esto termine pronto… - una vez que Ron hubiera desaparecido de la sala, Hermione se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro. La chimenea se iluminó y por ella salió una sonriente Ginny, con dos escobas, y una canasta en sus brazos. Ella caminó unos pasos, para sacudirse las cenizas, y levantó la mirada para ver a su amiga, de pie, con la cara tensa, y los ojos casi saliéndosele de las órbitas.

- Hola Hermione… - dijo ella y puso las escobas a un lado de la chimenea. – traje algo de postre, por las dudas.

- No era necesario – dijo estrujando un pañuelo.

- ¿Y Ron?

- En la cocina, junto a los demás – la miró – ¿Y... James?

- Viene en camino… - la miró – será mejor que lo esperes junto a los demás Hermione… si te ve en ese estado se desaparecerá en un instante. – ella asintió y se fue hacia la cocina. Ginny dejó la canasta y esperó… un minuto y medio después, Harry aparecía como podía por la chimenea, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre la alfombra. Ginny solo pudo reírse una vez que lo ayudara a incorporarse, y sacudirle las cenizas que tenía hasta en el cabello.

- Odio la red flu… - solo dijo.

- Lo sé, pero no era factible pagar un taxi desde tan lejos… y llegaríamos tarde a almorzar.

- Lo sé – una vez limpio de cenizas, miró alrededor. La sala estaba igual que hace ocho años. Nada fuera de lugar. Solo que él se sentía fuera de lugar. Se sentía ajeno a todo lo que veía. Miró hacia el reloj, y vio que la señora Weasley no había quitado su aguja, y esta señalaba _"En casa"._ Un nudo en la garganta le impidió decir algo. Ginny lo miraba comprensiva y solo pudo acariciarle el brazo para darle animo.

- ¿Necesitas algo de tiempo para habituarte?

- No... – carraspeó – solo que… no esperaba que todo siguiera igual.

- Te extrañaron horrores, pero entendieron que desearas alejarte… solo dales tiempo también a ellos para hacerse a la idea de que volviste… - iba a decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió – al menos de visita, por hoy, ¿vale? – El asintió – sé que esto no significa que cambiaste de parecer, sólo lo tomaremos como un cambio en tus actividades rutinarias… - sonrió, y él solo pudo sonreír y asentir.

- Bien – respiró profundamente – ¿quien será el más duro de ver?

- Ron – dijo segura. – no te quedes mucho tiempo a su lado, porque va a golpearte. – Harry suspiró.

- Entendido…

- Espera un segundo aquí, así preparo el terreno – le dio un beso en los labios y desapareció tras la puerta. Harry miró una vez más la estancia y miles de recuerdos se agolparon en su memoria, recuerdos que se obligó a olvidar una vez que escapó; las felices navidades "en familia", los juegos, los chistes, Ron y él, sentados jugando snap explosivo, o ajedrez mágico frente a la chimenea, mientras los gemelos se burlaban de las orejas coloradas de su amigo. Y Hermione estaba allí, acurrucada leyendo un libro, y mirando de soslayo a Ron, y Ginny, siempre sonriente, y renegando de la protección de todos ellos… y su voz, cuando cantaba mientras adornaba la sala, y el brillo de su pelo, cuando iba de un lado al otro de la casa, ayudando a su mamá. Se dio cuenta que ella había estado siempre cerca, y él tan ciego nunca la había observado…. O quizás si, pero estaba ocupado en algo o alguien que no valía la pena… _"Alguien que nunca valió la pena"._

- ¡Hola a todos!! – gritó Ginny entrando a la cocina. Sus hermanos alcanzaron a taparse los oídos, cuando la vieron llegar, y su madre la observó unos instantes. Estaba con la mirada brillosa, y resplandecía. Le sonrió como solo una madre solía hacerlo, y ella se acercó para abrazarla y darle un beso. – Hola mamá…

- Hola Ginny, ¿aun no cambias, eh?

- Siempre tengo que hacer notar mi presencia ante esta banda de gandules…

- Respeta enana, porque aun somos tus hermanos mayores… - dijo una voz gruesa desde un rincón de la estancia.

- ¡Charlie!! – chilló y corrió a abrazar a su hermano mayor. Este la alzó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla- ¡deja de babosearme!!

- Antes te gustaba que te alzara y te diera besos… - dijo algo ofendido.

- ¡Antes tenia tres años, Charlie!!

- Ahora prefiere que la besuqueen otros – agregó Ron.

- ¡Cállate, idiota! – dijo ella.

- Claro… – dijo Bill, fingiendo enojo – tus otros hermanos no existen, ¿no?

- Celoso… tú siempre fuiste mi favorito – y corrió a darle un beso – ¿y tu enorme esposa?

- Ginny…

- ¿Bajó unos gramos?

- No, y te pediría que no lo menciones, está algo susceptible con lo que respecta a su peso.

- Gorda, diría yo – dijo Fred – Hola Enana, ¿que trajiste en esa canasta?

- Helado…

- ¿Le hiciste un hechizo para…

- ¿Hermione, crees que nací ayer? Claro que le puse un hechizo congelador…

- ¿Trajiste algo más? – dijo su cuñada. Ella asintió.

- Hola Ginny – dijo Fleur entrando por la puerta de la cocina desde el jardín.

- ¡Fleur!! – dijo ella – ¡que hermosa que estás!! - la abrazó – has bajado de peso ¿no?

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo ella sonriente.

- Si, ahora puedo abarcarte con mis brazos cuando te abrazo… - sonrió con picardía – eso es un referente de que tu dieta está haciendo efecto.

- Graciosa…

- Respondiendo mejor a la pregunta de mi querida hermana Hermione, he traído… a alguien más.

- ¿Un nuevo pretendiente, a quien romperle los dientes? – dijo Ron

- No, y te pediría ti especialmente que no te alteres… no fue fácil traerlo.

- ¿Por que?

- Sabe como son ustedes, así que antes de que lo vean, prométanme que lo tratarán bien... para él no es fácil estar aquí…

- ¿De quién hablas? – dijo Molly.

- Bueno, será mejor que no les deje con la incógnita mucho tiempo. Esperenme aquí que enseguida lo traigo… ¡ah, hola Papá! – dijo ella cantarina.

- Hola preciosa – dijo el señor Weasley – ¿me parece a mí o estás mas contenta que de costumbre?

- Trajo a un tipo – dijo George. – aunque a ella la alegre, a nosotros nos traerá un dolor de cabeza.

- ¡No es un tipo! – dijo ella – y nunca les he causado un problema.

- Habla por ti, hermana – dijo Ron.

- Cállate Ron – dijo Hermione – deja que traiga al tipo… digo a h… a ese joven… - Ginny, le agradeció con la mirada y salió de la cocina.

- ¿Sabes algo de esto Hermione? – le dijo Ron a su esposa, mirando significativamente

- No… - dijo y se puso colorada. Ron la miró sospechosamente. Ella evitó la mirada.

- ¿Segura?

- Eh… esperemos.

- Bueno, no sé ustedes – dijo Fred – pero yo voy a echar un vistazo a nuestro ilustre invitado incógnito… - y se asomó a hurtadillas por la puerta.

- ¡Deja de comportarte como un chiquillo Fred! – dijo su madre – lo espantarás antes de que lo conozcamos.

- No puedo creerlo… – dijo Fred, y volvió a la cocina con una cara extraña, mezcla de desconcierto y alegría – ¿Cómo lo hizo? Hasta hace poco yo vi que…. Pero no había señales de… no puedo creer quien está en la sala…

- ¿Quien es? – dijo mas curioso George.

- Es…

- Bueno familia… - dijo Ginny y a su lado, rojo como un tomate maduro y a punto de explotar, estaba Harry. La señora Weasley ahogó un grito y todos en la cocina quedaron en silencio. Harry los miró uno a uno. Nadie se alegraba de verlo, al parecer. Sintió la mano de Ginny que le apretaba la suya dándole ánimos. El giró para verla, y se dio cuenta que en realidad no le importaba que los demás no lo aceptaran de nuevo… al menos Ginny lo aceptaba. Y nuevamente esa sensación de que todo estaba bien si ella estaba a su lado le inundó el estómago y se desparramó por todo el cuerpo, y esa sensación le gustó. Sonrió tímidamente. – ¿Ahora si estamos todos, no?

- Hola a todos… - dijo al cabo de un rato – yo…

- Harry… – dijo Hermione, y se vio abrazado por su amiga. Diablos, era bueno volver. Se sintió idiota por haberse perdido tanto tiempo, pero ahora… ahora sabía que no quería perderse más. La abrazó con ganas, mientras su amiga lloraba sobre su hombro. – Harry… - solo pudo agregar, y él le dio palmaditas en la espalda. – no sabes… - dijo ella separándose y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Lo sé… y lo siento…

- No… - dijo ella y sonrió – es bueno verte de nuevo. – y se separó para dejar que los demás lo saludaran. El señor Weasley se acercó y le dio un abrazo al igual que Bill y Charlie. Percy fue un poco formal, y solo le tendió la mano y le hizo una tenue reverencia, bajando apenas la cabeza. El lo entendió. De todos Percy era con el que menos interactuaba. Se sorprendió de ver a Fleur, tan mundana, sencilla, como una Weasley y con algunos kilos de mas, y en su pierna, abrazada una hermosa niña pelirroja. Fleur, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dio la bienvenida. Los gemelos se pararon frente a él con la mirada ceñuda, y cruzados de brazos. Ginny se interpuso entre ellos y Harry.

- Quitate enana… - dijeron al unísono y con cara de pocos amigos.

- Déjenlo en paz… - dijo ella.

- Mírala, acabo de tener un _deja vú_ – dijo Fred a George – ¿recuerdas vagamente una escena similar?

- ¿Flourish y Boots, hace años, frente a Malfoy? - asintieron y sonrieron. – eres tan evidente enana…

- Lo sea o no, déjenlo en paz. – dijo ella sacando la varita.

- Ginny- dijo Harry – está bien.

- Pero…

- Está bien Ginny – ella se corrió apenas un poco, pero no bajó la varita. Los gemelos lo miraron.

- ¿Eres tú?

- Si, soy yo – dijo Harry.

- ¿Como volviste?

- De casualidad…

- ¿Piensas quedarte? – miró a Ginny, y luego volvió a mirarlos.

- Si…

- ¿Trajiste la escoba?

- Así es…

- ¡Es lo único que queríamos saber! – lo abrazaron y Ginny vio por primera vez en el día una sonrisa auténtica en el rostro de Harry. – es bueno verte Harry.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo sin soltar la mano de George – lo mismo digo – y miró a Ron. Era el único que faltaba. Ginny le habia prevenido sobre la actitud de su antiguo camarada de escuela. Sabía que no sería fácil y no lo forzaría a aceptarlo de buenas a primeras… no era tan estúpido para suponer que Ron lo recibiría como si nada. Se conocían demasiado, para saber que el mismo Harry no hubiera aceptado que Ron desapareciera, no dejando rastro alguno y que de un día para el otro volviera, como si nada, esperando que todo fuera igual… diablos, él le hubiera sacado las entrañas al solo verlo aparecerse por la puerta. Agradecía que Ron aun se contuviera. Con cierto temor lo vio dar dos pasos y ponerse frente a él. Ron lo miró de arriba abajo. Harry bajó la mirada un instante y luego lo miró. Ron tenía las orejas rojas, y la boca tensa. Estaba enfadado y se contenía de darle un puñetazo. Estaba absolutamente convencido de que su amigo, lo golpearía si estuvieran solos, sin la presencia de toda su familia – Ron… - solo pudo articular

- ¿Apareciste, eh? – dijo serio e indiferente.

- Si…

- Bien… – y le tendió la mano, fríamente. Harry la asió con fuerza, pero Ron inmediatamente lo soltó y se alejó para quedar en un rincón de la cocina. Hermione, soltó un sollozo y se acercó nuevamente, para abrazarlo.

- Tenemos tantas cosas que hablar…

- Ahora no Hermione - dijo Ginny – tenemos hambre, y ese aroma delicioso nos avisa que no hay que desperdiciar el suculento almuerzo que nos espera.

- ¡Bien dicho enana! – dijo George, y asió del hombro a Harry – pero no esperes acaparar al "_Aparecido"_ para ti solita – agregó. Los hombres nos sentaremos en un extremo. Tenemos mucho que hablar con este joven aquí presente.- Harry sonrió.

- ¿Qué quieren saber?

- ¿Donde estuviste? – comenzó el interrogatorio George.

- En Londres…

- ¿Todo el tiempo? – él asintió. Y pudo percibir la rabia con que Ron lo fulminaba desde su rincón.

- Pero entonces… - George sonrió – deberás decirnos, si quieres que perdonemos tu ausencia, cuál es el hechizo de indetectabilidad tan fuerte que hiciste para que ese condenado reloj de mamá te diera por perdido.

- Es… fácil.

- Guárdalo para el almuerzo, ahora dinos que has hecho en estos ocho años, maldito desagradecido. – dijo Fred.

- ¡Fred! – dijo La señora Weasley – modera tu lenguaje, Harry es un invitado especial – le acarició la cabeza. Se sentía tan bien la caricia de la señora Weasley, otra vez se sintió como un niño pequeño desamparado que tenía otra oportunidad en la vida. Miró a Ginny y ella lo miraba sonriente y le guiñaba el ojo, mientras le pasaba la bandeja de carne a Fleur. – sigues tan delgado como siempre, ¿eh? Creo que tendré que darte una ración especial Weasley.

- Gracias señora Weasley, no se moleste.

- Estás delgado… anda, come hijo – y enjugando un lágrima en su pañuelo, se sentó con las mujeres. Harry miró a Ron, que comía callado, sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Dale tiempo… – dijo Bill, cerca de su oído – es el que mas sufrió tu ausencia… - él asintió bajando la cabeza – aunque, creo que peleaba por el puesto con Ginny – Harry lo miró sin entender. Bill sonrió – no hagas como que nunca supiste que ella estaba loca por ti.

- Yo no lo sabía… - dijo mirándolo a los ojos.- Bueno, en realidad... algo me dijo Hermione, pero después… - miró a Ginny que sonreía a su cuñada Fleur- me dijo que ella lo había superado…

- Bueno, así era… - arqueó una ceja – o es… no lo sé – lo miró mientras cortaba la carne casi cruda que su mujer le alcanzaba – ¿que tienes con mi hermana? – Harry se atragantó.

- Yo… somos amigos.

- ¿Nada más?

- Bueno… nada serio…

- No lo arruines Harry- Miró a Ginny – es mi pequeña hermana – suspiró – solo Ron sabe lo que ha sufrido, pero el muy condenado no quiere decírmelo. -Masticó tres veces y tragó el bocado.- solo puedo deducir que mi hermana tuvo una relación no muy buena con ese idiota con el que se fue a vivir.

- ¿Dean Thomas?

- ¿Lo conoces?

- De la escuela.

- Bien… no fue la misma desde que estaba con él – Bill la miró nuevamente y vio como su hermana no podía dejar de sonreír. Harry observó lo mismo – era casi una desconocida. Nada que ver como es ahora o antes, siempre pensé en Ginny como un pequeño cascabel, emitiendo un continuo sonido y alegrándote la vida… ¿la recuerdas? – él asintió – bien, no quiero volver a ver a mi hermana así.

- Yo...

- Aunque nos alegra que estés nuevamente aquí, siempre recuerda que ella primero es nuestra hermana… - Harry no dijo nada. ¿Que responder? ¿Como decirle que la relación con Ginny no era segura? Que todo terminaría a mediados de junio o quizás sobreviviría unos días más pero que después… ni siquiera él se aventuraba a saber que iba a pasar cuando todo terminara… si llegaba a terminar. Ahora estaba tan confundido que no sabía exactamente que iba a pasar entre Ginny y él. Porque si las cosas seguían el curso que tenían hasta ese momento, él no dejaría nunca a Ginny… y eso era lo que mas temía, depender de la existencia de esa pelirroja, como lo hiciera con Cho. Y que Ginny le pagara de la misma manera que su antigua novia.

Después de dos horas de un extendido almuerzo, donde no faltaron las bromas de los gemelos hacia su hermano Percy, Hermione golpeó la copa de cristal con una cuchara para llamar la atención. Harry y los demás estaban enfrascados en una estimulante discusión de Quidditch, y no le prestaron atención. Ginny se acercó a su amiga.

- Parece que están algo distraídos

- ¡Hombres y Quidditch! – farfulló su cuñada.

- Lo que me parece extraño es que el tonto que tienes a tu lado, que se muere por estar hablando de sus amados Cannons, no se acerque al grupo.

- Sabes que…- la miró – no iba a ser fácil que lo asimilara Ginny.

- Lo sé… pero aun así, está actuando como un idiota.

- Sabes como es Ron, Ginny… compréndelo un segundo. De la nada aparece su amigo al que buscó por años… como si nada, y no se presenta ante él, sino ante ti. Debe ser duro para él que su amigo no lo tome en cuenta como primer referente para volver.

- A mi tampoco Hermione – dijo apagada, mirando a Harry reír y beber cerveza de mantequilla – Solo está aquí porque lo manipulé… y porque le dije que tú amenazaste con contarle a todo el mundo mágico de su regreso.

- Bueno… no es verdad.

- Pero tuve que idear una excusa creíble, y como él te conoce, y sabe que lo harías… - se encogió de hombros. Hermione sonrió y nuevamente golpeó la copa con la cuchara, esta vez con mas fuerza, aunque obteniendo la misma respuesta.

- ¿Quieres decir algo? – Preguntó Ginny. Hermione asintió nerviosa.

- Ron – dijo Hermione – ¿podrías decirles a todos que presten atención? – Ron la miró serio.

- No te harán caso, ahora que la gran sensación del mundo mágico regresó como si solo hubiera tardado unos minutos después de ir a comprar el periódico…

- Ron, no debes ser rudo con él… - dijo tratando de serenarlo, pero Ron estaba furioso.

- ¿Tu lo sabías no? – ella abrió los ojos- Claro… ahora me doy cuenta de todo. Ese era el gran secreto de Ginny y tuyo, ¿no? – Hermione quiso responderle pero no le salía nada- Así que tú y mi hermana sabían que había vuelto y como siempre se lo ocultaron al tonto de Ron Weasley.

- Ronald – dijo Hermione – si bien lo supe antes que tu, no fue hasta hace unas semanas… y Ginny me hizo jurar que no le diría a nadie, porque… - se quedó callada un instante y luego continuó -no me corresponde a mi dar las explicaciones de por qué se fue y por que regresó – dijo duramente – si tienes algo que decirle a Harry, ve y díselo, y deja de estar con esa cara de pocos amigos…- Ron la miró a los ojos. Hermione estaba a punto de llorar- parece que no recuerdas el motivo de esta reunión…

- ¿No fue por Harry?

- Idiota… - le dijo Ginny, – nadie sabía que Harry estaba aquí… solo yo – lo miró duramente – no te gastes en reprocharle a Hermione, si tienes que decirle algo a alguien es a mi… yo lo sabía, y no te lo dije… ahora déjate de hacer el señor ofendido, que la estás haciendo llorar… Si Harry está aquí es porque Hermione quiere decir algo y me pidió que si podía, Harry estuviera aquí… él aceptó. ¡Supéralo o vete al diablo!

- No me hables así…

- Te hablaré como se me dé la gana, estás comportándote como el estúpido inmaduro que siempre fuiste Ron… equivocándote a cada rato y siempre excusándose en la actitud de los demás.

- Mira quien habla de equivocaciones… ¿el nombre de Dean te suena hermana? – ella palideció.

- Si, tienes razón – dijo ella mirando a Harry – pero yo al menos reconozco que me equivoqué… - suspiró – ¡eh, ustedes! – gritó – hace rato que Hermione quiere hablar…

- Ya lo sabemos, solo que de seguro será una nueva proclama a favor de los elfos… - risas generales.

- No, - dijo Hermione, sonriendo sarcásticamente – no lo es… es algo que queríamos decirles ahora que todos estamos aquí reunidos…

- Bien dilo, porque estamos armando el partido de Quidditch – dijo Fred – ¿te apuntas Ron?

- No – dijo secamente. Harry bajó la mirada. Sabía que era por su presencia.

- Tu te lo pierdes – dijo George – seremos seis para jugar… diablos la enana querrá lincharnos porque…

- ¿No escucharon que Hermione quiere decir unas palabras?- dijo Ginny enojada- Y no George, no jugare al Quidditch, ¿entendido?

- Habla Hermione querida – dijo la señora Weasley…

- Bien… primero quiero decirles que me alegra tanto que Harry este nuevamente con nosotros y más en estos momentos tan importantes para mí… y para Ron, claro… - miró a su esposo que no aseveró nada, y continuaba enfuruñado en su silla. Luego miró a Harry, que le sonreía tímidamente – siempre pensé que estarías aquí… - él no dijo nada, ni pudo hacer una tímida mueca al respecto. Tenía un nudo atravesado en la garganta que no pudo darle una respuesta. Se había equivocado tanto al alejarse. Ahora que estaba reunidos nuevamente con ellos, se dio cuenta también que la ausencia de todos sus seres queridos era tanto o más dolorosa que la traición de Cho. Pero al marcharse no se había detenido a pensar en el dolor que él podría infligir a todos ellos con su desaparición. Y Ron era el ejemplo visible de ese dolor. – mas cuando tengo que decirles esto - buscó la mano de Ron, y este se la brindó con una cálida sonrisa – bien…- suspiró

- Dilo ya Hermione… ni que estuvieras por anunciar que vas a tener un Weasley…

- ¡Fred!! – chilló la madre – deja que Hermione termine lo que iba a decir.- la miro – continúa querida.

- Es que…- comenzó a llorar, y miró a su cuñado – ¿por que siempre lo arruinas todo Fred!! – y se sentó para ser abrazada por Ron, que a estas alturas tenía ganas de matar a su hermano.

- Grandísimo idiota… – solo pudo decir. Fred, lo miró abochornado.

- Hermione… - dijo Ginny – ¿vas a... vas a tener un sobrinito mío? – Ella asintió. Ginny sonrió, tan genuinamente que a Harry le pareció que un rayo de sol salía de su boca, pero esa sensación le duro poco porque de inmediato, Ginny parecía un león a punto de atacar… y sacó la varita. Harry se alarmó – ¡Esta es tu muerte Fred Weasley! – y sin decir nada, apuntó hacia su hermano. Harry pudo apenas esquivar el hechizo más poderoso que conocía de Ginny lanzándose al suelo. Cuando se incorporó, vio a Fred cubierto de una asquerosa masa amarillo verdoso, que le salía de la nariz, mientras su hermano gemelo se destornillaba de la risa…

- Ginevra… - dijo el señor Weasley, pero ella pareció no escucharlo

- ¡Oh Hermione!! ¡Voy a tener un sobrinito!! – y la abrazó – ¡que feliz!! ¡Muy feliz estoy!! Yo… -se quedó callada. No era momento de decir que ella también quería tener un hijo… miró a Harry. El se incorporaba ayudado por Bill y Charlie. No, no era momento de decirlo… y mucho menos pensarlo. Harry no era igual a Ron. Nada lo unía a ese hombre, absolutamente nada.

Una vez que saludaron a Hermione, todos los varones menos Ron, que se había quedado con la excusa de ayudar a su _"Embarazada esposa para evitar que hiciera esfuerzos",_ salieron al huerto y se perdieron en el aire con las escobas. Nadie sabría de ellos por largo rato. El Quidditch era algo sagrado en esa familia, y no era momento para romper tradiciones. Una vez que terminaran el partido, Harry se acercó hasta donde Ginny observaba el juego, apoyada en un árbol y leyendo una revista de maternidad que le prestara Hermione. El dejó la escoba, cerca y se sentó a su lado. Los demás estaban a algunos metros, ocupando la gran sombra que daba el árbol cerca del estanque. Ginny le sonrió de compromiso y siguió leyendo. El levantó la varita y convocó una cerveza de mantequilla. La abrió y bebió un trago.

- ¿Que loco no? – ella no dijo nada. El la miró. La lectura debía ser buena para que no le prestara atención. Miró hacia el cielo. Estaba tan diáfano. – Es una tarde estupenda. – las botas de Quidditch se clavaron por el taco en la gramilla y comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en la cerveza. Luego, para llamar la atención de la pelirroja, comenzó a lanzar el corcho de la cerveza hacia el aire y lo atrapaba. Ella sonrió se soslayo – si, definitivamente es una hermosa tarde... – la miró. Ella negó con la cabeza – ¿que loco no? Hermione va a tener un bebé… - ninguna respuesta – que loco… - farfulló – un bebé…

- ¿Que es lo loco en esta situación, Harry? – dijo ella al fin, bajando la revista.

- ¿Qué lees?

- Los ciclos fértiles de las mujeres…

- Para qué…

- Es bueno saberlo ¿no crees?

- Si tú lo dices… - un tanto incrédulo.

- Si la mayoría de las mujeres supieran cuando comienza su período de ovulación, y cuanto dura este, se evitarían tantos embarazos sorpresivos… ¿no lo crees?

- Eh… si, eso tiene algo de sentido. – dijo.

- Aun no me contestaste Harry… - él la miró sin entender – ¿por qué te parece tan alocada la idea de que Hermione este embarazada? – él iba a contestar pero ella continuó hablando – ellos son una pareja estable, se adoran desde que no tengo memoria, es lógico que en algún momento se sientan tan preparados para tener un hijo… y creo que después de dos años de convivir, es lo ideal… un bebé es la manifestación viva del amor entre dos personas…

- Pero no deja de ser raro…

- Para ti de seguro – dijo ella bajando el tono de su voz. A Harry le pareció que su voz escondía desilusión, y esa sensación no le gustó para nada. Que Ginny se sintiera desilusionada de él…

- ¿Que quisiste decir?

- Quiero decir que te desapareces por mucho tiempo, porque te prometiste alejarte de todo aquello lo que según tú te lastimó, y vuelves y te das cuenta que los demás, a pesar del dolor que sufrieron por tu ausencia, siguieron su vida, y son felices...

- Ginny…

- La pregunta perfecta, sería – dijo levantándose de golpe – ¿que obtuviste tu Harry, dejando todo lo que querías, lo que te hacia feliz? ¿Sirvió de algo alejarte de aquello que te hace bien? ¿Valió la pena perderse todo lo que te perdiste, la felicidad de tus amigos, el compartir sus alegrías, abandonar todo aquello que te hace sonreír de la forma en que has sonreído desde que pisaste mi casa? – él la miraba sin saber que decir – será mejor que vaya a ver si mi madre necesita de mi ayuda. Cuida la escoba. Fred y George aun quieren darte la broma de bienvenida – y sin más, se dio vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la madriguera. Harry la vio alejarse, su cabello oscilando al compás de su carrera, brillando y reflejando los rayos del sol de la tarde. Bajó la mirada hacia la botella que tenia en su mano. ¿Realmente habia sacado algo bueno alejándose? Su mejor amiga estaba felizmente casada, con el hombre de sus sueños, iba a convertirse en madre… recordó cuando Ron y él se emborracharan en "las tres escobas" porque Hermione habia aceptado ser la novia de su amigo. Que feliz estaba por ellos. Y Recordó que Ron le había prometido ser el padrino de su primer hijo _"Por que sea lo que sea, y pase lo que pase, Hermione será mi esposa, y la madre de mis hijos… eso puedo jurártelo"_ fue lo ultimo que recordaba de esa velada alcohólica. Y Ron habia hecho realidad su juramento. ¿Y él que tenía? No habia logrado nada alejándose… solo estar más solo y vivir rodeado de resentimiento. Se habia prohibido conocer una chica que lo hiciera feliz, compartir, amar… Y lo mas loco era que habia sentido todo eso en solo unas semanas, desde que Ginny apareciera en esa calle, y lo atropellara… todo lo que ella hacia era así, atropellado, loco, y causaba efecto… a él le afectaba demasiado. Se planteó la posibilidad de quedarse con ella. Ella lo amaba. No le exigía nada, solo estar, permanecer, quedarse... unas cuantas caricias… ella podía sentir amor por los dos. El no iba a arriesgarse sintiendo algo por ella… Pero últimamente la había echado de menos demasiado. Las veces que viajaba, se sorprendía llamándola en medio de la noche, porque añoraba su cuerpo, sus voz, su sonrisa... Miró hacia la madriguera una vez más. Ginny estaba en la entrada, acariciando la panza de Hermione… Quizás, estaba curando sus heridas pasadas… sonrió. Quizás Ginny ha sido la cura que estaba esperando desde años…. El sonido de unos pasos lo volvieron a la sombra de ese árbol. Levantó la mirada para ver a Ron, más serio que nunca, con las manos al costado de su cuerpo y los puños cerrados. Lo conocía bastante para saber que lo que vendría no era una charla amena recordando el pasado. Sin dejar de mirarlo, bebió un sorbo de cerveza.

- Así que regresaste…

- No lo diría de esa manera… - dijo él – ¿quieres hablar conmigo?

- No vine a pedirte un autógrafo…

- Bien, o te sientas, o dejas que me levante… es algo molesto hablar mirando hacia arriba… - Ron se sentó en la gramilla guardando las distancias, pero de frente a Harry. Este suspiró. No era tan fácil disculparse por la ausencia… - Ron – lo miro – se que no me comporte como…

- No quiero tus explicaciones… no las necesito – espetó – hace años las hubiera pedido, tratando de entenderte, ¿pero sabes que? dejé de preocuparme por ti, cuando tu no querías que se preocuparan… cuando comprendí que a pesar de que yo quería encontrarte, tu no querías que te encontrara. Y respeté tu decisión…

- Sabes lo mal…

- Si… sé lo mal que estabas… fue un golpe duro para tu ego que tu novia te pusiera los cuernos con tu peor enemigo… ¿pero sabes una cosa Harry? No eres al único que le pasa. Si todos fueran como tu y se largaran por cada infidelidad, el mundo estaría lleno de gente que no quiere ser encontrada… los valientes siguen de pie, y continúan su vida… solo se esconden los cobardes… - Harry lo miró.

- Tienes razón… fui un cobarde, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

- No, esa no era tu única opción Harry… estábamos nosotros, pero como te dije, tu ego no iba a resistir que todos te llamaran el cornudo el año.

- Bien, ya dijiste lo que tenias que decir… veo que no te alegras de verme…

- No es que no me alegra… no quiero que ahora se inviertan los roles.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Hablo de Ginny… y de lo que estás haciendo con ella…

- ¿Y según tu que se supone que estoy haciéndole?

- Le estás dando ilusiones… y ella no se merece otra desilusión más.

- De que hablas…

- No voy a dejar que nadie, vuelva a lastimarla… llámese Dean o Harry… Con ese malnacido de Thomas, no pude llegar a tiempo, pero esta vez puedo hacerlo… y te prevengo, no voy a dejar que mi hermana sufra de ninguna manera…. Si no estás interesado en ella, déjala en paz. No voy a quedarme tranquilo mientras recojo los pedazos de Ginny cuando tú te marches otra vez… Con Dean no pude protegerla, pero esta vez estoy preparado. No la lastimes de ninguna manera… un solo rasguño en Ginny y te juro por lo que mas quiero, que a pesar que fuiste mi mejor amigo no tendré piedad contigo…

- ¿De que hablas? Yo no lastimaría a Ginny… y jamás podría levantarle… – lo miró. Ron estaba seguro de lo que decía. Y entendió algunas actitudes de Ginny cuando ellos discutían acaloradamente. Además recordó que Ginny se encontraba temerosa cada vez que alguien mencionaba a… Abrió sus ojos verdes sorprendido – Ron…

- Estás prevenido… Si a ella le sucede algo…

- ¡Espera! ¿Que sucedió entre ella y Dean?

- ¿Tienes tiempo? – dijo mirando hacia la casa. Harry asintió, sea lo que sea que Ron le dijera estaba dispuesto a escucharlo. Se había dado cuenta que Ginny le importaba demasiado para ahora echarse atrás. Quería saber, quería conocer por que Ginny se sentía tan vulnerable y temerosa cada vez que salían o alguien comentaba algo de su antiguo novio. Y si alguien podría decirle la verdad, era Ron. – Antes que nada, esto se queda entre nosotros… nadie lo sabe, Solo Hermione sabe algunas cosas pero no lo mas terrible... Es una promesa que le hice a mi hermana, pero creo que si estás involucrado en su vida como veo que lo estás tienes derecho a saberlo. Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie mas, Harry.

- Te lo prometo… nadie más se enterará de nuestra charla – lo miró – ni siquiera Ginny sabrá lo que me cuentes…

- Bien, porque el que tu conozcas la verdad, la destrozaría mas… - Harry asintió. Y se acomodó en el árbol dispuesto a escuchar lo que su amigo iba a confesar… Aunque estaba seguro por la cara de Ron, que lo que él iba a decirle no le gustaría en lo absoluto.

_**Nota de la autora**_: Bien, eso es todo por ahora… tengo comenzado el siguiente capitulo, y ya la historia esta llegando a su fin. Harry parece estar cambiando de opinión, pero como hace algunos capítulos que lo vengo diciendo y amenazándolos, y no ocurre, lamentablemente en el próximo aparece Cho… que tendrá que decir esta mujercita al respecto? Vendrá a romper la idílica vida de Ginny? Harry dejara todo para lanzarse a la aventura con su antiguo amor? No se olviden… el próximo capitulo será uno de los últimos… Gracia por todo, y agradeceré sus opiniones al respecto…

Saludos Silvia


	10. capitulo 10

**Hola a todos!! Espero que estén bien… yo estoy un poco tristona porque vendí a "La tía Muriel" (Mi computadora tenia nombre) y por esta razón hasta que me entregaron todos los archivos tuve que hacer un párate obligado en mis obligaciones literarias… (Aparte no tenia ganas de sentarme en la computadora de mi hermano) La plata fue a un fondo para comprarme la notebook, aunque con la crisis financiera del mundo seguirá como fondo y nada más…**

**Bien… gracias por todas las palabras de aliento y no tanto que me mandan en sus mensajes, mas que nada para aquellos que me coaccionan a seguir con "Amor por contrato" quiero terminar esta historia para seguir con el respeto que ustedes me merecen con la otra. Solo tolérenme un poquito y aguanten!!**

**Solo voy a utilizar este fic para dar mi opinión respecto a unos reviews del otro fic, y que como son anónimos no puedo responderles personalmente. Primero. Es verdad, en una relación cuando una pareja se casa, no todo es sexo, a pesar que los primeros meses se revolea la chancleta, pero es cierto, hay amor, hay compañerismo hay proyectos, hay dialogo, hay pequeñas rencillas, en fin todo lo que una pareja que se quiere y decide por ****voluntad propia**** compartir el resto de sus vidas con otra persona. Bien, entonces… solo una pregunta les hago… ¿Ginny y Harry, se casaron por voluntad propia? ¿Decidieron compartir proyectos, hubo amor reciproco? ¡No!! Es una pareja atípica, que no se unió por voluntad propia sino por diversos intereses…Ginny para curar a sus padres y Harry, bueno necesita un psicólogo pero en un principio se caso por venganza… entonces amigas no se quejen si en lo único que funcionan esta parejita por ahora, es en el sexo, porque todavía le falta mucho para que quieran compartir proyectos… De todas maneras, desde el próximo capitulo no todo será sexo (si alguna se rasga las vestiduras con esto, lo lamento, de verdad!!) Ya habrá tiempo para que compartan en pareja. Y si no, les queda este fic que ya termina y que no todo es sexo…**

**Haciendo esta aclaración, y obviamente esperando algunos que no opinen igual que yo, les dejo el capi… ya faltan solo dos!!!**

**Capitulo 10**

**Verdades... y mas.**

¿Por que ella terminó en malos términos con él?

¿Eso te dijo?

Si… sólo fue capaz de decir eso cuando me comentó que Dean la había interceptado cerca de su departamento… y estaba tensa y nerviosa, cuando la sorprendí en su… casa.

Antes que nada, tengo que saber algo… - Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pensando que tan duro podría haber sido para Ron su ausencia que ahora se trataban como dos perfectos extraños- ¿Qué tienes con ella?

Nada que te interese… - dijo como si nada, y a la vez molesto por la pregunta.

¿Vives con ella? – insistió Ron.

Algo parecido… – respondió con un dejo de fastidio en la voz, que hizo que Ron lo mirara entrecerrando sus azules ojos. Harry carraspeó- Tenemos una especie de trato…

¿Qué clase de trato?

Algo que nos concierne a ella y a mi, a nadie mas… – espetó como queriendo zanjar el tema. Desafortunadamente Ron no se iba a quedar satisfecho con esa escueta respuesta.

Mira, Harry…

No, mira tú… Entiendo que Ginny sea tu hermana y que por alguna razón quieras protegerla no sé de qué diablos, pero te aseguro que no quiero lastimarla… y nunca la expondría a ninguna clase de peligro…

Por mi, puedes decir que jurarás ante el Papa, pero no voy a creerte… mas cuando veo a Ginny… - suspiró - Solo quiero que… - Harry se tensó y lo interrumpió.

¡Por Merlín Ron, deja de darle largas al asunto! ¿Vas a decirme que la tiene tan temerosa cada vez que nombro a Dean?

El no fue tan amoroso con ella como cualquier persona podría esperar del hombre que dice amarla… - su cara tenía una seriedad que nunca antes Harry había visto en su antiguo amigo – El… Ella fue víctima de sus abusos…

¿Abusos? – dijo y lo miró – qué clase de abusos… la obligaba a…

Psicológicos la mayor parte del tiempo… pero el último, el peor desgraciadamente para mi hermana…- suspiró – no me es fácil para mi decirlo Harry… de solo recordarlo aun tengo ganas de…

Por el amor del cielo, dime que le pasó a ginny!!

El… Dean… la golpeó… - A Harry le pareció que un baldazo de agua fría le cayó en su cuerpo y lo dejó sin reacción. La botella de cerveza cayó al suelo.

¿Qué?

Lo que oíste… - dijo Ron y miró hacia donde estaba su hermana. - Cuando Ginny comenzó a salir con Dean, cambió considerablemente.

Pero… - dijo al fin pudiendo hablar – Cómo diablos fue capaz de… - lo miró y sintió algo áspero y amargo subir por su estómago – Cómo diablos… - tensó los puños, y lo miró furioso – ¡cómo fuiste capaz de permitir algo así!! ¡Cómo pudiste dejarla sola, en manos de ese… de ese…!!

Mira… - dijo Ron con las orejas coloradas – primero, no fui capaz de entender la situación, y segundo cuando sucedió, te aseguro que no le di opción para que fuera más de una vez.

¡Con una sola vez basta y sobra!! – gritó. – Tú hermana… Ginny es…

Entiendo lo que puedes sentir, porque yo sentí lo mismo o peor, cuando supe la verdad – dijo, con un dejo de tristeza – bueno, para serte sincero la verdad se me presentó tan abruptamente que apenas tuve tiempo de asimilarla… - Lo miró – Al principio cuando ella me habló de Dean estaba entusiasmada… Yo estaba medio receloso porque…Tu sabes como era en la escuela… ¿te acuerdas? lo mal que me ponía ver que todos estaban locos por ella – Harry asintió – diablos si tu me ayudabas a espantar los moscos – sonrió, pero no obtuvo igual respuesta de su interlocutor, Harry tenía el rostro desencajado, como si todo lo que pudiera decirse desde ese momento estuviera de mas – pero en fin, luego de comenzar a salir con Dean, Ginny comenzó a cambiar… al principio fueron algunas cosas sin importancia, pero después de unos meses, el cambio era notable.

¿Qué clase de cambio? – Harry aun no podía creer lo que Ron le contaba. Viviendo siete años con Dean y nunca había dado muestras de ser violento. Podría aceptarlo de Seamus Finnigan con quien tuvo algún tipo de rencilla en la adolescencia, pero Dean Thomas siempre fue tranquilo, pacificador y a Harry le caía bien… hasta ahora.

Bueno, primero se fue a vivir con él, solo a unos meses de salir… ni siquiera pensábamos en ese imbécil como su novio, y ella se empeñaba en estar a su lado. Ella estaba decidida a marcharse y así lo hizo, a pesar de que casi toda la familia estaba disconforme, y aunque era visible que esa decisión a ella tampoco le cuadraba, seguía empeñada por alguna razón. Nosotros tratamos de disuadirla de las mil maneras posibles, pero parece que Dean hizo bien su trabajo, y ella dejó la casa de mis padres. Luego vimos mas cambios en su comportamiento, cosas que ella nunca hubiera hecho en sus cabales, y nosotros se lo reprochábamos, le decíamos que su actitud no era la habitual y que de seguro, bueno no decíamos cosas agradables de su pareja – Agregó con asco - Ella en cambió, siempre refutaba cada uno de nuestros embates, pero siempre mantenía esa mirada triste, opacada, como si en verdad ella estuviera de acuerdo, pero… - bufó- Casi juraría que él la presionaba de algún modo… cambió sus hábitos. Paulatinamente dejó de ver a sus amigas, rara vez venía a casa, y cuando lo hacía, estaba allí, al lado de ese idiota, sin derecho a decir nada… Si hubiera sabido que la cosa terminaría así, te aseguro que lo hubiera atacado en ese instante… mi hermana se apagaba poco a poco, y ese idiota era el causante. Como Hermione le trataba de abrir los ojos, el muy infeliz comenzó a forzarla para que dejara de vernos… solo se acercaba a la madriguera, en alguna fiesta y aun así no era ella misma… El la mantenía tan cerca para evitar que hiciera algún comentario que revelara su situación… - suspiró – mi hermana era la chica mas infeliz del mundo y no podíamos hacer nada… - Harry había bajado la vista. Escuchar que Ginny se dejaba dominar por ese imbécil, con lo rebelde e independiente que la recordaba. No podía entenderlo. Al oír las últimas palabras de Ron, alzó la mirada completamente indignado.

Pero… ¿nadie era capaz de ayudarla? ¿nadie que la hiciera recapacitar… hacerle entender que esa relación no era la correcta; que habría millones de hombres que podrían hacerla feliz, respetándola como mujer?

Es muy fácil decirlo cuando tu no eres el protagonista de los hechos, ¿verdad? – Lo miró sin entender- ¿Acaso tú recapacitaste cuando Cho te engañó y cada uno de nosotros trató de sacarte de la desazón que te causó esa relación? ¿alguien pudo hacerte reflexionar que escaparte y dejar todo no solucionaba nada? ¿Fuiste capaz de escuchar a alguno de nosotros, Harry?

No trates de compararlo… yo no soy…

Tú no eres Ginny, lo sé… pero aun así, en ese momento, ella parecía estar convencida de que hacía lo correcto.

¡Pero tendrían que haberlo intentado! – dijo más enojado con él que con Ron. Lamentando el haberse alejado. _"Si yo hubiera estado… tal vez, ella no hubiera sufrido con ese infeliz… Yo la hubiera hecho entrar en razones… yo la podría haber defendido… Ginny…"_

Nadie quería decirle nada, porque pensábamos que ella de alguna manera lo quería, y temíamos que si le decíamos mas de lo que ya le habíamos dicho se alejaría… ya habíamos tenido una experiencia con esto… - Harry bajó la cabeza. Aunque lo que Ron le contaba lo impresionaba mas, no podía entender cuanto amor le tenía Ginny a Dean, como para aguantar dejar de existir por él. Una furia y un dolor en el pecho lo embargó… ella hacía todo eso porque amaba a Dean… y varias preguntas se agolparon, una mas dolorosa que otra, en su cabeza estallándole los sentidos, y agudizando su angustia. _"¿Ginny hubiera dejado todo si Dean se lo exigía? ¿Y ahora, si Dean se apareciera y le suplicara perdón, volvería con él? Sé que me ama, pero ante la seguridad de una relación estable con ese imbécil… ¿Se alejaría de mi?"_

¿Pero… nadie pudo decirle que estaba equivocada? – preguntó con la voz quebrada.

Hermione sospechaba que Dean de alguna manera la estaba manejando, nos dijo que una de las armas de los tipos que suelen ser violentos, es la manipulación... a través de la culpa, o de la lastima, o amenazándola con lastimarse si ella lo dejaba… a esas alturas podríamos creer cualquier cosa, porque era evidente que Ginny no era feliz en esa relación… - suspiró - pero nunca pensamos que todo llegaría a lo que pasó, un año después de vivir juntos…

Dices que la golpeaba… - dijo entre dientes.

No, dije que la golpeó… - Harry lo miró.

Como si existiera diferencia, Ron – espeto con asco – una vez, muchas veces, es lo mismo…

En este caso no Harry – dijo serio - solo fue una vez, suficiente para que Ginny abriera los ojos…

El tatuaje… - susurró para si mismo Harry.

¿Que sabes sobre ese tatuaje? – dijo Ron.

Ginny… me contó que él no estaba contento por ese tatuaje…

¿Te lo ha mostrado? – Harry asintió – y que piensas de…

Nada… Me dijo que fue una travesura de Luna y yo le creí… - lo miró. No iba a contarle lo que Ginny le confesara... eso pertenecía a su intimidad ¿Qué sucedió, Ron?

Ginny, me llamó desesperada- tragó saliva – Supuse que algo malo había pasado porque ella me llamó por teléfono. Sabe que yo no estoy acostumbrado a ese artefacto, pero de alguna manera me imaginé que era algo… - suspiró - Pero ni las más absurdas de mis conjeturas se hubieran acercado a lo que imaginaba cuando la vi, con un ojo hinchado, sangre que corría por el costado de su cara, y el labio partido… además de sendas marcas rojas en sus brazos – Harry sintió que toda la sangre le estallaba en el cuerpo y un deseo de levantarse y desaparecer para darle a Dean su merecido le llenó la mente – Como si la hubiera zarandeado con violencia… Las marcas no se fueron tan rápido como supuse.

Maldito bastardo… - repitió, como si el odio solo le permitiera utilizar esas palabras.

Ginny se había encargado de él… - dijo – Ese infeliz estaba inconsciente, con la cabeza rota… - bajó la mirada – nunca voy a olvidar la mirada de Ginny, acurrucada en un rincón, con la varita apuntándolo…

desgraciado…. Y ella…

Cuando me vio corrió desesperada y la abracé… quise llevarla a San Mungo, porque no sabia que daño físico pudiera haberle causado, además de los visibles… Pero ella se negó terminantemente. Solo quería que sacara a ese desgraciado de su vida…

¿Que pasó con ese infeliz… - dijo con los dientes apretados – me imagino que pagó una condena en Azkaban, no? – Ron negó con la cabeza.

Ginny me pidió…

¿Ella lo amaba tanto para no levantar cargos contra él? – dijo dolido.

No Harry… Ella nunca lo amó profundamente… sólo lo quería, y…

¿Y aun así, ella lo defendía? ¿Después de soportar los golpes, ella aun no quería que a ese maldito bastardo no le ocurriera nada? Como pudo ser tan…

Mi hermana no era tonta… - lo interrumpió Ron - si no elevó cargos en su contra fue solo porque no quería que mi familia se enterara… Ella me suplicó desesperada, que no le dijera a ninguno de ellos… porque no iba a soportar la mirada de mi madre. Así que, bueno… hablé con Kinsley, y le pedí que labrara una orden de restricción con la más absoluta reserva… él no puede acercarse a menos de quinientos metros de ella…

Pero él violó esa orden de restricción Ron… y si no hubiera estado yo en… - se calló.

Lamentablemente, no me enteré de esa situación en particular hasta que fue tarde, pero de todas maneras no volverá a ocurrir…

Si, - dijo receloso – y si ya lo hizo una vez, que te asegura que no logre burlar nuevamente la orden, Ron... ¿Qué le impide moverse con total impunidad, y que nadie le rompa la cara para que no vuelva a acercarse a Ginny?

Yo se lo impediré… no voy a volver a ver a mi hermana por el suelo echa pedazos…

¿Y por que me vienes a mí a decir eso? Ya te lo dije, yo no soy Dean Thomas, soy Harry… Harry Potter, y nunca le haría daño a Ginny.

¿Estás seguro?

¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Porque no quiero que ella sufra más. – dijo mirándolo fijamente. – ni por Dean, ni por nadie…

Ten por seguro que si ese bastardo se le acerca, yo le haré saber cuan lejos de ella tiene que permanecer. Nadie, mientras yo esté a su lado, le hará nada.

¿Y quién va a defenderla de ti? – dijo más serio. Harry lo miró con rabia. – ¿quién va a defenderla cuando tu te vayas, Harry?

Ya te lo he asegurado mil veces… yo no soy Dean…

Pero Hermione me contó sobre su trato… - Harry lo miró – Solo mayo… y la mitad de junio… - suspiró – ¿qué sucederá con mi hermana después?

Ron…

No, Harry – dijo enérgico – ¿qué pasará con mi hermana después….? – Harry bajó la mirada. Cómo responder a esa pregunta, si ni él mismo lo sabía. Si el mismo Harry no tenía en claro que iba a pasar cuando el plazo expirara. – ¡dímelo! porque quiero saber en cuantos pedazos voy a recoger a Ginny una vez que desaparezcas otra vez.

Yo no voy a hacerle daño…

Se lo hiciste desde el primer momento en que la viste… Sabes perfectamente que ella te adora…

Ella comprende que esto es solo temporal…

¿Para ti también lo es?

¿Qué?

Te pregunté qué sientes tú por mi hermana…

Nada…

Seguro… - susurró incrédulo.

¿Acaso tengo que ir al ministerio y jurar frente a las autoridades para que me creas?

No trates de hacerte el duro conmigo, idiota, se perfectamente que algo te sucede con mi hermana, y si lo niegas, eres mas estúpido de lo que te recuerdo.

Te estás equivocando de cabo a rabo, Ron… entre ella y yo no existe más que ese trato del que Hermione te habló… nada más.

¿Ah, si? Si me equivoco, explícamelo… y trata de ser lo más convincente que puedas.

Yo… - Tragó en seco y se obligó a mirar a cualquier lugar, que no sea esos tremendo ojos azules que lo miraban acusadoramente…- nuestra relación es diferente… Existe un acuerdo en el que los sentimientos no están implicados Ron… - Merlín, que vacías sonaban esas palabras cuando realmente no sentía lo que decía.

No te creo. Yo sé que estás tratando de cubrirte, que tienes miedo de vivir una situación como la que viviste hace años… – él levantó súbitamente la mirada – Nunca te había visto así antes, con una chica… ni siquiera con…

No la nombres… - dijo apretando los dientes, pero Ron al parecer no escuchó su advertencia.

Ni siquiera le sonreías a Cho de la misma forma que le sonríes a mi hermana… Y mucho menos compartías esas miradas cómplices como lo haces con Ginny.

No trates de buscarle una explicación a nuestra relación… - se apuró a contestar, para terminar la conversación… se estaba desviando peligrosamente hacia sus sentimientos, y no le gustaba en absoluto- Solo nos acompañamos mutuamente. No hay sentimientos implicados, ya te lo dije… - Ron chasqueó la lengua evidenciando su descreimiento- siempre estoy acompañado por una chica durante un mes… una diferente cada mes. Ginny es la de mayo - cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta cuan asqueroso sonaba, pero tratando de hacer entender a su antiguo amigo – cuando mayo termine, ella volverá a su vida y yo…

Tu buscarás otra mujer que no te haga preguntas, y no requiera de ti mas de lo que puedes dar… - Harry asintió – que bajo has caído…

Es la vida que elegí…

Aun así, sé que es diferente con Ginny… cuando estabas con Cho… Ni siquiera disfrutabas de tu vida como lo haces ahora, con mi hermana.

Porque… - lo miró suplicante - estábamos hablando de lo que le sucedió a Ginny… ¿por qué desvías el tema?

Porque para mi es lo mismo… la felicidad o infelicidad de mi hermana, siempre radicó en tu relación con Cho… Ahora dime tú, contéstame si tienes los testículos bien puestos, ¿por qué no es lo mismo con Ginny? Por qué no es solo mayo… si estamos a punto de entrar a junio y le prometiste seguir con ella… qué tiene de diferente a las otras para que sea tan especial para ti… y lo mejor, "amigo", dime por que estás con mi hermana y pareciera que es tu pareja ideal… ¿la ves como a la relación que tenías con Cho?

Ginny es distinta a Cho… - terció – no menosprecies a tu hermana comparándolas… Ginny es más mujer que Cho, en infinidades de aspectos que tú no comprenderías…

Basta con que los comprendas tu ¿no?

Qué quieres decir… - Ron se levantó, sin decir nada – ¡te hice una pregunta! – dijo levantándose y haciendo girar a su antiguo amigo en el lugar. – ¿qué estás tratando de insinuar? – Ron lo empujó y le dió un golpe en la cara. Harry cayó de espaldas al suelo. Los demás observaron la escena y corrieron para separarlos. Ron levantó la mano.

¡No se acerquen! – gritó – esto es entre él y yo- Los demás se quedaron expectantes, pero obedecieron. El miró a Harry – Pedazo de idiota… Te largaste porque según tu, la vida no tenía sentido sin Cho… te olvidaste de todo y de todos, dime una cosa Harry ¿Fuiste feliz aunque sea un minuto fuera de nuestra vida? – Harry no contestó, y sin mirarlo, se pasó el dorso de la mano por el labio del que corría un hilo de sangre. Ron tenía razón, pero caería muerto si lo aceptaba frente a él- Si aun queda algo de sentido común en tu cabezota… - le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse- tomaría lo que la vida me brinda como segunda oportunidad – él asió la mano y se levantó – Las chicas como Ginny solo aparecen una vez, tenlo presente a la hora de tomar una determinación cuando mayo termine… - se alejó, pero después de unos pasos, se dio vuelta – ah... me olvidaba – Harry lo miró con los ojos acuosos – Aun sigue en pie la promesa que te hice en las tres escobas hace años… digo por si aun estás interesado. – Una lágrima caía por su rostro cuando asintió – bien… le diré a Hermione tu respuesta…

Ron… - su amigo lo miró – de verdad… lo siento.

Piensa en lo que te dije… - y se alejó. Harry miró hacia la casa, donde Ginny lo miraba. Ella no había intercedido por él. Ella había intercedido por Dean, y eso dolía… Pensó en las palabras de Ron… y en todo lo que había vivido esa jornada. ¿Y si en verdad la vida le estaba dando otra oportunidad? ¿Y si el destino hubiera querido que Cho se alejara, para ver realmente las cosas que le importaban? Miró a Ginny… ¿Y si ella era su destino? Recordó también lo que su amigo le había contado sobre su hermana… Ella había sufrido aun peores cosas y sin embargo ahí estaba, apostando por seguir viviendo, rodeada de sus afectos había superado en parte sus malas experiencias…. Y fue entonces que se sintió tan idiota… tan estúpido por alejarse… por tantos años desperdiciados, por tanto dolor… por no tener a nadie con quien superar sus propias malas experiencias. Se limpió las lágrimas y respiró profundamente… ya no era hora de lamentarse, era el momento de dejar atrás el pasado; vivir y disfrutar de lo que la vida le brindaba… cerró los ojos. Era la hora de las decisiones, aunque le daba miedo tomar la determinación que iba a tomar… pero tenía que hacerlo…. Se lo debía a él mismo.

¿Estás bien? – dijo una voz suave que le llegó hasta el alma. Abrió los ojos… Ginny trataba con la misma suavidad de siempre acomodarle su rebelde cabello, mientras miraba su labio partido – No quise interrumpirlos… y Hermione me dijo que se debían esa charla…

Si,- carraspeó- creo que una vez más Hermione es la voz de la conciencia – sonrieron.

Al menos Ron sacó todo lo que tenía adentro… - rieron – y más – agregó cuando le tomó el mentón y revisó la comisura del labio rojiza.

No es nada… - suspiró – creo que yo le he hecho mas daño en ocho años, y ni siquiera le he levantado la mano…

Al menos te has disculpado.

Si – la miró – ¿estás bien?

Si…

Siento haber sido tan idiota todos estos años.

No tienes que disculparte conmigo Harry.

Si – la miró intensamente, y Ginny sintió que la calidez de esa mirada le calentaba el cuerpo – lo tengo…

No veo por que tienes que hacerlo conmigo… - dijo mirando hacia el huerto pensativa – a fin de cuentas, éramos amigos pero no tanto como lo eras de Ron y Hermione…

Por esa misma razón… - dijo observando el mismo lugar al que miraba Ginny – Eso hubiera simplificado las cosas… - ella lo miró.

¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó curiosa, pero él sólo sonrió.

Nada – le ofreció una mano – tengo hambre… ¿habrá algún pedazo de pastel de melaza que no sucumbió a las fauces de tus hermanos? – rieron. Con el impulso Harry la abrazó y le dio un beso suave, que Ginny no intensificó, porque Harry se quejó de dolor.

Lo siento… ¿Te duele mucho?

Descuida…

Antes de comer, te pondré una pomada en ese golpe… soy experta en ese tipo de… -se quedó callada. El la miró fijamente.

¿Ginny, qué ibas a decir?

No, nada…

Me imagino que tienes experiencia curando estas heridas – ella lo miró angustiada – digo, por tus hermanos… - agregó, al ver en su rostro el efecto de esas palabras – si Ron siguió siendo tan explosivo como en la escuela…

No tanto, pero los gemelos si, esos eran terribles – rió aliviada – ¡y aun lo son! – la abrazó nuevamente. Quería decirle en ese abrazo que nunca iba a dejar que sufriera… y aunque esa relación no durara, él iba a cuidarla siempre… nadie mas le haría daño, nunca, nadie mas…

Gracias – sólo pudo decirle.

Por qué…

Por hacerme volver… - ella sonrió.- y abrirme un poco los ojos…

Un paso a la vez Potter – se separó y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo hacia la casa - solo un paso a la vez.

*-*-*-*-*

La noche lo encontró recostado en la antigua habitación de los gemelos. La señora Weasley le había pedido, mas bien rogado que se quedara a pasar al menos la noche en la madriguera y a pesar de que no era lo planeado decidió aceptar, para beneplácito de la dueña de casa. Ginny sugirió que si él deseaba podría acomodarse en su cuarto. Harry estaba a punto de asentir, pero debido a un sentimiento de culpa y de respeto hacia la familia que lo había acogido por segunda vez, no aceptó, con lo cual la única que quedaba era la antigua habitación de Fred y George. Y aunque no era tan cómoda como su cama, y no tenía el cálido cuerpo de Ginny a su lado, estaba ahí, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, y mirando el techo, repasando cada momento del día pasado. Los juegos, las conversaciones… Hermione estaba realmente contenta cuando aceptó ser el padrino del "bebé W", como lo llamara Fred. Ron en cambio mantuvo las distancias, aunque según Harry, el golpe que le propinara podría haber aliviado un poco las tensiones. De cualquier manera Ginny estaba cerca todo el tiempo… sonrió al recordar las palabras de la pelirroja. _"Por las dudas a Ron se le da por descargarse nuevamente."_ Ginny era la otra razón que aun lo mantenía despierto. Quería con todas sus fuerzas protegerla, sentía un nudo y un vacío en su estomago ahora que no la tenía cerca. _"Maldición… esto no era lo que tenía planeado cuando la vi… está yéndose de mis manos… Pero qué diablos me importa… qué pasaría si…"_ El ruido de la puerta al abrirse lentamente lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Y sonrió al reconocer a la pequeña sombra que se acercaba a su cama, y que apenas podía ver, porque no tenía sus lentes puestos. La luna iluminaba la habitación, y en un momento vio una cabellera larga y rojiza aparecer tras unos hombros vestidos con un pijama blanco, así que era casi imposible equivocarse.

Aun estoy despierto… - dijo susurrando – no hay necesidad de que camines de puntillas Ginevra…- y rió.

No lo hago por ti… - dijo acercándose – créeme cuando te digo que las paredes oyen – sonrieron – ¿me haces un lugar?

¿No es cómoda tu cama? – dijo haciéndose a un lado, ella se acurrucó cerca de su cuerpo y lo abrazó acomodando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Luego levantó la mirada y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

No podía dormir… extraño a mi oso de peluche… - él sonrió.

Si nos descubren nos matan…

O nos obligarán a casarnos… - lo miró – es una broma Harry. – dijo seria.

Lo sé, tonta… - aunque la idea no le disgustaba para nada.

¿Por qué el insomnio?

Demasiadas cosas pasaron hoy…

Si… - le acarició el rostro – ¿aun te duele el labio? – él negó – Me alegro.

Aun así, no fue todo tan negativo como supuse…

Tienes razón – sonrió – Sabes una cosa…

¿Que?

Tu mirada es diferente ahora.

Ginny…

No… -dijo mirándolo fijamente. – En verdad, tus ojos tienen… no lo sé, brillan diferente… es como…

¿Como qué?

Como si te hubieras sacado un peso de encima… como si te sintieras aliviado… como si de algún modo todas tus angustias se hubieran evaporado… - se recostó nuevamente sobre su pecho. – no me hagas caso… son tonterías mías. – El le acarició la suave cabellera.

Me gusta acariciar tu pelo… no lo sé… - tomó un mechón rojizo y lo llevó a sus labios- es como si me calmara…

Tienes muchas cosas en tu cabeza Harry… - dijo acariciando su brazo.- deberías no tomarte tan en serio todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor… Algunas cosas no tienen la importancia que en ocasiones solemos darles… Si eso pasa constantemente, terminamos agobiados.

¿Tú tienes algo que te agobia?

No – dijo tajante.

Tus ojos no me dicen lo mismo…

¿Qué quieres decir?

Bueno tu me dijiste que mis ojos no eran los mismos que cuando llegue esta mañana… y luego me dices…

No le busques explicaciones a mis actos Harry – dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

Tú lo haces con cada cosa que digo o hago…

¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? – dijo nerviosa.

No – dijo. Ella lo miró asustada, pero Harry al sentir su cuerpo estremecerse de miedo, sonrió, y se guardó todas las cosas que quería preguntarle. – en verdad, ahora que estás conmigo tengo sueño… - la besó en la frente.

¿Te aburro tanto? – preguntó haciéndose la ofendida – si hubiera sabido que iba a recibir esta respuesta a mi alocada idea de venir a dormir contigo, me quedo en mi camita.

¡No! – dijo riendo – que susceptible estás… -y le hizo cosquillas. Ella rió ahogando su risa en su pecho – Solo que… me dio sueño… - la besó - llegó mi almohada favorita…

Umm… – dijo moviéndose y dándole un sugerente beso en su cuello. Harry suspiró – pensé que podríamos… no sé… - agregó ronroneando en su garganta.

¿Qué?

Cumplir una fantasía adolescente que…

¿Fantasía adolescente?

Si… Tú sabes…

¿Tenías fantasías conmigo? – dijo sorprendido. Ella le dio un suave golpecito en el torso desnudo.

¡Quieres callarte! – susurró – ¡vas a despertar a mis padres!

¿Y... de qué clase de fantasías estamos hablando…?

a veces tenía sueños contigo… pero nada serio… solo venías a mi cuarto y… bueno…

Que…

Me dabas un beso…

¿Sólo un beso? – Ella rió - debiste tener esas fantasías de cuando era un niño… solo siendo tan estúpido como lo era en la escuela podría haber venido a tu cuarto solo a darte un beso – sonrió – ¿o era más que un beso, Ginevra?

No voy a contarte todo con lujo de detalles Harry Potter – él la besó.

Cállate o despertarás a tus padres… - ella respondió a su beso – pero aunque es algo muy… interesante, creo que no debemos tentar a la suerte señorita Weasley.

Que quieres decir…

Que no podré cumplir tu fantasía… - suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada- no lo se… me da cierto escozor hacerlo aquí… cuando tus padres están tan… - Ella sonrió.

Siempre fuiste tan respetuoso señor Potter – se abrazó mas al cuerpo masculino – y aunque tienes razón y la idea es altamente erótica… no creo que pueda hacerlo tampoco... estaría demasiado pendiente de que nadie nos escuche y eso arruinaría todo…

Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor – la apretó mas a su cuerpo hacendosa gemir- Así esta mucho mejor… Solo estamos juntos… descansando, charlando… se siente bien ¿no crees?

Sin el sexo también se siente bien estar contigo… - él no le respondió. Era lo que iba a decirle, pero no pudo… - Te amo Harry – le dio un beso en su pecho – buenas noches…- Minutos después el sonido suave de la respiración de Ginny, y la calidez de su aliento le hizo entender que ella estaba dormida. Se sentía tan bien así, solo tenerla en sus brazos, sentir su cuerpo calido abrazado al suyo, protegiéndola, velando por sus sueños… era tan relajante y tan estimulante a la vez. Ginny siempre le infundía esa clase de energía. Cerró los ojos aspirando su perfume. Si, sonrió, definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a ella, y esa noche descubrió que la idea de permanecer a su lado, no le resultaba ahora tan descabellada. Es mas, le pareció la idea más brillante que se le pudiera ocurrir en su vida.

¿Mediados de junio? El trato parecía tener vida propia, y automáticamente Ginny se convirtió en la chica de junio. Los continuos paseos al parque se intercalaron con almuerzos en la casa, con los señores Weasley, cenas en la casa de alguno de los hermanos, y esporádicamente en la casa de Hermione, solo cuando Ron estaba en alguna misión lejos de su hogar. Las cosas con Harry no estaban ni mejor ni peor que su encuentro en la madriguera… no había relación entre ellos. Pero Ron no era tan malo para privar a su esposa de su amigo del alma.

Ginny parecía que cada día que pasaba era un suspiro menos, una angustia menos… pero cuando llegaba la noche, rezaba para que el día siguiente, Harry no se levantara y le dijera… "Hasta aquí llegó nuestro trato…" solo de imaginarse esas palabras se le partía el corazón.

Sentada en su oficina, estaba aguardando a su amiga. Finales de junio… El sexto mes del año había pasado y ella aun estaba junto a Harry. Para estas alturas él no hablaba de términos. Al principio Harry siempre era el que recordaba las fechas, pero ahora, era como si no le importara. Como si Harry se hubiera olvidado de esa regla que se impusiera a si mismo quien sabe cuando. Pero Ginny no se olvidaba. Para ella era darle un poco de agua al condenado, justo antes de que la guillotina le separara la cabeza del cuerpo. Aunque ella sabía que el día que Harry se marchara, no seria la cabeza la que perdería, sino su corazón.

Hermione entró con un pañuelo en la boca. Ginny sonrió al mirarla. Los síntomas del embarazo eran evidentes mas en las mañanas… y peor aun cuando algún desaprensivo fumaba a su alrededor. En las ultimas semanas eran contadas las personas que entraban a su despacho. No querían toparse con _"La fiera embarazada_" como habían comenzado a nombrarla debido a sus malestares y a sus continuos cambios de humor, que casi a menudo eran para mal. Hermione se sentó pesadamente sobre su silla, y comenzó a pasar violentamente los pergaminos que tenía pendientes.

Solo faltan unas semanas y las malditas nauseas se irán… - suspiró – ya no lo soporto…

Lo siento – dijo Ginny y le sonrió – ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

Si…- la miró – estás un poco distraída hoy… ¿preparaste el informe que el jefe te pidió?

No… - sonrió – ya tendré tiempo de hacerlo…

Ginny…

Es que tu no me dejas concentrar con tus mareos, vómitos… nauseas… antojos… - fue contando con los dedos.

No me pongas de excusa amiga – dijo tirándole un pergamino enrollado- Tu sabes perfectamente que el jefe te pidió eso para finales de mes.

Ya habrá tiempo de entregarlo… ahorita mismo no tengo ni intención de ponerme a pensar en el dichoso trabajo… - suspiró- Extraño a Harry. Se fue hace dos días y parece que hace años que no lo veo… - suspiró una vez más. Hermione, torció los ojos.

Tu y tus divagues… Si yo soy pesada con mis lamentos debido a mi embarazo, tu con la partida de Harry me tienes hasta la coronilla - rió – deberías poner mas atención a lo que te da de comer, en vez de andar pensando en lo que te quita el aliento… - rieron.

Cada día que te veo te pones mas molesta… - simuló enojarse – termina de reprocharme mi falta de atención al trabajo. Ya te dije que tengo tiempo y pasado mañana el jefe lo tendrá en su oficina…

¡Pero te dijo que lo quería a fin de mes!! ¡Y te dio esa fecha como ultimátum!!

¿Y cual es el problema amiga?

¿Cual es…? – resopló - ¡Ginny hoy estamos a treinta de junio… - Ginny levantó la mirada y se puso blanca – Por si no lo recuerdas… hoy es fin de mes!

¿Que día?

Treinta…

Treinta… - dijo susurrando. Hermione la miró – ¿Treinta? ¿En verdad hoy es treinta?

Claro, ¿Pero donde vives mujer? – dijo riendo – Se que la vida con Harry debe ser extraordinaria, pero no creo que lo sea tanto para que te olvides que día estás viviendo… - Ginny no la escuchaba. Había dado un salto, y tomado su cartera, de donde sacó una pequeña agenda, y desesperada comenzó a buscar algo en particular… una fecha exactamente – Oye… escucha lo que te digo algún día perderás la cabeza… - Hermione la miró. Ginny se tapaba la boca y aun mas blanca se sentaba, dejaba la pequeña libreta en el escritorio y luego se tomaba la cabeza – ¿Ginny que te sucede?

No puede ser… - tomó la libreta nuevamente, miró un dato escrito con rojo y luego comenzó a contar con los dedos.

Ginny que sucede… – Ginny levantó la mirada, tenía los ojos acuosos y le temblaba el labio – Me estás asustando…

No… - Miró la agenda como perdida – Hermione… tengo un atraso…

¿Ves? Te lo dije… - chilló Hermione – ¡hoy es treinta y si no te apuras con ese informe, el jefe se va a poner a gritarte! no quiero estar en tus zapatos cuando...

Hermione, no seas idiota no hablo de eso... yo me refiero a otro tipo de atraso…

¿De que tipo? – dijo sin entender.

Del tipo que hace que tu vomites por la mañana y tengas mareos a cada rato – Hermione la miró arqueando la ceja y luego cayó.

O mi…

Ahórrate los comentarios – dijo tomándose la cabeza nuevamente.

Pero estás segura…

¿Segura de que tengo un atraso?

Pues eso es evidente… digo ¿contaste bien? puede que seas…

Mi ciclo es regular Hermione…

Si, pero… quizás estés un poco conmocionada por todo lo que vives, y las hormonas… suele pasar que se te atrase un poquito…

¿Un poquito? – dijo riendo histérica – ¡Por Merlín Hermione, tengo dos semanas de atraso!!

¿Que?

Si, mira… dos semanas… - una lágrima cayó – dos semanas… ¿que voy a hacer ahora?

No es momento para que te pongas trastornada – ella la miró.

¿No? Pues avísame cuando puedo ¿si? - resopló - tengo un atraso, posiblemente mi relación con Harry se termine de un día para el otro… - sus lágrimas brotaron – ¿que voy a hacer entonces eh? Dímelo… porque yo estoy tan… perdida.

Lo primero que haremos será dejar de fabular…

¡Hermione!! – le tiró la libreta – ¡dos semanas!

¡Pero puede que no sea lo que estamos pensando!! – dijo devolviéndole del mismo modo la libreta - tenemos que averiguarlo lo mas pronto posible.

A claro… bien… entonces… ¿qué hiciste tu?

Fui a la farmacia y compré una prueba de embarazo casera…

Si… - la miró – y eso…

En las farmacias muggles…

Bien – se levantó – Entonces… - la miró otra vez.

Yo te acompañaré…

¿Harías eso por mí? –dijo abrazándola – Eres una buena amiga…

Si, mejor ahórrate los comentarios… - no saludaron a Ron cuando las cruzó por el pasillo. Ginny instintivamente se tocó su estómago una vez que estuvieron en el elevador que las llevaría al atrio. No quiso pensar… Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, no tendría palabras para decírselo a Harry… Tocó su estomago una vez mas y luego sonrió a Hermione, cuando esta la pilló. Su amiga le devolvió la sonrisa, y ella se sintió aliviada. Cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder, cualquier giro del destino, ella siempre estaría acompañada de su familia.

Harry había tenido que salir con urgencia hacia Estados Unidos por una reunión de negocios que le tomaría al menos una semana. Malditos negocios muggles que lo alejaban de todo lo que en esos últimos días se había convertido en su razón de ser. Los días con Ginny eran estupendos, y las noches mágicas… la notaba con la piel más suave, el cabello más sedoso y brillante… Resplandecía cuando estaban almorzando en el parque o entre sus brazos. A pesar de que no quería tomarse seriamente la relación, una vez que pasara mayo y mediados de junio, fecha limite para el trato, no había querido dar muestras de que sabia que el tiempo entre ellos podría terminarse pronto. Al menos si de él dependiera, no se terminaría al menos por ahora. Se había acostumbrado a su cara sonriente a la mañana y a su risa, contagiosa y chispeante… Bill tenía razón en eso. Ginny era como un cascabel, cada sonrisa, cada palabra, iluminaba el alma y alegraba el cuerpo. Solo habían pasado dos días desde que se había ido de viaje y ya la extrañaba horrores. Se prometió a si mismo no llamarla a cada rato para molestarla… Pero ahora, golpeteando insistentemente su escritorio con su bolígrafo sin poder concentrarse en sus tareas, no veía la hora de comunicarse con ella, y al menos a la distancia calmarse un poco al escuchar su voz. Lanzó el bolígrafo contra el ordenador portátil y alzó el teléfono. Sonó varias veces, y luego la fría casilla de mensajes le dio la bienvenida. Frunció las cejas, confundido. Y luego la angustia y el temor que lo asaltaba cada noche al dormirse, le golpeó el pecho… siempre sucedía cuando lo asaltaba la loca idea de que Ginny podría volver a encontrarse con Dean y dejarlo. Cada vez que pensaba que ella podría estar con… maldijo en silencio _"no es hora de que te pongas paranoico solo porque no te atiende el maldito teléfono."_ Probó una vez más… esta vez sonó tres veces y atendió Hermione.

¿Hola? – dijo una vocecita suave.

¿Ginny?

No, Harry soy Hermione... – dijo ella con la voz entrecortada. Harry la conocía demasiado bien para saber que estaba nerviosa.

Y… ¿cómo estás?

Bi… bien… - dijo jadeando – eh… ¿cómo te ha ido en el viaje?

Bien…

¿Estuvo movido el viaje? – agregó – ¿tuvieron inconvenientes con el avión?

No se cayó – dijo parco – y aun sigo con vida… ¿Y Ginny?

¡Bi… bien!! Está muy bien y te manda saludos… - resopló.

¿Está contigo?

Eh… - suspiró – no se encuentra disponible en este momento…

¿Está fuera de su área de cobertura? – dijo ya visiblemente molesto.

¿Qué?

Que pareces la operadora de teléfono móvil… - resopló - ¿Dónde está?

En… en el baño…

¿En el baño?

Si… Pero… ¡ahí viene!! - pasó un segundo, dos… aproximadamente veinte segundos después….

¿Hola?

¡Vaya… hola pues!

Hola, Harry… - dijo tímidamente.

¿Te sucede algo?

¡No!! – chilló – solo que… ¡qué sorpresa!!

¿Te sorprende que te llame?

Eh… claro que no… ¿cómo estás?

Mal…

Qué sucede…

Te extraño – ella ahogó un chillido – ¿estás bien?

Si… - dijo apagada.

Te noto rara.

No estoy rara…

¿Quieres decirme algo?

¿Qué crees que tengo que decirte?

No lo sé… - bufó – si te mostraras mas entusiasmada o al menos si te sorprendieras con bien de mi llamada, estaría mas tranquilo, pero ahora te noto tan distante que te juro que siento que me ocultas algo…

No te estoy ocultando… nada…

Ginny…

Estoy bien – dijo sonriente – ¿qué tal tu viaje?

Aburrido.

Si… bien…

¿Ginny qué te sucede?

¡NADA!!!

¿Entonces por qué gritas?

Por que no se me ocurre nada que pueda hacerte entender que no estoy… mal - bajó la voz – solo que te extraño…

Yo…

Que…

Yo también… te extraño.

¿Estarás pronto en casa?

Volveré el sábado por la noche… pero no pasaré por tu departamento porque no quiero molestarte tan tarde… iré a mi casa.

¿Te parece que nos encontremos a almorzar en Hydepark el domingo? – él rió.

Tu y tus tontos almuerzos... – ella sonrió – ¿acaso nunca podremos hacerlo en un restaurante con sillas y un mozo que nos atienda?

Que puedo decirte… soy una chica económica… - El rió mientras se acomodaba en el sillón – ¿por qué no me atendiste hace un instante?

¿Por qué crees?

No sé…

Harry…

Pensé que…

¿Qué?

Nada olvídalo… solo que me extrañó que no me atendieras al primer llamado… nunca me haces esperar, ni siquiera cuando estás enojada conmigo.

Hermione te dijo que estaba ocupada…

Si, pero…

Que sucede Harry…

Solo que… me preocupó que no me atendieras rápidamente… - suspiró – ya te lo dije… siempre lo haces – se tomó la cara con las manos. Merlín, no podía escucharse tan desesperado e idiota. – y bueno…

Nunca me llamas a esta hora…

¿Dónde estás?

En el centro…

¿Qué estás haciendo?

Eh… ¡haciendo cosas!! – rió nerviosa.

¿Con quién estás?

¡Hola… abre la cabeza, tonto, estoy con Hermione!! – rió.

¿Qué están haciendo en el centro a esta hora?

¿Esto es una especie de interrogatorio a la distancia?

Solo quiero saber…

No te interesa…

Si… - bajó la voz – tienes razón, no es de mi incumbencia…

Harry… - dijo agotada – solo estamos comprando algunas cosas que Hermione necesitaba…

¿Estás segura?

Claro, ¿por qué preguntas?

Siento que me ocultas algo…

No es nada… - el empresario norteamericano llegó y Harry se enderezó en el sillón y le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento – Harry en serio... yo...

Cariño, tengo que cortar… te llamo luego, ¿si?

No… no es necesario, ¡en verdad Harry!

Ginny…

Mejor nos vemos cuando vuelvas… el domingo… si, eso estará bien.

Te llamaré… y será mejor que me atiendas porque te aseguro que si no lo haces dejaré todo aquí y estaré en un abrir de ojos a tu lado para saber que diablos te sucede…

No seas exagerado Harry Potter – dijo.

Escúchame Ginny – dijo alejándose hacia la ventana - no me deja conforme esta conversación… estás rara, te noto distante y nerviosa… - suspiró – no me gusta… me estás ocultando algo… Ginny… ¿no me engañes, si? – dijo suplicante.

Harry… te amo – dijo – no pienses nada malo, por favor…

Te llamaré mas tarde…

Estaré esperando tu llamada…

Te extraño… de verdad.

Yo también… desearía que estuvieras aquí... conmigo - dijo con la voz quebrada.

¿Que está pasando? maldita sea… me estás preocupando.

No es nada malo… - dijo – solo que… el jefe volvió a regañarme por ese informe que tu no me dejaste terminar…

¿Segura?

Claro… me gritó toda la mañana. No te preocupes, llámame en la mañana.

¿Mi mañana o la tuya? – dijo sonriendo.

Cualquiera… siempre estoy para ti.

¿En verdad?

Siempre…

Te a… - miró a su socio que lo miraba sonriendo. No iba a decírselo en ese momento – ¿te llamo luego, vale?

Estaré esperando tu llamada… - Ginny apagó el teléfono y lo guardó en su cartera. – sospecha Hermione.

Claro que iba a hacerlo… Primero no lo atiendes a la primera – dijo seria – y luego en vez de escucharte, se da con que yo lo atiendo… Harry tiene un sexto sentido… pareciera que tiene una antena parabólica que está alerta a cualquier cosa… es como si intuyera esta situación… sino, mira… llamando a esta hora, que allá es casi de noche, y bueno... ¿no lo crees?

Cállate Hermione… me estás poniendo nerviosa…

Ya han pasado los cinco minutos... – susurró – bueno, te agradecería que por favor te fijaras porque el olor de este baño público me está enfermando…-dijo tapándose la boca con un pañuelo.

No exageres - dijo – está aseado… ¡huele bien!

Me da asco el olor del desinfectante… - inhaló profundamente- ¿es aroma a limón, o brisa del mar?

¡Que carajo importa!! – dijo histérica – ¿puedes fijarte?

Tú eres la interesada, Ginny – respondió – yo…

Por favor…

Está bien – dijo cansada – solo lo hago para poder salir de aquí – bufó- por que tienes que hacer un drama de todo!! – entró al cubículo y cerró la puerta – de todos modos no es seguro…

Acá dice que si tiene dos rayas es si… una es no – dijo mirando el indicativo de la caja.- Que si es no, no es seguro, pero que si es si… es 99% seguro… - se tocó el estomago una vez mas, y sonrió. No era tan mala la idea.

Pues… - dijo Hermione saliendo del baño con la prueba en las manos. Ginny dejó de respirar un segundo cuando la miró. Hermione tenía el rostro en neutro… ninguna emoción positiva o negativa podría vislumbrarse a simple vista.

¿Hermione?

Bien amiga…- dijo y luego sonrió – ¡al menos irán al mismo curso en Hogwarts!! – y la abrazó – ¡Oh Ginny… Ginny!! ¡Un bebé!! ¡Tú y yo… tendremos un bebé! – Ginny no pudo escuchar un segundo más a su amiga. El mundo parecía haberse tragado todo sonido o ella se quedaba sorda. Embarazada… embarazada… un hijo de Harry y suyo… y de repente, hubo un clic, y todo fue oscuridad….

Harry la había notado nerviosa durante los días siguientes en que la llamó desde Estados unidos. Cada vez que escuchaba su voz, había algo oculto… quizás en el tono en que agudizaba las ies, o cuando su tono bajaba a casi neutro cuando utilizaba las oes… maldita fuera, la cosa se estaba poniendo difícil para él y sumamente preocupante si además ahora estaba analizando el sonido de algunas vocales… Ginny lo mantenía a distancia. Podía adivinarlo en sus silencios. Merlín como le dolían esos segundos que le negaba su voz. Ya de por si era un infierno estar lejos, y se tornaba peor cada vez que escuchaba su voz, al otro lado del mundo… Quiso dejar todo el viernes… ella no lo dejó… mas loco se ponía cada vez que él le insinuaba que volvería días antes de lo previsto, pero ella le decía que todo estaba bien, pero no podía creerle. Todo su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que ella le mentía. Cada vez que le decía que lo vería el domingo. Diablos… su cuerpo siempre fue un sensor de problemas y cada vez que se comunicaba con ella su cuerpo temblaba… no de anhelo, no de deseo… temblaba de temor… temor porque algo lo alejara de ella… o alguien.

Cerró la maleta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al fin, sábado en la tarde. Con el cambio de horario llegaría a Londres a la madrugada, tiempo suficiente para descansar unas horas y encontrarla en Hidepark… Habían quedado en almorzar allí. Al menos Ginny había aceptado esperarlo. Si no tuviera esa angustia atravesada en el pecho, quizás estaría mas animado de verla; volver a estar con ella. Pero desde la última conversación, Ginny se escuchaba más nerviosa que lo habitual ante su encuentro, nerviosismo que disparó el temor de Harry al estado de terror. Terror de que toda su maldita historia volviera a repetirse. Suspiró mientras esperaba el elevador. Era un hecho… se había enamorado de Ginny. La amaba, y lo desesperaba lo lejana que la había sentido desde que saliera de Inglaterra. Juró hasta por los antepasados que no conocía que era la última vez que la dejaba sola. No iba a dejar que nada se opusiera entre ellos. Una vez que le confesara su amor… sonrió. La primera sonrisa genuina en días. El elevador se detuvo y cuando abrió la puerta le mostró el bullicio del lobby del hotel donde paraba. Saludo a todos y luego de abonar la cuenta, salió a la calle donde lo esperaba un taxi que lo llevaría hasta el aeropuerto. Si, una vez que le confesara su amor, no habría nada ni nadie que los separara…

¿Harry regresa hoy? – fue la pregunta de Ron la que la trajo de nuevo al mundo. Ginny se había quedado los días siguientes al enterarse su estado, en casa de su amiga. Después de volver en si, en la enfermería de la tienda de compras donde estaban, Hermione la llevó directamente a ver a su sanador, donde le confirmó, antes de un nuevo desmayo, que estaba embarazada. Suspiró. Que duros fueron esos días, más cuando tenía que ocultárselo a Harry. Pero no era una noticia que se daba por teléfono. Tenía que esperarlo, decírselo y ver su expresión. Saber si la idea de ser padre, lo ponía feliz, o se sentía asquerosamente desgraciado y se reprendiera no usar protección – te hice una pregunta enana...

Si, regresa esta noche… o a la madrugada – bufó – no entiendo bien los cambios de horarios… salía el sábado por la tarde en un vuelo especial… llegará por la madrugada y nos encontraremos a almorzar en el parque.

Tu y tus manías de comer al aire libre

Sabes que en la madriguera me gustaba comer en el patio…

Lo sé – dijo acariciándole la cabeza – ¿Estás bien?

Si – dijo alarmada – ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Te veo pálida…

Son ideas tuyas… - dijo evasiva.

Quizás… o solo debe ser porque Hermione está tan pálida siempre… - la miró – de hecho tienes el mismo color que…

¿Que, qué? – dijo colorada.

No, nada… son tonterías mías – Hermione se acercó con un sándwich de jamón y queso.

¿Qué sucede?

Tu marido que piensa que todos tenemos tus síntomas de embarazo... –Hermione casi se atraganta con el bocado.

Que idiotez… - solo atinó a decir.

Crean lo que quieran… solo dije que estás algo demacrada, y me parece raro que tu estés aquí… tantos días.

¿Me estás echando?

¡No! – dijo riendo – solo que aclamas tu independencia a cada rato y ahora no quieres salir de aquí…

Quiero estar con mi familia…

Por eso te digo que pareces Hermione. Cuando ella supo que estaba embarazada no quería dejar de visitar a sus padres a los míos, a ti… - arqueó una ceja – ¿qué raro no?

Eh… no – dijo Ginny – es normal que quiera sentir el apoyo de su familia….

Por eso mismo – la miró curioso. Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa más, Ginny se levantó. Sabía que su hermano desde que era un excelente auror, había agudizado el ingenio y la astucia y que, si se quedaba un minuto más, él acabaría por enterarse de su estado.

Hermione, parece que tu marido quiere que me vaya – suspiró - en fin, creo que ya me he tomado demasiadas atribuciones…

No seas tan quisquillosa… - dijo Ron – solo estoy exponiendo una idea.

No , Ronald, por favor – dijo Hermione riendo – si expones una idea mas, te descerebrarás… - rieron

Muy graciosa, pero aunque a ti te parezca raro, mi hermana… - la miró – ¿acaso te enojaste con harry?

¡No!! – chilló - la boca se te haga a un lado… lo mío con Harry va bien… - Y luego agregó para si, mientras buscaba su bolso – al menos eso espero…

El domingo al mediodía, Harry pagó al taxi que lo dejó en las puertas de Hidepark. Era un día soleado y aunque aun no era verano, hacía bastante calor, por lo que se vistió lo más fresco posible. Conociendo a Ginny, de seguro había planeado un paseo en bote, o simplemente disfrutar de un almuerzo con comida chatarra, en algún lugar del verde parque. Por esa razón se vistió con unos jeans, gastados y zapatillas, y una remera debajo de una chaqueta de jeans azul. Una vez que comenzó a caminar, esperando el mensaje de texto que ella siempre le enviaba, el corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza. Y su mano insistentemente iba a parar al bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, donde atesoraba un obsequio que le comprara a Ginny en Estados Unidos. Después de un rato de merodear, se sentó en una banca, y se puso a mirar a unos niños pequeños que jugaban a la pelota. Sonrió. Nunca le gustaba la vida al aire libre, salvo en la madriguera, y jugando al quiddicht, pero con Ginny en su vida cualquier lugar era bueno, y en ese momento, disfrutaba tan solo con ese paisaje. Día soleado, extenso verde y la risa de unos niños alrededor. Era el día perfecto… perfecto para comenzar de nuevo. Tocó una vez más su bolsillo y sonrió. Solo esperaba que Ginny pensara lo mismo. De repente, comenzó a escuchar una voz… una voz de mujer que recitaba unas palabras con una devoción sorprendente. Sus ojos recorrieron el amplio parque, pero no vieron nada extraño. Pero la voz seguía diciendo palabras, apenas sin sentido. Pero no eran las palabras las que llamaban su atención, sino la voz… una voz de mujer que le resultaba nerviosamente conocida. Orientó su oído para darse cuenta que la voz provenía desde un lugar detrás de la banca. Se levantó lentamente, y caminó bordeando unos setos. Mas adelante, encima de una especie de cajón, simulando una pequeña tarima, se encontraba una mujer, demasiado delgada y de cabello corto y negro, vestida con ropas sencillas, que hablaba con un fervor inusitado.

Es verdad… uno se equivoca a veces en la vida… pero dios siempre nos da una segunda oportunidad… no le cierren las puertas al señor… y no cierren sus corazones al amor… el amor de una pareja, de un hijo, del prójimo… nunca se sabrá cuando es necesario tener una palabra de consuelo, una palabra de aliento y un apoyo incondicional… algún amigo, alguien que nos escuche y nos entienda… - Harry se acerco lentamente hacia esta mujer. Cada vez más convencido de que la conocía. Sintió que su cuerpo se ponía rígido y que su corazón se desbocaba a medida que se acercaba a ese cajón, a esa mujer. Al mismo tiempo esa mujer se daba vuelta para hablar a su ocasional espectador – Yo cometí un error, y ahora lo estoy pagando con creces… si volviera hacia atrás mis actos, quizás lo pensaría mejor… - Harry abrió los ojos cuando pudo verla de frente. Ella tuvo la misma reacción, sus ojos rasgados, brillaron y una sonrisa de sorpresa y felicidad le rellenó las pálidas mejillas. Harry no lo podía creer. Tenía en frente a la mujer que le había causado tantas desgracias, pero no se parecía en nada a la belleza, fría y calculadora del pasado. Parpadeó… quizás todo fuera un malentendido…

¿Cho? – dijo y ella sonrió mas aun, y se bajó del cajón con ímpetu.

¡Harry!! - solo dijo y Harry de repente se vio en los brazos de su antiguo amor.

Nota de la autora:

Bien, lo del cajón, no es un invento mío… creo que leí en una pagina de parques ingleses, que en Hidepark, todos los domingos, funciona lo que ellos llaman "The speaker corner", en donde los ciudadanos ingleses, se suben a un cajón, y pueden despotricar contra la reina, el gobierno y cualquier cosa de lo que estén descontentos. ¿Por que? Pues, porque esta prohibido hablar mal de la reina o del gobierno pisando el suelo británico…

Lo de los golpes… no es un dato que uso por primera vez. Siempre que escribí cada una de estas frases, me acorde de una lectora de mis fics, que una vez me dijo que le había hecho mal leer la violencia, porque había sido victima ella de algo por el estilo. Te mando un saludo a ti especialmente.

Eso es todo por hoy… como saben noviembre es un mes especial para mi… cumplo años… no les diré cuantos pero les aseguro que son mas de 21!! Ja ja (Las que saben mi edad al menos déjenme fantasear con la idea, che!!!) Veré si para esas fechas puedo subir un capitulo de amor por contrato… bien hot, como les gusta, aunque les aseguro que ya se me quemaron los libros en este aspecto!!

Dejen sus opiniones al respecto, please… y regalos… se acepta una coperacha para la notebook!! Ja ja!!

Saludos Silvia


	11. Revelaciones

**¡Ufff!!! De verdad pensé que no iba a llegar el día, pero llegó. Les traigo este capitulo que a mi parecer a quedado bien, pero como siempre ustedes tienen la ultima palabra… **

**Tanto tiempo… creo que hace meses que no actualizaba, si mal no recuerdo mi cumpleaños fue en noviembre… Bien ya no es tiempo de quejas, les dejo este capitulo y please, no me maten. ¡ES LO QUE HAY!!!!**

**Les mando un saludo de año nuevo atrasado, que los reyes les traigan su regalo favorito… yo apelare a mi rey Midas que de seguro me traerá una notebook en el transcurso del año. Solo es cuestión de esperar. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y a ajustarse los cinturones que este es el anteúltimo capitulo, uno mas y de seguro un epilogo con visos de ser el mas largo capitulo… o no. Solo esperen si?**

**Ahora si disfruten o lloren, como les parezca.**

**Capitulo 11**

**Revelaciones**

Ginny aun no encontraba ropa que ponerse. Parecía que desde que había descubierto su embarazo, las antiguas prendas ya no le servían… se sentía algo rara, las camisetas quedaban ajustadas, y más de una vez tuvo que aguantar las osadas miradas de los ocasionales transeúntes hacia la parte superior de su cuerpo, y para peor el sujetador le daba comezón. Menos mal que en el ministerio usaba túnica. Después de mucho pensar optó por unos jeans muy anchos, zapatillas y una remera holgada. No dio demasiada importancia al peinado y mucho menos al maquillaje… si tenía que llorar y volver a casa caminando, no quería que la gente la confundiera con un mapache. Una vez que se vio en el espejo, se convenció que después de la charla de Harry tendría que ir de compras urgente. Dentro de unos meses, nada le serviría… Suspiró, al recordar que en menos de una hora tenia que encontrarse con Harry. Recorrió su cuerpo minuciosamente. La leve ondulación del vientre la hizo sonreír, aunque según Hermione aun ni siquiera había atisbo de vientre; pero luego tuvo que dejar de hacerlo al pensar cuales eran las posibles reacciones de Harry una vez que le soltara la noticia. A su parecer tenía únicamente dos. Podría ser que Harry aceptara de una que el bebé existía y haciendo un enorme sacrificio, le pidiera que siguieran juntos… "_suponer que me pediría matrimonio seria demasiado"_ se convenció. La otra, en la que realmente no podía pensar sin tener nauseas, era aquella en donde a Harry no le importaba ni ella, ni la noticia de su próxima paternidad. Esta particularmente además de las nauseas la hacia llorar como una magdalena… _"Grandes deducciones las tuyas, Ginevra"_ se dijo dándose un golpecito en la frente con la palma de la mano. Miró su reloj, y soltó una maldición. Estaba llegando tarde… Harry iba a reprocharle su falta de organización. Tomó rápidamente su bolso y salió corriendo, para volver a los pocos segundos, aguantando las ganas de vomitar hasta llegar al baño. La tercera vez desde que se levantó. Una vez que pasaran, se enjuagó la boca, y mirándose al espejo le pidió disculpas a Hermione por no comprenderla. Los síntomas de embarazo realmente eran un fastidio. Una vez compuesta, tomó nuevamente el bolso y salió, deseando que Harry reaccionara como ella imaginaba, cuando se enterara de la novedad.

*-*-*-*-*-

Bien… de todas las personas que hubiera querido encontrarse en la vida, con la última que pensaba hacerlo, era con la mujer que lo continuaba apretando en un incómodo e indeseado abrazo. Estaba confundido. Las veces que había fantaseado con la idea de encontrarla, no era precisamente un abrazo el que tenía pensado darle. Pero ella era persistente, y lo mantenía en sus brazos mientras parloteaba un par de cosas acerca de que los caminos de dios eran inconmensurables y que la providencia lo había puesto ese día en el parque para que se encontraran… instantes después ella se separó un poco, lo miró a los ojos, y Harry descubrió que su antigua novia estaba llorando _"¡Vaya novedad!",_ pensó con sarcasmo. Lo único que recordaba de ella, era lo insoportable que se ponía cada vez que lagrimeaba.

Cho, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, desconcertada. Desde el momento en que ella lo abrazó, Harry se puso rígido, y aun después de que ella lo soltara, seguía tenso. Harry la miró de arriba abajo, tratando de hacerle notar todo el desprecio que había acumulado por ella durante los últimos ocho años de vacío, en lo que se había convertido su vida desde que ella lo dejó. Ella se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió. _"Cínica…"_ fue la única palabra que se le pasó por la mente. _"Y traidora."_

- Harry… mira como estás – dijo pasando sus manos a lo largo de la manga de su chaqueta, cosa que hizo a Harry estremecer de asco- Ha pasado tanto tiempo… - carraspeó

- Exactamente ocho años, Cho – dijo secamente. Ella volvió a sonreír, y para Harry ese simple gesto le pareció un insulto.

- Si, es verdad… - susurró - he rogado al señor tener la posibilidad de encontrarte, y…

- Si, bien,- la interrumpió- ya lo hiciste… puedes continuar con lo que estabas haciendo, o mejor… puedes seguir tu camino – dijo él seco. Cho se sorprendió de escucharlo.

- Harry…

- Mira, estoy algo ocupado, y realmente no tengo tiempo para reencuentros que no necesito, ni quiero…

- Aun me guardas rencor…

- Que suspicacia la tuya… – dijo con sarcasmo – "_una inteligencia sin limites es el mayor tesoro de todos los hombres…" _- La miró – ¿no es el lema de los ravenclaws?

- Harry… - dijo alejándose un poco – He rogado tanto volver a encontrarte para poder decirte… - suspiró- sé que te hice daño…

- Mira, Cho, como te dije no necesito que me recuerdes la mierda en que transformaste mi vida, después de los cuernos que me regalaste, cuando estuviste con Malfoy.

- ¿No vas a perdonarme nunca verdad?

- Realmente quisiera hacerlo… si realmente entendiera por qué lo hiciste. – La miró – tenías todo conmigo. Te quería, y en ese momento hubiera dado mi vida por ti… - dijo con rencor – y tu me pagaste de la peor forma…

- Perdóname… - dijo ella con dulzura – de verdad, no fue mi intención… si tan sólo me escucharas, si tan solo pudieras darme un poco de tu tiempo para explicar mí proceder… - Harry chasqueó la lengua. Miró su reloj. Ginny estaba retrasada. Maldijo su falta de impuntualidad, pero se alivió al entender que si Ginny se hubiera encontrado con Cho, las cosas serían peores. Le señaló una banca que estaba cerca de los setos, y se sentaron en ella. Cho, se restregaba las manos, tratando de ordenar los recuerdos. Harry bufó, exasperado.

- Bien… me pediste un minuto para que te explicaras…déjame entender, por qué, teniendo todo lo que yo te daba…

- Harry… - dijo suspirando – cuando estaba contigo, estaba bien. Siempre pensé que eras un chico diferente. Tenías esa forma de ser… esa entrega hacia todos… ese sacrificio constante para con todo el mundo, sin pensar en ti… Mis amigas me felicitaban porque para ellas, tú eras el chico perfecto, y yo me sentía cómoda contigo…

- Pero…

- Pero, me enamoré de Draco… - Harry la miró y vio en ella la mirada brillante, y feliz. Ella no lo miraba. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en alguna parte del parque, al parecer recordando épocas pasadas. Y lo que más lo sorprendió fue captar en ella, la misma expresión de ternura con la que Ginny lo miraba, cada vez que le decía _"Te amo Harry"_ – Quizás deba comenzar por el principio.

- Creo que sería lo menos que puedes hacer… - dijo serio.

- Draco y yo comenzamos a frecuentarnos, cuando tu te ibas a esas lecciones con Dumbledore… yo me sentía sola y abandonada.

- Esa era el problema contigo, Cho – la interrumpió – siempre fuiste tan… egoísta. Nunca entendiste que a veces, hay que sacrificarse por los demás, antes del beneficio mutuo. Yo tenía que ir a esas clases, sacrificar mi vida adolescente, porque era necesario… era mi cuota de sacrificio para tener un mundo mejor, libre de la maldad de Voldemort… Pero tu, como siempre, solo creías que si no era para ti, era contra ti.

- No puedo negarte que era egoísta, egocéntrica y caprichosa – dijo ella con un deje de culpa en su voz – A veces cuando veo lo horrible que me comportaba… pero aun así en ese tiempo no entendía tu manía de desvivirte por el prójimo. Estaba devastada, porque cada vez que yo necesitaba de tu atención, tú estabas con tus amigos, o con Dumbledore… o planeando quien sabe que cosas para salvar al mundo – Bajó la mirada - y él, Draco, parecía siempre estar atento a eso, porque una vez que tú desaparecías, él llegaba para reconfortarme.

- Por supuesto, que quería consolarte… su objetivo fue claro… quitarme lo que más quería, lo único que quería… ¡a ti! – dijo molesto.

- Lo sé… - dijo ella bajando la cabeza – después me lo confesó… pero entretanto, nos fuimos conociendo mas. Draco comenzó a contarme todas sus cosas, lo que sentía, lo que odiaba, todas sus penas y yo… días después, comencé a rogar que algo te mantuviera ocupado para poder encontrarme con mi nuevo amigo… hasta veía con felicidad que Hermione nos interrumpiera, porque de esa manera, sabía que una vez que tu dieras la vuelta en un pasillo para alejarte, inmediatamente aparecería Draco, con su sonrisa, y me sentía tan plena cuando él me escuchaba y reía conmigo…

- En pocas palabras…

- Fui lentamente enamorándome de él. – sonrió con melancolía – y ya no podía estar contigo… Si te acuerdas, ponía cualquier excusa para no vernos… no podía soportar que tu siquiera me miraras…

- Si sentías eso… - dijo él mirándola – si realmente estabas sintiendo esas cosas por él… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué tenías que estar escondiéndote? ¿por qué él, si te quería, permitía que estuvieran como dos delincuentes, escondiéndose del mundo? ¡por qué tenías que engañarme Cho!!

- ¡No lo sé!!

- Si lo sabías…

- ¡Solo no pude evitarlo! – dijo casi a punto de llorar – la verdad es que tenía miedo… no sé, pensé que tal vez Draco… no sé… – lo miró – ¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de querer decir algo pero cuando estás a punto de hacerlo, tienes miedo, angustia, y no puedes hablar?

- ¡Por supuesto que si! – dijo alterado – eso me pasó cada maldita vez que estaba con una mujer… tú lograste que si, en alguna oportunidad llegara a sentir que una relación podía profundizarse, la dejara, para no sufrir lo mismo que viví contigo.

- Lamento oír eso… Eso me pasaba a mi Harry… quería decirle a todo el mundo, pero no sabía como encarar la situación; porque a pesar de lo que sentía por Draco, sabía que su reputación no era buena en el colegio.

- Y aún así, no tuviste mejor idea que dejar que todo el mundo te viera, y humillarme, con mi peor enemigo…

- No fue mi intención…

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó incrédulo.

- En verdad Harry… quise manejar la situación, pero me sentí desbordada. Amar a Draco fue algo impensado, y lo último en que pensé fue en hacerte daño.

- Pero lo hiciste…

- Y me arrepiento de haber sido el instrumento…

- O no te sientas el ombligo del mundo Cho… - Dijo rudamente – ¿qué quieres, por que rogabas tanto encontrarme? y no me digas que era para obtener mi perdón… ve a otro perro con ese hueso. De nada sirve que te perdone ahora. El daño del pasado es casi imposible que se repare con solo pedir perdón.

- Harry… por favor.

- No tienes idea el infierno que he vivido estos años, odiándote, dejando de vivir… negándome a la oportunidad de sentir, todo porque tú heriste sensiblemente esa parte de mí. Me volví un insensible, me alejé de todo aquello que me había hecho pasar un infierno, de mis amigos, de mi familia… estuve apartado de todos, tratando de evadirlos por vergüenza… ¡por miedo a que se burlaran de mi y ser el eterno carnudo!! Todo por ti, y por tu traición.

- Me enamoré Harry… no pude evitarlo.

- Puedo entender esa parte Cho, no soy tan insensible como crees. Puedo hasta comprender tu fastidio porque desgraciadamente, yo no era un chico común… no tenía el tiempo para vivir mi adolescencia como el común de los mortales, y mucho menos colmarte de atenciones y regalos como una chica egoísta, egocéntrica y superficial como tu se merecía – dijo con asco - tuve que madurar rápido, vivir con el estigma de una profecía que me marcaba un camino, que no tenia idea como hacerlo, pero que estaba determinado a morir en el intento. – la miró con desprecio- Puedo entender que te sintieras abandonada y que te hayas sentido atraída y enamorada de todos los chicos de Hogwarts… inclusive de Draco… ¡Pero podrías haber evitado seguir con la farsa de nuestra relación! – dijo tenso – podrías haber sido por única vez honesta y decirme, antes de largarte a los brazos de ese infeliz que ya no me querías… lo hubiera aceptado, te hubiera comprendido si hubieras venido con la verdad, pero no lo hiciste… te resultó fácil engañarme.

- Al principio, pensé que era una especie de castigo que te imponía por mi abandono… charlar a solas con tu peor enemigo, era la venganza perfecta para mí.

- Y vaya que lo fue… - dijo resoplando.

- Pero después, fui dándome cuenta de que Draco y yo teníamos cosas en común…

- Claro que las tenían… los dos eran materialistas, ególatras, v vivían para las apariencias… los dos eras ambiciosos y ansiaban poder… tu querías estar con alguien que te diera lo que necesitabas, atención, y que te rodeara de todos los lujos posibles…

- Es verdad – dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas – yo era una… pecadora – Harry se sorprendió de escucharla decir esa palabra.- Yo pensaba que el dinero y el poder lo eran todo. Pero a pesar de eso, también sentía por Draco una atracción que nunca había sentido con nadie… éramos dos almas gemelas… fue fácil enredarnos… y tu nos descubriste una vez que acabaste con Voldemort… y ya nada puedo hacer para rectificarme; salvo pedirte perdón… - Harry cerró los ojos. Quería decirle miles de cosas, todo el resentimiento que guardaba en esos ocho años. El odio, el dolor; sentía que una criatura rasposa subía desde su estómago y se le atascaba en la garganta, y sabia que si esa criatura, salía con todos los reproches… abrió los ojos y la miró atentamente. Cho, no era ya la mujer vanidosa de la que se había sentido atraído hace años. No podía negar que lo que sintiera por ella, a la luz de lo que sentía por Ginny, era un simple enamoramiento sin sentido. Se sintió tan estúpido al darse cuenta de esto. Se había perdido años de felicidad con su familia… con ella, solo por un tonto flirteo de adolescentes. No tenía sentido darse de victima a estas alturas. Si quería dar vuelta la página de su vida y empezar una nueva, con Ginny, debía hacer las pases con esa parte especial de su pasado.

- Que fue de ti después de todos estos años…. Estás diferentes… ya no luces tan…

- ¿Sofisticada y altanera? – dijo sonriendo con melancolía – no, ya no soy esa vanidosa y superficial niña, Harry… la vida me dio varios golpes….- suspiró – creo que ese era mi destino.

- Cuéntame…

- Después de que todo terminó… la guerra, que Voldemort desapareció, y tu descubrieras nuestra relación – se alisó la vieja falda de lana que llevaba, y que tenía descocido el dobladillo. – Draco me dijo que no podía esperar que yo lo acompañara… tenía que huir, porque había hecho cosas de las que no estaba orgulloso… más que nada…

- Era un mortífago Cho…

- Si, pero no por elección – dijo enérgica, defendiéndolo.

- Cho…

- ¡En verdad!! Solo tuvo que seguir los dictámenes de sus padres, porque… bueno, no quería perder su modo de vida… aun así, tuvo que hacer cosas de las que estaba arrepentido, fue entonces cuando ya no podía evitar que la justicia golpeara nuestra puerta, intentó abandonarme…

- ¿Ese era el hombre del que estabas enamorada? – dijo incrédulo

- ¿No lo entiendes Harry? – dijo tocándole con timidez el brazo - El quiso dejarme para que yo no sufriera las consecuencias; pero yo me negué… ya había perdido todo, y no iba a perder a Draco - Tomó aire- tomamos dinero de su cámara, y nos fugamos… éramos prófugos de la justicia. Estaba tan asustada. Después de un tiempo nos encontraron los de la orden del Fénix. Estaban esos muchachos pelirrojos, los Weasleys, los de la tienda.

- ¿Fred y George?

- Si, ellos atraparon a Draco, y a mi me encontró uno que tenía la cara llena de cicatrices…

- Bill…

- Si… - sus ojos se empaparon de lágrimas – Draco les rogó que me dejaran libre, que yo no tenía nada que ver con su anterior vida… me amaba, y trató de defenderme, pero los gemelos no pensaban igual. Fue el padre de ellos, el que comprendió que yo no tenía nada que ver.

- ¿El señor Weasley?

- Si, él les dijo que me dejaran en paz… que yo no era el objetivo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo… estaba embarazada – Harry la miró sin poder creer todo esto - yo estaba embarazada, cuando te abandoné Harry…

- Cuando… - Bajó los hombros abatido.

- Si, y yo no sabía con seguridad si era de Draco o…

- ¿Mío? - dijo en un susurro – ¿por qué no acudiste a mí?

- Tu habías desaparecido después de acabar con Voldemort… - El silencio en que se encontraba inmerso el parque, se vio interrumpido por un crujido de hojas, y un sonido parecido al que hace un cuerpo cuando desaparece. Cho, miró hacia donde provenía el ruido, pero al no ver nada miró a Harry que, preso por la conmoción, no había percibido esa interrupción - el señor Weasley me dijo que tu habías dejado el mundo mágico y que no querías saber nada de nadie… mucho menos de mi…

- Por Merlín, Cho… - dijo con desesperación – si tan solo me hubieras planteado tu duda… yo…

- No había dudas para mi con respecto al padre de mi hijo Harry- dijo seria- Pero me convenía que se planteara esa posibilidad, por el bien de mi bebé… es lo que le hice creer al Señor Weasley, que cabría la sospecha de que fuera tuyo… por eso me dejó en libertad, y no confiscó el poco dinero que teníamos.

- Pero el niño…

- Obviamente no era tuyo Harry… llevaba varios meses de embarazo cuando nos atraparon… y tu y yo no habíamos estado juntos mucho antes de haberme entregado a Draco… Solo me valí de ese ardid para que mi hijo no sufriera las consecuencias de nacer en Azkaban o que me lo arrebataran… Draco lo entendió también, por eso no dijo nada…

- ¿Estás segura? – dijo Harry, ya no sabiendo qué creer.

-Si conocieras a Deneb*, te darías cuenta inmediatamente… es igual a Draco… salvo en la presunción. Es un niño estupendo.

- Y luego… ¿qué fue de ti?

- Como Draco estaba en la cárcel, después que nació Deneb, me encontré sin dinero y sin lugar donde vivir… y ya que mi unión con uno de los Malfoy me volvió prácticamente en un paria, y mi libertad corría peligro, escapé a Holanda… - sus manos se apretaron en su regazo, y las estrujó violentamente – no estoy orgullosa de esa parte de mi pasado Harry – dijo y una lagrima se deslizó solitaria por su mejilla – tuve que valerme del oficio mas ruin y mas antiguo para darle de comer a mi hijo – Harry se sintió asqueado. Pensar que la mujer que estaba frente a él, no se parecía en nada a la presumida, coqueta y superficial Cho, que conociera en la escuela; la de bonita sonrisa, y cabello brilloso. La que reía montada en una escoba; la mas bonita buscadora de Quiddicht de Hogwarts. Ahora, era casi un despojo. Nada de su hermoso cuerpo, estaba pálida y delgada, y ya no tenía ese brillo adolescente que lo hizo suspirar y sufrir tanto tiempo.

- Yo lo… lamento que todo no haya salido como…

- Ser prostituta, en algún punto no es tan malo como llegar a tu casa y que tu hijo llore porque no tiene comida… - suspiró. – Draco no podía ayudarme, y se culpa de lo que tuvimos que vivir Deneb y yo… pero, si bien como te dije que yo no me sentía orgullosa de haber tomado esa decisión, no me arrepiento… pude darle de comer a mi hijo… Deneb era lo único que me daba esperanzas cada vez que…

- ¿Nadie fue capaz de tenderte una mano? – solo pudo decir – tu familia… - ella no respondió, sólo sacudió la cabeza dándole a entender que todos le habían dado la espalda.

- Tu amiga, la bonita… - Cho lo interrumpió- la pelirroja, una vez me encontró – Harry salió de sus cavilaciones para prestarle atención.

- ¿Ginny?

- Creo que dijo que era hermana de tu amigo Ron… se presentó ante mi como Ginevra Weasley…

- Si, es Ginny…

- Ella me vio y de verdad debo haberle dado lastima, porque me pagó las citas que podría tener ese día y me invitó a comer… Nunca le dije lo del niño por temor a que me lo quitaran… yo no era precisamente un dechado de virtudes que pudiera tener a su cargo a un niño. Ella en verdad no hizo preguntas… se limitó a pagar la comida, y cuando ya se iba, se dio vuelta y me dijo. _"Lo único que me reconforta, es que tu estás sufriendo mas que Harry… aunque nunca te hubiera deseado esto que vives a ti… muchísimo menos le hubiera deseado tanto dolor a él…"_ y desapareció. – Harry se sintió desfallecer ante esas palabras. Recordó las palabras de Ginny en uno de sus primeros encuentros en el parque… _"De todas maneras, eres un imbécil… realmente te creí mas inteligente Harry… Le estás dando a la maldita de Cho una importancia que no se merece… Deberías agradecer que te dejara. quien sabe lo que podría hacerte después… mírate... ¡te rehúsas a vivir por su causa! ¡Eres patético… ella creyó ser la mujer mas viva del mundo, porque te dejó por Malfoy. ¿Y donde está ahora? Vendiendo su cuerpo por monedas, porque nadie…"_ – Ella me dio esperanza… verla así, sin reproches… decidí que debía dejar de lamentarme, y fue cuando llegué por casualidad a la iglesia misionera del Reino Divino… Es una congregación muggle que me dio apoyo y me devolvió la fe… conseguí un trabajo digno y salí de la vidriera** – sonrió – mi hijo ya tiene edad de comprender, así que debía salir de las calles…

- ¿Y Malfoy?

- Salió hace un año de Azkaban… ya no es el mismo de antes… parece un fantasma, pero es el hombre que amo; él me pidió perdón e inmediatamente nos casamos. Estamos muy felices y queremos empezar de nuevo.

- Me alegro, en verdad…

- Nos iremos a Estados Unidos dentro de una semana, si todo el papeleo termina pronto…- suspiró – estoy embarazada otra vez – agregó contenta. Queremos empezar en un lugar distinto, donde podamos ser una familia feliz…

- Felicidades – solo pudo decir.

- Harry… si algo esperaba, era verte y poder decirte que en verdad, yo…

- Ya no tienes que pedirme nada Cho… Como te dije, no es algo que pueda arreglarse con un simple lo siento… aunque todo lo que me has contado… en verdad, no hubiera deseado que tengas esa vida Cho, a pesar de todo el rencor, nunca te deseé el mal, o el sufrimiento que viviste - dijo sereno –yo… a decir verdad no me he comportado tan bien en estos años… he sido también algo egoísta. Pensando en mí, y en mi dolor y temiendo al ridículo, dejé atrás a todos… yo también, estuve equivocado y perdí mi rumbo. Hasta que alguien me hizo ver, lo equivocado de mi actitud – y sonrió, con una sonrisa tan franca, que Cho también sonrió, al ver el brillo de sus ojos verdes. – y lamento no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo… quizás podría haberle evitado a ella, todo lo que vivió desde mi partida.

- ¿Ella? - dijo Cho, sonriente – estás enamorado… - no fue una pregunta, y Harry simplemente asintió.

- Tiendo a ser algo lerdo para darme cuenta de las cosas…

- ¡Es bueno, aún siendo tarde, que te hayas dado cuenta!

- Parece que tenemos el mismo ángel salvador… - sonrió. Cho abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- La muchacha pelirroja…

- Así es, Ginny… - miró al reloj- que, como siempre, está tardándose demasiado.

- No sería una mujer si no se hace esperar…

- Es verdad…- dijo riendo – aunque si soy sincero… yo la he hecho esperar demasiado… ¡Años! – Rieron. Cho se levantó.

- Tengo que irme… aun debo darme prisa para estar con mi familia – Harry miró el taburete que tenía en las manos.

- ¿Y eso?

- Es mi penitencia… suelo tratar de concientizar a la gente de que se sienta feliz, aun con lo poco que tiene…

- No te tenía en el papel de predicadora… - dijo levantándose él también.

- Parte de mi nueva vida… aunque a Draco no le agrada que ande por todo Londres, en este estado. – se paró frente a él – en verdad Harry, lamento haberte hecho daño… si pudiera…

- No podemos volver atrás Cho. Solo hubiera deseado que esta charla la hubiéramos tenido antes… podríamos habernos librado de tanto resentimiento…

- Solo quiero que entiendas que, a pesar de todo, fuiste importante en mi vida Harry… y que no planeé hacerte daño, solo me enamoré.

- No hay nada más que decir…

- ¿Me perdonas?

- ¿Eres feliz?

- Pues teniendo en cuenta lo que he vivido, y recordando que una vez alguien dijo que el camino a la felicidad, está plagado de espinas… si, lo soy… - se abrazaron – gracias al señor pude encontrarte y poder decirte esto que me estrujaba el corazón… ahora puedo estar en paz conmigo misma.

- Amén… - dijo él y sonrió, dándose cuenta que él también se quitaba con esa charla un gran peso del pasado. – en verdad era necesario esto, para poder enfrentar en paz, yo también, mi futuro.

- Gracias Harry… - dijo acariciándole el rostro – siempre fuiste especial… por eso te deseo la mejor de las felicidades.

- La tengo, Cho, la tengo…

*-*-*-*-

Ginny estaba perdida… y se había dado cuenta de que nuevamente había llegado tarde. Tarde a la cita, y tarde, una vez más, a la vida de Harry. Por qué tuvo que escuchar esas palabras… Eso echaba por tierra todo lo soñado. Sabía perfectamente que Harry la perdonaría… Que Harry dejaría atrás el pasado para vivir con el amor de su vida… _"Un hijo…. Harry y Cho tuvieron un hijo…"_ Tocó instintivamente su vientre plano y derramó unas lágrimas. Su hijito y ella ya no tenían lugar en la vida de Harry… a pesar de que ella le dijera que estaba embarazada, él nunca iba a quedarse con ella… él tenia un hijo con su adorada Cho. Y eso era lo único que importaba. Caminó varios metros, con esa parte del diálogo que había logrado escuchar cuando llegó casi sin aliento al lugar en que se citaran… "

_- "Si, él les dijo que me dejaran en paz… que yo no era el objetivo._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Yo… estaba embarazada – Harry la miró sin poder creer todo esto - yo estaba embarazada, cuando te abandoné Harry… _

_- Cuando… - Bajó los hombros abatido._

_- Si, y yo no sabia con seguridad si era de Draco o…_

_- ¿Mío? - dijo en un susurro – ¿por qué no acudiste a mí?_

_- Tú habías desaparecido después de acabar con Voldemort…"_

Un niño que tenía al menos, siete años… quizás ocho. Ella no podía luchar con eso. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Afortunadamente no se había maquillado, aunque en ese momento no le hubiera importado… en ese momento tenia el corazón destrozado. Un inoportuno mareo la hizo apoyarse en una de las farolas del parque. Respiró varias veces profundamente, tratando de evitar que las nauseas le ganaran, y mientras todo el mundo la miraba sin ayudarla, se dio cuenta que solo había una cosa que hacer. Una vez recompuesta, sacó de su bolso su teléfono móvil… era lo único que podía hacer; lo único que la salvaría de la vergüenza y la humillación de que él le diera la noticia en persona; la única opción que le quedaba. Tecleó las letras necesarias, con lágrimas en los ojos y apretó, lanzando un gemido la tecla de "enviar"… suspiró, aunque ya no le entraba aire en los pulmones. Ya no tenía ni ánimos para respirar. Una vez que el teléfono le indicó que el mensaje había sido enviado, lo apagó y lo guardó presurosa entre sus ropas, y cuando se disponía a marcharse, un mareo volvió a invadirla. Se tomó a duras penas otra vez de la farola, cerrando los ojos, y tomándose el estómago. _"Por favor bebé… no me hagas esto ahora… mamá tiene que estar tranquila… tenemos que pensar que haremos ahora tu y yo solitos…"_ Fue cuando una voz fría y grave, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – ella escuchó esa voz, y palideció al abrir los ojos. El hombre le sonreía. Supo en el momento en que lo miró que estaba en serios problemas.

- Dean… - solo pudo decir y trató de correr, pero las piernas no le respondieron. Dean la tomó con fuerza del brazo, y sin decir nada, le dio un golpe en la sien con el puño. El bolso de Ginny fue a parar al suelo, cuando cayó desvanecida en sus brazos.

- Te lo dije querida Ginevra… tu eres mía… y si yo no te tengo, no te tiene nadie… - le susurró en el oído, mientras observaba por si había algún curioso. Afortunadamente para él, el parque a esa hora, en ese lugar en particular se encontraba desierto – lo bueno de los encantamientos anti muggles, mi amor…- le dio un beso en la boca y con un movimiento de capa, desaparecieron.

*-*-*-*

La paciencia de Harry tenía un límite… al menos eso pensaba él cuando Ginny ya tenía una hora de retraso… cuando tuvo dos horas, comenzó a preocuparse… Ella era desorganizada, pero casi nunca lo hacía esperar tanto tiempo. Trató de checkear su teléfono pero por alguna estúpida razón, se había olvidado de cargar la batería y este estaba muerto. _"Maldita sea…"_ se dijo, y desapareció.

*-*-*-*-*

Al abrir los ojos trató de concentrarse y saber donde diablos estaba. Le dolía la cabeza terriblemente. Estaba en un lugar oscuro, pero sobre una confortable cama. Trató de incorporarse, pero se dio cuenta que estaba atada por las muñecas a una cama. No había luz en la habitación, era una oscuridad terrorífica. Se angustió. De todas las personas que hubiera querido tener cerca en estos momentos Dean Thomas, su antiguo novio, era el último. Es mas, se percató que si hiciera una lista, Dean no estaría ni en ella. Trató de serenar su respiración, porque no ganaba nada mostrándose asustada. Había comprendido hacía tiempo que a Dean, verla casi al punto de la histeria lo excitaba, y lo instaba a golpear. Soltó un gemido que ahogó la mordaza que tenía en la boca. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer… desconsolada y abandonada. Harry en esos momentos de seguro estaría con Cho y con su hijo, y ella, junto a su bebé estaban apunto de morir. Si tan solo tuviera el don de la telepatía, se dijo. Quizás alguien podría escucharla, pero se convenció que eso también sería inútil… no sabía donde estaba. Trató de acomodarse en la cama, y notó que algo entre sus ropas la incomodaba, y con gran sorpresa recordó que había guardado entre ellas su teléfono… la euforia se esfumó en instantes para dar paso a la desazón. Ella había apagado el teléfono para no recibir ninguna llamada de Harry… Ahora si, nadie podría ayudarla. Sin darse cuenta, soltó una sonora exclamación, y una luz blanca e intensa, la cegó.

- Veo que despertaste mi amor… - dijo la voz que tanto había temido y odiado en el pasado – Espero que estés cómoda… porque vas a pasar una larga temporada, por no decir para siempre en esta casa. – Ginny escuchó el sonido de un puño golpeando contra la palma de una mano y se tensó horrorizada. Sabía que significaba eso… fue lo que hizo Dean, un tiempo atrás, antes de dar el primer golpe… cerró los ojos, pensando en su bebé, y rogando que esta vez solo sea un golpe. – no debiste dejarme Ginevra… Estoy muy enojado contigo… y tú sabes que cuando me enojo, te mereces un castigo…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La puerta del departamento de Ginny, no fue un obstáculo para él. La llamó varias veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Revolvió los cajones tratando de encontrar algo y cuando lo encontró, sonrió triunfante. El cargador de su teléfono… recordaba que Ginny se había reído de lo precavido de su actitud. _"Nunca se sabe cuando la batería de tu teléfono se puede terminar…"_ le había dicho, a lo que Ginny había respondido con un beso, y un te amo. Estaba preocupado, y aterrado… desde hacía una media hora los pelos de su nuca se habían erizado, y eso no era buena señal. Generalmente cuando eso pasaba, algo malo sucedía… Ocurrió cuando murió Dumbledore… cuando cayó Lupin… y le pasó cuando Cho lo engañó. Al principio lo justificaba, diciendo que era solo casualidad… pero una y otra vez, en cada situación de peligro suyo o de alguien a quien quería estaba a punto de suceder, la nuca se le erizaba, y un estremecimiento le recorría el cuerpo. Era momentáneo, pero Harry comenzó a utilizarlo como una especie de alarma, para poner a salvo a sus seres queridos. Lo malo era que ese estremecimiento en este momento no se marchaba, persistía. Recorrió la casa, una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar algún indicio que le dijera donde podía estar Ginny, pero la casa parecía complotarse en su contra. El pitido del teléfono al terminar la carga lo hizo precipitarse al salón. Arrancó sin delicadeza el cable, y encendió el teléfono. El sonido de un mensaje en su casilla le perforó los oídos. Y sin saber por que, su corazón comenzó a palpitar furiosamente. Apretó nervioso el botón de mostrar. Era de Ginny… y se puso pálido a medida que lo leía.

"_**Harry, a pesar de todo, creo que el momento de separarnos ha llegado. No me busques. Creo que es mejor así, sin despedidas, sin miradas, sin reproches. La novia de mayo te dice adiós. Suerte para tu próxima presa. TQM Ginny" **_

Dejó caer el teléfono de sus manos a la mullida alfombra, y se sentó, sin fuerzas, en el pequeño sofá… aquel en que en alguna ocasión intimara con Ginny. Se llevo las manos a los ojos. Ella no podía decirle adiós… ella no podía terminar esa relación de la manera mas fría… con un escueto mensaje de texto… ella no era así. _"Yo era así… pero Ginny no es tan fría, como para hacerlo..." "No, Ginny no es capaz de hacerme esto… no, tu no Ginny, no, no…"_ Se tomaba la cabeza, tratando de recordar que podría haber hecho mal; que podría haber causado en ella su ausencia, para que ella tomara esa decisión. _"¡Demonios, ella me ama, y me dijo que no me dejaría!!"_ pensó desesperado. Tomó una foto de Ginny que había en la mesita, y arrojándola contra la pared, con toda la furia que lo carcomía, gritó: "¡¡Me dijiste que me amabas!!!". El ruido de su teléfono, lo sacó de la desesperanza y la rabia que se había apoderado de su cuerpo y que lo hacia temblar de pies a cabeza. Lo tomó con aprehensión, esperando que sea ella.

- Hola… - dijo apagado, al ver que no era su teléfono – ¿Hermione?

- No, soy Ron… - Harry se enderezó y se secó las lágrimas.-

- ¿Dónde estás, en el parque?

- No, en casa de Ginny…

- ¿Ella está contigo?

- No… - Ron soltó una maldición – ella me mandó un mensaje de texto… ella me dejó… - dijo con la voz quebrada.

- Harry… - dijo su amigo, con una voz extraña, demasiado seria, demasiado preocupada. – Necesito que vengas lo más pronto posible al ministerio… Estoy en el departamento….

- No voy a ir al ministerio Ron… sabes que…

- Por una vez en la vida deja de compadecer tu asquerosa vida y ven al ministerio Potter…

- Tu no entiendes… la historia volvió a repetirse… me dije miles de veces que no debía confiar y lo hice… ahora ella me dejó…

- ¿Tuviste noticias de Ginny?

- Solo un mensaje de texto… me dijo que ya no me quería con ella…

- Necesitamos que vengas y traigas ese teléfono, Harry…

- No… en verdad quiero… necesito estar solo.

- Ven, por favor… sucedió algo…

- ¿Ginny? – dijo desesperado.

- Ven al ministerio, tan rápido como puedas… lo demás voy a decírtelo cuando estés aquí…

- Que sucedió… le pasó algo a Ginny

- Solo ven…

- Ron… ¡RON! ¡Mierda Ron, dime que sucede!!!

- Solo ven… - volvió a repetir, y sin decir más, cortó.

- No, Ginny no… - dijo desesperado, y desapareció.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Bien, solo hay dos cosas que tengo que decir.

*Deneb: también conocida como Alpha Cygni, es la estrella más brillante de la constelación del Cisne; su nombre, de origen árabe, significa 'cola', ya que marca la cola del cisne. Lo elegí porque creo que el patronus de Cho, era un cisne, según recuerdo haber leído en "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix". Y como la familia Malfoy- Black, siempre le ponía nombres de estrellas o constelaciones a sus hijos…

** Salir de la vidriera, fue una manera de describir a Cho saliendo de las calles. En Ámsterdam, se sitúa la zona roja, donde las prostitutas ofrecen sus servicios a través de unas especies de vidrieras, o grandes ventanales.

Si, se que la imagen de Cho no es buena, y que nunca se hubieran imaginado esa imagen de chica "evangelizadora", pero no se, me pareció que sería una opcion buena, e original, como tal vez alguna ocasion se me ocurra poner a Voldemort haciendo macramé, o alguna otra locura que se me ocurra... ustedes abran comprender. Y se que en algunas lectoras voy a despertar susceptibilidades con respecto a la situación de ginny… Pero tenia que darle un final a esa historia y creo que lo he marcado bien, pero como siempre ustedes tienen la ultima palabra. A todas aquellas que han sufrido una situacion parecida o igual, mi mas sincera consideracion... pero tienen que entender que Dean no puede quedar en la nebulosa, ni ser inimputable... creo que deberia tener su castigo, no? que opinan ustedes?

Saludos Silvia


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola!! Rapidito y como patada de loco, les dejo este micnicapitulo, que decidi desdoblar para que la espera no sea tan larga… los restantes vana ser asi de cortos, asi que a no desesperar… no es falta de inventiva, es solo que mi computadora y yo no nos llevamos bien… espero que les guste… perdonen las faltas de ortografia o si en el apuro algo se me pasó… es solo para complacerlos.**

**Capitulo 12**

No le llevó mucho tiempo llegar hasta la cabina telefónica, acceso de las visitas al Ministerio de Magia. A estas alturas, poco le importaba, que lo vieran, y romper su promesa de nunca más pisar ese lugar. Una voz aterciopelada le daba la bienvenida y, mientras marcaba los códigos para entrar, golpeó con impaciencia su varita contra el muslo derecho, haciendo que chispas doradas se estrellaran contra el suelo. Estaba demasiado nervioso, y para peor, esa maldita sensación de vacío no dejaba de angustiarlo, logrando de a ratos desquiciarlo. Trató de que su respiración se serenara, quitarse toda reflexión de su cabeza, pero era en vano. Cada segundo su piel se erizaba en la nuca, y un solo pensamiento le venía a la cabeza, _Ginny_, y detrás de ese nombre, la palabra peligro; y luego otro pensamiento le inundaba su cerebro, pero este, era más oscuro, mas violento, y estaba dedicado a cualquiera que pudiera hacerle daño a "su ángel". Una vez que la cabina llegó al atrio, no tuvo inconvenientes de aventurarse por los pasillos hacia el ascensor. El vestíbulo se encontraba desierto. El guarda de la puerta no estaba, era domingo así que difícilmente hubiera alguien que lo detuviera. _"Como si hubieran podido hacerme perder un segundo"_ pensó, cuando apretó el botón del ascensor. Trató de pensar… Ron estaba algo serio cuando lo llamó, y conociéndolo, era seguro de que algo grave había sucedido… Trató de no lanzar una maldición cuando el ascensor no venía a su encuentro rápidamente. Imaginarse que a Ginny le había sucedido algo grave, era lo más recurrente. Y después la sombra de Dean Thomas aparecía en esa misma imagen mental, junto con unas ganas terribles de provocarle mucho daño; defender lo suyo. El sonido del ascensor al llegar lo sacó de esa nube de especulaciones. Pulsó los botones, y cerrando los ojos, trató que la angustia que lo acometía desde que recibió el mensaje de Ginny no lo dominara. Ron no debía ver su debilidad… Tenía que mostrarse sereno y casi indolente. Suspiró mientras el ascensor lo llevaba a destino. Mostrarse como si la situación no le causara desasosiego y temor, iba a ser lo más difícil.

*******

"_**Estoy muy enojado contigo… y tú sabes que cuando me enojo, te mereces un castigo…"**_

Ginny cerró los ojos. Sabía lo que venía después de esa frase. El siempre la repetía cuando quería hacerla sentir culpable. Y aquella última vez, fue lo último que escuchó de Dean, antes del primer golpe... el primero y el último. Aquella noche había corrido con suerte. Su varita estaba cerca y había logrado defenderse de ese animal. Esta vez, tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a salir airosa de su encuentro con su antiguo novio. A pesar del terror, trató de mostrase serena. Dean no debía verla asustada. Sabía que si ella mostraba algún signo de terror, sería como facilitarle a Dean el combustible, y eso sería letal para ella y su bebé. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al pensar que pudiera pasarle algo a su pequeño… y Harry no sabia nada.

Abrió los ojos. Dean se movía de un lado al otro, farfullando y gesticulando, mientras blandía la varita a diestra y siniestra. Ginny miró alrededor del cuarto. Era su antigua casa. Tenía los muebles dispuestos como la última vez que lo había visto. Como aquella noche en que no quiso volver. La noche en que lo dejó. Sus brazos estaban atados a cada lado del cabecero de la cama. Dean había atado sus pies juntos. Y el muy desgraciado, había colocado un gran espejo en el techo. La imagen que podía ver de ella, era parecida a eso reos a punto de ser crucificados… Mientras se movía, Dean se pasaba la mano por el cabello y en algunas ocasiones, hablaba casi en susurros. Ginny no tuvo ninguna duda de que estaba desquiciado. Agradeció que Dean no se enterara que lo estaba observando, tratando de buscar algo, probando sus ataduras… quizás si tenía suerte, él en su locura, no la habría atado bien, y esa posibilidad no podía dejarla escapar… debía irse inmediatamente… cuando se movió un poco, Dean, se detuvo y la miró; y la sonrisa que le brindó, le quitó toda esperanza de salir esta vez, sana y salva. _"Que Merlín me proteja", _fue lo último que pensó cuando su ex novio se acercó hasta la cama, blandiendo la varita, y con rudeza, le quitó la mordaza…

- Ginny… mi adorada Ginny… - Dijo farfullando – Has sido una chica tan mala… - movió la cabeza – no es normal que trates al único hombre que te adora en este mundo, de esa manera- suspiró - ¿por qué me has abandonado? No sabes lo perdido que me encuentro sin ti…

- Dean… por favor…

- ¡Cállate!! – gritó, y le tomó una de las piernas, cerrando la mano como una garra, refregándolas tan fuerte que Ginny hizo una mueca de dolor – te he extrañado tanto… - la miró a los ojos – ¿tu me extrañaste, mi amor?

- Sabes que si… - mintió para calmarlo. Pero logró el efecto contrario.

- ¡Mentirosa! – rugió y cerrando el puño, le golpeó la rodilla. Ginny ahogó un grito de dolor, se mordió los labios tan fuerte, que estaba segura que iba a sangrar. Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos castaños, pero no iba a demostrarle debilidad – eres una zorra mentirosa… - se acercó a su cara, y tomándola con fuerza, la obligó a mirarlo – mira en lo que me he convertido por ti… - le pasó la lengua por la mejilla, Ginny no podía ni respirar del asco – zorra maldita… me dices que me extrañas pero no quieres verme… te mereces todo lo que te voy a hacer… y mas…

- Dean… por favor… si quieres que hablemos, suéltame… - dijo tranquila.

- No nena… no soy tan idiota… - levantó su cabello y le mostró una cicatriz – ¿ves esto? – rió – esto es lo que me dejaste de recuerdo la última vez que te di una oportunidad… no voy a ser tan tonto para que luego venga el inútil de tu hermano y me mande a Azkaban…

- Pero si sigues con esta actitud, volverás a ese lugar… - dijo serena – y tú no quieres eso…

- Pero tu si, ¿no? – se levantó – no creas que soy tan estúpido – fue hasta el armario y sacó un cinturón… - sé que tienes otro… te he visto con esa cara de felicidad… luciendo hermosa…

- No es verdad – se acercó jugando con el cinturón y sonriendo.

- No trates de jugar conmigo bonita… - dijo amenazadoramente – No te conviene – acarició con el frío cuero su estómago. Ginny dejó de respirar… - pero ya no es momento de hablar del pasado… - sonrió – como te dije, te has portado muy mal… me has engañado… me has abandonado, te has revolcado con vaya a saber que idiota… - se acercó y se detuvo a un palmo de la cara – dime algo… - la besó, metiéndole la lengua. Ginny contuvo como pudo las nauseas que le provocaba el olor a alcohol que emanaba la boca de Dean – ¿A él también le dices Harry mientras te folla? – Acercó la boca a su oreja – te voy a hacer pagar todas y cada una de las veces que sufrí por ti - le lamió el lóbulo – te voy a hacer sentir en el cuerpo lo que viví en Azkaban… - se levanto, golpeando el colchón con la hebilla del cinturón. Ginny cerro los ojos al escuchar el chasquido, a centímetros de su cadera – no sabes lo que camine, buscándote… hiciste muy bien en esconderte… me dolían los pies de tanto caminar… noche y día, esperando de pie en la puerta del ministerio… cambiando mi fisonomía… para que los imbéciles no me encontraran… pero tu eras muy hábil… te me escapabas… ¿quieres saber como me dolían los pies Ginny? – se subió al colchón y comenzó a saltar encima de los tobillos de Ginny, saltando y riendo, mientras Ginny, gritaba de dolor… - dime con quien estas… dime con quien diablos me engañas…

- Dean… por favor… - Dean saltó, y quedó sentado a horcajadas, hundiendo su varita en la mejilla. Ginny largó todo el aire de los pulmones en un jadeo.

- ahhh... suplicas – dijo él – quizás lo que quieres es que te deje una pequeña marca… así harías juego con el idiota que siempre amaste, y que nunca te llevo el apunte… - Le tapo la boca con la mano – ¿lo hacemos Ginny? ¿Te hago una cicatriz como la de tu gran amor? – Rió - pero la mira sería grandiosa… porque en vez de acordarte de él, te acordarías de mi… si, ¿por que no? – se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta – pero creo que no te mereces que te la haga con una varita… sería limpia y perfecta… - mas risas – y tu mereces sufrir…. – abrió la puerta – creo que abajo hay un cuchillo que me servirá para el efecto que quiero lograr en tu bella carita – la miró, y le lanzó un beso al aire – no me extrañes… estaré aquí en un minuto. – y cerró la puerta. Ginny por fin pudo lanzar unos cuantos sollozos, y rogó porque a alguien se le ocurra venir a rescatarla, lo mas pronto posible…

*********

El elevador se detuvo en el segundo piso, mientras la voz de la misma mujer que le diera la bienvenida, le anunciaba que había llegado a destino. _**El cuartel general de aurores**_. Respiraba entrecortado. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido de perderse ocho años por una mujer que no se lo merecía, ese hubiera sido su futuro… ser auror… pero ahora que escuchaba solo el sonido de sus botas resonando, por el vasto y silencioso pasillo, no pensaba en lo perdido… pensaba en Ginny… en lo que necesitaba para vivir. Ya en la puerta del cuartel, trató de serenarse. Al abrirla, Hermione estaba sollozando, en los brazos de Ron. El señor Weasley y su esposa, estaban con el rostro afligido. Los demás Weasley estaban desperdigados por la oficina de Ron.

Hermione de repente, se abalanzó a sus brazos, pero Harry lejos de abrazarla, la apartó delicadamente, y sin emitir ningún saludo a los presentes, se dirigió directamente hacia su amigo

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – y sin esperar respuesta agregó- ¿Dónde esta?

- Harry… - dijo Ron –Aun no sabemos…

- No me mientas… - rugió, y lo tomó de las solapas de su túnica – ahora mismo vas a decirme que le sucedió…

- Cálmate – dijo Ron separándose y acomodando su ropa – no ganamos nada si nos ponemos…

- Mira… – dijo acercándose otra vez, con ganas de sacarse la rabia con la cara de su amigo, pero Arthur lo detuvo.

- Así no Harry… - El se separó del señor Weasley y lo miró a los ojos.

- Usted no… - dijo murmurando.

- Si, entiendo como debes sentirte… - dijo serio – pero si al menos no tratamos de mantener la calma, es difícil que podamos entender lo que sucedio a nuestra hija… - suspiró – acabamos de llegar y Ron no quiso decir nada hasta que tu estuvieras aquí.

- No te veo comenzar a cantar, pajarito… - dijo Harry con sarcasmo, mirando a Ron. Y luego se sentó cerca de Hermione.

- Bien...- dijo Ron – Ahora no es tiempo de ponernos nerviosos…

- Tu me pones nervioso – dijo Fred – Ahórrate los discursos de autoayuda y dinos que sucede con Ginny.

- Alguien la secuestró – dijo parco.

- No "alguien" - dijo Harry- sabes perfectamente que Dean la tiene… - se levantó – y si no me dices exactamente donde la tiene, te juro que removeré toda Inglaterra para encontrarla…

- Harry…

- No me resulto tan difícil con Voldemort… - Agregó – ese inútil debería estarse pudriendo en Azkaban por lo que le hizo, y tu…

- ¡Yo no pude hacer nada!! – dijo Ron.

- ¿De que están hablando? – dijo la señora Weasley. Harry se sentó ofuscado y miró hacia una estantería. La señora Weasley miró a su hijo – ¿Ron?

- Ella no quiso… - Trató de excusarse pero Harry no iba a dejarlo tranquilo.

- Mire Señora Wesley, – dijo Harry – Dean era un maldito hijo dp... violento con ella – Ron suspiró – Y lo último que hizo fue golpearla… y aunque ella lo dejó, no lo denunció para que se pudra en la cárcel…

- ¿Ron? – dijo el señor Weasley pálido.

- No fue porque no quisiera… – dijo él abatido – habría matado al bastardo, pero Ginny no quería que ustedes se enteraran…

- Y ahora – dijo Harry – no es hora de lamentarnos por el pasado… - miró a Ron – lamento ser tan grosero… - Ron asintió – pero no puedo quedarme sereno sabiendo que ese infeliz puede estarle haciendo daño a… - su garganta de pronto se cerró. Pensarlo era una cosa, pero decirlo en voz alta le quitaba el aliento… - Háblame Ron – murmuró suplicante – dime que tienes alguna idea de donde puede tenerla…

- Lo último que supimos fue que ella desapareció… Alguien la vio por última vez en el parque… y traté de localizarla a través del GPS de su teléfono.

- No entiendo – dijo la señora Weasley – ¿GPS?

- Sistema de posicionamiento global – le dijo Arthur – te dice donde está alguna persona en el mundo, o te ubica en algún lugar del mundo.

- En realidad ese tipo de rastreo se hace a nivel satélite…-dijo Hermione, - el teléfono de Ginny no tiene ese, sino otro sistema que triangula la señal entre tres antenas de telefonía… no es a ciencia cierta exacto, pero nos dio una idea…

- Estaba en HidePark, la última vez que su teléfono emitió una señal…

- Como sabias que… - dijo Harry.

- Como te dije, recibimos una denuncia… - dijo Hermione – Alguien se contactó con Ron por medio del patronus…

- Si, Mundungus…

- ¿Que?

- Si Harry, al parecer, el desgraciado se hace pasar por un linyera, y suele estar los domingos en el parque tratando de que alguien le de una moneda, o tratando de hacerse de algo "ajeno"… fue quien vio la escena de una mujer discutiendo con un tipo y luego desaparecer.

- Si, y al acercarse vio que en el forcejeo había quedado un bolso.

- Quiero hablar con él…

- Harry…

- ¡Ahora! – Ron mandó una orden con su varita, e instantes después un joven, traía del brazo a un andrajoso tipo, al que Harry reconoció por su desagradable olor a sudor y alcohol, y su pelo color naranja desvaído y con canas. Mundungus, se acercó de mala gana, pero al encontrarse con Harry palideció. – Bien, desagradable rata… parece que el destino se emperra en cruzar nuestros caminos…

- Chico… - jadeó.

- Tienes alguna información que quiero – se acercó. Su mirada fría, su voz grave y sin emoción alguna. Ron y Hermione habían conocido esa faceta de Harry, y no era nada bueno cuando la exteriorizaba.

- ¿Cuanto puede valer que te la de? – dijo él tratando de sonar valiente. Harry se acerco y lo asió del cuello.

- Harry, no – dijo Hermione, pero él la detuvo con la mirada. Ella se quedo quieta y se acercó a Ron –

- ¿Tu vida te parece un precio razonable, Mundungus? – dijo con una leve sonrisa, arqueando la comisura del labio.

- No hay necesidad de ser tan violentos – dijo nervioso

- Me estas haciendo perder tiempo y lo que es peor para ti, la paciencia… dime lo que sabes sobre la mujer

- Estaba en el parque, y ella apareció de repente… - tartamudeó – estaba algo mal… no la reconocí porque ha cambiado bastante… - sonrió a Arthur – entonces llego este tipo

- ¿Como era el tipo?

- Moreno, alto, cara de loco – dijo convencido – se acerco a la mujer, le dijo algo, ella trato de soltarse, entonces le pego un golpe en la frente.. – Harry se tensó – y luego desapareció con ella

- ¿Algo mas?

- Hizo un hechizo antimugles, pero como yo era mago… pude ver todo – Harry aflojo su agarre. Mundungus pasó su mano por el cuello para mitigar el dolor. – me acerque porque vi que en el jaleo, ella dejo su bolso… fue por sus credenciales, que me di cuenta que era "pequitas"…- dijo lastimeramente.

- ¿Pequitas? – dijo Harry

- Así le decíamos a la pequeñita… sirius y yo – sonrió – ella era como una pequeña hadita…

- Que mas…

- Bueno, me contacté con el chico Weasley, porque sabia que era auror, Y luego se apareció en el parque… y lo demás es que estoy aquí… y bueno…

- Gracias mundungus… - dijo Arthur dándole la mano.

- Yo… - era evidente que el desastroso mago quería decir algo más, pero el final se quedó callado.

- Yo trate de ver si a través del GPS, podía encontrarla, pero es inútil…

- Debe haber una forma… - dijo pasándose nervioso y frustrado, la mano por el cabello.

- Harry…

- ¡DEBE HABERLA!!! – rugió – no podemos quedarnos así… - miro a su amiga – Hermione – se acerco – tu siempre tuviste buenas ideas…

- Lo siento Harry… - dijo ella llorando.

- Ella no puede… - se quedo callado. Demonios, el había sido bueno en esto… el había sido bueno para investigar… había tenido éxito para encontrar a Voldemort y derrotarlo… el no podía quedarse quieto… Golpeo con fuerza un escritorio.

- A menos que… - levanto la mirada para ver a su amiga…- Podemos hacer un rastreo mágico… a través e su sangre.

- ¿De que estas hablando Hermione? – dijo ron.

- Existe la posibilidad de que podamos encontrarla por medio de la sangre… es como una especie de rastreo… al igual que el GPS, pero mágico

- No sabíamos que existía algo parecido. Es mas, los aurores no tenemos conocimiento de ese tipo de procedimiento – dijo Ron mirando a su mujer.

- Es porque es algo que diseñamos entre Ginny y yo, y esta en proceso de experimentación, para ser aprobado.

- Cuando…

- No es importante saber cuando lo estaban desarrollando... – dijo Harry con un dejo de esperanza en su voz – lo importante es saber si podría funcionar… - la miro – como funciona?

- Bueno, - dijo Hermione en un carraspeo, y se acerco a un mapa de las islas británicas- Es un sistema muy simple… solamente tenemos que poner una gota de sangre de un familiar de la persona perdida, en una obsidiana, esta después de un hechizo, se desliza por el mapa hasta el sitio donde podría encontrarse la persona perdida.

- Es una idea…

- Si, descabellada, pero Ginny pensaba que no todos los magos tienen aparatos celulares muggles, así que pensamos en diseñar algo simple, barato, y fácil de usar.

- Eres una genio… - dijo Harry – hagámoslo

- Si, - dijo Ron y se corto el dedo.

- Espera… es mejor si la sangre pertenece a alguno de los padres - Ron se chupó el dedo y dejó su lugar al padre. Hermione, puso el mapa sobre el escritorio, y sacó de su bolso una pequeña cajita, que tenia una piedra negra, que pendia de una fina cadena de oro.

- Hermione, que clase de piedra es esa?-

- Es una obsidiana. – sacó de la cajita la piedra con cuidado - esto es algo ilegal aun, espero que nadie se entere.

- ¿No ves con cara de soplones? – dijo George – estoy pensando en que este invento podría hacernos millonarios… - miró a Fred – ¿como no se te ocurrió? – este arqueo los hombros

- Suficiente – dijo Arthur, y se corto el dedo, dejando que una gota, embebiera la piedra negra.

- ¿Por que una obsidiana? – dijo Harry

- Ginny me hizo creer, que estas piedras son energéticas – dijo Hermione, y luego sonrió – aunque últimamente tengo la leve sospecha de que la sugirió, simplemente por estas piedras la pierden - la obsidiana rodó por encima del mapa. Tenía una forma de trompo. Hermione apuntó con su varita y dijo – "_in contra" – _la piedra se paró en su punta y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente hasta un punto determinado…

- Es ahí – dijo Harry mirando detenidamente el mapa – ella está ahí.

- Si – dijo – pero no se con certeza en que localidad…

- Pondríamos tener un mapa de esa localidad y ver si funciona a grandes escalas…

- No lo creo…

- Ellos pasaron un tiempo allí – dijo Ron, algo cortado.

- ¿Que quieres decir? – dijo Harry- ¿allí vivían? – Ron negó con su cabeza.

- Dean tenia una casa de campo allí y ellos pasaban algunas temporadas en esa casa… - suspiro – allí la encontré cuando él… - bajó la mirada.

- Pero no creo que sea tan estúpido – dijo Harry y luego miró a Hermione – ¿como podríamos comprobar? – Ella frunció el ceño y luego dijo casi sin darse cuenta.

- Tal vez tu sangre nos de una pista, Harry…

- ¿Para que quieres mi sangre? – pregunto confundido.

- Bueno, Ginny está embarazada, por lo tanto el bebé tiene parte tu sangre – dijo ella mirando perdida el mapa. Cuando levantó la mirada, todos los ojos en la sala la observaban raro

- ¿Que bebé? – dijo Harry algo aturdido por las palabras de su amiga.

- Oh, rayos… dijo Hermione – Ginny va a matarme…

- Ella... - Harry quedo pálido de repente…

- De que bebé hablas… - dijo Ron.

- Ella quería decírselo a Harry hoy… - Hermione se defendió - apenas estos días se enteró que estaba esperando un bebé, y bueno…

- ¿Por eso estaba tan nerviosa cuando me hablaba por teléfono? – Su amiga asintió, con las lagrimas a punto de salir,

- Lo siento harry – Este sin decir nada levanto la obsidiana y la limpio de la sangre de Arthur. Rasgo el mapa, dejando solo l aparte donde la piedra había apuntado la posible localización de Ginny, y apuntó con su varita.

_- Engorgio…_ - dijo serio. El mapa aumento su tamaño, dejando visible calles, manzanas. SE corto la palma de su mano y empapo la piedra, arrojándola indolente sobre el mapa. Apuntando con su varita pronuncio las palabras. La piedra de un tirón quedo erguida sobre una manzana. El levanto la mirada. Tenia los ojos verdes mas oscuros que de costumbre. Localizo la cara blanca de Ron, y este asintió. – No quiero a nadie más en esto. Solo Ron y yo iremos alli.

- Harry…

- No señor weasley – dijo levantando la mano – solo necesito a Ron – arrugo el mapa – Tu vas a encargarte de Ginny – Ron asintió – yo voy a sacar la basura afuera. – y sin decir nada mas, apresuro el paso para salir de la sala

- Ron… - alcanzó a decir Arthur

- No te preocupes papá – respondió – trataré de que no se le vaya la mano

- No – dijo Arthur serio – Deja que lo mate de la peor manera…

Nota de la autora: Mas suspenso… no dejen de leer el capitulo final, el próximo y si hay un epilogo!! Amor por contrato… no desesperen, no dejo nada inconcluso. sobre la tecnologia, si me equivoque con el GPS, lo lamento... me lo explicaron bien, pero quizas lo entendi para el diablo... asi soy yo medio tarada para esto de las tecnologias...

sobre el el sistema de posicionamiento global magico... bien, lo vi en esa serie de tres hermanas brujas, pero ellas lo utilizaban para rastrear demonios... y a mi me gusto la idea para hacerlo pero con personas... vamos los magos tienen que tener alguna manera de rastrearse, no?

Y a ti que eres de catalunia y escribes con la i, leo tus reviews y espero que me mandes un PM, para saber que es lo que quieres que te conteste...

visiten amortentia(punto)org, pagina de Harry y Ginny en español. Besos a Sandra y vicus...


	13. confrontaciones

**Bien, se que no tengo excusas, pero aun sigo con problemas con mi compu… pero aun así quiero asegurarles que no he abandonado ninguna de mis historias… les dejo este pequeño capitulo, para que se entretengan un ratito… **

**Las otras actualizaciones las iré haciendo a medida que mi feeling con la computadora de mi hermano sea mejor… Se que parece raro, pero bueno…**

**Para aquellos a quien les interese, pueden seguirme a través del ****twitter****, con el mismo nombre de mi nick o sea ****anatripotter****… no es que diga cosas trascendentales, pero allí se enteraran de cuando actualizare…**

**Amor por contrato, esta a punto de ser actualizada… solo me faltan algunos datos en cuanto al lugar donde se encuentra la isla… lo demás esta todo organizado. Ya aparecerá esa actualización.. No desesperen!! Ni me manden fruta de estación.**

**Espero que este mini capitulo les guste… solo queda otro y el epilogo… aunque les prometo que el próximo capitulo, el final será mas largo…**

**Capitulo 13**

**Confrontaciones.**

Fue como si en vez de aparecer, hubiera surgido del propio infierno. O quizás haya sido la impresión que Harry causaba a su amigo, cuando lo miró salir hecho un demonio hacia la casa. El lugar estaba rodeado de árboles, y desde allí, se escuchaba el sonido del mar golpeando en los acantilados. Las casas colindantes estaban un tanto alejadas, por lo que el terreno, estaba despejado, por si el recuperar a Ginny se tornaba ruidoso.

Harry echó un vistazo al lugar, tratando de encontrar una estrategia. Siempre le era de ayuda, observar el entorno antes de decidirse por un movimiento. Sabía que Ron, estaría pendiente de sus movimientos. Conocía esa mirada cautelosa que su amigo le hizo cuando aparecieron. El temor brilló un segundo en sus ojos azules… pero Harry sabía que no era el temor a encontrar a su hermana en peligro. El temor reflejado era por su reacción al verla apenas lastimada. Dean Thomas ardería en el infierno, si tan solo Ginny tuviera un solo rasguño. Frunció el ceño… Ella o su bebé. La noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa. Pero también lo había determinado a acabar con ese infeliz de una vez y para siempre. Dean Thomas no iba a tener nuevamente la oportunidad de lastimar a sus seres amados. Suspiró. Podía sentir en sus labios el aire salado. Y su sangre bullir en sus venas, clamando justicia. La cabaña no era muy grande. Harry observó desde donde estaba que había gran cantidad de luces en la planta baja, y en el piso superior, solo una de las habitaciones se encontraba tenuemente iluminada. Ron se acercó y se detuvo a su lado. Harry podía sentir la respiración jadeante de su amigo. Al parecer, habían recorrido bastante desde el lugar de aparición. El apenas respiraba. Estaba calmo… era la calma antes de la tempestad. Sabía que cuando tuviera en frente a ese bastardo, se desataría el infierno en la tierra… y sería peor que con Voldemort… porque Dean estaba tocando algo más que su vida.

- Harry… - dijo Ron. El solo miraba los alrededores de la casa, y no le respondió – mira… de seguro Ginny esta en el piso de arriba.

- Lo sé – dijo y comenzó a caminar – Y el "conejo" al parecer está solo… y a punto de ser devorado por "el lobo feroz"

- Está solo… - suspiró Ron – Harry… Dean está completamente desquiciado – lo tomó del brazo e hizo a Harry trastabillar y maldecir – no es necesario…

- Mira… no te dije que vinieras para que me des lecciones de moral… ni de misericordia.

- Harry…

- Escúchame bien, porque una vez que entre a esa casa, no volverás a escucharme – lo tomó del brazo – una vez que entremos, irás a buscar a Ginny…

- Pero…

- Sin peros – rugió – Yo estaré bastante ocupado con Dean.

- No lo mates…

- No tengo en mente varias opciones sobre qué hacer con Dean cuando lo encuentre, Ron – dijo con frialdad – pero te diré solo una cosa – empuñó su varita – ese desgraciado no volverá a acercarse a mi mujer de ninguna manera posible.

- No estarás pensando…

- No voy a pensar… voy a actuar… - se detuvo un instante y se dio vuelta para mirarlo – quiero que una vez la encuentres, te desaparezcas inmediatamente y la lleves a San Mungo.

- Piensas que…

- No voy a pensar que ella está lastimada, porque si lo hiciera esta parte de Inglaterra desaparecería del mapa… - dijo apretando los dientes. – ¿Vas a hacer lo que te pido? – Ron lo miró. Veía determinación en los ojos de Harry.

- ¿No tendrás remordimientos si lo matas, verdad? – quiso saber – ¿no te pesará matar a un ser humano?

- Ron – dijo haciendo una mueca de sonrisa – no voy a hacer un horrocrux. No voy a cometer un asesinato. – Apuró el paso y casi al llegar a la entrada lo miró – solo haré un acto de justicia… - sonrió – algo así como… hacer la limpieza general de primavera.

- Me das miedo – dijo Ron, preparándose para entrar.

- No tengas miedo de mi, Ron… - susurró – El miedo va a tenerlo Dean, porque cuando lo tenga frente a mi, deseará que su maldito padre se haya puesto un jodido condón antes de concebirlo…

Ojala hubiera aprendido a rezar. Pero en el mundo mágico, la religión no se llevaba bien con la magia. En el mundo mágico no había lugar para dogmas de la iglesia… pero como le hubiera gustado aprender a rezar. Quizás, en estos momentos hubiera rogado porque algún dios cuidara de su bebé. Lloró en silencio, mientras peleaba con sus ataduras, aunque sabía que esa batalla la tenía perdida. Dean había apretado demasiado las cuerdas. Trataba de no hacer ningún ruido, para así adivinar que podía estar haciendo su captor en ese momento. No era que el maldito estaba siendo meticuloso. Trataba de ponerla histérica, mientras hacía ruidos en la planta baja, y le prometía miles de torturas. Minutos después no hubo movimiento alguno. Ginny tembló. Comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, pero las ataduras se lo impedían… El contínuo tironeo, hizo que sus muñecas comenzaran a sangrar. _"Querido Merlín"_, pensó, _"esta no es la idea de muerte que siempre había tenido para mi"_. Al menos había esperado morir de vieja y alrededor de sus seres queridos. No de esa manera… atada y amordazada, en manos de un maniático. _"Harry"_… se detuvo un segundo y sollozó, pensando que a estas alturas, nadie estaría enterado de su triste destino, y que su adorado Harry se encontraría en brazos de Cho, tratando de olvidar el pasado para construir un futuro... Ellos y su hijo. Trató de imaginarse a ese niño, pero no tuvo tiempo. Una explosión en el piso de abajo la hizo sobresaltar, y lamentar no haber aprendido al menos una simple plegaria. Luego comenzó un pandemonio. Instantes después, los pasos pesados de alguien subiendo las escaleras. Trató de soltarse desesperada. Los pasos de Dean sonaban como el ángel de la muerte… y venía a por ella. Que Merlín se apiade de su alma, fue lo último que pensó cuando cerró los ojos, al oír como se abría lentamente la puerta.

Al llegar a la escalera de entrada. Harry se detuvo un segundo. Se acercó a uno de los ventanales tapados por cortinas, y observó que una persona iba de un lado al otro de la estancia. La casa no era grande. La sala, el comedor y la cocina, estaban en una misma estancia. Trató de ver si había alguien más, pero el ruido de la cubertería siendo arrojada al piso, lo hizo actuar… no lo pensó dos veces. Y sin darle si quiera una mirada de aviso, Se paró frente a la puerta y con un potente hechizo, la hizo volar en pedazos. Al entrar en la casa, tuvo que esquivar unos cuantos cubiertos que le arrojara Dean, al ser sorprendido. Ron, alcanzó a agazaparse detrás de un sillón. Una vez que Dean alcanzara su varita, rió estridentemente. Harry sonrió, y le lanzó un hechizo que Dean esquivó apenas. Esto le dio la oportunidad a Harry para lanzarle tres hechizos consecutivos que hizo a Dean, escudarse, detrás de una mesa. Harry miró a Ron, y este sin esperas directivas, corrió para perderse escaleras arriba. Dean comenzó a arrojar objetos punzantes a Harry, mientras reía desquiciado.

- ¡Ey, Dean! – dijo Harry al parecer disfrutando. Se había ausentado tanto tiempo… sin usar su varita por tantos años y ahora, que la tenía en sus manos y a punto de enzarzarse en un duelo, hizo que su corazón saltara de ansiedad. Comenzar su vuelta al mundo mágico con un duelo a muerte, lo reconfortaba, le daba bríos, lo hacía sentirse vivo _"Como en los viejos tiempos"_, pensó con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

- No puedo creerlo… - dijo Dean, abriendo sus ojos – No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos… - hizo una reverencia y Harry salió de su escondite – El mismísimo Harry Potter.

- Has estado haciendo cosas, Dean… cosas que no tengo intenciones de permitir…

- Tu qué crees… - dijo irónico – no he estado haciendo nada malo…

- ¿Ah, no? - dijo posicionándose – creo que tienes algo que me pertenece – Dean se puso serio…

- No sé de qué hablas… - y lanzó un hechizo de petrificación.

- Vamos Dean, no estamos en la escuela… no somos unos críos estúpidos a punto de batirse a duelo en un corredor, porque a uno le robaron su cromo de brujas - rió – no voy a perder mi tiempo con hechizos escolares… - le lanzó un sectunsempra, que le dió a Dean en el brazo y lo hizo sangrar. Harry sonrió – eso, es un hechizo de hombres… - lo miró con asco – aunque mirándote desde aquí, acabo de darme cuenta… tu, no eres un hombre – le escupió y le lanzó otro hechizo que Dean apenas esquivó – ¡tu sólo eres un maldito bastardo que tiene algo que es mío!

- ¡GINNY ES MIA!!! – dijo Dean encolerizado – era mía, y no voy a dejar que tú, ni tu maldita sombra arruine mi felicidad a su lado…

- Vamos, a estas alturas deberías saber que Ginny es mía… siempre lo fue – rió – ¿acaso no miraste su tatuaje? - Dean le lanzó un hechizo que dió en una estantería, logrando que todos los adornos se hicieran añicos. La risa de Harry tronó en la estancia.

- Ginny se ha portado mal conmigo… - jadeó- ¡y tu maldito recuerdo siempre fue un obstáculo para nuestra felicidad! – rugió desesperado.

- Infeliz…

- ¡Ella me ama! – dijo seguro – y solo ha estado tratando de olvidarme…

- Si, claro y yo soy la reencarnación de Dumbledore… - dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¡Ella me adora!! – balbuceó – ella sólo está confundida… pero ya verás cuando le dé unos cuantos correctivos mas… Espero que lo que le hice la haga cambiar de parecer… – Harry, se puso serio de repente.- Al menos no irá a ningún lado… no, si yo no lo permito… - rió.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – rugió furioso – no, no me lo digas… te lo haré escupir junto con tus dientes… - y sin decir una sola palabra mas, comenzó a lanzarle los peores hechizos que nunca hubiera querido utilizar.

Al llegar al final de la escalera, la risa desquiciada de Dean, hizo que a Ron se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca, pero la contestación, pausada y fría de Harry lo hizo sentirse peor. Ahora no dudaba… Harry iba a Matar a Dean… pero a pesar de que tenía ese temor, su propósito era encontrar a su hermana. Contó las puertas, hasta llegar a la que estaba iluminada. Trató de hacerse una idea mental de que su hermana estaba bien… viva y bien. Los ruidos que llegaban desde la sala, no eran halagüeños. Harry clamaba por el corazón de Dean, e iba a tenerlo. No le importó. Lo importante para Ron era ayudar a su hermana. La puerta hizo un chirrido exasperante, y adaptando los ojos a esa media penumbra, vio hacia la cama. Ginny estaba quieta, y atada de pies y manos. Los jeans a la altura de una de sus rodillas, estaba ensangrentado. Trató de serenarse. Se acercó lentamente con la varita en la mano y suplicando que Harry se hiciera cargo de Dean, porque si él tuviera que batallar con Dean por lo que estaba viendo, el muy bastardo estaría ya a varios metros bajo tierra.

Ginny escuchaba los ruidos y gritos que venían desde la planta alta, y también escuchaba unos pasos que sigilosamente se acercaban a su cama.

- Ginny… - El susurro de la inconfundible voz de su hermano, hizo que su equilibrio emocional se fuera al diablo. Alivio, terror, miedo, dolor, angustia, se acumularon en la garganta y le prohibían hablar. – Por Merlín, qué te hizo ese desgraciado… Ginny – sintió con cierto alivio que las cuerdas de las manos y los pies se rompían liberándola… y allí el dolor se adueñó de su cuerpo. Y sollozó – Ginny dime que estás…

- Ron –carraspeó. Tenía la garganta seca del terror – Ron… viniste…

- Enana – la abrazó pero un quejido lo hizo soltarla rápidamente – ¿qué te hizo?

- Tengo una rodilla rota, y los tobillos… él saltó encima de mis tobillos…

- Maldito…

- Y me duele el golpe en la cabeza…

- Vámonos de aquí…

- El vendrá Ron… - dijo aterrada.

- No – trató de alzarla pero el dolor de la pierna lo hizo retroceder. Rápidamente apuntó su varita – _férula_ – y la pierna fue mágicamente entablillada. – esto servirá hasta que lleguemos a San Mungo…

- Ron, él vendrá y si no…

- No te preocupes por Thomas… de él se está encargando Harry.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Creíste que iba a dejarte sola?

- En verdad, yo pensé que…

- Ginny no es tiempo de pensar… - la miró – debemos ir al hospital… tenemos que curarte... y también saber como está mi nuevo sobrino – Ginny gimió.

- Lo sabes…

- No te enojes con Hermione… se le escapó… - la levantó, y Ginny pasó sus brazos heridos alrededor de su cuello.

- Lo siento Ron… - apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano – Siempre te estoy dando problemas…

- No seas tonta… para eso estamos los hermanos. Si no tuviera una hermana tan problemática, mi vida sería muy aburrida – y antes de ver la tibia sonrisa que le brindó su hermana, desaparecieron.

* * *

Nota de la autora: se que querrán matarme por lo tan corto del capi… pero si esperaba a hacer la otra parte, me iban a sentenciar a cadena perpetua!! Así que decidí mandarles esto. No se olviden de pasar por amortentia, la mejor web de Harry y Ginny en español. Espero comentarios… y por favor, no me insulten por mi tardanza. Ya tengo la oreja izquierda destrozada de todos los epítetos que me mandan cuando no actualizo!!

Saludos Silvia


	14. Invirtiendo roles

Hola a todos! Feliz primavera para todos los habitantes del hemisferio sur!!

Bien, como dije a través del **twitter**, hoy martes actualizo con el ultimo capitulo de esta querida historia.

Espero que el final sea lo que estaban esperando, si no, bueno… ya saben, es lo que hay…

**Capitulo 14**

**Invirtiendo roles**

Jadeaba y se quitaba de su frente el sudor. Había desatado su furia, y su oponente estaba prácticamente fuera de combate… pero aun necesitaba sacarlo de circulación. Sentía la necesidad de hacer algo para que ese imbécil dejara en paz a los suyos. Pero el recuerdo de Ginny, el futuro que le esperaba junto a ella, unido al pensamiento de su hijo, y su maldita compasión lo hicieron retroceder. No podía matar a sangre fría. Aún con la varita en la mano caminó los pasos necesarios para ver en el estado en que se encontraba. Estaba semiinconsciente. Dean miraba a Harry con el estupor plantado en sus ojos. Harry tuvo ganas de patearle la cabeza hasta partírsela, pero el impulso sólo duró un minuto. Se agachó para ver si las heridas eran de gravedad.

- Debería dejar que te pudrieras… asqueroso hijo de p… - se detuvo – no, tu madre no tiene la culpa de la mierda en que te convertiste… - Dean sollozó – ¿acaso tienes miedo?

- Adelante… termina el trabajo desgraciado.

- Oh, no… dejaré que se encarguen de ti los aurores – Un patronus en forma de perro apareció frente a él y se escuchó en la sala la voz grave y pausada de Ron, _"ya están en el lugar convenido"_ y desapareció. Harry suspiró aliviado. Dean lo miró con rabia.

- ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer? - dijo Dean escupiendo sangre – ella era mía… y estábamos bien juntos. – lo miró – pero tuviste que aparecer… y solo tu podías arruinar mi futuro con ella.

- No… no digas estupideces… no fui yo el que arruinó tu relación con Ginny… fuiste tu, maldito cobarde, tu que quisiste coartar su libertad, alejarla de todos, obligarla a golpes a que sintiera por ti algo que no siente… Ese error lo cometiste tú.

- Ella era mi vida… sin ella no soy nadie…

- No eres nadie Dean Thomas – le escupió – mira en la mierda que te has convertido… Merlín, agradece que no te rompa todos los huesos… - Se levantó – pero ya tendrás tiempo de sobra para reflexionar en Azkaban…

- ¡No me mandes allí! – chilló desesperado, queriendo incorporarse pero los golpes lo debilitaban. Harry se alejó un poco. En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de varias pisadas alrededor de la casa. – ¡Por qué tengo que ser yo el que pague, cuando la culpa de todo es de esa perra de Ginny!!

- ¡Cállate bastardo! – rugió Harry, dándole una patada en las costillas que hizo chillar a Dean – ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Quiero con todas mis fuerzas matarte con mis propias manos!! Te atreviste a tocar a la mujer que amo. No me provoques, mi resistencia pende de un hilo, así que yo que tu me callaría la boca… y ruega, ruega que ella no tenga ninguna herida de gravedad, porque te aseguro que si ella o mi hijo, tienen algún problema, rogarás que en Azkaban aún tengan a los dementores... porque yo mismo, con mis manos no solo te sacaré el alma, sino también el corazón… basura…

- ¡Estás mintiéndome!! – dijo desesperado – ¡Ella no pudo hacerme esto!! ¡Ella no puede tener un hijo contigo!!

- A ver si se te mete en esa cabeza llena de estiércol que tienes... Ginny y yo vamos a tener un hijo y te juro que si alguna vez vuelves a amenazar su seguridad, te mato, ¿entendiste?

- Mátame ahora entonces… - dijo – ya no quiero vivir sin mi Ginny…

- No voy a ensuciarme las manos contigo… - dijo – No podría tocar a mi hijo con las manos llenas de sangre… y menos manchadas con tu sangre, bestia asquerosa… ¿te gusta golpear a las mujeres, verdad? Espero que en Azkaban te den de tu propia medicina. - el ruido de botas subiendo los escalones del frente alertó a Harry. Al llegar a la desvencijada puerta, se encontró con casi la totalidad de los Weasley varones, que irrumpían en la sala, con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Que hacen aquí? – dijo sorprendido.

- Quiero matar a ese asqueroso gusano con mis manos – dijo la voz seria de Charlie, haciendo crujir su mandíbula de lo tenso que estaba – pero también quiero ver como Bill le destroza la garganta con sus nuevos colmillos… y tu mocoso no vas a impedírnoslo. – lo miró desafiante. Harry no se amedrentó – aun no tienes derecho de defender a mi hermana.

- Es mi mujer… y al parecer la madre de mi hijo… - lo miró – y me importa una mierda tu complejo de hermano protector.

- Vamos Harry – dijo Bill en tono conciliador – no nos quites la diversión.

- Te aseguro que pasara por cada uno de nosotros – dijo Fred – para que aprenda que con un Weasley nadie se mete…

- Ya no es necesario… - dijo Harry – ya me ocupe de él – miró hacia la sala y vio a Dean levantándose con dificultad.

- Diablos… - dijo George resoplando – no nos dejaste nada, Potter…

- ¿Por que no te haces el machito con uno de nosotros bastardo inmundo? – Dijo Arthur y Harry se sorprendió de verlo tan desencajado – te atreviste a tocas a mi princesa… pero no sabes que nadie se mete con la niña de mis ojos… ¡te voy a matar! – Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para detener al señor Weasley.

- Por Favor – dijo jadeando y mirando a los demás – ¡ayúdenme a detenerlo!

- Déjalo que se lo coma vivo… - dijo Bill.

- ¡No! – Apoyó al señor Weasley contra la pared – no, señor Weasley… ese imbécil no vale la pena – Arthur lo miró – ya no podrá hacerle daño… yo no se lo permitiré – Arthur dejó de forcejear y suspiró.

- Harry… - dijo George. – parece que el bastardo aun no se resigna… - miró hacia la chimenea y vio a Dean que con la mirada enloquecida blandía un enorme cuchillo.

- Suelta ese cuchillo, Thomas…

- ¡NO! – chilló – no te das cuenta… sin Ginny no soy nada…

- No podrás escapar… – dijo serenamente, mientras se acercaba a Dean – tienes a ocho magos dispuestos a evitarlo… - Dean rió a carcajadas, mientras de su boca salían hilos de saliva.

- Idiota… - rugió – siempre fuiste un maldito conciliador… _"el bueno de Potter," "el elegido."_ ¡Un maldito hijo de puta, eso eres tu! – movió el cuchillo de una mano a otra- ¿Crees que quiero escapar? No… no voy a hacerlo… - Se cortó el antebrazo a la altura de las muñecas.

- Está chiflado – susurró Fred. – debemos llevarlo a San Mungo…

- ¿San Mungo? Sería como mandarlo a un spá – bufó Charlie – Chiflado o no, no va a escapar de su destino en Azkaban…

- ¡NO! ¡No, NO!!!!! – y sin que Harry pudiera detenerlo se clavó el cuchillo profundamente a la altura del corazón.- No voy a ir a Azkaban… prefiero la muerte- El chorro de sangre comenzó a teñir el piso de la sala, cuando el mismo Dean, caído y jadeando, lo sacó de su pecho y dirigió a Harry una mirada perdida.

- Idiota… - dijo Harry cuando se agachó para ver si podía ayudarlo.

- Dile a Ginny que me perdone… - Harry no iba a hacerlo, pero al mirar a su antiguo compañero, lo invadió la compasión, y sin decir nada, asintió. Dean dio unos cuantos suspiros… instantes después yacía inerte en el sucio salón de la casa. Nadie fue capaz de emitir palabra alguna.

***

La señora Weasley permanecía en la sala de espera, tratando de serenarse. A su lado una adormilada Hermione apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de un impaciente Ron, que deseaba estar en aquella cabaña al lado de su padre y sus hermanos. En su mente había una pregunta que lo carcomía. ¿Habría sido capaz Harry de matar a Dean? La cabeza de Hermione dejó de pesarle en el hombro haciéndolo salir de sus cavilaciones, y dándose cuenta que el sanador de su hermana estaba frente a ellos. Se levantó rápidamente y se unió al grupo. Tras unas breves palabras confortantes, los dejó para poder ver a la paciente. Afortunadamente y a palabras del médico, el estado de Ginny no revestía gravedad alguna. Ni ella ni el bebé habían sufrido daños graves, pero que Ginny aún estaba conmocionada. La señora Weasley se secó las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro y abrazando a una chillona Hermione, que trataba infructuosamente de serenarse. Ron las dejó y se encaminó hacia la habitación. Al abrir la puerta, la mirada sonriente de su hermana le brindó alivio.

- Aunque te cayera el mundo encima, tu aun seguirías sonriendo – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Ginny sonrió aun más.

- También me alegro de verte hermanito – Ron se acercó y la abrazó, notando la dureza de la pierna.

- ¿Y esto?

- Es algo muggle… un yeso.

- Pero…

- Bien... no pueden darme la poción _crecehuesos_ – se tocó lévemente el estómago – tu sabes… efectos colaterales que ponen en peligro…

- A mi sobrino.

- A tu ahijado… - Ron sonrió complacido.

- Ya lo sabia… - Ginny arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Tan creído estabas de que te elegiría? – dijo ella golpeándole el brazo.

- No… - la miró – una promesa mutua de hace años, entre su padre y yo. – A Ginny se le humedecieron los ojos.

- Ron… - no pudo decir nada más porque la señora Weasley y Hermione, que no tuvo suerte en parecer calmada entraron a la habitación. Su madre sonrió apenas y la abrazó, pero Hermione, comenzó a chillar como una histérica, cuando Ginny la miró sonriente

- ¡Perdóname!! – dijo y se lanzó a sus brazos – ¡estaba tan atemorizada que le dije a todos lo del bebé!! ¡Pero te juro que se me salió sin que pudiera evitarlo!

- Hermione… - dijo algo sofocada, mirando a Ron y pidiéndole ayuda. – Hermione, por favor… tengo un yeso en la pierna… - ella se incorporó y secándose las lágrimas se disculpó.

- ¿Estás bien, hijita? – dijo su madre acariciando su cabellera.

- Si mamá.

- Y mi nieto… - dijo Molly, mirándola con reproche.

- ¿Tendré que escuchar que todos me recriminen sobre eso?

- No, por mi nieto no, – dijo su madre – pero si nos pasaremos tu existencia reprendiéndote el que no nos dijeras nada sobre ese joven… - Ginny se puso seria.

- Lo siento.

- No debiste dejarnos de lado Ginny – dijo su mamá severa – tu sabes que estamos juntos, en las buenas y en las malas.

- Lo siento mamá – dijo y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

- Ya no lo sientas… - dijo abrazándola – no volverás a pasar por esto sola… - sonrió – además, ahora tienes a Harry para que te proteja.

- Harry no va a estar conmigo…

- ¿Que dices? – dijo Hermione.

- La verdad… Harry y Cho volvieron a verse… - sollozó – tienen un hijo… y de seguro…

- De seguro algún golpe te afectó el cerebro – dijo Ron – estás diciendo pavadas…

- No es así… yo escuché cuando Cho se lo decía…

- ¡Estás loca!

- Papá también lo sabía… nunca pudieron decírselo a Harry porque cuando la atraparon, él se había marchado…

- Pero… - Los demás estaban aturdidos y confundidos con la revelación de Ginny.

- Es la verdad… - suspiró – y yo no voy a esperar que me lo diga en la cara…- miro a todos – mi historia con Harry terminó.

- Aunque esa historia de Cho y un supuesto hijo con Harry sea cierta, sabes que Harry no se quedara tan sereno, con respecto a este hijo Ginny. – dijo Hermione.

- El no va a tener problemas… va a estar con la mujer que siempre amó…y ni mi hijo ni yo, formamos parte en esa ecuación, amiga, así que no tendrá que decir nada al respecto.

- Yo que tu…

- No quiero hablar mas el tema… estoy cansada. - entendiendo la indirecta, Ron le dio un beso y junto a Hermione salieron de la habitación dejándola con su madre. Una vez en el pasillo, Hermione se separó levemente y miró a su esposo.

- Tu crees que Harry…

- Harry no la va a dejar tranquila tan fácil Hermione – dijo Ron – y no sé que es esa absurda historia del hijo de Cho. – la abrazó- pero ya habrá tiempo para que esos dos arreglen lo que deben arreglar entre ellos…

***

Harry maldijo en silencio mil veces a todos los del cuartel de aurores, por el tiempo que le estaban haciendo perder… Todos los Weasley también rezongaban pero en voz alta, la enorme cantidad de declaraciones que tenían que firmar. El no tenía que estar ahí. El debía estar con su mujer y su hijo. No esperando que un brujo enclenque le tomara una estúpida declaración, que se alargaba aun mas cuando el viejo no podía dominar la pluma para escribir correctamente los pergaminos, mientras tenía que aguantar la mirada profunda que Kinsley Shacklebolt, le clavaba su mirada sentado en su enorme escritorio, en el ministerio de magia. Sabía lo que esa mente brillante estaba pensando. Conocía esa mirada sagaz… el ministro estaba a punto de hacerle una propuesta. Harry le devolvió la mirada, y un segundo después sonrió.

- Ya está bien, Nolan – dijo el ministro con esa voz calmada…

- Pero señor ministro – dijo el viejito mesándose la poca melena que le quedaba – no se olvide que ha ocurrido una muerte dudosa...

- De qué duda me habla… - dijo Harry – le he dicho ya veinte veces que el tipo se mató, y hay siete magos más, que testifican lo mismo…

- Suficiente Nolan… - dijo Kinsley – Lleva la declaración del señor Potter para que sea archivada – El viejito asintió de mala gana, tomó los pergaminos, saludó cortésmente a Harry y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta lentamente. Harry lo siguió con la mirada, para luego dar la vuelta y encontrarse con la del ministro.

- Tanto tiempo Potter… - dijo Kinsley Shacklebolt, con esa voz gruesa y pausada, serena y relajante, que daba la sensación de que nada malo pasaba en el mundo. Pero a Harry ni siquiera eso podía calmarlo. Quería marcharse, ya.

- Si me disculpa, tengo cosas que atender – se iba a levantar.

- No te disculpo… siéntate. – Harry bufó, pero obedeció.

- ¿Qué quiere ahora? – dijo ya exasperado – estoy tratando de estar tranquilo… pero mi paciencia tiene un limite.

- Oí por ahí el rumor de que vas a tener un hijo… ¿Es cierto?

- Las noticias vuelan – dijo serio.

- Sabes que si hay algo de lo que puede estar orgulloso Arthur, es de sus hijos – sonrió – o sus nietos. – Harry sonrió a medias.- Y bien… ¿el rumor es cierto, o no?

- Aun no he hablado con la supuesta madre de mi supuesto hijo… pero podría decirse que el rumor es verdad – sonrió - Y usted me pregunta sobre ese rumor porque…

- Vuelvo a ofrecerte lo mismo que te ofrecí hace ocho años…

- Ya no soy el mismo.

- No lo parece – más sonrisas.

- Solo fue un encuentro… nada del otro mundo.

- Siempre supe que tenías madera de auror, Potter…

- Hace años que no uso mi varita… ¿que le hace pensar que soy idóneo para un puesto?

- Las cosas que se aprenden rara vez se olvidan…

- Kinsley… - dijo ya cansado.

- Está bien… - suspiró el ministro – veo que estas empeñado en no regresar.

- No he dicho eso – Kinsley lo miró y vio que Harry sonreía.

- Como dije, la oferta sigue en pie…

- Quisiera uno días para darle mi respuesta.

- Tómate el tiempo que sea – se levantó y le dio la mano. Harry devolvió el gesto – pero trata de que la respuesta sea afirmativa.

***

Llegar al hospital no fue difícil, teniendo en cuenta que desde el Ministerio una chimenea te llevaba directo a la que se encontraba en el hall centra de San Mungo. La gente aun tenía la misma reacción al verlo. Recorrían con una mirada de incredulidad su rostro y se detenían en su cicatriz, para que los ojos curiosos se abrieran de para en par, unidos a una expresión de sorpresa en sus bocas, y un jadeo. Si, había olvidado la sensación de fastidio que lo embargaba cada vez que la gente reaccionaba así en su presencia. Pero a pesar de todo, no quiso detenerse mucho tiempo. La habitación de Ginny estaba en el segundo piso, así que sin decir nada, y solo bajando la cabeza en señal de saludo, subió las escaleras, y se encaminó por el silencioso pasillo hacia el encuentro con su mujer. Estaba un poco molesto por no tener tiempo de comprarle un ramo de flores… o algo más romántico, pero las prisas por verla, no permitieron que se explayara en sus dotes de enamorado. Al llegar al final del pasillo dobló hacia la derecha y a lo lejos vio la sala de espera, donde estaba sentado Ron. Ver tan serio a su amigo, le hizo pensar miles de conjeturas no tan buenas con respecto a la salud de Ginny. De pronto recordó el mensaje de texto que ella le enviara, y la duda comenzó a boicotear esa sensación de confianza en si mismo. Ginny había terminado con él tan fríamente… _"la novia de mayo dice adiós"… _y el temor de perderla para siempre lo hizo temblar cuando llegó al lado de su antiguo compañero de aventuras.

- Harry… - dijo Ron, algo tenso – ¿Cómo fue todo?

- Bien – dijo parco – ¿Ginny?

- ¿Qué pasó con Dean?

- No quiero hablar de eso Ron… ya te enterarás por tus hermanos - suspiró y se acomodó el cabello – Ella…

- Está mejor… - dijo su amigo – tiene la pierna lastimada, y tendrá que usar yeso un tiempo – Harry lo miró sin comprender… - no pueden darle la poción _crecehuesos_, debido a su estado.

- Entonces…

- Es un hecho – sonrió – vamos a ser compadres… Pero… - Ron se puso serio otra vez.

- ¿Hay problemas, verdad?

- Ella no quiere verte…

- Y tu eres el mensajero… - dijo cansado.

- Escucha… ella, no sé, está algo alterada… quizás si le dieras tiempo… - Harry no esperó a que terminara la frase, y caminó hacia la habitación – maldición Harry… Ginny no quiere verte…

- Si quiere terminar conmigo, que tenga la amabilidad de decírmelo en la cara… - sin darle tiempo a que Ron reaccionara, entró rápidamente y la vio. Ginny estaba hablando tranquilamente con Hermione cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a Harry, que con el rostro tenso, entraba en la habitación. Súbitamente, el corazón comenzó a latirle furiosamente, y la necesidad de abrazarlo pero a la vez rechazarlo, peleaban fieramente dentro de su ser. La presencia de Harry también le decía que el problema de Dean se había solucionado, y agradeció en silencio que el padre de su hijo, al parecer no tuviera heridas visibles. Respiró profundamente y consiguió mantener una apariencia serena, aunque por dentro se sentía en el propio infierno.

- ¡Harry! – dijo Hermione acercándose a su amigo y dándole un pequeño abrazo – Me alegro que no te haya pasado nada… ¿cómo ha ido todo?

- Bien – dijo él secamente, sin apartar la mirada de Ginny.

- ¿Atraparon a Dean Thomas? – preguntó algo nerviosa Hermione, al ver la mirada fija de su amigo en su cuñada.

- Está bien muerto… – Ginny jadeó y Hermione ahogó un gritito.

- Tu… - dijo Ginny. El sacudió la cabeza.

- Se mató al verse acorralado. El pobre imbécil prefirió la muerte a una vida de mierda en Azkaban – dijo indolente - Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por ese infeliz. – Ginny sintió lastima por el destino de Dean, a pesar de todo lo que el joven la había lastimado, no le deseaba ese trágico final.

- Yo… pobre Dean – Harry, sin nada que agregar, miró a su amiga.

- Hermione, ¿podrías dejarnos solos? - Hermione miró a su cuñada, y esta le suplicó con la mirada que no la dejara con Harry.

- Yo… no sé – respondió.

- Necesito tener unas palabras con Ginny… y me gustaría que fuera a solas, si no te importa, amiga… - dijo haciendo hincapié en la ultima palabra, y haciéndola sentir mortificada. Afortunadamente para Hermione, Ginny fue la que zanjó la situación.

- Hermione puede escuchar lo que tienes que decirme… - dijo Ginny serena. El asintió y comenzó a moverse a un lado y al otro de la sala. Hermione se sentó al lado de su amiga.

- ¿Es verdad? – dijo deteniéndose y mirándola fijamente – digo… mientras estabas desaparecida, Hermione dijo que…

- Si, es verdad… - respondió Ginny – voy a tener un bebé – Harry sonrió- voy a tener a mi bebe sola… - Harry borró inmediatamente su sonrisa al sentir su sangre fluir hacia la cara, y un acceso de rabia le inundó el cerebro.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – se acercó hasta los pies de la cama y se aferró al hierro de la misma.

- Lo que oíste…

- Pero… yo soy el padre…

- Si… pero no hay necesidad…

- ¿No hay necesidad de que me inmiscuya en la crianza de mi hijo? – dijo serio – ¿eso es lo que quieres decir? – Ella asintió, temerosa.

- Al fin y al cabo no tendrás tiempo para atenderlo… me imagino que a partir de ahora, tendrás asuntos mucho mas placenteros…

- Estás loca… cómo se te ocurre…

- Vamos Harry, – dijo sonriendo – aunque te duela reconocerlo, tu y yo sabíamos que esto tenía fecha de vencimiento.

- Si, es cierto… pero eso no implica que pueda cambiar de opinión- la miró - La llegada de mi hijo cambia todo – dijo serio.

- No, la llegada de este, mi hijo, no cambia nada… - Harry se puso rojo de furia, pero trató de serenarse.

- Mira, entiendo que estés algo confundida…

- Estoy perfectamente en mis cabales… no voy a seguir una relación contigo sólo porque no haya sido cuidadosa a la hora del sexo… - La expresión de Harry era parecida a la de un hombre al que acaban de darle un gran golpe en la cabeza con un martillo.

- ¿Pero… acaso no me dijiste que me amabas?

- ¿Y eso que importa? – Harry no sabía que contestar a eso.- Mira, sé que las cosas han cambiado…

- Estoy dispuesto a asumir mis responsabilidades…

- No lo dudaría un segundo – dijo Ginny sonriendo – pero sé que muy pronto tu vida va a cambiar… y no quiero que mi hijo, ni mucho menos yo seamos un obstáculo para las desiciones que tomes… - Harry tenía ganas de romper todo el lugar pero entendió. Sacó su celular y se lo mostró.

- Quiero que me digas una sola cosa más, y te aseguro que no voy a volver a molestarte – Ginny tragó en seco mientras un cúmulo de lagrimas pugnaban por salir. – ¿todo lo que dijiste en este mensaje de texto es verdad? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Que nuestra relación termine? – Ginny bajó la mirada, y dos segundos después lo miró a los ojos y asintió. – Bien – guardó su teléfono – Es tu decisión… avísame si necesitas algo para mi hijo… no volveré a molestarte – y sin si quiera volver la mirada hacia atrás, salió de la habitación. Hermione estaba estupefacta. Ginny no aguantando más la situación comenzó a llorar en silencio, sin dejar de mirar la puerta por la que Harry había desaparecido.

- Es mejor así – dijo al fin secándose las lágrimas con la punta de la sábana.

- ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir? – preguntó Hermione – al menos te hubieras sacado la duda…

- No hay duda que aclarar… lo que tenía que saber, ya me he enterado… solo espero que Cho lo haga feliz

- No creo que Cho esté en los planes de Harry, Ginny – Hermione sentenció – Creo que has cometido el peor error de tu vida – Ginny la miró sin comprender – Harry te ama, no me preguntes como lo sé, solo lo sé… y tu vas a lamentar no haber hablado claro respecto a tus dudas… espero que cuando te des cuenta de tu error, no sea demasiado tarde. – Ginny trató de no escuchar las últimas palabras de su amiga. A estas alturas no sabía que pensar… solo estaba segura de una cosa, Harry no la amaba, y él por nada del mundo dejaría a su adorada Cho, por una vida miserable a su lado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

La mirada de Harry estaba perdida, en la cajita de terciopelo que sostenía entre sus dedos. Con tanta ilusión había comprado aquel presente en Estados Unidos para ella. Estaba totalmente convencido que ella iba a aceptarlo apenas se lo propusiera. Pero todo había salido mal. Abrió la cajita para posar su mirada en el brillante objeto. Debería tirarlo en el lago. Levantó la mirada para ver el verde césped de Hydepark. Allí iba a declararse… Allí había empezado todo, y que ironía… allí Ginny Weasley iba a terminar con todo… solo que no tuvo tiempo… apenas un frío mensaje, impersonal, y que lo había dejado lleno de dolor. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que la viera por última vez, en aquella fría habitación de hospital... y así como el lugar había sido frío, de la misma manera había sido la despedida… insensible, desolada, y le congelaba las entrañas. Sólo dos semanas sin su presencia, y ya estaba completamente desesperado… la extrañaba horrores.

- No te conocía tan adepto a los parques… - la voz de Ron se perdió entre sus pensamientos. No le contestó. Su amigo se sentó a su lado en el largo banco de plaza.- Es un día fantástico…

- Quiero estar solo.

- ¿Vas a perderte otra vez? – dijo serio – avísame, para no buscarte.

- Parece que has agudizado tu aptitud de auror… - lo miró - ¿acabas de encontrarme, no?

- Harry – dijo Ron resoplando.

- Créeme Ron, si hubiera querido desaparecer no me encontraría ni el mismísimo demonio…

- ¿Y eso?- Preguntó Ron, señalando el objeto que tenía su amigo entre sus manos.

- Nada importante… - cerró la caja – Un recordatorio – sonrió desganadamente – Esto me hace recordar que soy el mismo idiota de siempre…

- Es para Ginny… - adivinó Ron.

- Lo era – masculló de mala gana mientras guardaba la cajita en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- Mira Harry…

- No quiero hablar… si viniste a hacer de psicoanalista, pierdes el tiempo.

- No tengo idea a qué te refieres – Harry sonrió de mala gana

- Olvídalo… no tengo ganas de hablar, Ron.

- Ella cree que volverás con Cho – dijo mirando hacia unos niños que jugaban al críquet.

- ¿Que? – Ron rió de un niño que se dio con el bate en la cabeza- ¿De dónde sacó esa idea estúpida?

- De ti y de Cho…

- ¿De mi y… de Cho?- abrió la boca sin entender - ¿Cuándo…?

- Cuando escuchó tu conversación con ella en el parque…- Harry lo miró aún perdido - antes de encontrarse contigo aquí en el parque, ella llegó, escuchó sin que la vieran una tontería sobre un supuesto hijo tuyo con Cho, y creyó que tu… - Ron refunfuñó – bueno, las embarazadas tienden a hacerse un drama de una tontería…

- ¿Que yo iba a volver con Cho? – Rió – Tu hermana es de no creer…

- ¿Qué hubieras pensado tú?

- Primero, no hubiera escuchado a hurtadillas una conversación privada – dijo – pero en el supuesto caso de que no pudiera evitarlo y la escuchara… ¡hubiera escuchado toda la conversación, y no sacado conclusiones estúpidas!!! – agregó colérico.

- ¿No hay un hijo con Cho?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!!! El niño es de Malfoy…

- ¿Por que te encontraste con Cho, entonces, si sabías que Ginny iba a estar aquí también?

- ¡No me cité con Cho! Solo fue una extraña coincidencia… ella estaba tratando de evangelizar a cualquiera que vagara por aquí – Ron abrió la boca incrédulo – si, yo también me sorprendí de verla en ese plan de oradora… charlamos, aclaramos muchas cosas Ron, y nos dimos cuenta de las estupideces que comentemos siendo tan jóvenes… ella me pidió perdón por haberme lastimado, y dejamos el pasado atrás… - bufó – ella se va a Estados Unidos con su familia, y yo le deseé buena suerte…

- ¿Nada más?

- Bueno, después que ella se marchó, y mientras esperaba a tu hermana, me dije que la vida de Cho no había sido buena así que voy a hablar con mis socios de Nueva York, para que le den un empleo.

- Que buen samaritano – dijo irónicamente.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! – se levantó – ¿así que tu hermana terminó conmigo porque escuchó una conversación, seguramente a medias, ató cabos erróneamente y sacó la estúpida conclusión de que yo quería revivir mi historia con Cho, y con un supuesto hijo mío?

- Así es el resumen…

- Bien… si eso piensa, que se la aguante.

- ¿No vas a hacerle ver…?

- No – se iba – ¡No voy a ser el idiota que corra a pedirle perdón, por algo que sucedió en mi pasado y que no tiene un mínimo de incidencia en mi futuro! Si ella quiere hacer una tragedia griega de esto allá ella, yo no voy a ser el idiota que suplique…

- ¿Pero no la amas?

- Claro que si, pero a mí fue al que le patearon el culo, amigo…

- Estás equivocándote Harry – dijo siguiéndolo – no puedes hacer que esto termine y quede en la nada solo porque no quieres aclararle a mi hermana la confusión que ella misma hizo – dijo serio – no te lo pido solo porque sea mi hermana…

- Ron...

- No, espera – lo asió del brazo – no es solo por la felicidad de mi hermana que te lo pido… - Harry resopló – ¿acaso te olvidas que hay un bebé?

- No juegues sucio Ron.

- No juego sucio… Todo esto es un desgraciado malentendido, ¡y te empeñas en hacer un drama tú también!

- ¿No entiendes verdad? – dijo mirándolo a los ojos y Ron vio dolor - tu hermana no confía en mi… dice que me ama, pero está temerosa de que alguien del pasado se cruce en el presente, me haga dudar de lo que siento y la deje… ¡y sin siquiera ponerse a pensar, me deja, solo por las dudas, para no sufrir!

- Eso sucede porque no le dices que la amas… y por tu maldita regla de una chica cada mes, la has vuelto temerosa y que dude todo el tiempo.

- Aunque le diga que venero el piso que camina, seguirá así Ron… ella no confía en mí. – suspiró – mira, hoy es Cho, mañana, será cualquiera con las que he tenido contacto… y si ella no tiene confianza, no hay relación que pueda existir…

- Sería cuestión de que probaras…

- No – se desasió de su mano – Así como ella tuvo la decisión de terminar con lo nuestro… ella va a ser la que tenga que dar el paso. – y sin mas desapareció

- Tercos como mulas – dijo bufando y también desapareció.

Dos meses sin Harry. Ginny resopló mientras el sanador le indicaba como tomar las pociones vitamínicas que la iban a acompañar durante todo el embarazo. Ya había sido doloroso que el anciano que estaba en frente le preguntara por el padre de la criatura. ¿Cómo explicarle que el padre de su hijo no había dado señales de vida desde que saliera de su habitación en el hospital hace… cuánto… Dos meses? Si, Dos largos y agobiantes meses donde los síntomas del embarazo se habían presentado, y ahora que Hermione andaba tan campante devorándose todo cuanto podía, gorda como una ballena encallada en su enorme sillon, ella tenía que correr al sanitario para vomitar todo aquello que no comía porque no toleraba. Y peor aun, soportar los mareos en su casa, sola, sin un hombre al lado que la aliviara aunque sea con unas tontas palabras reconfortantes. Afortunadamente el sanador había dicho que con algunas pociones eso acabaría pronto… lo que no acabaría era ese hondo pesar por no tener a Harry a su lado. Pero sabía que debía reponerse, y lo más doloroso resignarse. Aunque esto ultimo era lo que mas le costaba. Y mas aun cuando se enteró por el desbocado de su hermano, que Harry había aceptado un puesto de auror… ¿Para que había aceptado? ¿Acaso Cho, habría podido lograr lo que ella no pudo en pocos meses, es decir hacerlo volver? _"Claro, el niño de oro decide volver gracias a los ruegos de su adorada Cho…"_ y eso implicaba que la vida de Ginny se volvería un infierno, porque tendría que toparse con el no solo cuando fuera a ver a su hijito, sino casi todo el tiempo en el ministerio… Trabajaba menos debido a su estado, y el tiempo que tenía libre, lo había dedicado a comprar una casa, cerca del mar, con los ahorros que tenía, la venta de su departamento y con el dinero que el invento del GPS mágico que ideara con Hermione le deparara. El ministerio había implementado el dispositivo, y eso suponía un dinero extra mensual que con los gastos del bebé, le venía de parabienes. Pero una vez que naciera el bebé, volvería a su rutina, y esa rutina dolorosamente implicaba estar en contacto con el cuartel de aurores, e indefectiblemente con él… y lo vería sonreír, feliz, con una felicidad de la que ella no seria responsable… ni ella, ni su hijito. El sanador volvió a aparecer frente a ella, cuando la miro frunciendo las cejas.

- no has escuchado nada de lo que dije. – le reprochó.

- Lo siento… - dijo con la voz quebrada – estaba pensando en que debo terminar de pintar el cuarto del bebé…

- Ginevra… - dijo, suspirando – te decía que próximamente realizaremos una eco…

- Ecografía… si – dijo sonriente y tratando que las ganas de llorar no le apretaran la garganta.

- Y quiero saber si el padre del bebé vendrá a la…

- No – dijo secamente – no está implicado en esto, señor.

- Bien… - escribió en un pequeño pergamino y se lo entregó – dáselo a la secretaria y te dará la fecha para realizar el estudio. – se levantó y ella hizo lo mismo – va todo muy bien y sin inconvenientes… eres una muchacha joven y sana y si sigues las indicaciones al pie de la letra no habrá complicaciones… y como hemos visto, está creciendo normalmente el vientre… no uses ropa muy ajustada en la cintura… - ella sonrió mientras se acaricia la pequeña ondulación en su cuerpo.

- Gracias señor.

- Eso si, - dijo al abrir la puerta… - evita estar tanto tiempo trabajando… no pienses tanto en preparar la casa para el bebé… todavía tienes tiempo. – y le sonrió.

- Gracias… lo veré en la próxima cita. – salió apresuradamente, y después de agendar la próxima cita con la secretaria, se dio vuelta sin mirar que detrás de ella había una persona, y sin quererlo la atropelló. Toda su agenda voló al suelo y los papeles se desparramaron por el suelo. – ¡diablos! – rezongó – lo lamento terriblemente – dijo sin mirar, y tratando de levantar sus cosas lo mas rápido posible.

- No hay cuidado – dijo una voz alegre y dulce – a veces creemos que estamos tan apuradas, que no nos detenemos a ver las cosas hermosas de la vida – Ginny frunció las cejas y cuando se levantó para observar a su interlocutora, se le cayó el mundo a los pies.

- ¿Cho Chang? – la mujer le sonrió – yo… lo siento… - miró a todos lados esperando que la persona que menos quería ver se apareciera por allí. No iba soportar verlos juntos.

- No, no hay cuidado… - sonrió – no volví a verte desde esa tarde en Holanda – Ginny visiblemente pálida, trató de salir de allí, pero la mano suave de Cho, la detenía.

- Eh… si no teníamos que volver a vernos – dijo un tanto cortada

- Si, pero siempre quise encontrarme contigo… - dijo sonriente – porque tenía algo que decirte.

- ¿Si? – dijo ya cansada – mira yo…

- Gracias – Ginny torció los ojos sin comprender – solo quería agradecerte ese simple gesto que tuviste esa tarde… cambió mi vida por completo - Ginny la miró de arriba abajo. Cho estaba un tanto desaliñada, y no era ni el recuerdo de la joven presumida de la escuela… ni que hablar de aquella mujer, ajada y deslucida que estaba tras la vidriera en Holanda. Pero aun así, había un brillo en esos ojos rasgados. Era el mismo brillo que la misma Ginny tenía en sus ojos cada vez que se miraba al espejo después del amor… con Harry. Sintió ganas de patalear, de insultarla, pero sabía que no tenía derecho. Ella no tenía la culpa de las desiciones que la misma Ginny había tomado en su vida… Cho no tenía la culpa que ella se hubiera encontrado con Harry en esa calle, y enredado su existencia de la manera en que lo hizo. Suspiró.

- No hay que agradecer…nada.

- Aun así, gracias… después de nuestro encuentro no he parado de ser feliz… - dijo Cho más sonriente que nunca. Ginny no pudo evitar tenerle envidia… su felicidad, era a costa de su desgracia.

- Yo… tengo que irme

- ¿Sabes algo de Harry? – la pregunta la descolocó. – No lo he visto desde que nos encontramos hace un tiempo… y quería agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros…

- ¿Por nosotros? – El grito de un pequeño se escuchó por las escaleras.

- Ah, ese debe ser Deneb, mi hijo… - Ginny estaba a punto de perder la cordura… estaba a punto de conocer al niño que seguramente sería igual a su padre… igual a Harry. Un mareo la hizo mecerse y sentarse en uno de las bancas de espera.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- No… - dijo – solo es un mareo…

- Estás embarazada- ella asintió aturdida. Estar al lado de esta mujer era algo surrealista.

- Cho… - la voz gruesa de un hombre que se acercaba la hizo salir del estupor y mirar hacia las escaleras. Tuvo que mirar detenidamente para darse cuenta que ese hombre era…

- ¿Draco Malfoy? – dijo, cuando el joven con su semblante algo fantasmagórico se paró frente a las mujeres. A su lado la imagen viva de Draco cuando era niño la miraba sonriente. – ¿tu hijo? – si, el niño era el vivo reflejo del padre. Solo que no del padre que ella suponía.

- Hola Weasley – dijo sonriendo apenas – ¿Estás bien?

- Yo, no… soy una idiota… - susurró, pero los demás no la escucharon.

- ¿Quieres que llamemos al sanador? – ella negó. Como decirles que en ese momento ella quería cavar un pozo y enterrarse por estúpida.

- Es solo un mareo... –dijo Cho sonriente y acariciando el brazo de Draco – está embarazada… y me imagino que su padre es Harry.

- Lo lamento por el niño.

- ¡Draco! – dijo Cho, y Ginny sonrió, al mirar la cara de Draco. Algunas cosas, por más que el tiempo pasara, no cambiaban.

- Lo siento… si estas lista Cho, quiero que vayamos a casa… dentro de dos días partimos a Estados unidos y necesitas descansar…

- No hay problemas… ya tengo la derivación del sanador para vigilar mi embarazo allá.

- Tú también estás…

- ¿No te lo dijo Harry?

- Yo… - las lágrimas salieron, y Cho le hizo señas a su marido para que las dejara a solas.

- Pásala bien Weasley… y dales mis recuerdos a tu familia…. Y mi agradecimiento a Potter - dijo secamente y se marchó con el pequeño Deneb de la mano. Cho se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano con suavidad.

- Una vez tu me ayudaste… ¿recuerdas? – Ginny asintió – ¿puedo ayudarte a ti ahora? – ella negó.

- No… lo que he hecho… solo puedo arreglarlo yo…

- Harry estaba muy feliz con su relación… - sonrió Cho, mientras le daba un pañuelo descartable- y me imagino que ese bebé lo tendrá en las nubes…

- Te vas a Estados Unidos – dijo ella para desviar la conversación. Cho le sonrió, entendiéndola.

- Si – suspiro – aquí no tenemos futuro. En Inglaterra, Draco siempre será el mortífago, yo la zorra oportunista, y no quiero eso para nuestros hijos…

- Entiendo.

- Harry nos ayudó a instalarnos allí. Nos rentó una casa, que iremos pagándole hasta que sea nuestra, ¡y Draco y yo tenemos empleo!! – sonrió – Harry es un hombre increíble – Ginny sollozó.

- Tengo que irme… - Se levantó – espero que todo te vaya bien en la vida Cho – la mujer la abrazó y Ginny le devolvió el abrazo.

- Adiós Ginny – dijo ella sonriente – espero que a ti también te vaya bien… - la miró a los ojos – y recuerda, que aunque a veces pensemos que está todo perdido… siempre hay una ventana abierta cuando se cierra una puerta.

- Gracias… - caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras. Lamentablemente para ella no había puertas, ni ventanas abiertas… porque ella misma se había encargado de cerrarlas por completo. Tomó polvos Flu en la recepción del hospital y decidió pasar por la oficina. Afortunadamente no se encontró con nadie que pudiera hacerla sentir miserable. Aunque en el estado miserable que se encontraba, dudaba que alguien pudiera hacerla sentir peor. Llegó a la oficina, donde una alegre Hermione, estaba acomodando carpetas para que uno de los aprendices las archivara. Su amiga la vio algo pálida y le sonrió. Ginny no podía hacer una mueca de lo tensa que estaba.

- ¿Todo bien en el sanador?

- Si – dijo escuetamente.

- ¿Sabes que esta mañana, descolgué un cartelito que habían pegado en la puerta? – no escuchó respuesta de Ginny, que pensativa se quitaba la chaqueta y se sentaba en su escritorio. Hermione hizo un movimiento de hombros y siguió la conversación – y los muy desgraciados habían puesto en él _"Oficina en cuarentena… si entra a esta oficina corre el riesgo de quedar embarazada… dos severos casos lo confirman."_ – rió – ¡si utilizaran el cerebro para idear propuestas de trabajo, el departamento funcionaria como relojito suizo! – miró a su amiga, que tenía los ojos acuosos – Ginny, va todo bien con el bebé…

- Vi a Cho… - dijo, y comenzó a llorar.

- Ginny – Hermione se acercó y la abrazó – lo siento…

- Y vi a su hijo… - Miró a su amiga – es igual a Draco… - Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida - a propósito estaba con ellos… - su amiga se mordía por decirle algo – adelante… repróchame mi falta de confianza.

- No se qué decirte… he tratado de explicártelo desde que saliste del hospital… pero tu no querías ni oír de Harry.

- ¿Y él tampoco quiere saber de mí, verdad?

- No es eso… - le acarició el cabello – pregunta por ti, pero… no cree que pueda haber algo entre ustedes con tu falta de confianza.

- Soy una diota…

- Ginny… cabría la posibilidad…

- Tengo miedo Hermione…

- Por qué no te tomas unos días… Harry y Ron fueron a una misión a Rumania, y de paso visitarán a Charlie… piensa bien que es lo que quieres hacer.

***

Estaba parada en medio de la habitación que estaría destinada para su hijo. Miraba, el dibujo que había tratado de hacer con nubecitas, pero desde allí, parecía una masa informe de color blanco. Bufó cansada. La panza había súbitamente salido de la noche a la mañana, y eso le originaba un dolor de espalda con el que no contaba. Se pasó la mano por la cara, tratando de quitarse el cansancio, y un poco de pintura blanca le pintó un mechón de cabello. Las cosas no resultaban como quería. Harry hacía una semana que había llegado de su viaje a Rumania y no había llegado a verla. Sabía que Hermione le había pasado su mensaje, pero al parecer Harry no tenía tiempo o lo que era peor imaginar, ganas de encontrarse con ella. No, las cosas no funcionaban nunca como quería… Su proyecto hacerse cargo ella misma del cuarto del bebé también había resultado un absoluto fiasco. _"Tendría que haber gastado dinero en un decorador, como me aconsejó Hermione,"_ pensó, _"pero no Ginevra, tu creyendo que lo sabes todo y que puedes con todo… mira donde te han llevado tus conclusiones…"_ Sacudió su cabeza furiosa, y decidió que esa maldita pared no iba a desanimarla. Tomando con seguridad la brocha, la hundió en la pintura celeste que tenía el recipiente, y comenzó a pasarla con rabia, haciendo de a poco desaparecer los nubarrones de la pared… si al menos tuviera una brocha mágica para hacer desaparecer los nubarrones de su vida… sería todo tan fácil… pensaba mientras pasaba de un lado al otro y de arriba abajo tratando de hacer un trabajo parejo. Se detuvo un instante. Lo peor era que pensaba que la falta de confianza en Harry era ridícula... pero existía… Quizás no fuera Cho la que pusiera en peligro una futura remota convivencia, en el caso que Harry quisiera vivir con ella y formar una familia. Pero podría aparecer la chica de abril… el movimiento brusco de la brocha al acordarse de esa mujer, hizo que varias gotas gruesas de pintura celeste mancharan horrorosamente el piso de madera. Ginny lanzó un par de epítetos. Si, se acordaba de esa tipa con cara de modelo y cuerpo escultural. Miro con pesar su cuerpo redondeado ahora envuelto en un enterito de Jean; ella dentro de dos meses seria un tonel. Gimió, pero siguió pasando la brocha, esta vez teniendo mas cuidado de no causar mas desastres, y concentrándose en la tarea. Quizás la de abril no sería el problema, pero había una horda de mujeres que no tenían rostro pero que podrían aparecer… y era ese temor el que la hacía retroceder cada vez que se convencía de estar con Harry. Y se preguntó por qué diablos esas dudas no aparecieron cuando todo era mas fácil… cuando era la chica de mayo. Una mano firme tomó con suavidad la brocha y se la quitó de las manos. Ella se quedó quieta un segundo, como adormecida, y cerro los ojos… el perfume masculino tan característico le inundó los sentidos y la hizo sentir plena. Harry había acudido a su cita. Pero no debía hacerse tantas ilusiones. Dio un paso al costado y abrió los ojos y lo que vio la sorprendió. Harry con la parsimonia que lo caracterizaba metía con cuidado la brocha en la cubeta y con una asombrosa prolijidad comenzaba a pintar la pared. Los ojos se le nublaron y si no hacia cualquier cosa, iba a ponerse a chillar como una banshee. El había acudido a su llamado. Tarde, pero había venido. Se alejó un segundo, tratando de serenar sus nervios. Harry tenía puesto un jean desgastado y zapatillas que habían tenido una buena vida. La remera, mas vieja no podía ser… ya hasta tenía unos pequeños agujeros en la espalda. Aun así cuando se agachaba, ella podía tener una espectacular vista de su trasero. Carraspeó. No podía estar pensando en eso… suspiró resignada... en algunas ocasiones, no tenía cura.

- Es un bonito color – dijo Harry después de arreglar aquel estropicio – imagino que acabo de tapar lo que podría catalogarse como una nube.

- Parecía fácil en la revista – Harry Sonrió.- pero… aun no agarro la técnica.

- Bueno… - Harry movió la varita e hizo aparecer una esponja vegetal – algunos muggles lo hacen con esto – colocó un poco de pintura blanca en la esponja, descargó el sobrante de pintura y la miró – tu dirás…

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella perdida en Harry.

- Donde quieres las nubes… - dijo sereno. Pero por dentro quería abrazarla y besarla y…

- Creo por allí arriba… – él se subió a la escalera y Ginny agradeció la vista, más cuando se tensaba el pantalón. Harry comenzó a aplicar la esponja en la pared, y minutos después una hermosa nubecita bien esponjadita, apareció, junto a otras más pequeñas alrededor.

- No es lo que se dice una "cumulus nimbus" pero al menos parece una nube – la miró.

- Es hermosa… - Harry bajó la escalera y se acercó. Le tomó las manos y las besó.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien...

- Hermione me dijo que querías hablar conmigo… - ella lo miró a los ojos – aquí estoy – le devolvió la mirada de un color verde tan intenso que hizo a Ginny jadear – tu dirás…

- Que… - dijo, a punto de babear.

- Para que querías verme…

- Yo… - no pudo soportar mas esa tensión, y sin si quiera proponérselo lo abrazó – solo quería que supieras, que no quería decirte eso que escribí en el mensaje de texto.

- Ginny… - dijo rodeando su cintura y posando sus manos en la suave espalda femenina.

- Se que no quieres volver a verme… y que he sido una idiota al pensar que tu… y Cho… pero es que, lo siento… no podía dejar de pensar que tarde o temprano tu ibas a dejarme… y por eso al verlos, me convencí que sería mejor que fuera yo quien terminara nuestro trato, así evitarte la tortura de verme destrozada por tu decisión y…

- Te amo – le dijo el parando la verborrea de Ginny y tomándola del mentón, para mirarla a los ojos. – Estuve todas la noches en Estados unidos buscando la manera de decírtelo…

- ¿Me amas? – dijo sin poder creerlo. El asintió – oh… Y yo lo arruiné todo… - dijo abatida - por mi falta de confianza.

- Estaba dispuesto a pedirte matrimonio Ginny… en verdad, pero no puedo pelear con tus fantasmas… demasiado tengo con los míos.

- Harry…

- Aun así, no puedo evitar pensar que voy a tener un hijo contigo – la abrazó- y deseó con todas mis fuerzas que… Te amo, me mata que no estés segura de lo que siento por ti. – la miro a los ojos - pero, a pesar de todo quiero que esto funcione… quiero volver contigo. – la besó – quiero volver a tenerte a mi lado… volver a tener la misma relación que teníamos antes de que esto pasara… Sentirte a mi lado por las noches… conversar, reír… y esperar con ansiedad la llegada de nuestro hijo… - la miró – pero sé que tu…

- Harry… - emitió un sollozo – te he extrañado tanto… he deseado retroceder el tiempo… pero aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme amenazada…

- ¿Por quien?

- No lo sé… - dijo rompiendo el abrazo y alejándose hacia la ventana, donde el sol tibio del otoño no alcanzaba a calentar el ambiente. Las olas acariciaban la playa a lo lejos… antes esa vista la calmaba. Pero ahora estando con Harry en el mismo ambiente, no podía serenarse. Pero si habían llegado hasta aquí no podía quedarse callada… si quería a Harry a su lado debía ser sincera. – por cualquiera… - Harry la abrazó lentamente por la espalda y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Ginny, ella instintivamente alzó su brazo y le acarició el cabello – Se que tu conociste a una Ginny que era segura y decidida en la escuela, que casi nunca lloraba… pero después de todo lo que me ha pasado, siento que ella ha desaparecido. Tengo miedo… tu has tenido una vida muy diferente a lo que yo quiero en la mía Harry… y tengo miedo que una vez que acepte, tu te canses y…

- Entiendo tu punto de vista Ginny… pero tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, ni de mi hijo… y si tú quieres, te propongo algo. – ella se dio vuelta al tiempo que él la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo.

- ¿Una propuesta? – el sonrió.- no entiendo

- Mira… tú has sido mi chica de mayo… y con el tiempo te has convertido en mi chica de junio, y parte de julio…

- ¿Cuál es el punto?

- Te propongo seguir como estábamos antes de esa fatídica cita en el parque… - Ginny frunció las cejas sin entender.

- ¿Harry… tú propones que siga siendo tu chica mensual?

- Sería una manera muy comercial de extender el contrato – sonrió mas – Pero no, en realidad estoy proponiéndote que invirtamos nuestros roles.

- ¿Estás loco? – dijo ella riendo.

- No – la besó, un beso suave invitador, cálido, que hizo a Ginny suspirar y añorar las noches de pasión. La apretó mas a su cuerpo, sintiendo el ya pronunciado abultamiento en el vientre de Ginny. La soltó un instante y acarició esa zona, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. – Te amo… y así como tu aceptaste ser mi chica de mayo, porque me amabas, quiero que aceptes que sea tu chico de… octubre…

- Casi noviembre. – lo corrigió.

- Bueno, mes más, mes menos… - la miró expectante – que dices…

- Quieres que tengamos una relación que iremos alargando a plazos… - lo miró, él aun acariciaba su estómago. Y a Ginny la idea le pareció descabelladamente increíble, loca, imposible… y estupenda. Lo miró a los ojos… y estaba apunto de decir que si, cuando una duda surgió y no se iba a quedar callada – ¿hasta cuándo Harry?

- ¿Hasta cuando que? – dijo él deteniendo el suave masaje.

- ¿Hasta cuando serás mi chico mensual? – él levantó una ceja – Diablos… Te amo, y sé que la falta de confianza es un freno a lo que podríamos vivir…

- No tenías dudas antes.

- Es porque no tenía nada que perder…

- Pero si me amabas – dijo él a punto de estallar.

- No, te amo…

- ¡Y yo también te amo! – le grito. Luego se sereno y la abrazo – Lo siento… no quise gritarte, es que solo pensar que no aceptes- suspiró- durara hasta que estés completamente convencida de que nunca voy a dejarte por nadie, o me tengas absoluta confianza…

- Y después…

- Me casaré contigo… ¡si aceptas claro!– dijo besándola con tanto ímpetu que la convenció. Ginny se aferró a su cuello y le devolvió el beso demostrándole cuanto lo había extrañado. Harry sin dejarla de besar la tomó en sus brazos y la sacó de la habitación.

- Aun no te he contestado… - él se paro en el pasillo.

- ¿Y bien?

- Solo serás mi chico de noviembre… y después veremos – Harry sonrió satisfecho.

- Bien… Entonces debo hacer bien mi papel, para que no me eches en diciembre – ella rió feliz - hará mucho frío para esa época, no quiero dormir a la intemperie…

- No creo que te eche en diciembre – él abrió la puerta de la habitación que a partir de ese día compartirían.

- ¿Ah no? – dijo él dejándola en el suelo – ¿y por que crees eso? – dijo soltando su larga y rojiza cabellera y acariciándola delicadamente, haciendo a Ginny suspirar.

- Porque tengo que hacer mi obra de caridad en Navidad… - rieron. Ella se abrazo a él.

- He sido tan tonto Ginny – dijo rozando suavemente su mejilla con sus dedos. – me he perdido tanto… me he perdido de disfrutar tanto… de disfrutarte a ti. Te amo – le dio un pequeño beso en el mentón, que la hizo suspirar.

- Harry… yo también te amo… y te juro que haré lo imposible para que esto funcione.

- No nos prometamos nada… no quiero juramentos Ginny… solo quiero que vivamos esto que tenemos día a día, de la mejor manera posible. Quiero ver crecer a mi hijo dentro de ti – dijo, mientras la recostaba en la inmensa cama, que para sorpresa de Ginny era la misma que Harry había llevado a su departamento – quiero sentirte todas las noches a mi lado… abrazada a mi – fue desabotonando lentamente la blusa que cubría el cuerpo e instantes después, quedo expuesta la nueva forma de su cuerpo. Harry se quedó mirándola un instante. Ella había cambiado en esos meses… sus pechos estaban mas grandes, su estómago antes plano, estaba redondeado, y sus caderas mas anchas… pero a pesar de los cambios estaba mas hermosa que nunca.- quiero vivir cada día como si fuera el ultimo – fue besando su estomago suavemente haciéndola suspirar – pero más que nada – la miró – quiero recuperar todo el tiempo que perdí al desaparecer hace ocho años, quiero recuperar el tiempo que me perdí a tu lado. Quiero recuperar todas las veces que me perdí que me dijeras que me amas… y devolverte cada una de las veces que no te dije te amo… ¿Puedes entender Ginny?

- Si – dijo ella perdida en sus caricias, y con las lágrimas a flor de piel – y te aseguro que no habrá momento en que no exija el pago de esa deuda Harry… y que ocuparé todo el tiempo que me quede libre para decirte cuanto te amo.

Tarde en la noche, Harry estaba recostado en su nueva casa. A su lado Ginny dormía placidamente. Las cosas habían sido extrañas… Jamás hubiera imaginado que encontrarse con esa impulsiva pelirroja hace meses, en esa calle perdida en la inmensidad de Londres, haría que su decisión de desaparecer tambaleara… Pero ahora teniéndola a su lado, se daba cuenta que a pesar de todo agradecía que el destino lo pusiera en esa calle, ese día. Recordaba cuan vacío se sentía, cuan solo, y perdido, hasta que chocó con ella… y fue como volver a la vida. Instintivamente la abrazó. Ahora estaría perdido sin ella. A pesar de su falta de confianza, a pesar de los desafíos que se presentarían de ahora en adelante… no importaba. Daría todo de si para que desaparecieran los temores. Volvió a acariciar a Ginny, ella suspiró profundamente. Merlín, ya no podría vivir sin ella… sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de dormir. Quizás no haya sido todo color de rosa. Quizás la vida, a palabras de la nueva Cho, estaba plagada de espinas, pero valían la pena soportarlas si al final del camino estaba Ginny a su lado. Acarició su cabellera rojiza iluminada por una inusual luna. Casarse con ella y así formar una familia como siempre soñó, estaría por el momento en su lista de pendientes, pero estaba seguro que tarde o temprano, eso se daría. Se acomodó en la cama, y Ginny se pegó con su nueva figura a su pecho. Sonrió otra vez, Si valía la pena soportar las espinas si al final Ginny estaba esperándolo, y junto a ella la eterna felicidad.

_Finite incantatem_

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**_ Gracias a todos por el aguante, y la paciencia. Ahora en más me dedicare a terminar "amor por contrato".

Me encantaría que dejaran sus opiniones, siempre es bueno conocer lo que opinan.

Gracias a Sandra y a vicus… la primera porque beteó esta historia al principio, la segunda, porque junto a la primera administran la mejor web de Harry y ginny en español, Amortentia.

Se que lagunas opinaran que la Ginny de esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la Ginny de Rowling… yo les respondo, si, es verdad, pero no tiene por que ser la mujer segura de Rowling toda la vida… Ginny merece tener algunas licencias, espero que comprendan… Si quieren saber de actualizaciones, o de mis futuros proyectos síganme en Twitter, con mi nick, anatripotter.

Uy… no piensen que aquí se termina… falta el epilogo! Esperenlo pronto.

Saludos Silvia


	15. Epilogo

**Mas rápido que un bombero… acá está el epilogo… y espero que sea el final que esperaban. Si no, bueno ya saben, es lo que hay. **

**Gracias a todos por el aguante, y no crean que acá se termina la cosa. La musa está siempre viva, y dispuesta a hacer vivir a Ginny y Harry nuevas historias y aventuras… solo es cuestión de esperarlos.**

**Estoy un tanto molesta porque nuevamente he sido victima de manos inescrupulosas que se adueñan de trabajo ajeno. Antes RBD, ahora los Jonas Brothers, una tal Demi Lobato, y quien sabe cual figurilla nueva en el mundo aparecerá en un ignoto blog, viviendo mis aventuras… bien, no voy a decir nada más, porque sería darles demasiada entidad. Loco dedíquense a hacer sus propias historias, su caradurismo no tiene razón de ser… Pero no van a lograr que deje de escribir… Gracias por los "homenajes" pero seria mejor que pidieran permiso… **

**Bien a lo mió… escribir. Espero que les guste.**

**Recuerden que esta historia esta basada en una canción de Celine Dion (Because you loved me)**

**Epílogo **

**Veinte meses después…**

Harry ayudaba a su hijo a caminar mientras este quería devorarse la enorme extensión de pasto. Ginny estaba sentada tranquilamente leyendo un libro bajo un enorme árbol. Pasar un rato en algún parque se había convertido en ritual para la atípica familia. Cada vez que la ocasión era la propicia, terminaban almorzando al aire libre, en un parque que tuviera la suficiente actividad para cansar a un niño pequeño. Esa jornada el elegido era Hydepark, y aprovechando que los días eran soleados y calurosos en esa época del año, ese día en particular, no habían perdido el tiempo y buscando a James, su pequeño niño de la guardería, se instalaron en la verde extensión de césped a comer sendas viandas de comida que minuciosamente Ginny había cocinado la noche anterior. Mientras ella acomodaba la manta y sacaba los elementos de una bonita canasta, Harry se entretenía con su hijo. James había comenzado a caminar recientemente y ahora su padre estaba tratando de que pateara una pelota. Ginny terminó de ordenar la comida, y se quedó un minuto observando a los hombres de su vida.

La noche anterior Harry le había recordado que era el momento apropiado para decirle si le agregaban un mes más al contrato, o si lo botaba de su vida. Ginny sonrió al acordarse la cara de su compañero cuando le dijo que mañana quizás le respondiera. Por supuesto Harry no perdió oportunidad de hacerle ver, toda la noche, lo que se perdería si al día siguiente terminaba el trato. Suspiró profundamente cuando los escuchó estallar de risa y acercarse hacia ella.

El almuerzo se llevó a cabo también entre risas, debido a que James estaba tratando de convencerlos que podía comer solo fallando estrepitosamente; y terminando por mirar con angustia a su mamá, que rápidamente le limpiaba la boca y la pechera de su enterito. A Harry le encantaban esos momentos familiares; y los disfrutaba a pleno, porque no sabía cuando podrían terminarse. Aun cuando estaba seguro que Ginny aplazaría su trato un mes mas (al menos esa era siempre la súplica mes tras mes), siempre estaba interiormente ese temor… miedo a que algo la haga cambiar de opinión. La risa de su hijo lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Ginny le estaba dando su mamadera de leche. Pronto James se dormiría. ¡Cómo amaba a su hijo! Había vivido cada una de las etapas de su crecimiento dentro del cuerpo de su madre, y tenido la posibilidad de verlo nacer… hasta el sanador le había dado la oportunidad de cortarle el cordón umbilical y sostenerlo antes que su madre. Y él no lo había desaprovechado. Tenerlo en sus brazos, desnudo y resbaladizo, lo hizo temblar y amarlo con toda su alma. Y una necesidad de protegerlo a cualquier coste… a él y su mujer. Miró a Ginny que acariciaba la cabecita azabache de James, mientras su hijo acariciaba un mechón de cabello rojo que caía en su rostro y la miraba con unos enormes ojos castaños, iguales a los de su madre. Si tan solo tuviera su cámara de fotos. Una nueva afición que había surgido desde el momento de vivir juntos. Más que un pasatiempo, era una necesidad de dejar constancia de alguna manera, que en la casa de los Potter, se vivía felicidad.

Ginny pasó a James a los brazos de su padre. Harry sonrió a su hijo y este, sin soltar la mamadera, le regaló una sonrisa perezosa. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y después se durmió, tranquilo, relajado en brazos de su padre. Harry agachó su cabeza para besar a su hijo. Lo amaba más que a su vida. A él y a su madre. Lo acomodó en una suave y esponjosa mantita, y ayudó a Ginny a guardar las cosas en la canasta.

- Ha sido un día estupendo – dijo Ginny susurrando, para no despertar a James.

- Si – contestó, sacudiendo el mantel y dejando que los pajaritos se encargaran de las migas. Se sentó en el césped, y doblando el mantel no dejaba de mirar a Ginny – menos mal que no había mucho trabajo.

- Hermione me dio la tarde libre – dijo Ginny sonriendo – y creo que volveré a casa a pasar la tarde con James…

- Afortunada… - dijo Harry resoplando – Yo tengo que terminar un papaleo que el jefe ha pedido hace dos días – rieron – si no lo termino…

- Le he pedido a Ron que te cubriera…

- ¿Ah, si? – dijo él sonriendo coqueto – y… - la miró – ¿se puede saber por qué? – digo… pensé que con lo de anoche tenías suficiente – ella le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- Tranquiliza tus hormonas que vas por mal camino, Potter – dijo ella sonriendo coqueta, acercándose y dándole un beso – si mal no recuerdo… te debo una respuesta.

- Entonces… ¿Aplazas mi salida de la casa un mes más? – dijo acariciando su cabello.

- Bueno - dijo arrodillándose y casi uniendo su pecosa nariz con la de Harry, le regaló una sonrisa – creo… que me debes una petición. Al menos eso fue lo que me prometiste cuando viniste hace meses a rogarme que te acogiera en mi vida otra vez…- Harry frunció las cejas y luego abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta del significado de sus palabras… y luego sonrió – ¿al fin caíste, eh?

- En verdad quieres… - ella se sentó sobre sus piernas y acomodó su cabello detrás de la oreja.

- Estoy esperando… - dijo cantarina. Harry se acercó arrodillándose y tomándole la mano.

- Bien… - carraspeó – en verdad no pensé que este sería el día…

- Pensaste que…

- Ibas a renovar el trato otro mes… – ella negó con la cabeza frunciendo la boca, tan seductoramente que Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no besarla.

- Nahhh – dijo segura - Creo que sería inapropiado…

- Estás segura...

- Confío plenamente en ti – dijo sonriendo – y si no estaba segura antes… - miró a su hijo y luego a Harry – en verdad lo he sabido desde que James nació – él iba a protestar – pero bueno, me gustaba todo el esfuerzo que estabas haciendo para merecerme.

- Tramposa… - Ginny carraspeó.

- Señor Potter… la declaración… - dijo ella arqueando una ceja.

- Oh bien – dijo el medio ofuscado – pero no esperes que sea la gran cosa – Aclaró la voz. - Ginny… - la miró a los ojos – **"**_**Por todas las veces que estuviste junto a mí,**__**por toda la verdad que me hiciste ver…**__**por toda la alegría que le diste a mi vida**__**, **__**por todo lo incorrecto que corregiste…**__ - _miró a su hijo y luego miró a su mujer, con una sonrisa tan plena, que Ginny pudo ver cuan parecidos eran padre e hijo _- __**Por cada sueño que convertiste en realidad**__**,**_- le besó tiernamente la mano - _**Por todo el amor que encontré en ti,**__**estaré por siempre agradecido…"**_

- Harry… - él apretó su mano nuevamente, rogándole en silencio que lo dejara continuar. Ella asintió aún cuando las lágrimas nublaban un poco la visión del hombre que amaba.

- "_**Eres quien me levantó, nunca me dejaste caer**__**. **__**Eres quien vio como era yo, a través de todo."**_

- No Harry, eres tu quien se levantó y lamió sus heridas… yo solo estuve allí, tu hiciste eso solo.

- No… no trates de subestimar tu papel en mi vida, Ginny… - sonrió – sabes que nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubieras sido tremendamente obstinada el día que nos encontramos. – ella sonrió colorada – ¿puedo seguir?

- Quién te detiene… - dijo ella con sarcasmo. Harry se arrodilló nuevamente pero esta vez la obligó a posarse sobre las rodillas, estando separados tan solo por un suspiro.

- "_**Fuiste mi fuerza cuando estuve débil, fuiste mis ojos cuando no pude ver, viste lo mejor que había en mi. Me diste fe porque tú creíste**__**…**_ - juntó su frente con la de su mujer - _Soy todo lo que soy_ – la miró profundamente a los ojos - _**… porque me amaste**_**."**

- Harry, no lo uses nunca en pasado… siempre es presente - le robó un pequeño beso – Te amo. – sonrió – ¡y con seguridad futuro!

- Lo se… - sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, una pequeña cajita de terciopelo – bien… - abandonó la cálida mano de Ginny para abrir la cajita. Ginny jadeó al ver el anillo. Miró a su compañero a los ojos y sonrió. El anillo era una simple y fina argolla de oro blanco, cuyo único detalle era un hermoso y pequeño diamante amarillo. Harry lo tomó entre sus temblorosos dedos- **"**_**permaneces junto a mí y me mantienes digno…**_ – tomó nuevamente su mano, que a estas alturas estaba bastante mojada a causa del sudor - _**tengo tu amor… lo tengo todo…**_ – deslizó lentamente el anillo por el delgado dedo de su mujer - _**estoy agradecido por cada día que me das…"**_ – una vez que deslizó completamente el anillo en su dedo le aferró ambas manos con fuerza. Ginny respondió con la misma efusividad. Las manos estaban fuertemente entrelazadas, y allí supieron los dos que nada ni nadie nunca, iba a poder separarlos.

- Harry – dijo ella rompiendo la unión y abrazándolo con fuerzas, y dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran con naturalidad – acepto… no necesitas hacerme la pregunta… quiero estar contigo para siempre - le dio un beso en los labios, que comenzó tierno, dulce, pero que fue tomando intensidad al punto de hacerlos jadear. El grito de unos adolescentes los hizo recordar que estaban en un lugar público. Se separaron sonrientes. – han sido las palabras mas hermosas que he escuchado en mi vida… y siempre las mantendré en mi memoria y en mi corazón – él sonrió complacido.

- "_**Quizá no sepa lo suficiente…**_ – dijo sentándose, y atrayéndola a su regazo. Ella se dejó arrastrar tiernamente.- _**Pero sé lo suficiente para saber…**_ – le besó la sien cariñosamente - _**que soy bendecido al ser tan amado por ti."**_

- Y yo por ti – dijo acariciando cálidamente la línea de su mandíbula. Harry cerró un momento los ojos, tratando de apaciguar el cúmulo de emociones que le enrollaban los intestinos. E instantes después no sintió la angustia del rechazo, sino felicidad absoluta. Abrió los ojos y la vio sonriéndole con picardía – ¿ya no hay mas miedo?

- No. – dijo dándole un beso en la nariz. – ¿ya no hay mas dudas?

- No – dijo segura. Trató de acomodar su cabello – hay algo que debo decirte… - él la obligó a dejar esa tarea.

- ¿Algo como qué? – dijo mirándola seriamente.

- Algo que hizo que te aceptara… algo más que mi amor por ti, claro. – Harry la miró haciéndose el ofendido.

- ¿De modo que mi declaración altamente desarmable no fue el motivo para que me aceptaras para siempre en tu vida?

- Bueno… si, - dijo tratando de apaciguar a su futuro esposo – pero en verdad hay algo mas…

- ¿Algo más?

- En realidad… - lo miró dulcemente y luego sonrió – alguien mas…

- James – dijo sereno – si, yo también pensaba que en poco tiempo, estará preguntándonos por las fotos de la boda – dijo acariciando la cabellera rojiza.- si, tienes razón, no es solo por nosotros… también debemos pensar en James…

- Mamá… _upa_ – la vocecita adormilada de su hijo los hizo deshacer el abrazo íntimo y Ginny se levantó para acunar a su hijo en sus brazos. Harry entendió que la tarde en el parque estaba terminada. Sacudió la manta y la dobló, metiéndola sin cuidado dentro de la canasta.

- No es James… – dijo serena y se levantó, con los bracitos de su hijo rodeándole el cuello, y aguantando las ganas de reírse – a menos que tengas esa estúpida idea de ponerle a todos nuestros hijos un nombre en común…

- Estás loca, nunca le pondría a todos… - al fin cayó y rápidamente corrió hasta donde estaba su familia. - ¿Segura? – preguntó haciéndola detener y mirarlo fijamente – estás…

- Si – dijo ella. Harry exhaló ruidosamente – completamente segura.- lo miro preocupada- ¿Estás bien? digo no es algo que planeábamos pero… no quiero que te sientas mal porque… - Harry se tomó el pecho y lanzó una risa ronca.

- Bueno… demasiadas alegrías para un solo día – la abrazó, y se encaminaron por el sendero rumbo al automóvil. – tu me aceptas… un nuevo bebé… - apoyó su cabeza contra la pelirroja de su mujer – indefectiblemente fue una tremenda suerte chocarme contigo en esa calle… y mi salvación. Me has dado tanto Ginny.

- No más que lo que me has dado tú, tonto – dijo ella – al igual que tu, yo también soy todo lo que soy, porque me amaste… perdón, me amas

- Copiona… - dijo sacándole la lengua y James rió. Harry volvió a repetir la morisqueta para el placer de su primogénito. Miró a Ginny y esta sonrió ante la intimidad que esa sonrisa implicaba.

- Y todo lo que soy… en este momento - suspiró, abrazándose a su esposo – soy enteramente feliz – él la abrazo tiernamente por la cintura.

- Yo también Ginny… - le besó la mejilla – yo también.

_Finite incantatem_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** obviamente espero sus observaciones en cuanto al final de mi historia. Quiero saber si las palabras de Harry resumieron toda la historia o solo fue algo que yo solo vi. Aunque sea un simple, si, aunque me gusta mas un review detallado ( no tanto jOr!! Jaja), prometo contestarlos a todos, solo si se registran… sino me resulta imposible.

Gracias nuevamente a todos ustedes por soportar tanto tiempo y darme ánimos para que siguiera la historia (bien algunos fueron un poco obsesivos y amenazadores, pero se les agradece igual) me hacen tan bien sus palabras, las buenas y las criticas para mejorar… saben que siempre tomo en cuenta todo lo que me dicen.

Agradecer infinitamente a Sandra (Pottercita) que comenzó a betear esta historia y que yo renuentemente seguía sus instrucciones (saben que como espíritu libre, no me gusta mucho que me corrijan, pero algunas veces lo acepto) Te quiero chama!!

A Vicus Riddle agradecerle el que haya traducido la canción para mi… chica, esas frases difíciles fueron como un parto… gracias amiga.

Las frases en cursiva y negrita, son traducciones de la canción en la cual se basó la historia (because you loved me) algunas partes fueran cambiadas para adaptarlas a la historia, pero básicamente es lo que dice en ella.

Por ultimo a ti, que me lees y esperas pacientemente mis actualizaciones, no me queda nada mas que decirte… ¡GRACIAS TOTALES!

Hasta la próxima aventura…

Ahhh, y ahora voy a tener tiempo de seguir "amor por contrato" creo que la voy a terminar para mi cumple... esperen actualizaciones pronto…


End file.
